


A Renewed Friendship

by Mystic_Raven20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Best Friends, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Made For Each Other, Romance, Slow Burn Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 107,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Raven20/pseuds/Mystic_Raven20
Summary: Adrien Agreste was a famous Olympian. He'd given up everything to pursue his dream, much to his fathers dislike. But an injury takes him out the sport forever and his playboy attitude from over the past three years is causing trouble for his aspiring career.Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a designer who wishes to become famous. She is struggling to get her big break thanks to being black listed by none other that Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father. She dreams for her little company to expand and finally get the recognition it deserves.Perhaps these two old friends can help each other out. He needs to change his playboy imagine and she needs someone to wear her designs and take her seriously.No kwami's or MiraculousInspired by ‘Fix Her Up’ by Tessa Bailey
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 280
Kudos: 570





	1. The Has-been

Marinette used the spare key Nino had given her to open the door to the apartment. Placing it back in her back pocket she pushed the door open only to feel the restriction of something behind it. She continued to push until it opened completely. The sight in front of her made her screw her nose up in disgust, even more so when she finally stepped foot into the room.

Closing the door she studied what lay around her. Beer bottles sprawled over the floor, take away cartons containing left over food turning mouldy on the tables and floor, and a smell ... she didn’t even want to know what the smell was. Dead animal came to the forefront of her mind. 

“Ugh!” She exclaimed as she looked around the room, this was disgusting. She let out a deep breath making her way into the apartment. Suddenly the smell of unclean male reached out and strangled her senses. There was no way France’s Olympic champion could fall so far so fast.

Around two years ago she watched her lycée friend, Adrien Agreste, win a gold medal at the Olympics on live television, along with all their friends at their local bar “Master Fu’s distillery”. He was incredible, charismatic and top of his sport for three years. No one saw the injury coming, especially Adrien. 

After a slip at the World Fencing Championships, only months after his Olympic gold, his career was pretty much over. He’d had operations and physiotherapy but nothing could help with the cartilage damage he’d done to his knee. After attempting a comeback he officially left the sport two months ago.

She’d never forget the press conference as he announced his retirement at only twenty-five years old. No matter how much he laughed and joked with the press she could clearly tell the depressed state Adrien was in. Marinette had been in love with him ever since that first day at lycée eleven years ago when he selflessly gave her his umbrella. She knew his face too well, she had every facial expression of his categorised in her head. She knew the difference between the real Adrien smile and fake model smile. 

“Hello, anyone home?” Marinette called into the dark hallway of the apartment. She walked forward, kicking discarded clothing out of the way as she moved through the kitchen. Nino, Alya, and other members of their friendship group had been around to try and help Adrien out of this slump but none had any luck. He hadn’t left this apartment in the two months he’d been back in Paris. Marinette was the groups last option. She and Adrien had always had a close relationship through their teen years, though when he was nineteen and left Paris he left Marinette behind too. They hadn't properly spoken in four years.

She wove her way through the discarded food wrappers and bottles towards Adrien’s bedroom. She’d grew up a lot since their last encounter; her body as well as her mind. She’d let her hair grow midway down her back, and wore clothing that accented her increasingly womanly body. No longer did she sport her piggy tails or her young girl bone structure. Her hair at the moment was tied in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon matching that of her yellow sundress.

Reaching the last door in the hallway she opened it. The sight before her was not one she was expecting to see. Adrien Agreste, face down in his pillows, shirtless. Her heart suddenly remembered her adolescents, and went into crazy over drive. His back was pure muscle. From his shoulder blades down to his hips. She was quite sure if his sweats were a little further down she’d have a great view of his briefs, and a little lower maybe his ass. Every woman in Paris with eyes would agree Adrien Agreste had the most perfect body, though maybe today it wasn’t at its finest.

His golden, blonde hair was a mess on top of his head with grease collecting around his scalp. You could see the knots forming where he hadn’t washed or brushed it in days. Adrien Agreste, was not looking like Paris’ sweetheart and famous ex-fashion model at the moment.

She needed to concentrate, she was here to do a job. Everyone had tried to talk to Adrien and baby him back into the “real” world. However, Marinette had a different idea. She wasn’t going to be so kind.

“Hey jackass!” There was no indication Adrien had heard her so she went for option number two. Heading back into his lounge, Marinette found a melted tub of cookie dough ice cream.

“This is cruel.” She said as she picked it up. Everyone knew cookie dough was the best flavour. Lifting up the tub of ice cream she contemplated the task in front of her. 

“Two points for the body, three points for the head.” She announced to herself. This wouldn’t be easy. Deep down she wanted to run to him, stroke his hair whilst holding him tightly and telling him everything was going to be ok. But everyone could tell that wasn’t working with him.

She pulled her arm back and threw the melted dessert towards Adrien’s once lusciously kept blonde locks. Letting go of the container it landed in the middle of his bare shoulder blades before creating an artistic splat pattern on his hair, back and headboard. It was almost beautiful.

“Get up.” 

Adrien must have gone to bed wasted as it took him a full five seconds to register the dripping liquid making its way across his forehead.

“What the hell?” His voice came out gruff. This was the kind of voice she fantasied him having during her private moments at home. In her bedroom. Alone. 

“I said get up, just look at you! You’re disgusting and living worse than a pig! There’s only two things that are going to happen here; your face will be eaten by rats or your apartment will be condemned.”

He sat up and wiped some of the ice cream from his face. “What have you thrown over me? What do you think you’re doing?” He turned his head to see who was attacking him. “Marinette, get out.”

“I’m surprised you noticed another human being considering you’re so caught up in your own self pity.”

“Marinette, I’ll only say it one more time. Get out.” Adrien looked at her like she was the most annoying entity in world. Most people looked at her that way to be fair, she wasn’t going to budge.

“There’s some spaghetti on the floor in your lounge. Perhaps they’ll go well with the cookie dough ice cream. Though I can’t be sure, it’s not a recipe I’d usually use in my baking.” She came and sat on the edge of his bed. 

“You know what Adrien, you used to be a nine point five but looking at you now I’d say you’d be lucky to be considered a seven.” His head went back to his pillow as she spoke.

“Really? Because I can tell you’re looking at my ass.” 

“Oooopppssss my bad! I thought that was your face.” She retorted. He let out a snort before she decided to go back into the living room to find the spaghetti. Bringing it back into his bedroom she tossed it at his head. 

“Three points to me.” She exclaimed. “How about some salt and pepper to bring it all together?” 

He shot up out of his bed raging with anger and began to stalk towards Marinette.

“I can’t believe you just did that! Damn Mari.” 

Marinette gave him a look over. She’d never seen him with facial hair before but she could tell from the growth it was about two months old. He really didn’t look good with a beard. He definitely couldn’t pull off the pirate look.

“Go!” He shouted, every muscle in his torso tensing and his cut arms going ridged. “Don’t make me throw you out!”

“Go on try!” She crossed her arms over her chest. The state he was in at the moment it’d take him at least ten attempts to correctly find her, even if she was standing still.

“I’ll call Nino.” He responded.

“Go ahead, he knows I’m here. He gave me your key.” Marinette stood her ground as he angrily closed the gap between them. If the look in his face hadn’t been so terrifying she would have laughed at the spaghetti strands bouncing around in his hair.

“What do you want?” He towered over her. He’d obviously grown over the past few years ... either that or she’d shrunk. What did she want? Now that could be answered in many, many ways.

“I want you to stop being such a selfish asshole. Everyone’s worried about you. Nino, Alya, Kagami, the hundreds of fan girls thinking of ways to cheer you up. Perhaps you just enjoy being centre of attention, be it good or bad?” 

“You think I enjoy this?”

“Yeah,” she shot back, “I think you want to stay in here forever because it means you don’t have to try again.” She turned and started to stalk out the room. “I think you’re a wuss of a man, Adrien, sitting in here drowning your sorrows. I’m going to speak to Nino about getting a cooler friend.”

“Hold up,” Adrien stormed out the room after Marinette, “I gave up everything so I could fence! My dad disowned me, I lost my modelling contracts so I could play the sport I loved. I was an Olympian, Marinette! Now I’m just a failure.”

Marinette took a step back in shock. How could he think himself a failure? Where was his cocky, carefree attitude she’d fell in love with during her teen years. He used her silence as a reason to make his way back to his disgusting bedroom.

“Fine then,” she called after him, “stay down. You can become an old washed up has-been who tells the same story once he’s had two beers.” She gestured to the apartment. “You’re half way there. Don’t quit now.” Her voice was raised and she could see he was taken aback.

“What do you know? Is your fashion label famous yet?” That was it. He’d pushed her over the edge. She wasn’t the stuttering mess she used to be anymore. She was a fully grown woman with a business and a mortgage. She walked up to him and poked one of his insanely hard pecks.

“Listen Agreste, everyone is worried about you now but give it six months and people will laugh at you as you walk down the street. The local has-been who could never come back to anything worth while.” The muscles in his jaw twitched as his beautiful green eyes narrowed.

“What do you care?”

“I don’t. I just wanted to see it for myself. The mighty Adrien Agreste, a drunken slob.”

“Get out.” He sneered. “I won’t ask you again.”

“I’m going. I probably need to stop by the hospital to schedule a tetanus shot.” She turned on her heel to walk out the door.

“I have nothing! I failed! He was right!” Marinette turned round to look at Adrien one more time. He was drinking from a half full bottle of vodka.

“That’s crap Adrien. You made it, you did exactly what you set out to do. So your were dealt a bad card, so what ... who isn’t. But he’ll only be right if you lay down and act the victim, believe me I know.” She turned round to side step what looked like a Chinese carton and made her way to the door. 

“See you around Adrien, probably on the last stool at Master Fu’s whining about your glory days.” The tears she’d been fighting against slowly released. “You’re better than this.”

She walked out the door leaving Adrien looking like he’d been slapped round the face.


	2. Back to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally ventures out of his apartment.

For the first time in two months Adrien had pulled himself out of bed, showered and shaved, and was now on his way to see Nino. He felt slightly better after scrapping the unwanted hair off his face, yet he still didn't feel right. Perhaps he'll get a hair cut later, that might help a little but for now it was tied back in a low ponytail. 

Adrien walked down the road nearest to the cafe where he had planned to meet Nino and Alya, he placed on his Ray Ban sunglasses to protect his eyes and also to protect his identity, one thing he did not want to do was talk to anyone. Although, since his return to Paris, on the few occasions he did step out the house no one seemed to talk about fencing to him, or his ex-modelling. The issue was, he wouldn't mind talking about. Instead it was full of crappy small talk about as interesting as watching paint dry. Taking a deep breath he removed his leather jacket from his thick muscular arms and slung it over one shoulder. Since when did Paris get this warm in the summer? He thought to himself, if only it was raining. That would have given him a reason to stay locked up in his apartment for another day.

His sudden motivation to leave the house had nothing to with Marinette's visit yesterday, nope, nothing at all. But on the subject of Marinette, since when did she get so feisty. She'd always been so quiet and stuttery around him, and that body of hers? Where had that been hiding all these years. She'd definitely grown up from that gangly girl she once was. He directed his thoughts else where only to end up back on yesterday. 

For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about what she'd said to him. She came in and straight away busted his balls. Who throws food on someone whilst they're sleeping off the days six pack of Bud's? She waltzed into his apartment like a small whirlwind and caused him hell. She's the only one who'd had the guts to do it.

You know what Adrien, you used to be a nine point five but looking at you now I'd say you'd be lucky to be considered a seven.

He snorted to himself, yep she was something alright. Little Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The biggest pain in his ass since he came back home. Why couldn't she just have tried to baby him like the others had and then when he got cold, distant and angry, leave and go home. At least that way he wouldn't be still finding noodles in his bed sheets.

As Adrien reached the cafe, he peered in through the window only to see both Alya and Nino sitting looking all cosy up in the corner. Adrien looked at them wistfully but he knew his screwed up past wouldn't allow such an intimate relationship, hell he didn't want one either they only seemed to cause pain. He had been abandoned by his mother and raised by his dick of a father. His biggest form of commitment was the brand of beer he drank in a day to day basis. 

During his time travelling the world and taking part in fencing tournaments he had formulated a nickname for himself. 'Two sabres'. He was often photographed with different women leaving his room each night never to return again. This included one compromising capture with an American superstar adding fuel to his nickname and placing it in concrete. That was one of the reasons he was no longer with Kagami Tsurugi, France's number two top fencer. They'd fallen together through her mother and his father's neglect, finding support in the other and pushing on with their sport. They travelled together for a little while until he decided why ruin her life when she wanted commitment and a family. He couldn't give her that. He'd never be able to give anyone that, it wasn't in his blood. He hadn't seen or heard from her since.

He moved away from the window and rested against the wall on the side of the building. Closing his eyes he took off his sunglasses and rubbed his palms over them. 

"Oh my ... is that the famous Adrien Agreste?" Adrien stopped the rubbing and cringed inwardly at the voice. Lila Rossi. His fathers top model. He'd gone to school with Lila so he knew all her little tricks. He'd never forgotten the day she tried to get Marinette expelled following his fathers orders. Putting his sunglasses back on he looked up to someone who he didn't want to see.

"Lila."

"Is that all I get after all this time? Seriously Adrien, what would your father say about that greeting?" She moved close enough to him that he could taste her perfume. A year ago he would have taken her home, done what she wanted and then sent her packing. But these days he seemed to have lost his desire. Well at least for this one particular girl.

"Don't you want to know how your father is? His business has never been better you know. People keep trying to pay me to move to their brand as they believe I'm the reason for success. Although, working along side Gabriel has its plus points like keeping Dupain-Cheng's label blacklisted." Adrien looked at Lila, what the hell did this have to do with Marinette? As if by magic she appeared along side him.

"Oh hey Adrien, you ready for your doctors appointment?" Marinette was staring straight into his eyes acting as though she hadn't registered Lila was even standing there. Adrien did a once over her body again. She really knew how to dress accenting her features. 

"Excuse me, Marinette, but I think we were just about to organise a date." Lila said. The bluenette turned her head to look at Lila.

"Oh dear. I am sorry but Adrien really needs to go now. You see if it pops there's going to be mess everywhere." Marinette began to explain with elaborate arm movements. 

"Ok Mari." Adrien commented leaning down towards her ear.

"Puss everywhere." Marinette continued whispering to Lila.

"That's too far." Adrien looked at Marinette who just smiled sweetly at him.

"I better ..." Lila coughed gaining their attention, "just, excuse me-" she pushed through the middle of them and carried on walking down the road.

"You're welcome." Marinette said, smirking at Adrien before skipping off and into the cafe. He followed after her.

"I never said thank you."

Adrien continued following Marinette into the cafe only to see Nino and Alya wave her over. Great, he thought sarcastically, more time with Mari. Just what he wanted. 

"Hey guys," she announced in an insanely happy voice. Seriously, what was wrong with girl? How can she be so perky? "Look who I found outside scaring children with his 1970's hair style. Seriously dude, get a haircut."

"Sorry Princess, I think I might just keep the long locks to annoy you." Adrien retorted. He just couldn't help it, something about her just made him want to bite back.

"I wasn't implying it was annoying me, I was implying you look stupid." By the time Marinette had replied back they had reached the table. Nino had obviously heard the last comment as he let out a rather loud snort of laughter.

"Dude, I love seeing you out and about but I've got to admit the hairstyle is not quite your normal style." The friends all greeted each other before Adrien and Marinette sat side by side opposite Alya and Nino.

"So why have you gathered here on this beautiful day?" Marinette asked. A waiter appeared just before Alya could make her announcement. Each of the friendship group ordered their drinks before the waiter moved away again. "No alcohol this morning, Agreste. Wow! Anyone would think I made an impact on you yesterday."

"It wasn't you, it was Nino. I said I'd be here for him so here I am." Adrien responded, his eyebrows creased in a frown.

"Yeah ... OK." She winked at him before turning back to Alya. Alya and Nino were staring. Properly staring at them with their mouths open. Marinette couldn't help but let out a laugh much to Adrien's confusion. "What?" She said.

"Well you and ... how you're talking? Him?" Alya looked even move confused, so confused she couldn't get the words she wanted to use out of her mouth. How can Marinette suddenly be ok with talking to Adrien, like a normal person? It made no sense. Marinette just shrugged at her best friend and nodded as if to move the conversation on.

"The reason we've asked you here? Right?" Alya pulled herself together. "We've decided to have a joint bachelor and bachelorette party." Alya claimed. 

"And we want you two to plan it. As you're going to be our best man and maid of honour." Marinette squealed and jumped up hugging both of her best friends. She was so excited. Alya had already commissioned Marinette to make her dress which thrilled her but now this. She could not control the excitement.

The drinks arrived causing Marinette to sit back down. She smiled up at Adrien who looked at her like she was some sort of space alien. They all continued to talk about possible ideas for, as Nino called it, 'the party to end all parties', resulting in a usual heated discussion from Alya and Nino. Marinette and Adrien obviously being forgotten in the conversation. Adrien took the opportunity to lean down and speak directly into Marinette's ear.

"You do know as best man and maid of honour, there are certain traditions we need to uphold." He looked her in the eye and winked. Suddenly her beautiful pale face turned a bright shade of plum and Adrien let out a laugh. There was the Marinette he knew.


	3. My House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes a trip to Marinette's house, each having their own situations with their thoughts.

Marinette slammed her phone down on the table. That was the fourth call today which wouldn't even give her the opportunity to present her designs. Damn Gabriel Agreste! For some reason he'd taken a dislike to her. Some how, during her adolescence she had managed to piss off the inspiring fashion designer who now had a personal vendetta against her. Heck he went as far as almost getting her expelled from lycée ten years ago.

Damn Gabriel and damn Lila. She felt the anger creep up on her from yesterday when she saw Lila with Adrien outside the coffee shop. At least Adrien seemed as cold towards her as she was. Wow, a similarity with stinky Agreste. She laughed at the nickname she'd just came up with. That would definitely hang around for a while.

Adrien. Why did the blonde haired bimbo keep creeping back into her thoughts. He's not the guy she fell in love with all those years ago. He'd changed ... a lot. He use to be one of her closest friends, but now he was just an asshole. They'd arranged to meet up today to go through possible ideas for the bachelor/bachelorette weekend, however as Marinette didn't want to be eaten alive by rats she'd asked him, no wait change that, she'd told him he'd have to come to hers. There was no chance she would be stepping into his apartment again anytime soon.

She picked up her phone to ring the next distributor on her list. Fifth times a charm right? Within the matter of ten minutes she realised fifth time was not actually a charm and that she wanted to throw both her phone and all her designs out the window. She managed to gain a lot of custom from online orders hidden behind an alias name. For some reason no-one wants to deal with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, including all the small individual boutiques in Paris where she had been sending orders to.

She slammed the phone down again and growled. Actually growled like a cat. At that precise moment stinky Agreste had turned up at her door and was looking at her with a confused face. Marinette lived in a tiny two bedroom bungalow on the outskirts of Paris. It was small but it was all hers and she loved it. She could see his face looking through the window at her before signalling for the door. His face was questioning why she wasn't getting up to answer it while her face was questioning what the hell had he done to his hair.

She made her way to the door to open it for Adrien and stilled. His new haircut was different to anything she had ever seen him have before. Short round the sides and textured on the top. She had to admit, it made his already sharp bone structure look like it could cut through even the strongest of materials known to man. He did have a stunning face, when he didn't look like a troll that is.

"Well Agreste, I think you've made your way back up to an eight." Marinette opened the door fully and then turned around making her way into her kitchen.

"I take it that was an invite in?" He remained in the doorway. He'd been brought up properly, he wasn't just going to waltz inside without an invitation.

"Doors open isn't it?" Geez, this girl. Sorry, not girl, she doesn't fit that anymore. This woman was infuriating. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Giving a huffed laugh as he made his way to the back of the house where Marinette had disappeared.

He took notice of everything around him. It was so Marinette; pink and white walls with a light wooden flooring. It was crisp and clean, polar opposite to his apartment. As he stepped into the back of the house he was met with a delicious smell emitting from her oven.

"What you baking?" He asked, he turned and came face to face with her rear. Her head was currently positioned in the fridge, and her ass was pointing straight towards him . He tilted his head to one side. He never found leggings sexy on a woman but there was something different about Marinette in them, they clung to her is such a way he felt his hormones bounce around his body. He was intrigued, so he took a slight step forward to grab a closer look.

"Cookie and croiss ... argh!" She turned around and almost crashed into Adrien's muscular physique. The fright knocked her off balance sending the two bottles of water she was holding straight into the air. Adrien's quick reflexes managed to grab them both, however he wasn't quick enough to catch Marinette as well. She landed on her bottom on the floor, her long bangs falling into her face.

As she puffed her hair out of her blue eyes Adrien started to laugh. She was mad for about ten seconds before joining in. Then he finally got the first complete look at her. Her snuggly fit leggings were joined with an off the shoulder Jagged Stone tee, and when he said off the shoulder it pretty much as revealing as hell.

"Errrmmm... Princess. Your top." Marinette looked down and squealed.

"I suppose we're even now?" Adrien put his hand out to help her up. The indecisiveness was there, but she slowly placed her hand into his and took the help. As their hands met he felt something volt his body, and the way she removed her hand from his he guessed she'd felt it too.

He coughed and sat down at her kitchen table.

"So, any ideas?" He asked. His voice had suddenly turned gruff. Why was she having such an effect on him?

"Well, I know they want to make a weekend of it, so maybe a beach house? Or maybe even Monaco?" Adrien looked up at Marinette. Monaco? Did she realise how much that cost?

"I must say it's a great idea, but do you have any idea how much that'll cost?" She couldn't help but feel like he was patronising her. Yes her job wasn't as successful as the rest of their friends but there was no need for that.

"Are you indicating I can't afford it?" He took the bottle lid off his water as he looked at her. How had she came to that conclusion? Did she think her was making a dig at her?

"I'm just saying that in general it's expensive."

"Listen, just because your fathers being an ass and stopping me from making the big time, I still make a decent amount from my online sales and commissions. No need to make me feel so inadequate to the rest of you." Adrien sat gobsmacked. Firstly, that's the second time someone had mentioned his father messing around with Marinette's business, and now she felt like she was inadequate. That was not what he was implying at all. What was it with women and them taking everything out of context.

"Mari, I never ..." suddenly the timer went off on her oven. "Saved by the bell." He grumbled to himself. They were meant to be getting things sorted for their best friends, not getting into arguments with each other.

She went over to the oven and pulled out the perfectly baked goods. The smell was divine, as always and he could feel himself practically drooling. Placing them on a cooling rack she realised what she'd said to Adrien had been out of line. She'd taken what he said the wrong way, but she wasn't going to admit that.

"So Monaco?" He said as she sat back down.

"Alya and Nino have always mentioned it, and I'm quite sure the rest of the gang will be up for it too." She stated, pulling out her pink notebook. Seriously, did this girl like any other colour but pink.

"Who's 'the gang'?" He asked.

" Oh you know; us four, Kim, Alix, Max, Rose, Juleka, Luka, Kagami ... "

"Kagami?" He questioned, eyebrows creasing. Oh yay, he can get his balls busted by two females instead of just one.

"Yes, Kagami. She's a really close friend of ours now." Marinette wrote the list down in her notebook.

"Just don't tell me Chloe is coming too?" He slammed his hands on the table and the temptation to say yes was overwhelming, but instead she laughed.

"Of course not. We do all have taste you know." She answered back. He sighed out the breath he didn't know he was holding. God Chloe, a thorn in his backside. He'd slept with her once in high school and she wouldn't leave him alone ever since. Even after these past seven years he thought she'd still tell everyone they were together.

"Leave the accommodation to me. I'll see what I can do." She nodded at him and grabbed the now warm delicacies she'd just baked.

"Want a croissant?" She asked as she devoured a cookie. He nodded and took one from the plate thanking her. There was something about watching Adrien eat which picked up her pulse. How can he still have this effect on her? She was a grown woman now dammit and she didn't have silly one-sided crushes.

"Cute place you've got here." He broke the silence surrounding them.

"Thanks, it's clean too." He groaned at her as he took another swig of his water.

"Next time you're at mine you'll see a difference."

"Who said I was ever coming round again?" He looked up slightly hurt by her words the thought of her not coming around again made him feel oddly unnerved. He looked up sadly, until he saw she was smiling at him. She'd always had a great smile, one you'd automatically smile back to. It's was obvious she'd said it as a joke. Now who's taking things the wrong way.

"Marinette, I need to ask. What's happening with my father?" Marinette's eyes opened wide. Had they always been such a clear blue.

"Your father? No, I don't know what you mean? Nothing ... why would you ask?" She was rambling. A clear sign of her lying. He decided to let it go for now and ask Nino later. Marinette and Nino had always been good friends so hopefully he'd have an answer for Adrien. It'd be easier than keep asking Marinette.

"Never mind." He continued to stare at her and instinctively she covered her chest again. She wasn't going to let this Lothario see her as his next meal. "So ... the house." He said again.

"Want a tour?" She responded, a glint taking over her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." They both stood up as she led the way. Each room was designed and styled in a very Marinette way. As they made it to her bedroom he gulped. There was something almost possessive and he had to ask.

"Do you errrmmm... Do you live alone?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yup," she said popping the 'p'. She looked at him curiously as he nodded. What the hell was running through his mind? And why did it give her a little thrill that he wanted to know?

The final room she led him to was her make shift studio/design room. Unsurprisingly this was the biggest room in the entire house. She really did have so much pride in her own work.

He walked around the room looking at the designs on the wall, the half completed clothing and the studio lights she had set up in front of a white backdrop. He couldn't understand how she hadn't made it into the big time yet. The clothes he was looking at were better than most of what he'd modelled or seen modelled. Touching a black hoodie he smiled.

"You make male clothing now?" He asked, examining the piece his fingers were just touching. It was the perfect cotton blend. Black with green trimming and a tiny paw print on the zipper.

She looked at him as he examined her work. This is the closest she'd ever gotten to someone major seeing her brand. Major as in someone linked to the fashion world that is. Although Adrien had stopped modelling for 'Gabriel', his fame in the sporting world had led him to front a lot of other clothing, perfume and underwear campaigns. Marinette can say honestly she has a copy of every magazine he's ever been on the front cover of, not that she would ever tell him that though. His ego was big enough.

"I've just started. I've done bits and pieces in the past but nothing too major. I want to ask Nino to model for me next week helping to advertise it. A lot of companies won't take my clothing seriously because I have no big names supporting it. Nino's one of the biggest names I know, well apart from Luka and, well, you so hopefully he can help me out." Adrien hummed, a little taken aback by what she said. Why was his name last? If anyone could help her it'd be him. After all he's the one with the fashion contacts, or at least he used to have fashion contacts. Without thinking too much he spoke.

"I'll do it." His eyes were still firmly on the item of clothing he was examining.

"Excuse me."

"I said, I'll do it. No need for Nino or Luka." She looked at him considering. He was handsome, and people all around the world were very interested in him. Plus with his links it might actually work. On second thoughts she wanted to do it herself, off her own merit. Not because Adrien used his name to help her.

"I wasn't asking you to." Marinette looked at Adrien again.

"You got me out my house, so see it as a thank you."

"So you admit, I am the reason you're back in the land of the living?" Marinette smirked.

"Yes, but don't keep bringing it up." As if becoming conscious of his time and place, he let go of the item of clothing and walked back to the door. As he opened it he turned around to look at Marinette. "4pm on Tuesday?"

"Sure."

"See you then."


	4. Instant Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien doesn’t do what he promises, it doesn’t take Marinette long to get a fill in.

Nino was in the studio working on his next top selling anthem as Adrien sat throwing and catching a soft basketball. It had been a few days since he’d been round to Marinette’s house yet the image of her in skin tight leggings and an off the shoulder top had been a regular presence in his conscious and unconscious memory. He threw the small, soft ball up into the air before going into a trance again and having it fall bouncing off his head. Damn her perfect body.

“Dude! That’s like the twelfth time in ten minutes you’ve dropped that damn ball on your head?” Nino has swivelled around in his chair to face his old friend. “What’s going on?”

“Why does Marinette think my father is blacklisting her?” Adrien spoke without thought. 

“Oh this is about Marinette, eh? She’s changed a lot since high school hasn’t she?”

“No it’s not about Marinette, well it is, no ... no it’s not.” Adrien took a deep breath. There was no need for him to ramble over a woman, especially this one. “It’s just Lila and Marinette have both mentioned it to me but only in passing.” 

Nino sighed and rolled forward towards his friend remaining in his chair.

“For some reason yours and Marinette’s friendship has not been appreciated between your father and Lila. I think Lila always believed Marinette would end up with you and your father saw her as a threat to his business, especially if she managed to snag you. They thought that it’d be most likely you’d model for her brand not his.” Adrien stared with an open jaw at Nino.

“Why would Lila think Marinette would be with me?” He slept around in lycée too. The only relationship, for want of a better word, was the eighteen months he’d spent with Kagami at the beginning of his fencing tour, and even that wasn’t innocent. He cheated on her; multiple times. Just like his father, his partners were only that, partners.

Nino looked around the room as if pulling his words together. 

“Everyone thought you and her would end up together. You were both so close, and the way you looked at her ... well Alya’s first words after I asked her out were ‘you better look at me the way Adrien looks at Mari.’” Adrien scoffed at Nino’s words.

“You know I don’t do relationships. I don’t even know what one is. Remember I’m the messed up child from two parents who slept around.” Nino just looked him over and sighed.

“I don’t know why you just don’t try man. I’m quite sure just because that was the way your parents were doesn’t mean you have to be too. I know you’ve never seen love but I’m quite sure you could do it. However, I wouldn’t want to see Mari hurt, she’s been through a lot regarding you. She’s too sweet for your antics.”

“Sweet? Man, the girl threw food at my sleeping form.” Nino laughed, he still couldn’t get over Marinette doing that to Adrien. Especially considering how in love with him she is, or was. No one really knew her feelings these days. “I can’t believe my father would stoop so low! Geez, he tried to get her expelled from school too?” Nino nodded at his long time friend. “What’s wrong with the man?”

“Have you seen him since coming back?” Nino roller further to the right to collect a bottle from the mini fridge. He threw one over to Adrien and then took one for himself. Adrien shook his head as he opened the beer Nino had just handed to him. 

“No and I intend to keep it that way.” His mind was swirling the thoughts around. Of course his father would mess things up with his friends, but ruining her career? This was low even for Gabriel Agreste. Marinette was young, and she was good, no one could deny her talents. She should have the opportunities just as everyone else had.

“By the way, we’ve got an idea for your bachelor party.” Adrien continued after taking a swig out of his bottle.

“Awesome. Where is it?”

“Monaco.” Nino jumped up from his chair and started dancing around the room. He jumped onto Adrien’s lap and the two started to laugh. If anyone walked in now they’d seriously be questioning Nino’s relationship with Alya. 

A sudden continuous buzz started up in Adrien’s jeans pocket. 

“Adrien if you were happy to see me you should have just said and we could have gone somewhere private.” Nino winked as he jumped off Adrien’s lap. Adrien stood up laughing. The number on his screen was unknown so he pointed in the direction of the hallway to take the call.

“Hello, is that Adrien Agreste?” The voice on the other side of the phone was male and gruff. Adrien would guess in his mid to late 70’s.

“Yes it is sir, who might this be?” Adrien responded. He wasn’t expecting a call.

“This is Principle Damocles from SciencePro college. We’ve heard your back in town and were wondering if you plan on staying around?” This question infuriated Adrien and he wasn’t sure why. Did no one think he could commit to anything?

“Yes, Monsieur Damocles. As of now I intend to stay indefinitely. What can I do for you?” 

“It’s more what you could do for us? We know this is a long shot and I apologise if we are wasting your time Monsieur Agreste but I understand you have high accomplishments in both advanced physics and fencing, and we would be interested in offering you an interview for one of our upcoming leadership positions within the college.” Adrien’s shoulders relaxed, he was being offered a chance of a job, and not just any job his childhood dream job. 

“Oh wow, I’m flattered you thought of me for such a prestigious position.”

“We feel it would help our students and our college.”

“I wouldn’t let you down.” Adrien spoke confidently. Was his bad luck about to turn around?

“We do have one condition though. You see with you being a member of staff we ask everyone to up hold certain standards. For example, your reputation proceeds yourself and it’s not something we’d like to promote to the students.” Adrien placed his hand to the back of his neck and closed his eyes. He finally get the freedom to take his dream job and he’s messed it up.

“What can I do?” He asked down the phone.

“Settle down with a nice girl, show you can commit, pop out a few kids?” Adrien laughed. “Just show us Adrien that you’re the suitable material for our college.”

“Yes, Principle Damocles.”

“Keep the seventeenth of November free, its the colleges sports gala. It’ll be good to see you there.” The man on the other side of the line chuckled.

“See you then.” Adrien ended the call and placed it back in his pocket. What had just happened? Had he actually achieved what he wanted to do when he was just a naive fourteen year old thinking the word was his oyster. When he used to have dreams about teaching his father would shoot him down. Apparently he only had one option for his future and that was working for the family company.

When he’d received his position in the French Olympic team he jumped at the freedom it would give him, it also gave him Kagami to jump onto, until he was a big name that is, then he could bounce around like a ping pong ball.

He walked back into the studio to see Nino deep in rhythm of whatever he was doing. Adrien wandered around looking at the different computers and buttons then something caught his attention. A calendar. It was Tuesday. He looked down at his watch. 6pm. He was late. 

Giving a quick wave to Nino he ran out to the drive and jumped into his car. His father had messed around with her and he felt guilty for not helping more, now he was helping out even less by not turning up for her photoshoot.

Placing his car in gear he drove off towards Marinette’s house, hoping she’d at least waited. But of course not. Outside her bungalow was parked a very nice sports car with a ‘Kitty Section’ bumper sticker. Luka. Something pulled in the pit of his stomach. There was definitely a displeasing feeling floating around his body. He’d never felt this before.

He looked through the window and could see Marinette dressing Luka in the hoodie he had taken a fascination to when he was around on Sunday. The two were laughing, they obviously shared a pretty close relationship. Though he wasn’t surprised, they always hung out together and she’d designed outfits for their band when they’d first started out. However, at this moment in time he wanted to know why Luka was there with her, and by the looks of things they were making plans. Like maybe a date? Or a marriage? Or a future?.

Adrien made his way round to the door and knocked. His pulse started kicking at the base of his neck and he didn’t know why. Why the hell did he care if Luka was in there organising a way to wine and dine Marinette? 

Marinette opened the door and looked different, and by different he meant not the same. She was standing there in a tight black tank top with a green paw print positioned in the middle and short jean shorts. They were frayed at the edges and the pockets were hanging low out of her shorts. Her hair was loose, and reached the mid of her back. He couldn’t recall many instances where he’d seen her hair down. But at this moment he felt like his breath had been taken away.

“Errrmmm ... Adrien. Are you ok? Have you banged your head at all today?” He shook himself out of the trance he’d found himself in.

“I’m here to do the modelling.” He finally squeezed out.

“That won’t be necessary.” She replied, staring straight into his piercing green eyes. 

“I’m only two hours late, please, come on Marinette? You know I can do better than Luka.”

“I’m quite happy with Luka volunteering. After all as soon as I posted on our WhatsApp group no one was really surprised you didn’t turn up.” Adrien was struck back, he felt like he’d received that blow to the head. WhatsApp group? Why wasn’t he included in the group? And if Nino was in it why didn’t he say anything.

Marinette stepped back as if to close the door. He stuck his foot out to restrict her movement. 

“I said I’d do it.” He stepped forward and grabbed Marinette into a hug. Pulling her tightly into his body, she fit perfectly into him. He kissed her on the top of the head yet she still hadn’t moved. “I’m sorry, I should have been here earlier.” He breathed in her sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla, and sighed out. Had she always smelt like this. They’d hugged plenty of times in their school days but nothing ever struck him like this smell. His heart started to race. 

Was his heart racing for Marinette? Marinette pushed out of Adrien’s hold.

“You need to go, I have Luka here now.”

“Seriously, you’re not forgiving me.” Adrien felt panic start to set in.

“I’ve forgiven you, I’m just not asking you to do the photos for me anymore. Actually I don’t remember asking you the first time. You invited yourself. Then you let me down.” The two were interrupted by a third voice joining the conversation.

“Agreste! I heard you were back.” Luka had exited the studio wearing the exact same hoody he just saw Marinette fitting him in. 

“I am and I told Mari I’m help her out.” He didn’t dare look at her in case she killed him with her death glare. 

“No need. I’ve got this one man.” Luka walked over and patted Adrien on the shoulder. Though Luka was taller, Adrien was broad shouldered and incredibly muscular. Luka had slight muscle, but no where near the cuts of Adrien’s. 

Marinette looked between them as the two men were basically glaring at each other, sizing each other up. 

“Ok, well Adrien if you plan on staying for a while you’re welcome to, just don’t get in our way.” Marinette walked towards her kitchen letting the two men continue their stand off. 

She was soon joined by Adrien who took a seat at her kitchen table as if he owned the place. He stretched his legs out crossing his ankles and crossed his arms over his chest. Luka came to walk in but Marinette dragged him back out the room and into her studio. 

Adrien sat looking around for ten minutes whilst listening to the excitement and giggles in Marinette’s voice. Why was there a strange knocking in the pit of his stomach? He couldn’t be getting feelings for Marinette could he? The girl who use to stutter around him and wear her hair in toddler piggy tails. Her laughter broke through the room again as she made her way back into the kitchen, Luka in tow.

“So, how did you two meet back up?” Adrien asked. He didn’t know why? Marinette is capable of meeting up with whoever she wanted. She looked him over, why was he acting like a possessive boyfriend? He made it quite clear nothing would happen with them.

“I made his daughter her second birthday Princess dress.” She replied, raising one eyebrow at Adrien. Seriously, what was his problem. He visibly relaxed in front of her eyes. 

“Oh so you got married? Congratulations.” Luka held up his bare left hand.

“Divorced.” Adrien’s nerves began to wind so tightly he thought they would physically snap. The look in Luka’s eyes told him one thing. He was set on Mari. For some reason this didn’t sit well with Adrien, suddenly a lump formed in his throat. 

“Adrien, I think it’s time you left.” Marinette commanded Adrien, pretty much pulling him from his seat and marching him to the door. 

He stopped a couple of feet from the door and noticed a collection of pictures on the wall. Marinette with her parents, Nino and Alya after they’d just gotten engaged, Kitty Section and, what was that one hidden in the corner, he moved slightly to get a better look. It was him, in high school. Dressed as a black cat. They’d been set a challenge to create superheroes and he’d been paired with Marinette. Ladybug and Chat Noir. God they had fun doing that assignment. 

With one last look in her clear blue eyes, he opened the door to leave. 

“Adrien,” her sweet voice broke through the tense atmosphere lingering in the air around them. He turned around to see her with her hands clenched in front of her chest. She was messing with her fingers as a way to steady her nerves. Suddenly Adrien had a flashback of her beautiful smile at school and the way she would look at him as more than a messed up kid. She was kind, caring, sweet, beautiful. 

He felt his breath hold as he waited for her to continue whatever she was going to say.

“It’s good to see you out and about again.” He nodded towards her, letting his eyes pursue her grown woman body one last time. Her smooth porcelain legs, tiny waist, long hair and stunning eyes. She truly had became a masterpiece. 

He walked to his car and sat behind the wheel. Placing his hands at the ten and two position he took a deep breath, he looked one more time at Marinette’s house to see Luka leaving too. He couldn’t help but feel jealous of their relationship. Luka would get the girl because he could give her what she wanted. Adrien, on the other hand, couldn’t give her anything.


	5. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends, one aim ... can they help each other out?

Marinette walked into the dance studio with as much enthusiasm as she'd walk into the dentist for a root canal filling. There was no one else here. She was the first to arrive ... great. She sat herself down on the floor and stretched her legs out in front of her. Stretching was the only thing she could think about doing until the others arrived.

Alya had the insane idea that herself and Nino would have a professional dance routine for their first dance at their wedding. The insane idea then developed into asking Marinette and Adrien to be co-conspirators and learn it too. Apparently it would wow the audience, Marinette just thought it would make the audience feel sorry for her, and make Adrien dislike her even more. There was no doubt she would end up causing him one of two things; a broken toe or serious concussion.

Marinette was not known for her dance ability, God she used to be applauded for walking into the classroom without causing a spectacle of herself. She was clumsy and accident prone, and hopeless when it came to sensible options regarding Adrien Agreste. She'd remembered dancing with him once at Chloe Bourgeois sixteenth birthday party, and surprisingly it was nice. She'd thought he'd enjoyed it too, that was until she found him dancing with Lila Rossi and sticking his tongue down her throat. She went home that night and cried herself to sleep. 

She continued stretching whilst giving herself a mental pep talk. You are a grown woman now, you are strong and confident, and you have a date tomorrow night with Luka Couffaine. Lead guitarist of Kitty Section. 

You will enjoy the date with Luka, or at least you'll get free food out of it. No, no Marinette, bad thinking. 

She sighed to herself, it made no difference. Going on this date with Luka transpired as just something to stick in Adrien's face. She could see the unease Adrien felt when Luka was around and it gave her a sense of a thrill, perhaps he did like her more than he was letting on.

The only problem was he still treated her like the frail young girl who stuttered and wore piggy tails. She wanted him to see her as serious, not just a goofy kid who challenged him at video games. It wasn't just Adrien that didn't see her as serious. Most of her friends didn't either. Many were now encouraging her to seek a different job, something a bit more stable financially. She hated the fact that a lot of her friends saw her as failing.

Adrien's comment about Monaco hit her again. Did he think that way about her too? Of course he did. Adrien Agreste, the world famous athlete and model, son to an insanely rich and famous fashion designer father ... why would he think any different of her?

"You know, it's quite important that you blink, Princess?" She scoffed at the nickname. There was only one person who called her that. She looked up into the reflection of the mirror and saw his piercing emerald eyes staring back at her. "Hope I wasn't interrupting dreams about me." Marinette actually snorted at him, before turning a beautiful shade of red. 

"I have taste thank you very much Monsieur Agreste." She stood up brushing herself down. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting leggings again and a long sleeve baggy jumper. He looked over her body and noticed the cling of the material. He was quite sure no one should be this attractive in sportswear, and he knew this from having modelled it a gazillion times. Her hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail with a red ribbon wrapped around tightly. Giving him a good look at her face and her neck.

"You certainly do." He couldn't help the natural reaction to lick his lower lip. He took one step towards her as she took one back.

"Oooo are we practicing in here already?" Alya and Nino walked hand in hand into the studio and looked between Adrien and Marinette. 

"Yes, I'm practicing my escape from a womaniser dance moves. Channelling my inner Britney and everything." 

"Hummmm..." Alya looked over at Marinette before raising an eyebrow. The tension in the room was visible to anyone entering, what kind of tension that was is yet to be explained. Firstly this was uncomfortable with Adrien being so close to her and being caught advancing towards her and secondly she was now going to get up close and personal dancing with him. She prayed they hadn't chosen a rumba, known as the dance of passion.

"Awwwww Madame Césaire, lovely to meet you again." A flamboyant male entered the studio with a slide and a spin and Marinette felt herself throw up a little bit in her mouth. Was she seriously going to be learning how to dance? Adrien looked over at her smirking with one eyebrow lifted. She stuck her tongue out at him. OK Marinette, that was probably not the kind of impression you wanted to be making when it came to the 'new and improved grown up Marinette'. 

"So I've met the beautiful bride and groom but my, my what a glorious couple we have here with you. Are they also a bride and groom to be?" He was looking straight at Marinette and Adrien. They began to scramble over each other with words. 

"Him? No way!" "Her pfft why?" Everyone in the room were gapping at them and their sheer determination to make sure they weren't seen as a couple.

"Shame really," he said "you'd create beautiful children." Adrien and Marinette glared at each other before swiftly looking away and crossing their arms. Yep, Marinette. You're full of maturity this evening.

"Mari, Adrien this is Louis, he's going to be teaching us for the next few months." Alya announced. 

"Months?" Marinette announced. Seriously? She'd have to endure this for months. Perhaps when Louis saw how bad she was he'd ask her to leave. 

"Ok men, grab your ladies and bring them onto the floor. We're going to be working on a rumba." If looks could kill Louis would be dead. She did not want to rumba with anyone, especially stinky Agreste. She closed her eyes trying to steady her nerve when a warm breeze hit her neck. 

"I think you need to dance with your eyes open. It might help a lot." She smirked at Adrien as he offered her his hand. Everyone was staring waiting to see what she was going to do. 

Marinette, you are a woman now start acting like one! 

She placed her hand into Adrien's and let him lead her to a space marked out for them by Louis. He walked round to the two of them and placed Marinette's hands on Adrien's shoulders and Adrien's hands on Marinette's hips.

"No no no, this won't do. Rumba is the dance of love, you need to get closer." Placing one hand on each of their backs he pushed Adrien and Marinette in so their bodies were in contact. They were both staring into each other's eyes as their bodies connected. 

He'd never been this close to a woman without it involving some sort of naked exploration, but for some reason looking into Marinette's eyes as they were stood so close felt incredibly intimate. He couldn't stop staring at her, her eyes really were magnificent, he'd always known that but he'd never just stood and admired the true depth of them.

"Are you sure you're not together? This is a very convincing look of love." The two shook themselves out of it playing their defence again. He could never be with Marinette, he was not what she needed. Someone like Luka was. He felt his heart drop for the millionth time since Tuesday night. For some reason he couldn't get his head around the thought of Luka touching her, yet he had no rights over Marinette. He was just having a physical attraction to her ... that was all. But what he couldn't fathom was why she was the only woman he'd think about. 

Women were throwing themselves at him yet he didn't even bother to acknowledge them. He couldn't do this to Mari though, the girl who constantly stuck around in his life and pushed him to be better. For some reason he had an overwhelming desire to tell her about the offer from SciencePro college. 

He hadn't told anyone, it was still early days but the thought of telling Marinette was heart warming. He knew she'd be proud of him. She always had been. How had his life began to revolve around this girl in his arms, he hadn't got a clue? But she crept into all his conscious and unconscious thoughts. 

"Ok," Louis clapped pulling all their attention to the front of the room. "Remember the rumba is the dance of passion, of love, of romance. This is only going to work if you truly believe your partner is God's single creation for you and your body." Marinette snorted. Adrien bent down to whisper into her ear.

"What's wrong purrincess, my body not purrfect for you?" She looked back at him in shock. He'd used cat puns constantly during their superhero assignment when they were fifteen years old. His superhero being Chat Noir with the power to destroy all with his magical cataclysm.

"Quit bugging me!" She whispered back, turning her attention back to the instructor. He smirked, obviously she'd remembered too.

"You want to hold each other close and sway together. We'll start with practicing the sway. Step onto your toe and lower your heel allowing your hip to move with your leg." Louis was demonstrating and to be honest it didn't look as hard as Marinette was expecting, that was until the breath was knocked out her body by the full force of her built partner.

"Adrien!"

"He said to get close Princess, I'm just following the instructions." Adrien was grinning, she just wanted to reach up and smack it off his face.

"Since when did you follow what anyone was telling you?"

"I thought I'd change a habit of a lifetime just for you, Bugaboo."

"Call me that again and I'll kick you where it hurts." 

"Oooo you're feisty when you want to be." Unbeknownst to either of them, whilst bickering they'd moved into a synchronised pattern. Right, left, right, left. 

"Have you two been having secret lessons?" Nino was staring open mouthed as he struggled to get any of the steps right, much to Alya's annoyance. 

"I must agree with Nino. I'm shocked you two are actually managing to do this. You're incredibly in sync." Marinette and Adrien stopped and looked at each other. They had some how found themselves in a very synchronised position. 

"Right, my lovers, it's time for the next move." The instructor walked through the steps with them a few times, before giving them time to practice. 

Nino managed to pretzel his legs and fall, ending up on top of Alya, much to her dismay. 

"Get off me you turtle!" 

"Who you calling a turtle, Fox?" They began to bicker as Adrien and Marinette continued their dance. 

1, 2, 3, 4,1 ... 2, 3, 4,1 ...

Adrien was staring deeply into Marinette's eyes. They were truly mesmerising. He can't remember ever seen eyes like it before in his life, and he'd seen a lot of women. What confused him most was how he felt when he gazed into them. He found himself wanting to be better, to be making more of himself, to get this new job and do as he was asked - settle down. The thought terrified him though, what if he ended up like him? What if he ended up like Gabriel? It wouldn't be fair on anyone. His parents behaviour had truly screwed him up.

"Adrien," he snapped out his trance and smiled to Marinette, a full on fake, showing all your teeth smile. "You're freaking me out." Quickly he looked around the room and noticed Alya and Nino were no longer with them, and the instructor was beginning to pack up ready to leave.

"Where have Nino and Alya gone?" Adrien asked, how did he miss them leaving? How long had he been staring at Marinette?

"They got into an argument because Nino fell on Alya. I suppose they can't take that we're so much better than them." She started to laugh as she stepped out of his hold. Suddenly he was a thousand times cooler. 

He'd enjoyed holding her, she really did have an incredible body. His right arm went straight to the back of his neck and he glanced over in her direction. She was walking to her bag and bent over to pick it up. That was the moment he lost all control over his body. 

Why is she getting into my head? He thought as he shook himself. He could get any women in Paris, why they hell was this one girl mattering so much? 

His thoughts suddenly turned into what Marinette would think if he started dating around in Paris, like he had done everywhere else he had been. The thought made his insides quiver. She'd be so disappointed in him, she really believed he was worth more than him sells himself for. It had been years since someone cared so much. 

Not concentrating on his walking, he misjudged his timing and stepped onto the side of his foot. The pain shot through his knee as he buckled to the floor. As he hit the floor the sounds of many expletives could be heard echoing around the studio. Marinette rushed to his side and knelt down beside him, leaving her bag and water bottle where they were.

"Adrien? Are you ok? Is it your bad knee?" He looked down at his already ballooning knee and winced. This could only be one of two things; bad, or really bad. He rubbed the sides of his knee before rolling up his trouser leg to have a look. 

"Ouch!" Marinette was looking over Adrien's shoulder at his knee which was now at least two times its normal size. "Will you be ok to drive back to your apartment?" 

He looked her directly in the eye. The pain subsiding with the genuine worry Marinette was displaying for him.

"I walked." He spoke so matter of fact Marinette was taken aback.

"You walked? But it's miles?" 

"I felt like the fresh air." Actually what he should have said is he'd seen Luka earlier that day, who took great pleasure in telling Adrien all about his date with Marinette tomorrow. Adrien had never felt possessive anger like this before. The more he saw, spoke and thought about Luka, the more angry he seemed to become. The walk was meant to help him relax before seeing Marinette. The last thing he wanted to do was take it out on her.

"I'll take you home!" She stood up and grabbed her bag. As she walked back towards him she looped one arm under his armpits to help him stand up. It took him a few seconds to release what she was doing and then a few more to react. 

"I'm not getting in a car with you. I know how much of a crazy driver you are." He stated, as he tried to help her support his weight.

"Please! Who's had the most car accidents? Me or you?" 

"Who wrote her car off two days after having it?" She gasped in surprise.

"How do you know about that?" She was shocked, he wasn't around when that happened.

"I may have asked about you a couple of times." He leant against her as she picked him up, screwing his face at the pain he felt from the impact of his foot on the floor. There was no way he could walk home and he didn't feel like the awkwardness of an Uber ride. As they reached her car, she looked at him like she was about to scold a child and take away it's favourite toy.

"Get in." She unlocked the car and opened the door for him. He slowly lowered himself down into her tiny car and stretched his leg out as much as possible. He pushed the seat right back to give him extra space.

Marinette giggled to herself as she shut the door behind Adrien. He looked like a giant getting into her tiny car. It was similar to clowns in a car at the circus. He had to push the chair all the way back to stretch his leg into a semi comfortable position. She'd enjoyed the evening with him. The way they interacted with each other excited her. She wanted to know more about him. Not the olympian or model, but about the man, about his travels. What he'd seen and done, without the added extra of who he'd done. She climbed behind the wheel and began to drive to Adrien's apartment.

"I'll help you into your apartment and get some ice for your knee."

"You don't have to Mari, I'll be ok." 

"Adrien, your on the verge of tears. Please just let me help you. It'll make me feel good." He looked her over, knowing what she said was exactly what she meant. She helped people, she was so selfless.

"Fine, but no throwing food around." He smiled, he actually smiled at her and a tingling feeling passed through her body. No matter how much she'd like to say she's moved on from her lycée crush, one smile still turned her into mush.

As she pulled into one of his allocated spaces she rushed around to help him out. 

"Princess, you can't keep lifting me. You'll pull your back, I'm too heavy." 

"Well a Princess should always look after her Prince." Her cheeks flamed red. Why the hell did she say that? What was she thinking? Looking away she tried to gather herself together. Luckily the sound of Adrien's deep manly laugh pulled her attention away from her mishap.

"Prince? I don't think I'm noble enough." They started to laugh.

"I think you're right there." She replied. It had been years since they were this carefree in conversation. They could have only been about sixteen years old. Before Adrien turned into the womaniser of the century, and before his 'relationship' with Kagami.

Adrien lent against the wall as he fished in his pocket for his keys. Marinette watched him intently. If only he had the opportunity to be the man she knew he could be. There was so much more to Adrien Agreste than people gave him credit for. 

Finding the right key he opened the door and signalled for Marinette to lead them inside. 

"I'm not sure if I want to go in first. The rats might eat me." She smirked up at Adrien with one eyebrow raised.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, Ms. Dupain-Cheng." She stepped inside and he soon followed hopping and hobbling behind her. He shut the door before flicking on the light switch with a big "ta-dar".

Marinette looked around in complete shock. It was clean. The apartment was spotlessly clean.

"How much did you pay someone to sort out this mess?" Adrien chuckled as he manoeuvred himself to the couch and flopped down. He found one of his bigger cushions and placed it under the bow elephant sized knee.

"I'll have you know, Princess, I did it all myself."

Marinette fake gasped as she moved her way over to the adjacent kitchen. She opened the freezer to grab some ice. Luckily Adrien had professional ice packs, so she quickly grabbed one and wrapped it for him in a dish cloth before making her way to the couch. He couldn't help but smile at her. She fit this apartment, she fitted him. 

"So how are things with your designing?" Adrien asked. Expertly positioning his ice pack on his knee. 

"Great." She said through a fake smile, she sat the other side of his leg on Adrien's huge sofa, this definitely wasn't like her discount store purchase. Then she let out a body deflating sigh. "Actually if I'm going to be honest? It's going awful." She lent forward resting her elbows in her knees and her head in her hands.

He looked over to her, eyebrows knitted together. She looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Don't look at me like that, Adrien. Everyone looks at me like that. If someone else tells me to stop pursuing my dreams I might scream. I know we're not young anymore and I should have something with more stability but this is what I've always wanted to do, and I'm good at it." 

Adrien's eyebrows relaxed and he looked down at his knee. He wanted to tell her about his professor job opportunity. He wanted to confine in her just as she did to him.

"I had a call from SciencePro a few days ago. They want to interview me for a professor position there." He spoke with the most vulnerable voice she'd ever heard him use. She knew this was his dream from when he was younger. They'd spend many nights FaceTiming each other discussing his ability to help her through her advanced math and physics homework, she often told him what an amazing teacher he'd be.

"That's incredible, Kitty." She hadn't called him that in years. He looked at her with a smile. 

"Thanks bug." He responded. She let out a sweet laugh and Adrien couldn't help being pulled in by her. Her smile and laugh was magical. He couldn't help but want to hear it more often, especially if he was the cause. "There's one problem though. They need me to change my image. Apparently the drinking and sleeping around isn't something they want to promote to the students."

"No way!" Marinette laughed, "You'd think you were the perfect role model for most teenage boys." 

He laughed leaning forward to give her a slight push.

"They want me to be more family friendly." He looked her straight in the eyes and an unusual feeling pull through his body. He'd had an idea, and hopefully one that could help both of them and get Luka out the picture, at least for the foreseeable future anyway. 

"Mari, I've had an idea." He turned to face her. "Let me do your modelling-" Marinette lifted her hand, they'd been through this.

"Adrien, I've told you Luka's doing -"

"Marinette stop cutting me off and let me speak. I can use my contacts to get you appointments and into fashion shows. Let me use my name for something good for the first time in my life." Marinette nodded slowly.

"And what will be in it for you?" There's no way Adrien would do something so selfless without a reason.

"Princess, you're the most family friendly person I know. Pretend to be my girlfriend, help me to get the position please." He was practically buzzing with his idea. 

"How are you going to get it across that we're dating? Post on Instagram?" Marinette started to laugh. This is seriously ridiculous. 

"Well Instagram could help, and Twitter. But I'm thinking more about the paparazzi still following me, and attending fashion events with you on my arm would raise a buzz." Adrien had one last card hidden up his sleeve incase she still wasn't buy it. 

"So a fake relationship."

"A family friend one." 

"Of course." She sighed, "I just don't know."

"We'll both royally piss off my father." He knew this would work, the tightening in her jaw made it obvious. The thoughts ran through her head, could she seriously be in a fake relationship with Adrien and not get attached? She had no doubt she still loved him, but she'd need to control herself and push those feelings away. She'd finally get a helping hand to battle against Gabriel, and with his own son too.

"I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try and post the chapters one a day until it matches up to where I am up to on WattPad.


	6. The Small Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal is made ... but what are the conditions?

Had she just agreed to be Adrien's fake girlfriend? What was she thinking? Obviously her brain didn't take in the 'fake' part of this deal. 

He's not actually dating you Marinette. He probably never would. But in the circumstances he was right, it would really help them both out. She wanted to get one up on Agreste senior badly and this had became the perfect opportunity to hash her revenge. She knew she was good, she knew she had the talent and having Adrien by her side would give her the seriousness she wanted and needed from the fashion industry. Adrien was still a big name in magazines and in the tabloids.

She was staring at him waiting for some sort of answer. He looked thoughtful. Perhaps he'd regretted the idea and wanted to take it back. She couldn't deny that he'd been insane to come up with it. Like anyone would believe it anyway, I mean Adrien Agreste dating an unknown designer. What a joke!

"You need to cancel your date with Luka!" Adrien suddenly broke the silence with a request that should have been simple. She's his 'girlfriend' so dating Luka would go against the family friendly view they were trying to put out there. 

"Done." She looked him in his incredibly green eyes hoping to give him the clarification he needed. "You need to keep your hands off other women whilst we're doing this. One foot out of place Adrien and the deal is over." She placed her cards all out on the table next to his.

He looked her over. Could he handle pretending to be with this one woman for the next few months? Hell yeah! She's all he'd been thinking about for the past two weeks. Knowing that she would so willingly accept the offer and pretty much dump Luka on the spot gave him a slight thrill, but also sent a few alarm bells. 

Did Marinette still have feelings for him? It was no secret in lycée that she had a crush on him. He looked over to her again. She was texting someone on her phone. He thought that someone was probably Luka. 

If she did have feelings for him this could get messy. He needed to make sure she knew that between them it wouldn't be anything more than pretend. Nothing would happen unless they had planned it too. 

"I've just cancelled with Luka."

"What did you tell him?"

"I just said that I'm fake dating you so he'll have to wait a couple of months for me." Adrien stared over at her. A knot pitched in his lower stomach.

"Oh wow, Agreste. You should see your face." She started to laugh as she stood up. 

"What did you actually tell him then?"

"That I didn't feel like going on a date at the moment would be a good idea. He's only split from his most recent girlfriend for a few months, and with his daughter too. It's all too much." She started to walk towards his door. Where was she heading off too?

"I thought you loved kids? I always imagined you in the bakery with four or five little nippers round your feet." He stood up slowly, careful to not place too much weight on his bad leg.

"You're right I do want kids, but I want them to be mine. I know that's selfish and not fair on guys like Luka, who are amazing, but have kids. When I have kids I want them to look like me and their father. I sound like such an awful person right now." She buried her face in her hands, the overwhelming feeling of selfishness clouding over her. She never saw herself as a horrible person, but maybe she'd been fooling herself.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her hands away from her face. She looked into Adrien's eyes and was blown away by the look of seriousness peering down at her. Adrien Agreste had never been serious in his life. For a moment she thought he might have actually cared how she feels.

"Don't say things like that about yourself Mari. You're one of the most selfless people I know, you shouldn't feel bad for having your own desires and dreams. Just like what you're doing to help me. You're incredible. Just look what you've done for me." The last words sent a lightning bolt through her body. She couldn't help the tightening in her stomach. 

They stood facing each other, not daring to look away or blink. This moment was unusual yet felt right. Marinette was first to blink and looked away. His emerald gaze was so intense she felt like he was searching her soul for answers, yet at no point was she asked the questions. 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she prepared herself to leave. Perhaps this wasn't her greatest idea. A soft, warm hand touched her cheek sending an electric current pulsating through her body.

"Why do you think so negative about yourself?" His hand slid down to her chin and tilted it towards his face. "Marinette, where has this came from?" Sure she'd always had insecurities but this was nothing like he'd ever experienced with her. 

As her head turned she kept her eyes tightly closed.

"Mari," she didn't react to him. "Mari, please open your eyes for me." 

As the blue of her iris' unveiled themselves he could see the pooling of water sitting along her lower eyelashes. 

"I'm such a disappointment to everyone. This was not how I was meant to be." As she spoke slowly and quietly she blinked sending a trail of water cascading down her face. His heart ached. He actually had a heartfelt reaction to her, for the first time since his mother left, he was concerned for someone other than himself. 

He couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't leave her standing there. Reaching out he took her into his arms and cradled her head against his chest. Her ear pressed to his pounding heart and he stroked the back of head. Her hair felt silky as he trailed his fingers into it's depths. Something kicked inside him and he bent down to place a gentle kiss on her head. He lingered there as he took in her smell. Her very Marinette smell.

"Stay for a while. You're not in the state to drive at the moment." He spoke over her head.

"I've got pitches the next couple of days so need to make sure I've got everything prepared." He let go of her and allowed her to step back.

"Oh! Ok then. I'll speak to you soon and we can continue with Alya and Nino's pre-wedding adventure. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me, girlfriend." She smiled a little at his comment.

"As long as you don't snore, boyfriend." He laughed with her, and before he knew it he'd stepped forward and kissed her on the lips. 

Placing one hand to her mouth her uncovered eyes showed complete shock by his action. He placed one hand on the back of his neck before muttering out an apology to Marinette. 

"It's ok, but I really must be going now." She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Giving Adrien one last look she closed the door and made her way to her car and, ultimately, home.

What was that? She thought.

The same reaction was running through Adrien's brain. Why had he done that? What was he expecting? That she'd jump into bed with him and relieve him of the pent up tensions he'd been feeling for the past two weeks. 

He sighed and rubbed both his hands down his face. What was wrong with him? No girl had ever made him feel like Marinette does. She's literally making him consider everything he shouldn’t be, and seeing her so sad and broken today - well, he reacted on impulse. An impulse to keep her happy whatever it took.

Hobbling over to the sofa Adrien dropped back and groaned. Not only was he now frustrated with himself, but other parts of him were frustrated too. Her body was so toned and tiny. She'd pieced perfectly into his arms and against his body. 

He turned on the television trying to shake himself out of it. He thought back to what she said about wanting a family, children, to be with their father. Everything he couldn't give her. The distraction of a Big Bang Theory re-run wasn't enough to keep Adrien from picking up his phone and looking at it. 

Would she message him? Or would she wait for him first? Is it too soon to message? Perhaps he could just check she got home ok, nothing wrong with that? 

Letting out a huffed laugh he placed his phone back down. Adrien Agreste wanting to message a woman? Not possible. He tried to concentrate on the television again. 

After five minutes he was finally settled and getting into the episode. He hadn't picked up his phone in about three minutes, before that he only picked up up to check it wasn't on silent. Someone might need to get in contact with him about something important. 

Bleep!

A sound erupted through the room and Adrien dived off his seat, much to the discomfort of his knee. He hissed in pain as he picked himself back up and sat on the sofa. 

He'd been invited to a WhatsApp group with some of the other guys. 

Kim's twenty-fifth birthday bonanza

Adrien, Nino, Luka, Max, Ivan and Nathaniel have been added to the group.

Kim: Hey guys! I'm the big two-five this Saturday and was thinking of checking out the new bar and club near to the Louvre. Other halves are invited too so just let me know if you can make it so I can book a table.

Adrien read the message again. Other halves? He opened up a new message to send to Marinette.

Hi Princess, I hope you made it home safely. Btw are you free Saturday night? x

He placed his phone down. A little buzz of excitement running through him. A group outing with other halves. That's one thing he has definitely never done. His phone signalled a reply from Marinette.

Of course I did kitty 👍🏻 yes free on Saturday. Why?

No kisses. That's all that registered with him. No kisses. He went to type back then had a thought. Did he really want their first "date" to be with everyone else? Opening his phone from sleep mode he began to type.

Kim's having a birthday night out and other halves can come. Perfect opportunity for press. Are you free Friday night? x

He sent the message and hoped she'd respond with a kiss back. She didn't take long.

Yes free Friday night too, and Saturday sounds like it could be fun x

She'd sent a kiss back. His whole body seemed to have relaxed through the tension he had no idea he was holding. 

I want to take you out for our first official date x 

He went to place his phone down but looked back at the chat with Kim and his friends.

Kim's twenty-fifth birthday bonanza

Nino: Me and Alya will be there.

Luka: Unfortunately I'm out of the city for the weekend, have a great night though guys.

Adrien did a silent fist pump. At least that was Luka out the way for the evening. The guys continued to type away about the evening, when suddenly Adrien was pulled into the conversation.

Kim: Adrien? You coming to join us peasants or have you got more important places to be? 🤪

Adrien: I'll be there. The girl I'm dating will be coming too.

Nino: Dating? Mr one night stand? You've got to be kidding me! Since when!?!?!

Adrien: Nope, my eyes have been opened and I've found someone amazing. 

Looking back at his last message he wondered if he was over doing it. 

Kim: I will only believe it when I see it! No girl would willingly date two sabres knowing his reputation. 

And there it was. The thought of him being anything but serious. No one could believe he'd change, this was going to be harder than expected. 

Adrien: I am now a one woman man.

A one woman man ... could he actually do that? The thought of being with Marinette gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside. He was starting to think he'd turned into a thirteen year old girl. But it wasn’t real. The relationship wasn’t real.

Adrien: I know you're all going to like her.

He smiled thinking about how they'd all react seeing him with Marinette. If Friday went to plan everyone would know by Saturday who had 'tamed' him.

His phone bleeped again. Marinette.

A date it is. I'll be ready for 7pm x


	7. It begins ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to put the plan into action.

"I'm sorry Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, but we cannot use your designs anymore in our store." Marinette tried to hold onto her professionalism as the urge to rage through the store took over her. 

She'd been doing online business with this company for over a year now. It was the first time they were meeting her to discuss a bigger range within their boutiques in France. They were one of her biggest and most lucrative clients, spending almost six figures with her each year. Losing this boutique chain would seriously cause issues with the future of her company, and her lifestyle. Luckily she'd always been smart with money and made sure her emergency funds were ready fully stocked and ready to be used.

"Is there something wrong with the designs? I can always change them." Marinette didn't want her emotions to show but she was quite sure the water pooling in the lower of her eyes was visible to both the ladies she was meeting with. 

Come on Marinette deep breathes and control your feelings. You know what's happening. It's not the first time Gabriel has put a block on you. 

But this was her client, one that she had worked with for over a year. Gabriel was destroying her life, and this made her even more determined to take up Adrien's offer. 

"You know why we've got to cancel our orders Marinette, the Agreste foundation is against us having them and you in the same stores. Unfortunately he's the known name and face. You're still an unknown. Perhaps if you get bigger contacts or clientele we can reconsider this but at the moment - I'm sorry." The manager spoke with a face full of sympathy as she marched Marinette to the front of the boutique, seemingly ready to throw Marinette out. 

"Well thank you for your time." The words came out quiet and vulnerable. If only she could develop the strength she needed to stand up to these companies, perhaps then they'd take her seriously. 

The two ladies began to pull out and box up Marinette's clothing already for sale in the boutique. There wasn't too much. Her designs were extremely popular and were always a quick seller. Many nights she'd be out with Alya or the girls and see someone in her designs, not just including her friends.

She sighed as she began to sign the paperwork to cancel the contract, when a bell was heard signalling someone was entering the boutique. The girls who'd been chattering over which dress would should off more cleavage or more legs halted their conversation. This became somewhat a chain reaction around the boutique, as the only thing left to be heard was the faint sound of Ed Sheeran coming from the speakers and Marinette's pen scratching as she signed her doomsday notice. 

"Oh, Monsieur Agreste. What brings you here?" 

Great, Marinette thought. He's come to check she'd been thrown out of another boutique in the city. She lowered her head and tried to gather herself together. If she was about to go head to head with this man she needed to make sure her head and heart were in the game. 

Adrien stood just inside the doorway looking at the women so helpless and defeated signing something at the counter. Marinette's body language told him everything he needed to know, she had displayed the same when she was around his apartment the other night. So defenceless, so broken. 

He looked her over as the room went silent. She was wearing the most beautifully fitted dress. Professional yet stylish. It was a gorgeous shade of red with two thick straps holding it up. The scoop of the neck revealed little cleavage and due to the tightness of it he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He felt a knot forming in his stomach. It was becoming a familiar presence every time he was around her. 

Adrien's eyes travelled over her skinny waist and down to her thighs. The dress was a midi pencil line and it accented her beautiful legs and stunning black patent high heels. The dress clung perfectly to her ass and he couldn't help glaring. She must work out ... a lot. 

Finally he noticed her face, she was looking intently at some sheets of paper. Her hands were stretched out as though she were trying to calm herself ready for battle. Her hair had been tied up in a ponytail with her bangs positioned perfectly over her forehead. The final piece of this beautiful artwork in front of him was her lips. Marinette had a bright red pout. The red drew him into the area and he saw how beautifully plump her lips looked. As he continued to stare he could feel himself unconsciously lick his own.

"Monsieur Agreste, are you ok?" The manager of the company had approached him and asked him again. He shook his head and took his eyes away from the dazzling woman in front of him. Did she always look so stunning? 

He smiled down at the lady he towered over before looking back at Marinette.

"I saw my girlfriend was in here." 

Marinette's head turned straight to the voice. It wasn't Agreste senior, it was Agreste junior. Her clear blue eyes met his incredibly bright green ones. They were warming and caring, and she had never been so happy to see him. 

"Hey Princess." Adrien walked forward keeping his eyes on Marinette's reassuring her he knew what he was doing. As he reached her he bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. She tried to place a smile upon her lips but he could tell she was faking it. His eyes questioned her as his eyebrows creased together. She shook her head and he saw the tears being held back in her eyes. 

Marinette looked down at the paperwork and Adrien followed her eyes. 

Contract of deceased trading

He looked back up at her and her head fell low. Without warning Adrien took her into a hug. A warm, comforting hug. He wanted her to know he was here for her, he would help her through it. He cradled her head with the palm of his big hand and tried to pass on the message he was going to fix this.

The customers went back to looking through the clothing rails as the managers made their way to Adrien. Marinette could hear all the girls talking about him and her, making her feel more self conscious than she already did.

"Your girlfriend is Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng? Does your father know about this?" 

He placed a possessive arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him. Marinette came willingly and placed her arms in a possessive position on Adrien; one arm wrapped around his crazily toned waist and then the other hand on one of his pecks. He must spend more time in the gym than anywhere else, she thought. She was seriously liking what she was feeling at the moment. He was so big compared to her petite frame.

"Oui, and of course I haven't. He ruins everything he touches. He's not getting his hands on my Princess, I've been after her since lycée." He smiled at her before grabbing her hand off his peck, kissing it and replacing it to where it was, right on his pounding heart. He liked her touching him, almost as much as he was enjoying touching her. 

"I think you'll find I'm the one that's been chasing you, Kitty." She smiled up at him sweetly, the temptation to kiss her was on a whole other level.

"It's a shame though," Adrien let out a dramatic sigh. "Gabriel is driving so many companies out of business taking Marinette's designs out of their boutiques. Once the Miraculous collection has gone, nine out of ten stores filed for bankruptcy. But at least you're not doing that, are you?" 

The managers looked between each other and gulped. Adrien bent down and kissed Marinette on the head, smiling to himself that he may have succeeded in his first attempt. A shiver of pride when down his spine. He really hoped they were going to cancel their withdrawal. 

Marinette smiled up at Adrien. Her eyes displaying the thank you she couldn't give him at the moment. No one has ever stood up for her like that before. Never. She knew the deal was for him to help her but she couldn't understand why he'd done it so soon and also so intimidatingly with the managers of the store. His every facial expression cornered them into his trap. He looked at them as though they were inferior to him, and to her. They were suddenly a team. They were in this together. Marinette and Adrien against the world. 

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, I'm afraid I need to take this back off you." One of the managers grabbed the contract as the other grabbed the box of clothing. The contract was ripped up and placed in the bin. 

"We would like the original order you intended to send us please? We'll get payment sent over to you by late this afternoon." 

"Thank you." Marinette whispered. He'd actually done it. Adrien Agreste had saved her. She smiled to the ladies before turning the smile to Adrien. He had his eyes firmly placed on the managers, his mouth was in a bright, fake, model smile and both women seemed to be swooning at him. 

"My Princess is starting some male underwear campaigns too, perhaps she could send you one of the promos I'm doing for them." What was he talking about? No she wasn't! And no way was she going to take pictures of him in just underwear. Adrien rubbed circles on her hip bone obviously knowing she was about to give him a verbal ass kicking. 

"Oh my - thank you Monsieur Agreste and Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. I'm sure that'll help pull the crowds into the store and also help us keep this partnership." 

Marinette smiled back at the woman, perhaps making Adrien some underwear wouldn't be too bad. Not if it was going to help her career.

"Well if you don't mind us, I have a hot date to take my girlfriend on. Au revior, we'll be in contact soon." He gave them a wink as he began to guide Marinette out the door. Her eyes didn't leave the managers as they began fan-girling. 

Adrien opened the door and guided her out first. She was completely speechless and slightly confused about what just happened. Adrien grabbed her hand and they walked down to the local park opposite her parents bakery. Neither spoke as they walked. The famous fashion model had his fingers entwined with a beautiful women out in public. This was never seen by womaniser Adrien Agreste and attention was being pulled from every direction.

They found a bench and sat down next to each other. 

"Paparazzi have been following me all day. Apparently they know I'm back in Paris." He looked at her face as he swung an arm behind her shoulders, laying it flat against the top of the bench. She looked deeply into his eyes and watched as his head took a quick tilt to the right. She looked over and saw a man with a rather impressive camera pointed straight towards them. 

She turned her body towards him looking like the ever doting girlfriend. 

"Thank you, Adrien. I would have lost everything if you hadn't turned up." 

"It's about time someone stood up for you. You shouldn't be made to fight this battle alone." 

Without too much thought she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged onto him. He curled his arms around her and they both felt the comforting warmth they needed. They needed each other, even if neither would admit it.

"You still ok for our date this evening?" Adrien asked without removing himself from her body. He took in a deep breath and the scent of strawberries and vanilla filled his senses.

"Of course, I'll meet you there about 7pm?" She broke the hug first, pulling away to look into his beautiful eyes. As the sun reflected on them she swore she may go blind by the sparkle, they were so big and so bright. They were a reflection of his smile.

"See you then." They both stood up and hugged before she turned and walked towards her parents bakery. 

He watched as she walked away, for once in his life excited about the prospect of a date. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was definitely something, now he just had to figure out what.


	8. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for their first unofficial couple dates.

Adrien stood at the top of the Metro entrance waiting for Marinette to appear. He'd messaged her around thirty minutes ago to see if she was in need of a lift. She'd politely declined and told him she'd be getting the Metro. It was now ten minutes past seven and she hadn't appeared. He knew it'd been the wrong idea. A pretty girl like that riding the Metro was never going to end well. 

Adrien pulled his phone out of his Levi's jean pocket and checked for any missed calls or messages. Nothing. He contemplated calling her or just dropping her a message to see if she was ok. A feeling brushed past him that maybe she was standing him up. He thought they'd got along well together earlier, he'd helped save her business making sure he stood up to his side of the deal. Now he was hoping she'd commit to hers.

Whilst he was waiting he checked in on the guys message group about tomorrow night. He was excited to be showing off a 'girlfriend', but slightly terrified they wouldn't believe he'd be with Marinette. She was everything he'd usually go for in the looks department, but her brain and her loving nature were against who he'd usually choose to be around. Plus everyone knew about her little crush on him. It had been the talk of the class for years. 

He let out a sigh as he remembered the amount of times she'd run into class late. Swinging herself into the room in a whirlwind of apologises. He wasn't much better himself. He'd oversleep, a lot, thanks to all the modelling gigs his father pushed him into. By the end of their lycée years they'd share a secret smile between each other; not because of just being late though. Their friendship had bonded quite significantly over the years and they'd spend a lot of time live gaming on their consuls and talking random crap on FaceTime. Whatever happened to that close friendship? Was he missing it? Was he missing his bond that he had with her?

Marinette checked the time and dashed up the Metro staircase, crashing straight into a tall handsome man wearing the finest Ray-Ban's, Armani shirt and Levi jeans money could buy. He was stunningly beautiful, one of those faces you could sit and stare at for hours never wanting to look away incase it displayed an usual gesture making the bone structure even more exquisite than it was.

"I'm so sorry." She squealed out at the fine display of masculinity in front of her. She wondered if he was waiting for a girl or whether this encounter might lead to another with her. Actually scrap that. She was never that lucky.

"Still as stable as ever I see Bugaboo. I'll have to keep my eyes on you." Marinette gasped at the deep voice that boomed out to her. It was Adrien, of course it was Adrien. The only guy in the history of the world she'd fall in love with at first sight was Adrien Agreste, and this seemed to happen over and over again. 

"Adrien?" He lifted the sunglasses off his eyes and looked at her. The intensity of her blue eyes sent a shiver down his spine. He was actually feeling very lucky she hadn't already found someone, was it selfish to be happy she was single so he got to spend time with her? 

"The one and only m'lady." He bowed down to her, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. Marinette suppressed a giggle with her hand over her mouth.

"Are we being followed my Prince?" 

"You know it, Princess. So I feel I should give you a proper welcome." He stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips pulling her slightly towards him. He leant down inching towards her lips. 

"Family friendly." Marinette whispered, as he tilted his head and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah." He said as he pulled away then locked his fingers through hers. "Let's go Little Miss Goody two shoes." Adrien gave her a quick wink and she tried to steady her breathing after their almost lip lock. 

She had been so close to kissing him and it took her breathe away. The Adrien who she fantasised about kissing for so long finally wanted to kiss her. Whether it was real or pretend she was willing to participate whole heartedly. A lot of her thoughts that afternoon circled around whether he would run far and fast if he knew about how much she still liked him? She'd never try and persuade him to be with her, but she wanted him to know he was worth more than he gave himself credit for. He was worthy of being loved and adored.

"So what's the plan Batman?" She looked up at him and displayed her cutest, family friendly smile. This girl was too pure to be messed up with him.

"I thought we'd head to the Gastropub near the Seine."

"Sounds great." He turned his head and smiled at her, and for the first time that evening he took in what she was wearing. 

No one could ever say that she wasn't stunning. Her hair was curled and left to hang down her back and around her shoulders. Her bluebell eyes were framed with beautifully positioned eyeshadow and eyeliner expanding them to twice their normal size. Her lips were painted a very kissable pearl pink and Adrien couldn't help but wonder how they tasted.

She was wearing a floaty beige and pink summer dress which ended just above her knees, with gladiator sandals cross crossing up her legs tying securely in place under her knee. She completed her look with fifties style pink sunglasses. In all she was the perfect vision, and he was lucky to have her by his side, like the everyday girl next door. 

That was until he noticed her breasts. The 'V' of her dress put them on display for all to see. What was it with Marinette's body? He'd never felt so all consumed before and he'd spent a lot of his time crossing paths with beautiful women. But this one made him feel like his clothes fit him wrong. He was already starting to wonder how he was going to let her go in a few months time.

The two finally stopped just outside of the Gastropub, joining the line for entry. Marinette looked out at the magnificent view. The pub was situated on the edge of the river bank, and the view out to the Louvre Museum and the Eiffel Tower was stunning especially in this early evening reflection. The sun was still powerful hitting her bare fresh with a comforting heat. The reflections against the water made her sigh, Paris was truly a beautiful city to live in.

"Hell-o." A guy who'd been walking past with his headphones in stopped in front of Marinette and pulled out a earbud. 

"Hi, can I help you with something?" Marinette stared at the passerby confused to why we'd stopped.

"Yes, please."

Suddenly an arm pulled Marinette backwards and she slammed into a hard masculine body. Seriously Adrien must be made of steal.

"He's trying to tell you, you look attractive Mari. He's just doing a shit job at it." 

The guy mumbled something along the lines of sorry dude and walked off. 

Marinette wasn't used to having attention from males. Probably because she just never went out. Her finances never allowed it and neither did her time. She was incredibly close to cancelling on Adrien this evening, but with the amazing display of camaraderie earlier she owed this to him.

"Oooo that's what he wanted?" Adrien looked at her quizzically. Did she really not know?

"Do you not get out very often?" He asked.

"Well, no not really. It's not that I don't get invited it's just I have commissions to do and my finances don't exactly allow me the freedom to do what I want." 

"Well don't worry about that Princess, when you're out with me I'm paying." He kept his hand on her lower back as the waiter showed them to a table outside on the balcony over looking the river. The area was perfect for the paparazzi to get photographs of Adrien and herself, but it was also secluded and, dare she say, romantic.

Adrien was a perfect gentleman and pulled out Marinette's chair for her, guiding her gently down into the seat. She sat down and took the menu from the waiter who seemed to be eyeing her up.

An uncomfortable feeling rushed through Adrien's body and his automatic response was to shout 'mine'. What was going on with him recently? He controlled himself enough to order a bottle of wine for them to share and finally, they were left alone. He studied Marinette's profile as she looked out over Paris. 

"So have they sent you the order forms through from the boutique earlier?" She turned to face him, a big smile placed on her face.

"They did, plus extras. Don't forgot I need to make male underwear now too, which you so willingly volunteered to model for me." He leant back in his chair and smiled. 

"You trying to get me naked Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

"If it saves my little company then hell yeah." He started to laugh and she was taken aback from the sheer joy his face was showing. She couldn't remember him laughing so carefree before. He always looked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, until this moment. She wanted to take a picture and frame it.

"By the way Mr Agreste, how did you know the name of my collection? Has someone being spying on me?" She placed her elbows on the table and glared into his pretty boy eyes. She swore she could see the reflection of herself in them.

"I may have looked you up." He replied mirroring the exact same position. Her eyes really were incredible. Large and shiny, he could spend hours looking into them. 

"Oooo you little stalker, you!" At that moment the spell was broke as the waiter brought over their glasses and the bottle of wine. Marinette sat back in the chair as the waiter poured a little into Adrien's glass to check. Adrien took a swig of it before accepting the bottle and sending the waiter away with an order for a cheese and meat platter. 

The waiter came hurrying back to fill Marinette's glass up with the chosen beverage. She studied Adrien as her glass was filled up, and noticed how cold he was looking at the waiter. That sort of look would make any grown human cry. The waiter scurried away without another word. 

"You're quite terrifying when you want to be." She stated as she took a sip of the delectable wine. He really did have good taste.

"I prefer not too make too much of a conversation with people. Get them into conversation and they don't leave me alone."

"So that's where you went wrong with me then. You should have just picked me up and threw me out your apartment." He laughed again and there was some sort of knot that formed in her stomach, she wanted to make him laugh again, over and over. It was such a beautiful sound.

"Well you're definitely small enough for me to have done that. I just didn't want to break you."

"Break me? I'm not a doll, kitty." They both sat and stared at each other in a comfortable silence. Neither of them displaying anything but an understanding on their face. They didn't need to talk about what Marinette had done for him, they knew how big an impact it was the day she turned up in his apartment and threw rotting food at his head. He stretched his hand forward interlocking his fingers with hers. He needed her touch, it felt like the most natural thing for him to do. 

"Are you ready to face the music tomorrow?" She asked, as he began to stroke her thumb with his. 

"I am, are you?" 

"I'm expecting an early morning call off Alya quizzing me as to why she didn't know this already. Probably followed by I must be insane to be with a womaniser." She looked down at their hands. 

"Marinette, I promise whilst this is happening it's just me and you. In it together. Ok?" Adrien looked sober at Marinette he needed her to believe him. He was going to be as fully devoted as a fake boyfriend would be. Well he would at least try.

Their cheese and meat platter arrived and they ate in a comfortable, friendly chitchat. Catching up on the past years; Kagami and his father, Luka and her business. The conversation flew naturally. Any guy with half a brain and a commitment gene would be taken by how cute she could be on dates, not hesitating to drop to one knee and proposing there and then. 

She was caring, smart and funny. He needed to pull himself out of this. Instead of keeping his eyes locked on Marinette, and the jealousy he was feeling in the pit of his stomach from her conversation about Luka, he looked out over the heaving streets of Paris.

"Adrien Agreste?" A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he turned to face him. "Two sabres." The man spoke again. "I told her I wouldn't come over to you but, you see, you've always been on my wife's list. Since your younger modelling days." Adrien and Marinette both looked behind the guy at the table to find a women covering her face with a wine glass.

Adrien looked back at the man wondering why he thought his persona wouldn't eventually catch up with him in public. Darting his eyes in the direction of Marinette he saw the paparazzi had made it into the gastropub and was taking pictures on his mobile phone.

"I'm flattered." Adrien smiled back at the man.

"You can make time for her right? It'd give me a night of piece and quiet." 

The bile rose to his throat as shame circled in his stomach he felt like grabbing Marinette and just running away with her. She didn't deserve to be in the middle of this.

"I'm busy tonight sorry." He reached over and grabbed Marinette's hand. She gave it a slight squeeze to let him know she was there and she was with him. Always.

"How about tomorrow then? I'm sure it'll be time for someone new by then, am I right?" The guy started to laugh and looked over at Marinette. In her hand she felt a sudden grip from Adrien.

He slammed his fist down on the table drawing attention from everyone on the balcony, including the waiters who all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Disrespecting me, that's fine. But disrespecting my girlfriend is not. Don't you ever bring her into this, or the only thing I'll be adding into my schedule is your ass kicking."

Gasps of shock went round the balcony. A lot of women looking thrilled with a man sticking up for his lady. Even if it was the notorious Adrien Agreste.

Marinette stood up from the table and walked around in between the guy and Adrien. Though he couldn't see her face every movement of her body showed she was furious. His stomach tightened a little, she was furious on his behalf. 

"How dare you!" She demanded. "How dare you see him as some type of entertainment. No he won't sleep your wife for one night for her to tick off her list. He's not like that anymore.”

"Mari," Adrien sounded so broken and so lost. He just wanted to get her out of there. "It's not worth it." He stood up behind her and wrapped an arm round her waist. She put a finger up in Adrien's face, shhhhing him from saying anything more.

"Apologise to my boyfriend! Now ... please!" Even when she was angry she was polite. The mould was definitely broken when this one was made.

The man in front of them sheepishly looked between a raging Marinette and a tall, muscular male. He decided on the right choice.

"Yeah, sorry man."

"Thank you" Marinette replied curtly. With that she signalled for Adrien to pay and they walked out into the street. Hand in hand and Adrien's heart firmly in his mouth. As they made it outside and back towards the metro station the paparazzi were following them talking low and fast on his phone. 

"Well tonight didn't do much to stop you from hibernating in your apartment." He smiled at her, a whole hearted smile. He was quite sure his face was wondering what was happening. Adrien Agreste didn't smile. 

He let go of her hand and grabbed her arm instead. Pulling her body close to his.

"Thank you." He whispered as he brushed some hair out of her face and behind her ears. Beautiful. "No ones ever done that for me before." 

"How long have you had to hear things like that?" She whispered back, placing her hand on top of his. Keeping it firmly on her cheek. 

"A while." He replied bringing his other hand up to meet her bare cheek. She stretched up and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. The electricity flowing through her body was undeniable and when she looked at his eyes they were dark, only a small outer rim of green. Serial killer eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" She whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. 

"If you keep being so damn cute, then maybe." He bent down and kissed her on the lips in repayment.

"I promise we'll make it stop, Adrien. You'll never feel like a piece of meat for everyone's pleasure again." 

"We will." He placed his head on her shoulder and breathed in the beautiful scent. He was already starting to miss her.

"I best go, kitty. I'm working until eight o'clock tomorrow evening so I'll text you when I'm on my way over to the club." She started to walk away from him and he felt cold. She wrapped her arms around herself so she must be missing the heat too. Or perhaps it had just turned cold? Nope, he definitely missed Marinette.

"Text me when you get home, Princess." She smiled and waved.

That night Adrien didn't fall asleep until he'd heard Marinette was home safely and tucked up in bed. He closed his eyes and felt his dreams take over.


	9. Gossip Columns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s out! What will Alya and their other friends think about the new couple?

Marinette woke the next morning with a small smile on her face. She'd kissed Adrien on the lips and he'd kissed her back. She was completely ignoring the fact that this was all fake, just for now anyway. She remembered when she got home last night she was still hungry so grabbed herself a granola bar. Placing her hands to her face she could feel the remains of it stuck there. She must have fell asleep on it. 

It was noon on Saturday, about the normal time she woke up on weekends. She liked her sleep. Nothing was going to change that. Past boyfriends had tried to get her to go out running with them on a Saturday or Sunday morning, and at that exact point she knew they weren't meant to be. Marinette Dupain-Cheng did not do mornings. She also didn't date world renown playboys, well until now that was.

She'd text Adrien as soon as she'd gotten home last night, letting him know no one had tried to abduct her from the underground metro. She thought that would be the last she'd hear from him that evening. Yet every time she sent a reply, he replied back. It wasn't even good conversation, but the thought of it sent a thrill down her spine. He'd actually seemed quite excited to see her again. 

Picking up her phone from her bedside table she saw it was out of charge. Wondering out, she made it into the kitchen before her stomach made the loudest noise possible. 

"Woah! I think I'm hungry." She laughed to herself as she pulled out some croissants she'd baked yesterday and flicked the switch on the kettle. Heading over the the fridge she grabbed the milk and jam. 

As the kettle boiled, she grabbed her Ladybug style mug and added coffee - lots and lots of coffee. About two and a half spoons to be exact. It was going to be a long day. Adding the water she stirred the granules to help them dissolve before adding her milk and mixing that in too. The perfect stay awake concoction. She took a sip, burnt her mouth and winced as the bitter taste hit her tongue. Yep, today was going to be great.

Cutting into the soft and fluffy croissant she spread a thin layer of jam, added them onto a plate and walked into the lounge to catch up on the latest episode of Love Island. Settling onto her sofa, still in her 'Cat's pyjama's' pyjamas she picked up her beautifully jammed croissant. 

"Now this is the life." She said to herself as she lowered the buttery, flaky, pastry towards her mouth. As she took her first magnificent bite there was a knock at the door. 

With her mouth overly full she let out a huffed noise, pushed herself off the sofa and headed towards the door, making sure the croissants were placed delicately on the coffee table. She gave them a lingering lost love look as she walked away.

Marinette checked through the side window to see who it was and rolled her eyes. It was Alya in full running gear. Marinette opened the door still chewing her croissant and motioned for Alya to enter. The latter did not look happy. Alya spent as much time at Marinette's as she did her own home so walked straight into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Marinette followed feeling like a school child about to be scalded and having to miss playtime. Standing in the doorway, she kept eye contact with Alya as she drank from the bottle. 

"Why haven't you answered my messages?" Alya asked the question and Marinette charged to the kitchen counter where she'd left her phone. 

"Crap! It's dead. Sorry. Is everything ok? Did you need something?" She pulled the lead out from behind her kitchen stereo and plugged the phone in.

"I need you to explain." She slammed her water down and pulled her own phone out of her pocket. She tapped around for a couple of seconds as Marinette played with her hands. Her mind racing around what it could be. Before she could think too illogically; her last thought being perhaps she'd made a copy dress of one of Alya's for Chloé, she saw the imagine on Alya's phone and released a sigh.

"Adrien, Mari? Really?" Marinette rolled her eyes at her long time friend and went back to her coffee and delectable pastry in the lounge. Sitting cross legged on the sofa and picking the plate back up she looked at the doorway waiting for Alya to come and join.

"Why not, Adrien? He asked me out and I said yes." Marinette took another flaky bite of the magically pastry.

"Is he still here?" Marinette almost choked.

"No! Why would he be here?" 

"Well you know, your absolute obsession with him from the age of thirteen, the fact he'll sleep with pretty much anyone who walks, and you being a -"

"Alya, stop! I'm not just going to ask him around to sleep with him. You know I want it to be special." Her face was burning, absolutely flaming at Alya's thoughts. They were fake dating, nothing like that was going to happen. 

She was saved by the sound of her phone in the kitchen. Message after message after message came sounding out of her phone. She finally took Alya's phone off her to see what she was looking at. There for all to see was a selection of pictures of her and Adrien. 

They'd made it onto the local news stations. The picture of Marinette and Adrien walking hand in hand to the park, him looking at her almost wistfully as she went to her parents bakery. The two of them sharing a laugh over wine and cheese, Marinette standing up for Adrien with the jackass fan in the Gastropub and finally one of the two of them kissing. It looked so tender and so sweet, it almost looked real.

'Don't mess with Agreste's new girlfriend'

Marinette read the title of the piece and began to laugh. She handed Alya her phone back and took a large swig of her coffee, perhaps the two and a half spoonfuls of granules were too much. It needed more milk. She stood up, mug in hand and made her way back to the kitchen. Leaving her croissant again. She was glad she hadn't decided to warm it up. 

Placing the mug next to her phone she saw messages and missed calls continuing to come through. She walked to the fridge and grabbed the milk as Alya followed again; bringing in the croissant, setting it down on the table before sitting down herself.

"I'm not happy about this you know." She stated, more like a mother than a best friend. "But I'm here if you need to talk, and I'll beat the crap out of him when he cheats on you." 

Marinette giggled at her words. 

"When he cheats on me? He's changed Alya. He's not the same as he was." She looked down at her phone to find three of her messages were off Adrien. "See," Marinette declared picking up her phone, "messages off Adrien. I haven't spoken to him at all since I went to sleep last night."

"So he was here?" She raised one condescending eyebrow at Marinette.

"No. He just messaged me to check I got home ok." 

"Hummm... ok. Whatever you say. You do realise he probably sees you as a challenge. It'll look great for him with the guys if he tells them he slept with the girl who's had a crush on him forever, stole her vaginity and left her heartbroken. Especially as he stole you from Luka." Marinette looked down at the floor, her heartbreaking for Adrien. Everybody saw him the way the man did at Gastropub last night. Entertainment. That's all they saw him as. 

She looked up at Alya and straightened her back. This needed to stop. It was time everyone, including Adrien himself, knew he was more than just a joke. She needed him to know he was so much more than he gave himself credit for, along with those around him and it would start tonight with all their friends.

Alya left about fifteen minutes later. Marinette felt like her head and been put through a blender and she still hadn't checked her messages. She had, however, finished her croissant and made herself a second. She unplugged her phone and walked into the bathroom to have a quick shower before heading out to her parents bakery. 

Scrolling through the names she saw majority were from the girls. Alya, Alix, Rose, Mylene and Juleka. She winced looking at Juleka's name. Luka was her brother, and now she'd know the reason she cancelled on Luka was for Adrien. There were also messages from clients and ex-clients suddenly interested in talking with her. She smiled to herself. Perhaps this idea was better than expected. Finally she saw Adrien's name and decided to open the messages from him first.

_Good morning Princess, I hope you're ok with all the press stories appearing this morning. If you need anything let me know. My agent is ready to do any crowd control._

She smiled. He was actually worried incase she wasn't happy. She couldn't wait to let him know about the sudden interest she was getting in her work. She began to read the next message from her fake boyfriend.

_Princess, are you awake? I've spoken to my agent to let the reporters know that you are my official girlfriend and that we'll be out again tonight. He's letting the press know as they ring for a comment. We're sticking with the lycée secret sweethearts story, I hope this is ok. Let me know._

Finally she looked at the last message.

_I've heard Alya's with you at the moment. May the force be with you!_

That was her dork! That was the blonde haired geek she'd remembered from her school days. Smiling to herself she turned on the shower and stepped in. She knew she was about to enter the lions den when she stepped into the bakery. Her mother was going to go crazy. They loved Adrien, he was around a lot in his teens. Both her parents treated him as one of their own and always teased her about him. This could be an interesting day. 

Stepping out the shower she wrapped a towel round her body and one round her head before brushing her teeth and moving back to the bedroom. She'd walked into the room hitting the phone off her hand, what could she text back?

_Alya pretty much had me attached to a polygraph machine with a spotlight on me. Don't worry though, you know I'm good at ace'ing tests, you copied off me enough._

Marinette smiled to herself with her reply. Not too bad. Walking towards her closest she looked for her evenings outfit. She needed to look family friendly yet still dressed up enough to make it believable that she could grab the attention of supermodel, Adrien Agreste. She'd found the perfect combination. 

Packing it in a bag along with her hair straighteners, she put on her usual bakery uniform. A white tee with flowers and her pink jeans, and prepared to leave. Breaking her flow was a sound coming from her discarded phone on the bed.

_I always knew you were a smart one, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Have a good afternoon and I'll see you this evening. Let me know when you're on your way and I'll meet you outside x_

***

Adrien was at the bar with Nino and Alya. Alya had been glaring at him since he arrived and he knew exactly why. 

"I'm not going to hurt her Alya, I promise."

"I don't believe a word of it, Agreste. We all know about your conquests, I just hope Marinette isn't one to just be added to your list. She still likes you, you know." Adrien's head turned to look Alya in the eyes. There is no way Marinette still had feelings for him. He wasn't the sweet Adrien she'd known back in lycée. He was an ass-hole to the tallest order. Girls like Marinette didn't fall for guys like him. They had sense and they looked for guys with the family gene. 

A picture of Luka appeared in his mind again. Marinette and Luka cuddled up on a sofa, hands cradling her baby bump whilst Luka's daughter ran around playing in the beautiful Princess dress Marinette had made her. A family of blue hair and blue eyes. Something twisted in his stomach, a tight clenching feeling. Somewhere, deeply buried in the back of his mind, he knew he wanted the vision of Luka to be him. 

A glass of something was passed to him by Nino and he took a big gulp. He needed to be careful with his drinking. He was quite sure, too much would lead to some sort of vulnerable moment with the girl slowly changing his life. The press statements coming out after yesterday's outings were positive with a lot of reporters truly seeing something special in his relationship with Mari. He never knew she could be such a great actress. 

"Agreste, you dark horse. Marinette? I can't believe it! It's like we're back in school." Kim had arrived and slapped one of his big hangs on Adrien's shoulder. This seemed to have been the normal welcome this evening. Ivan, Max, Nathaniel and now Kim. He didn't know if they thought highly of him for dating Marinette or lowly of her for dating him. All he knew was he didn't like the way they spoke about her, like she was some sort of incapable child. 

Even when he went to see Nino earlier he'd belittled her. Explaining how she didn't know how to be in a relationship, how he was wasting time with her and that she'd got enough on her plate to sort out without the hassle of him. He'd never wanted to prove people wrong so much in his life. She was right everyone saw her as young and defenceless, but not him. After yesterday he could no longer she her as anything but strong, determined and amazing. She'd stood up for him, the only person he'd ever known to care so much to stand up for his name. 

He smiled to himself as he thought about how she'd made a grown man apologise to him and without thinking he moved his hand up to his lips. They'd kissed each other. Nothing too major but still it caused him issues getting to sleep last night. Adrien turned to face Kim with a smile plastered on his lips. 

"I've waited a long time for her. I'm glad she trusts me enough to give this a shot." Kim seemed taken aback and Adrien was glad of the reaction. He'd waited for her, not the other way round. He was so determined to give her what she wanted. She deserved it. 

A vibrating in his back pocket distracted him from the conversation himself, Kim and Nino were having and he pulled his phone out.

_Ready to be my Prince? x_

He smiled and excused himself walking out of the bar. Looking up and down the street he was in search for his fake girlfriend, and that's when he noticed a few camera crews were outside. He hoped she'd turn up soon or he'd look like he'd been stood up. 

Suddenly a movement caught his eye. A stunning woman was walking towards him and for the first time since arriving in Paris, he wanted someone in his bed.


	10. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien begins to realise his feelings about Marinette are changing.

Taking a couple of steps forward, Adrien made his way towards the woman that had caught his eye. Unfortunately he was that entranced in the moment he didn't realise he'd bumped into someone else on the way to her. 

"Oh sorry Miss." He said staring over her head towards the girl continuing to make her way to where he was standing. 

"Is that all I get?" The girl replied. "I thought a better hello would be needed considering the camera's are all around. They'd love this picture more than that rubbish they printed earlier today." 

Adrien suddenly shook himself out of his trance and looked at the girl he'd bumped into. He knew this wasn't going to end well. 

"Chloé? What do you want?" He crossed his masculine arms over his chest. There was no way he was letting her come a single step closer to him. He did not need scandal in the press. 

"You know what I want Adrikins. I want you. I could do things for you Dupain-Cheng could never. We all know she's a failing cause with zero experience in pleasuring men. You need someone more willing." Adrien rolled his eyes and tried to move around her. She side stepped with him, blocking the way again. 

He saw the beautiful girl stop a few metres away and hoped the look in his eyes portrayed his need for help. He could see her mouth stretch into a smile and her white teeth appear on show. He was quite sure she was laughing at the situation he'd found himself in. 

She continued to walk forward again until she was directly behind Chloé. This girl hadn't changed a bit since lycée, was Marinette's first thought as she heard the conversation going on between the two. She was still after Adrien and still thinking she was above everyone else. It's time she was put in her place.

"Errrmm... excuse me ma'am?" Marinette stretched up and tapped Chloé on the shoulder, she could see Adrien physically relax from having her in such close proximity, she enjoyed the effects she seemed to be having on him. She made a mental note of another person to add to the list of those who didn't take Adrien seriously, Chloé Bourgeois. She knew tonight was going to be a challenge but she thought she might have entered the venue before it all began.

Chloé turned round sharply, obviously disgusted by someone touching her without asking permission. Princess Chloé, Marinette thought as she displayed her biggest smile. Chloé looked her over and Marinette could see Chloe's eyes trail from her hair to her top and finishing at her shoes. Chloe's face actually showed something like she was impressed.

"I would prefer you to not hit on my boyfriend please." Adrien couldn't help but smile. This girl and her manners.

"You're boyfriend? I haven't hit on anyone's boyfriend." Chloé smirked. Who did this girl think she was? Interrupting her whilst she was trying to get closer to Adrien. She turned back round and advanced towards Adrien with a menacing step. 

"See you're doing it again." Marinette stated. "So I will tell you again. Leave my boyfriend alone ... please." 

"Adrien Agreste is your boyfriend? Who are you? I bet he doesn't even know you?" 

"Oh Chloé, I can't believe you don't recognise me." Marinette walked round and into Adrien's waiting arm. He wrapped it tightly around her waist and smiled down at her.

"Mari-trash?" Chloé looked gobsmacked and Marinette could have lost herself in continuous laughter. 

"The one and only." Marinette looked up at Adrien and a pulse began to beat faster in her throat. She couldn't quite tell what the look was he was giving her but she knew she felt exposed. He was looking at her as though she was naked, and his next three course meal. She didn't know whether to embrace it or to run very quickly back home and forget the deal. 

"You're so - so - so ..." Chloé began to stammer.

"Attractive." He replied, making sure his eyes stayed firmly on Marinettes. Yesterday she may have looked beautiful for their date but today, well he now knew he was screwed. He could see her eyes dilate at his words. Had no one ever told her before? Her whole expression read shock. Was she actually shocked to have someone tell her she was attractive?

"You've changed, Adrien." With that Chloé turned around and stormed away leaving Adrien and Marinette staring into each other's eyes. 

Adrien was first to move. Stretching up slowly, he dragged a couple of his fingers through her hair. 

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi yourself." She replied. Both breathless and not quite sure what to do next. 

Marinette stretched onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Is that all I get?" Adrien asked, finally pulling himself together. He smiled down at her and placed both his hands on her hips, tensing his arms and moving her towards him. 

"Family friendly, Mr Agreste. I think I need to remind you more often because that look you gave me as I was walking down was everything BUT family friendly." She bopped his nose with her index finger.

"What do you expect from me when you look gorgeous?" She let out a laugh and she hugged him.

"Smooth kitty, very smooth."

"Mari, I'm not kidding. You look stunning tonight. I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down straight. Not since we were young anyway."

"It's just easier to tie it up." Marinette pulled back and placed her hands to rest on his ridiculously sized biceps. She'd need to ask him about his exercise regime at some point. Maybe she could join him. There were a few little soft parts she needed to sort out. 

He didn't break eye contact with her as he spoke the next words.

"I wish you could see yourself as I see you." That was it. That moment right there was when she turned into a puddle of melted Marinette. 

It's just a fake relationship, Marinette. He's just being kind to keep you on his side. Don't fall for it!

He coughed breaking them both out the moment. Why was everything starting to feel so real to him? He was just throwing out compliments with no desire to receive anything in return. What was wrong with him?

"We best go inside." 

He unravelled himself from her waist as she removed her hands from his biceps. They grabbed onto each other's hand and made their way inside to the others. As they reached the table everyone stopped talking and stared. 

"Hey dude? I thought you were bringing Marinette, or is this my birthday treat? I'm sure Ondine won't mind sharing me for one night." Oh how the tides have turned, he thought, as something primal ran through his body. How dare they see Marinette that way? 

"I'd prefer you didn't talk to my girlfriend that way." Adrien's voice was authoritative and slightly terrifying. He pulled Marinette closer to his side and he could see the fear in her body. She'd tensed up. He began to run a circle over her hip to calm her down a little.

"Mari?" Even Alya seemed surprised at Marinette's look and he couldn't understand why. She was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt about it. So why should the use of a little lip gloss and hair straighteners cause such a big deal?

"Marinette, no way." The chatter continued around the table as Adrien pulled a chair out for her before seating himself next to her. His breath caught in his throat as her hand searched for comfort and grabbed hold of his upper thigh. He wiggled a little adjusting himself to this new feeling, and to make sure what has happening from his hips down wasn't on display.

Alya and Marinette leaned forwards giving each other a kiss on each cheek. Alya's gaze made Marinette reconsider her outfit choice of the evening. 

"Looking sexy Mari, and you said the aim wasn't to sleep with him." Alya turned away from her and began talking to Nino. She turned her body back to Adrien and felt herself instinctively cover her body with her arms. Marinette had dressed to shock people but in a good way. 

She wasn't wearing anything too revealing and she thought she'd looked good and stylish. Her black off the shoulder top was long sleeved and fit her body perfectly. It was tucked into a maroon leather skater skirt which stopped just above her knees. Her shoes were plain black heels. The outfit wasn't provocative, at least she didn't think it was.

"Are you ok?" Hot breath hit her bare neck and she shivered. She turned around and came face to face with Adrien. He looked in her eyes and they were dull compared to when he'd just met her outside the venue. He placed one arm over the back of the chair leaning in talk to her.

"Don't let them make you feel this way, remember you're twenty five years old Mari, not a God damn teenager. You look beautiful, show it off." He stood up seeing a tiny glow reappear in her eyes. Holding her hands he pulled her up with him. "Let's get you a drink."

Walking hand in hand to the bar they could see they were pulling quite a bit of attention. They were together a very attractive couple. Her darkness complimented his light. Tonight he was wearing a cream jumper with the sleeves rolled up leaving his forearms bare and beautifully on show. His dark blue jeans were set off with an orange belt and finished with his black dress shoes. Both of them beautiful in their own unique ways.

Leaning against the bar he noticed a group of younger lads walking past. Possessively he placed an arm around Marinette's lower back letting them know she was here with him, and only him. 

"You know your face can sometimes look very scary." He was pulled out of his possessive thoughts by the smell of her strawberry fresh breath. 

"I'm a kitty cat, you know that." He smiled down at her but she knew it was fake. She knew every single facial expression he could pull. She placed her hands on his biceps again, she really did think that was her favourite place to touch.

"Where did you get these from?" She asked as she gave them a little squeeze.

"And I thought you wanted me for more than just my body." He looked seriously into her bluebell eyes, they were back to a fun sparkling blue. 

"Your brain and your puns, aswell. Though I haven't heard any of those since we've been hanging out." One side of her mouth lifted into a half smile. 

"I haven't made a pun in years." He smiled at her. This girl was going to kill him.

"That's a shame, they were always purr-fect." He groaned. Yes she was most definitely going to kill him. 

The bartender made his way over giving Marinette a little more attention than Adrien was comfortable with. He ordered her a red wine and himself an orange juice. For some reason having her here with him put a protective edge on everything. He didn't want to get in a state where he caused issues for her or wouldn't be around to defend her. 

As the bartender came back with the drinks Marinette slipped onto a bar stool next to where they were standing. She was almost the same height as him. 

"You never told me about the clients who'd contacted you?" He was interested to find out what had happened.

"A lot are asking if you are involved with the company."

"And you told them?"

"Yes." She was beaming. He thought it was the happiest he'd ever seen her, and what made it sweeter was he'd helped. He'd been a reason for her company being chased after. It gave him a proud feeling and he hugged her. 

"I'm so glad you're getting recognition. You're amazing." He pulled away and kissed her on the cheek. Every time his lips met her skin something inside him seemed to explode. He replayed the kisses from last night and hoped maybe this date would end the same way too. 

They continued to chat with heads mere millimetres away from each other, oblivious to the world around them. They were too engulfed in each other's company to care. Marinette was finding it hard to keep herself convinced this was fake, everything was feeling too real. She needed to tread carefully or her heart was going to be destroyed. She moved away from Adrien, giving herself some space. His eyebrows creased in confusion of her sudden action. He wanted her close, he missed it when she wasn't. 

"Adrien, can I have a word please?" Alya was standing next to them both. 

He looked between the two girls unsure what to do. He knew Alya was going to have him, it was only a matter of time before he got the "hurt my best friend and I'll kill you speech."

"Can we do this later, Al? I don't really want to -"

"It's ok, Adrien. I'll be fine here." Marinette jumped in before Adrien could finish speaking. He really didn't want to leave her alone at the bar. Something just seemed wrong about it.

"I'll be quick." He says to Marinette as he kissed her cheek and followed Alya over towards the restrooms. 

Once they were near the quieter area Adrien positioned himself to get a clear view of Marinette at the bar. He saw two guys go and gather around her. She was doing her polite smile yet her body language was full on defence mode. Adrien knew Alya was talking to him but his eyes couldn't move away from his Princess. 

He saw one guy was talking to Marinette and the other, who was standing behind her, reached into his pocket and dropped something into her glass. Before he could think he'd pushed Alya to one side as he hurried towards Marinette, shouting her name. When he was about halfway to her, he saw her raise her glass to her lips.


	11. Heroes don’t need costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to help Marinette, but who will it be?

As Adrien pushed his way through the crowds it was too late. He saw her take a drink from her glass, digesting her wine and whatever abomination had been added into it. Alya was following quickly on his tail shouting after him, however the crowds were too much and kept blocking her. She stood stock still as Adrien reached the bar, and ultimately Marinette.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Adrien grabbed one of the guys by the back of his cheap knock off shirt and pulled him away from Marinette.

"Adrien?" Marinette answered looking up. Her eyes had clouded and Adrien could see her begin to sway on the stool. He was terrified. He shouldn't have left her, this was his fault. The way his heart was thumping in his neck brought up a wave of nausea. He pulled out his phone to text his driver. He needed to get her home, she needed to get this drug out of her body. She needed to be safe.

He kept repeating in his head that it was his fault. Poor sweet Marinette. He shouldn't have gotten her mixed up into all this. He really wasn't good for her. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her seated on the stool. Placing his head into her hair and taking a deep breath. The smell kept him grounded. It kept him in the moment, he needed to help her. It was his job to help her.

Alya had finally reached her best friend when the colour drained out of her face.

"Adrien, what's happened?" The guys began to move away and make a run for it. Fortunately, when it came to friendship groups, theirs was one of the tightest physical bonds possible. Before the two guys could make a run for it Kim and Nino had managed to grab hold of them, whilst Max walked over with security. Adrien looked down at Marinette. She was staring at the floor with her head bouncing ever so slightly up and down.

Delicately he placed one hand under her chin to lift her face to his. She'd lost colour in her cheeks. The usual beautiful rosey glow which radiated from the moonlight she emitted, was dull and non-existent. He stroked his thumb under her eyes as tears began to trail down her colourless cheeks.

"Mari? Princess? Look at me, sweetie." As Adrien spoke he could hear the ruckus surrounding him, and he was quite sure Alya was on the verge of killing the two guys who were now restrained by the security guards, and from what he would gather, Kim.

Marinette looked up at Adrien before seemingly loosing the coordination in her neck and flopping back down. He was panicking, seriously panicking. He needed to get her out of there. Scooping her up like the damsel in distress she was, he marched his way to the bars entrance. The sea of people seemed to part as he walked through, hugging a small fragile Marinette to his chest.

"Adrien?" He heard her whisper as her head bounced into his chest.

"Yes Princess, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't feel too good."

"I know, sweetie. I'm going to take you home and call a doctor." Adrien continued walking through the make shift aisle towards the exit as Alya came running towards him.

"Please, stay with me." Marinette whispered, hugging onto Adrien's neck. "I need you."

"I'll stay as long as you want."

Alya matched up to Adrien's side completely taken aback by their declarations to each other. Perhaps there was something there. She wasn't sure what or even how all this had happened but the way Adrien was treating Marinette made her think of an action film; when the leading hero saves his leading lady. There was obviously something deep and meaningful between the two of them and it made her heart swell.

"Adrien, can I come with you please? I'm so sorry for pulling you away." Adrien didn't stop walking but turned his head towards the brunette running alongside. The security on the door opened up and allowed them out.

"Do you need an ambulance, sir?" One of the security guards asked.

"No, I've got a driver here for us." Adrien walked forward towards the black town car as Alya ran around him to open the door.

"Alya, step in and I'll pass her down to you."

"Monsieur Agreste, what's happened?"

"Adrien over here, what's wrong with your girlfriend? Is she a drunk?"

"She only arrived twenty minutes ago, why are you leaving now?"

"Who's the other girl? Are you having a threesome?"

Adrien turned around to the paparazzi and scalded. He couldn't believe their audacity. He'd have to ring his manager tomorrow to send a statement to the press. He wasn't going to deal with this now. Not when his fake girlfriend was in need of his undivided attention.

Ignoring the shouting outside the car, Adrien handed Marinette in towards Alya. Steadying her as she dropped down onto the seat of the car. He all but dived in after her, grabbing her slender torso and leaning it against his body.

"Do you know her address, Alya?" Adrien kept his eyes firmly placed on Marinette, tilting her head onto his shoulder and stroking down her hair. She was shaking, and her eyes were closed. Alya spoke to the driver as Adrien pulled out his phone. It didn't take long for the caller to answer his phone.

"What do you want Adrien?" The voice on the other side didn't seem to happy with the late night call.

"I need your help." The voice on the other end of the phone let out a snort. Adrien turned to look at Marinette again. She was unconscious. His heart began to clench and he felt helpless. He needed this favour.

"My help? You in jail or something?" The voice continued to laugh in the background.

"It's my girlfriend. I think she's been given rohypnol." Alya looked over as Adrien let out the words. He saw tears starting to build in her eyes. Alya was one of his good friends and Marinette's best friend. He wasn't going to let her blame herself over this.

Reaching out with the arm wrapped around Marinette he grabbed hold of Alya's hand. Providing her with warmth and comfort. She was shocked, when had Adrien cared about others. She looked over to him catching the glimpses he was giving Marinette, and in that moment she was transported back to lycée. To how Adrien used to look at Marinette, how every girl was envious because of Adrien being her best friend. Adrien ended the call as Alya was looking at him intently.

Ending the call after passing on the details to the receiver he placed his phone back in his pocket wrapping his arms back around Marinette, and holding her close. He couldn't believe this was happening. They'd had a great time last night and then tonight had started off well too. He was such bad luck. He wouldn't be surprised if she ended it with him after this.

"Why didn't you ever ask her out in lycée?" Alya asked the question before she could stop herself. She needed to know. Adrien obviously cared deeply about Marinette, it didn't take an idiot to notice how they were with each other. There was something more to it that just a close friendship, and no matter how early this relationship was, seeing them together and so ridiculously happy with each other could make even the most frozen hearts melt - well, perhaps not Gabriel Agreste, but then again no one ever thought he had a heart to begin with.

Adrien looked from Alya's face down to Marinette's. He hated how helpless she was at the moment and Alya's question got him thinking. Why didn't he date Mari? Where does he start? His own emotional abuse from his father, the fact he didn't want to be twisted like his parents, that he couldn't stay loyal, or was it the fact he was scared? Scared to let someone as sweet and innocent love him incase he let them down? He sighed and shook his head.

"She deserved better. Sometimes I still think she does. I'm being selfish keeping her to myself."

"You do understand that she hasn't been with anyone else? She's had a couple of one off dates here and there but she's never had anything serious. I think she was always hoping and praying for you." Adrien looked down at the girl in his arms, oh how he wished that was true. He should have taken a chance sooner, maybe even ask her out now as a real date. All he knew was that when she was around he was himself again, he was whole. Just as he had been back in their time together in their teenage years.

A sudden wrenching noise from Marinette broke the conversation before it became too deep. Leaning forwards she proceeded to empty her stomach contents onto the floor of Adrien's car. The sick continued to come as Adrien held her hair back in his fist, stroking small circles on her back, and whispering calming words into her ear. As Adrien dealt with the sick, Alya wound down the windows in the back, placing her head out and moving away from the vile smell of regurgitated sandwiches and pastries.

Within the next five minutes Marinette had been sick another four times, Alya was heaving out the window and Adrien was trying to keep his fake girlfriend conscious. He knew he was going to have to pay his driver extra just for this one trip tonight.

As they pulled up outside Marinette's house they noticed a black car sitting outside. Adrien knew who it was straight away but Alya looked cautious of its owner. Adrien helped Marinette out the car before scooping her legs and continuing to carry her bridal style to the front porch of her house.

The unknown driver opened his door and stepped out to walk along side Adrien down the path. As Alya first met his eyes she was shocked at how much he looked like Adrien. The blonde hair, the green eyes, the height, the fashion sense. It was like she was seeing double. Closing her door and apologising to the driver about the mess now taking over the back seats, she followed the two men and Marinette up the path.

She was mesmerised as the guys in front of her discussed things she didn't understand. It sounded like the Adrien clone was a doctor and questioning Adrien about Marinette's responses and symptoms. Adrien was talking fluently back confusing Alya even more. Was he training to be a doctor too?

"Alya? Have you got the key?" Adrien asked as he turned around to face her. She stopped in her tracks with her eyes showing confusion. She looked at Marinette only to find her unconscious again. Alya nodded and walked forward using her key to open Marinette's door.

Remembering where her bedroom was Adrien continued to walk through the house carrying her with the sheer determination of a Lion guard. No one was going to touch her or harm her again, not as long as he was with her. He hated to think about whole 'as long as', it made him feel like he was putting an expiry date on something delicious, something you know would become bad for you if you continued your indulgence, but something you want none the less.

He placed Marinette down on her bed and she stirred a little. Opening her eyes she saw a male she didn't recognise standing in her bedroom. She scurried and climbed onto Adrien. Beginning to shh her he stroked her hair, calming her and letting her know he was there and that he wasn't going anywhere. He slowly sat next to her on her bed and she clambered into his lap.

"Mari? Princess, look at me." She turned her pale face to look him in the eye. "This is my cousin, he's a doctor and he's here to help."

Marinette turned her head from Adrien to Alya and then to the doctor. He stepped towards her placing a timid yet reassuring smile on his face. He was very similar to Adrien just not as muscular. She studied his face as Alya made her way to sit next to Marinette on the other side of the bed. The doctor was still in his pyjamas, Adrien must have called him and woke him up.

"Hi Marinette, I'm Felix. I'm here to help."

Felix Graham de Vanily was a lead consultant at the Val-de-Grâce Hospital in Paris. He dealt with all manners of illness and luckily for Marinette, he was also Adrien's close cousin.

"Marinette, I'm going to need to take a blood sample from you if that's ok? Just to see if we can trace the drug that they used in your system."

Marinette nodded but started to shake again. Adrien locked his arms around her and rubbed his face into the side of her neck. He wanted to settle her, he wanted to have the power to make her feel safe especially in regards to what she'd been through this evening.

Alya had been sitting in silence, watching all the interactions around her with great fascination. She had no doubt Adrien was smitten. He was acting so possessive and, well, in love. Finally removing her eyes from Adrien she saw the tears rolling down her best friends face.

"Honey, I'm here too. You're going to be ok. Adrien won't let anything happen to you and neither will I." Marinette bobbed her head up and down which Alya took as a sign as she understood.

Felix stepped forward and attached the band around her upper arm to help show her veins. Once a clear one was visual, he pulled out a tube from his doctors kit.

"I'll be quick ok, Marinette. Try and take deep breathes for me and stay awake. You don't want to be falling asleep on Adrien. He's not very comfy." Adrien smiled at Felix. His cousin was great with his patients and he saw himself wished to be more like him. Felix was a true lover. He had a wife, a three year old and another baby on the way. He was the vision of wholesome family life.

Within the matter of seconds the blood had been taken and Felix was packing his equipment away. The needles and cotton swabs were placed in a yellow hazard bag as the test tube was added into a plastic bag ready to be sent for analysis.

"Do I need to check anything else, Adrien? Was she assaulted at all?" Both Adrien and Alya flinched at the words.

"No. I got there just after she took her first sip."

"That's good. It doesn't look like she ingested too much so keeping her fluids up and her temperature down should put her back on track in about twenty-four hours. I've got to say Adrien, I'm happy to see you settling down, and finally committing." Felix looked over his cousin, to say he was shocked was an understatement. Seeing his selfish cousin caring so much for this girl was a breath of fresh air. Adrien had been dealt crap cards in his life so hopefully he'd finally been given an ace.

"I'll walk you to the door." Adrien went to stand up and Marinette pulled him back down.

"Don't leave me, kitty." Her voice sounded so young and scared.

"I'll say bye to Felix and be right back. Alya can help you change into some clean night clothes." Marinette looked up at him again. "I'll be right back." He nodded to Alya who seemed to understand what he was trying to say. She jumped up straight away and headed to Marinette's closest.

Shutting the door behind them Adrien walked with Felix to the front door.

"Come and see us soon, cousin. It's Juniors birthday party in a month and we'd love you to be there. Bring Marinette too, I'm sure Bridgette would love to meet her."

"Sure." Adrien muttered.

"Seriously Adrien, he misses you. You know how much he loves his fighting Uncle Adrien, and we miss you too man." Adrien let out a chuckle.

"Fine. We'll be there."

Felix smiled and gave his cousin a hug.

"She seems a great girl. I loved the pictures in the press yesterday." Felix winked as he opened the door. "I'll get this in for testing first thing in the morning." He tapped his bag and opened the door.

"Look after this one Adrien. She seems special." And with that, Felix had gone leaving Adrien with an overwhelming desire to hold onto Marinette with all his might.


	12. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up with little memories from the night before. Perhaps Adrien can help her fill in the gaps.

Marinette sat bolt up right in bed. She was gasping and struggling to calm down her breathing. Something fell from her head into her lap and she noticed it to be one of the pink flannels from in her bathroom. One of her best flannels. Whoever had used it best have a good excuse, she was saving those for ... well she didn't know what for? But she was definitely saving them.

Her body was clammy and she noticed she was in her Chat Noir pyjama's. They were some of the first items she ever sold online. Of course, they were inspired by Adrien. It was his character which had been the muse to her tiny shorts and cropped tee. Why would she be wearing these anyway? She hadn't worn them since she was about twenty one.

Something or someone made a noise next to her. A deep throated snore. Did she bring someone home with her? No, she couldn't have. She was there with Adrien, they were in a fake, family friendly relationship - unless ...

Slowly she turned her head to the side, heart pounding and legs ready to scram out the room. She looked down at the sleeping form beside her and let out a long held breath. It was Alya. She looked at her friends sleeping form wondering what Alya was doing in her house and more to the point her bed. She glanced at the digital clock screen and saw it was four-fifteen in the morning. That would mean the sun was about to rise.

Swinging her legs slowly out of bed she noticed her normal stability wasn't there, in fact her legs felt like jelly. Steadily placing one foot in front of the other she walked towards the door. Perhaps she could go to the toilet, grab a glass of water and watch the sunrise. She made her way to the en-suite in her room and did what she needed to before taking a quick look in the mirror. She winced as she realised she'd spent the whole night in her make up. Grabbing a flannel (not one of her posh ones) she gave her face a quick scrub with soap before washing it off. She'd have to make sure she cleansed properly later that evening.

Shutting off the light she headed towards her next destination still holding onto the wall as she walked. What was wrong with her legs? She couldn't remember drinking that much last night. Stepping out the bedroom door slowly she replayed last night through her mind. She remembered flirting with Adrien, and a shiver made a rollercoaster ride around her body. Yes, she'd definitely attempted to flirt. Closing her door behind her something else hit her memory. Adrien's almost clone, the doctor. He came to check on her, she wouldn't let Adrien leave, he carried her out the club ...

Her back slumped against the wall as realisation struck. She'd been drugged.

"Oh shit!"

"I didn't think Princess' swore?" A male voice boomed from in her lounge and she noticed a lamp was on. She headed towards the room only to be met at the door by her fake boyfriend.

"How you feeling?" He spoke with such tenderness Marinette found her legs lose strength and she collapsed to the floor. Before her almost bare ass cheeks hit the cold floor Adrien had scooped her up and was walking towards the sofa. He placed her down gently and she noticed the turned over book resting on the table. She bent forward and stroked the spine.

_Want to Play? P J Tracy_

They'd both been obsessed with the book when they were sixteen, they read it together challenging each other to guess who the murderer was. They'd spend nights over FaceTime pretending to be Ladybug and Chat Noir to solve the crime, she smiled as she remembered what dorks there were. It was a great book, but the experience she'd had with Adrien reading it was so much more.

"I thought I'd reminisce." Adrien came and sat next to her positioning a glass of water on the coffee table.

"Is it as good?"

"Naa. I need my partner in crime." She looked at his smiling face and couldn't help mirroring it with one of her own.

"More like anti-crime." She replied giving him a wink. She picked up her glass gently and took a sip. He studied her mouth as the water slid through her lips. Even without make up on, after being sick most of the night and drugged, she was an impressive display of a woman.

She placed the glass down sighing as she leant back on the sofa.

"My head still doesn't feel quite right." She said. Adrien sat back next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Felix said it would take about twenty four hours so I hope you haven't got much planned."

"Well I was hoping to have gone home with you last night for some X rated fun so my schedule was cleared incase I couldn't walk." Adrien choked on his own spit, before starting to protest.

Marinette broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I'm only joking, Adrien. I know how repulsed you'd be by that." She leant forward again to take another drink and Adrien couldn't have felt like he'd been slapped round the face more if it had been physically.

Did she really think that's how he saw her? He thought he was doing a grand job showing her exactly how beautiful she was.

"Mari, that's not -"

"Adrien, don't worry. I know I'm not beautiful like all the models and pop stars you've dated. I'm family friendly remember." Adrien didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life he was speechless, uncomprehendingly speechless.

"Life was so much easier when we were younger." She said curling into the side of his body. She tucked her feet under her bottom and rested her head against his hard torso. He manoeuvred himself so they were lying comfortably, and horizontally against the sofa. Reaching for the blanket he'd been using, he threw it over the both of them.

"For you maybe. You had a wonderful family and home. Friends, good grades ... I had my mother and father trying to ditch me with the other so they didn't have to look after me. I don't know why they had me in the first place."

"Hey, don't say that." Marinette was lying on Adrien's side with her head under his chin. Considering how muscular he was, she was finding him very comfy to lie on. His hand stretched up and began to stroke her hair.

"It's true though. It was one of the reasons I started sleeping around so much. I didn't want to stay in that hell hole of a mansion. My father didn't care where I was, I was already going against him by then with my fencing. I don't understand though, he wanted me to do it. He pushed me into the lessons. Anyway, I could only stay with Nino and Kim for so long before they needed a night to have sex with their girlfriends which meant I was out on the street."

"You could have come and stayed with me. You know my parents adored you, they still do." He smiled at that and she could feel the deflation in his body. She truly was an angel.

"Thanks Princess, but I didn't want to make it uncomfortable, you were my best friend. You stood by me with everything, when no one else would. You were too good for me. It was easier to basically pimp myself out. A different girl each night, a different house." He sighed and placed his free hand over his face. He'd never said it out loud and the shame he was feeling right this second outweighed any feeling he'd ever experienced in his life.

"Until you met Kagami?" Marinette whispered. Something in her voice sounded choked up. Was she upset for him? For his life? Knowing Marinette she would probably guilt herself over this forever.

"Kagami was an easy option. She had things to hide, just as did I. It worked well. I never loved her though, I don't think I've ever loved anyone." _Except you_ , a voice entered his head and short circuited his brain. Where the hell had that come from?

He continued to stroke her hair and her breathing became shallower. She was falling back to sleep. She snuggled her head into his chest and let out a deep breath.

"I was going to watch the sunrise."

"We can watch it another time Princess. The police are coming this morning to take a statement from you. You need to get some sleep. Do you want me to carry you to bed?" Adrien didn't want to move but staying here might not be there best idea.

"I'm warm and comfy. Can we stay here?" His heart pounded hard against his ribcage. "Please Adrien, I feel safe." He couldn't say no to that.

Wrapping his arms around Marinette he gave her a kiss on the head. He seemed to be getting strange impulses around Marinette at the moment and he wasn't sure how he was feeling about it. This was going to end in the matter of weeks, he really shouldn't be getting attached or needy.

They both slipped into a warm, cosy sleep ready to face the police in a couple of hours time, or at least that's what they thought. Marinette swore she'd only been asleep for a matter of minutes when Alya woke her up. As her best friend poked her in the shoulder Marinette was coming to terms with how she'd slept. She snuggled in to the warm comfortable pillow she was lying on, until it started to move.

With a sight scream she slammed her hands against Adrien's chest and threw herself to the opposite side of the sofa.

"Excuse me madam, has this gentleman been taking advantage of you?" A policeman was glaring down at Adrien, and Adrien couldn't help the clearly audible gulp he made.

"No! No, he's my boyfriend." Marinette shuffled back towards Adrien who was now sitting up bolt right.

"Funny reaction to waking up to your boyfriend." The policeman raised one eyebrow and looked between them.

"Well, he's that amazing sometimes I forget that I'm with him." She tried to smile as Adrien grimaced. For the first time, he knew someone obviously didn't believe their lie.

"I can understand that." Came a second voice.

"Sabrina?" All three of the friends chorused as the small red head walked through the door.

"Hi guys. Marinette, how are you feeling?"

The hour was taken over by questions, waiting for blood test results and catching up.

"We've got the men who are suspects in custody so we will let you know what happens within the next few hours." Marinette and Alya walked with Sabrina to the door as Adrien thanked the male police in the lounge.

"Marinette, it's great to see you and Adrien finally together." Sabrina patted Marinette on the upper arm as she made her way out the door.

"Thanks. I can't believe my luck." Marinette looked back at the rough looking blonde. Even when he'd spent the night on her couch he still looked amazing. Messy hair, wrinkled clothes and a midnight shadow beard. Yep, Adrien Agreste was a whole lot of hotness and Marinette couldn't help but stare.

The police officers both left as Adrien walked to the door too.

"Adrien, go home and get some sleep. I'll be fine honestly. Alya's here with me and I don't plan on leaving the house." She could tell he was torn.

"Out!" Alya demanded, pushing him out the door. "Go and see Nino or something! Me and my girl are going to have a girly day to talk about you and whatever strange relationship this actually is." Her hands flew between the two of them.

"Alya!" exclaimed Marinette. Alya shrugged and walked out the hallway into the kitchen. Marinette sighed and turned back to Adrien. Her hand placed firmly on her head.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I just need more rest."

"Here." He stepped forward and placed his lips against her temple. "Call me if you need me."

He turned around and stalked down the driveway. He couldn't go home yet, his head seemed to be full of information he needed to talk about, so instead he decided to take a right and make his way to Nino's house.

A couple of hours later, Marinette was feeling a whole lot more human. She was also enjoying the alone time with Alya. It had been a while. Not that she held anything against Nino, but she missed her best friend.

As the second chick flick was coming to an end the door bell rang. Marinette slowly made her way to the door, only to be greeted by a huge bouquet of red roses. Signing the delivery note she took the amazing arrangement and headed back into the lounge.

"Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! Whose sent you those?" Alya was sat dumbfounded on the sofa.

Gently, Marinette positioned them in the centre of her coffee table, next to the still open book. She stroked the spine again before opening the small rectangular gift card.

_To me, you're always beautiful._


	13. The Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys make fun of Adrien but how does it all make him feel?

"So let me get this right? You sent her a dozen red roses because you thought she didn't see herself as beautiful?"

"What did the card say again?" 

The guys were sat around in Nino's kitchen talking to Adrien. For once in his life he felt out of his depth. Kim and Nino seem to be indicating that for a new relationship he might be coming on slightly too strong. Adrien placed his face in his hands as he answered the guys.

"To me, you're always beautiful." Kim burst out laughing as Adrien spoke. 

"She's got you whipped man. You've only been with her a week." Kim was finding it hilarious, he never thought the big mighty lothario Agreste would ever succumb to making a girl happy; and in more than just the sexual department that was.

"I agree Adrien. The statistics of you remaining in this relationship is a lowly 5%." Max had spoken for the first time regarding the situation. Unlike the others he didn't usually push his point across, that is unless it was factually true of course.

"Why?" Adrien wasn't shocked at all by this. What they didn't know, though, was this one was going to last at least for a while. One positive of the fake relationship. 

"Let's be honest Adrien, if she's not giving you any you'll be off to find it somewhere else. That's what you always do." Kim took a swig of his beer, looking over Adrien. He knew his friend and there's no way he'd stay with Marinette, she was too pure, too much into love and romance. His buddy couldn't even remain faithful to a toothpaste brand.

"Not this time lads, I'm a changed man." 

They all started laughing at Adrien and he could feel the annoyance start to radiate up in his body. No one believed he could do anything, and to be honest he'd bought it on himself, yet that didn't stop it from hurting. 

"I must admit Marinette has grown into quite a woman." Max spoke again and Adrien couldn't help the inner growl at Max's words. She was his. For his eyes only. Kim looked and saw a deadly glare begin to form on Adrien's face.

"Chill man! She is beautiful, though, and her body is hot! Yikes! Hey Nino, remember when we went to the beach last year and she wore that tiny bikini? Every guy on the beach was drooling! I remember having to stay in the water for a while until I was in a suitable position to walk along the beach." Kim couldn't help himself, he could tell it was winding Adrien up and he just couldn't stop. Adrien, meanwhile, was trying to understand why he was getting so eaten up over a girl.

Adrien stood up and walked out the room, there was no way he was hanging around for them to be talking about Marinette like she was a piece of meat. She was right, no one saw her serious either. They were made for this arrangement and he was going to do a damn good job of making her seem like the wonderful woman she was. 

He couldn't deny she was starting to get under his skin. Seeing her so ill two days again, and so vulnerable, hit him harder than he wanted to admit. Having her fall asleep on him was just an added bonus. When she was next to him, or on him, she just seemed to fit perfectly. It felt natural and easy. Being that close to Marinette seemed the most natural thing in his life.

He let out a sigh as he pulled out his phone. He hadn't spoken to her since she'd thanked him for the roses, the lack of messages played on his mind. How was she finding it so much easier than him to play the game? He thought back to how Nino told him about Marinette's crush on him when they were younger. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew he wanted her to still want him. To still like him. 

The doorbell rang and Adrien placed the phone back into his pocket. He needed to be separate from the guys for a little while longer so shouted to Nino he'd answer the door. Low and behold, the God's must have been listening to his inner most thoughts and dreams as on the door step stood none other than his fake girlfriend, Marinette. 

"Hey you." She said with a smile. She was quite sure her acting skills would be Oscar worthy. Here she was looking at Adrien, and talking normally as her heart raced a million miles an hour. She was quite sure that if she checked the watch on her wrist she'd see a very high increase in her fat burn rate. 

He stood expressionless and she couldn't help feel slightly transparent. He was staring. Properly staring at her. She wanted to look down, unsure what she was wearing and wondering if that's what was causing Adrien some quite obvious troubles.

"Hi." He breathed back as she stepped forward and took him into a hug. 

"What are you doing Mari?"

"I'm giving you a hug because that's what girlfriends do."

Adrien could feel his face begin to heat. Was he really making such a big issue about a hug? He pulled away and looked at her again. Her smile was bright and white, and her body was almost fully on display. He could tell she was making the most of France's summer heatwave.

She stood before him in a short denim skirt and a Jagged Stone vest. He could barely control the tightening in his trousers as he looked her over. Then he'd remember the hug and it was game over for any self control.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks Kitty, my hot date thought so too." She walked past him and winked. 

Staring wide eyed at her he began to panic. A hot date? She wouldn't, would she? It would look so bad if his family friendly girlfriend started sticking her tongue down someone else's throat especially as they had now been verified in the press as a couple. Marinette wouldn't do that to him, would she?

Adrien chased Marinette's swaying hips down the hall and heard the wolf whistles as she entered the kitchen. His possessiveness with this girl was way over the top. Why did it matter? He wasn't fooling anyone, he knew why. It's because even a damn hug with her could turn him on more than any other woman he had been with prior.

"Shut up Kim!" Marinette stated as she walked to Nino's fridge and helped herself to a bottle of water. As she bent down every guy in the room tilted their head to see the tightening of Marinette's skirt around her butt. Adrien moved quickly to stand in front of her blocking the view from the predators licking their lips at the sight. 

"Alya's running late Mari, but she should be back in the next few minutes." Nino informed Marinette as she stood up and turned, curious as to why Adrien was right behind her. 

"That's fine. I can hang with you guys for a bit." She walked over and sat on Adrien's vacated chair. "What you all talking about?" She questioned as she opened her bottle and took a drink. 

"You." Kim replied, leaning forward and wiggling his eyebrows. 

Marinette almost drowned on her water. Her? Why were they talking about her? She was about as interesting as watching paint dry.

"Kim, back off." Adrien's voice was hard and threatening. Kim visibly moved back and positioned his hands up in surrender. 

"So any more info about the bachelor party guys?" Nino quizzed, he needed to move the conversation on before Adrien took Kim down. He was quite sure if it came to it, Adrien would cause a lot of physical pain to Kim.

"I've found us a villa. It's a friends and he's allowing us to use it at a very good price." Adrien said as he walked up behind Marinette and placed his big hands on her small delicate shoulders. She leant her head back into his chest and his heartrate accelerated at the close contact. Unconsciously he began to move his hands, massaging her neck and shoulders by circulating his thumbs.

"What's a very good price?" Marinette asked as she began to succumb to the pleasure of Adrien's hands working her shoulders. His hands really were magic and she couldn't help imagine them on different parts of her body. Massaging and making them feel amazing. He leant down towards her ear and she almost melted as his hot breath hit her neck. 

"Free." 

She sucked in a noisy breath as she tried to regain her composure. She was a grown woman, she needed to get some sort of control over herself. All he was doing was talking and she was ready to rip off her clothes and beg him to take her.

"Shot gun the room furthest away from their room." Kim broke the tension between the fake couple and Adrien moved away to another chair. 

Marinette knew her eyes had dilated. How had she come to that conclusion? He's had too. A thrill coursed through her veins. Perhaps he did like her more than as just a friend. He winked at her from across the kitchen table as the front door slammed open. 

"Marinette ... lounge ... now!" Alya was home and by the sounds of it not in a good mood. 

"Duty calls." Standing up she followed the storm of Alya, as she past Adrien she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Leaving him startled, but overall very pleased.

"You ok?" Marinette made her way to Alya, who was currently storming around the room muttering to herself like a crazy lady.

"I can't believe she did this! Does she not think about anyone but herself? Such a selfish bitch!" 

"Hold up Alya, what are you talking about?" 

"Etta's found out she's pregnant." Marinette stood looking blank at her best friend. 

"Well say something!" Marinette continued to stare. What could she say? Alya was desperate to be an Auntie so she didn't understand why she was so anti her younger sisters news. She'd even suggested her sister try for a baby.

"I'm ... sorry?" 

"Why are you not angry?" Alya stood staring at Marinette.

"Should I be?" This made no sense at all. Why would Marinette be angry? 

"You're going to have to change her dress now! She's being an absolute idiot! Why not wait until the night of the wedding to try or at least after! She's going to be seven months pregnant at the wedding, Mari! You probably won't be able to make her dress until just before! Does she not understand the stress?" Marinette walked forward and placed her hands on Alya shoulders.

"Stop! You're being crazy. I'm fine about it. I can adapt the designs to make sure it fits her ok, just take the time to enjoy being an auntie and a soon to be wife." 

Alya sprung forward and took Marinette in her arms. How could a girl be so sweet and forgiving? She was the power of positivity and the greatest friend anyone could have.

"Come on Mrs soon-to-be Lahiffe, let's get you a drink." 

Marinette walked into the kitchen with her arm around Alya's waist. She loved her friend so much. She couldn't believe Alya was that defensive of her. 

"You girls ok?" Nino asked, walking over to Alya and giving her a hug. 

"I am now! Christ Marinette's an angel! Honestly, she breaks the laws of friendship." 

"Well you know, I can't help it if I'm perfect." Marinette winked at Alya and Nino before making her way around the kitchen to grab her bottle of water. As she reached over Adrien to grab it, he took the opportunity to pull her onto his lap. With a slight squeal she sat down and turned her sky blue eyes, to his grassy green ones.

"You're definitely perfect, Princess." Adrien stated as he rubbed his nose into her neck causing the small blunette to giggle.

"Geez, get a room will you." Kim downed the rest of his bottle glaring fiercely at Adrien and Marinette. 

Adrien laughed and stood up taking Marinette with him. 

"You hungry?" He asked her.

"I could eat." She replied smiling at the whole lot of muscle that was currently carrying her. 

"Then may I take you out for dinner?" 

"Of course." He placed her down on the floor and she tapped his nose with her pointer finger. "As long as you're paying." She turned around and began to walk out the house, throwing a look back over her shoulder after a couple of steps. 

Adrien's lips made an 'ooo' position as he quirked one eyebrow and followed her out the house.


	14. Good Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes Marinette out on another date.

Adrien followed Marinette back to her house as she dropped off her car. They'd decided it would look better for them to turn up together. Adrien hadn't seen any photographers for a few days so he was quite sure he needed to do something to get back in the headlines. 

He'd received a call from his father earlier that morning regarding his relationship with Marinette. His father, of course, was making this all into a bigger deal than it needed to be. He was basically calling Marinette a worthless gold digger and requested him to break up with her. 

Adrien was finally getting to the place he wanted so there was no way he was going to take up his fathers orders. Instead, he was now more than willing to do whatever was needed to make sure Marinette was seen with him and in a serious relationship. His father could go to hell. He wanted nothing to do with the cold blooded man anymore, even if that meant he was removed from his fathers will.

Gabriel was always a man to get his own way, and he knew the only way he would be able to control Adrien was with the 'Gabriel' wealth. If Gabriel could remove anything from his son then by God he was going to do it. When Adrien had slammed the phone down on his father this morning it was left with an ultimatum; the 'Gabriel' fortune or Marinette? His father had given him until the end of the year to make his choice. 

That meant four months. Four months to decide whether he was choosing his family money or his fake girlfriend. Luckily, Marinette and himself would be over by then so it was a winning situation for him, yet something felt wrong in his stomach.

Adrien pulled his black Range Rover Discovery up outside Marinette's house and watched her climb out of her own vehicle. A Fiat 500, what was more Marinette than that? Locking her door and putting her keys into her little side satchel, she made her way over to Adrien's big black car. She felt so small next to it, so incredibly out of her depth. 

He opened the door from the inside and smiled down at her.

"You're chariot awaits, m'lady."

"Why thank you kind knight." Marinette climbed into the passengers seat and fastened her seatbelt. She could feel her heart rate accelerating at the close proximity that they were sat. 

_Calm down Marinette, he's just your fake boyfriend. Nothing is happening here._

She breathed out and looked down. She couldn't believe that after ten years she still found it hard to control her bodies reaction to him. For some reason this time though it felt different; not bad, just different. The silence was excruciating between then. She needed to say something ... anything!

"I hear salted caramel frappes are great for putting people in a good mood. Fancy putting me in one?" Marinette inwardly cringed. What the hell was she trying to do? Flirt?

Adrien let out a throaty chuckle, before playfully punching Marinette in the shoulder.

"Anytime Bugaboo." Her heart skipped a beat at his words. Was he flirting back? Well of course he was! That's what Adrien Agreste did best. Marinette looked out the window as they passed the remainder of the outskirts, before hitting the hustle and bustle of the city centre. 

"Thank you for the flowers, by the way. I never had chance to tell you properly." Adrien kept his eyes firmly placed on the road as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. 

"I didn't like seeing you so down. It was a silly idea of me really. You don't need flowers." What he meant to say was that she didn't need flowers to tell her she's beautiful, yet in normal Adrien fashion, of course, he didn't finish the sentence.

"Oh." She replied. She couldn't help the disappointment soaring through her body as she took in what he said. She'd got it all wrong ... again! Just like when he'd asked her to the end of year dance and she thought it was a date. Unfortunately she ended up crying alone in her bedroom as Adrien had gone and shacked up with Chloe - or Lila. One of the demons spawn anyways. Adrien didn't love her, or even like her in more than a friendly way. She needed to separate herself from this or she would be getting hurt.

The remainder of the journey was silent and Adrien just couldn't figure out what had happened. He replayed everything from back at Nino's to the last part of their conversation in the car. He stilled. He'd said something wrong. He had categorically messed up, again.

"Marinette?" She turned her head towards him, "about the roses-" she quickly began to brush him off which was the exact opposite to what she really wanted him to do.

"Adrien, seriously. Don't worry about it. I promise I won't go all fan girl on you because you sent me some flowers." This is not how the conversation was meant to go, but he just seemed to have lost all power to speak. What was he meant to say?

Mari, you know I said I don't want to be with you? Well I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the day you attacked me with rotting food. Nope, nada! That was not going to work.

He wanted to keep talking. He liked it when they spoke.

"So, when do I get to wear your underwear?" 

"What?" Marinette shrieked. 

"Your designs, Mari." He could see her visibly relax into the seat. 

"Oh those. Errrrmmm... well they're almost done so perhaps next weekend?" Adrien nodded at Marinette's reply. Now she was freaked out. Great. 

Adrien pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. As he lived central Paris they decided to park at his apartment and walk to Master Fu's. They had the best desserts. Adrien climbed out of his car with one had on his forehead. He needed to control himself, if he wasn't insulting her he was flustering her. 

Slamming his door shut he made it round to Marinette, just in time to see her misstep. As she began to fall he ran forward and caught her. 

"Falling for me I see?" He winked at her as he stood her up straight. 

"You wish, Agreste." She brushed herself down and patted him on the cheek. 

With each pat his heart seem to expand to her touch. She could do anything to him and he'd like it. That was the new conclusion he was coming to. 

Marinette placed her hand into her small satchel and pulled out her sunglasses. The summer heat was still engulfing all of Paris, with the added increase of being in the centre itself. The sun was bright and warm to the skin, bringing out the minimal outfits and short shorts of the Paris women. 

Marinette felt out of her depth. She was only wearing her skirt and tee because of seeing Alya, she wasn't exactly planning on leaving the house today. Adrien's offer threw her off guard and suddenly she felt very vulnerable. Paris was full of beautiful women. Some of the most beautiful in the world. Long legs, small waists and big breasts. Marinette was a measly five foot two inches and due to her workout schedule her legs were muscular. 

She unconsciously began to mess with her skirt, trying to pull it down a little, when an arm wrapped around her waist. 

"Leave it Mari, you look perfect the way you are." His voice in her ear sent a shiver down her spine. She really needed to get control of her body, it was letting her down at the moment. She remained in silence, feeling the way his fingers gripped into her hip as they walked down towards Master Fu's. 

As it was a week night, hope that Fu's would be quiet sounded appealing to Marinette. She hadn't got the effort or the energy to deal with Adrien's fan girls, or even people she went to school with. Marinette and Adrien may have seen like perfect pairing during their school days, but now? They couldn't be more different. Their relationship would definitely be cause for conversation.

She looked up at Adrien's face, currently obstructed by his Ray Ban's, and couldn't help marvel at the way the sun hit every ridge and well defined bone. He was beautiful to look at. She'd always thought so, but it wasn't only that. It was his personality too. Not many people knew Adrien the way she did. Yes she'd stutter and get her words mixed up around him, but their bond went deeper than that. She couldn't help but wonder if this man still had the same desires, wishes and dreams that his younger counterpart held. 

Marinette wanted to know more about him. Regardless of whether he felt anything for her, she felt they'd been brought back together for a reason. To look out for each other, to help each other. She wanted to help him. She wanted him to know he was more than just his name; more than just the athlete or the model. 

"You know, if anyone takes a photograph now it's most certain they'll see us as a love struck couple." Adrien pushed his sunglasses up into his hair and looked down at her. "I wish I could see those gorgeous blue eyes though." 

Marinette smiled.

"I wouldn't want you to get too distracted though Monsieur Agreste." 

They turned into the door off a beautiful Parisian cafe. Marinette led the way as Adrien positioned both his hands onto her hips siding up behind her. Her heart flipped at the gesture and she quickly distracted herself by looking around the area. Adrien bent down to Marinette's ear, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're always a distraction."

Master Fu's had been a hang out for the gang since they were in lycée, it actually opened the same day as Adrien joined their school. From then on it would be their hang out, their first meeting point and, of course, where they watched Adrien in his competitions on the wide screen television over the bar. Marinette would never forget the buzz over Adrien's Olympic final, and victory. Hugs, tears and laughter was shared in abundance. 

Master Fu himself had became a grandfather figure to Marinette and Adrien. He offered support and a listening ear whenever they needed it. Adrien had a lot to thank him for. It was Master Fu who'd persuaded him to follow his dreams and, ultimately, keep working until he got where he wanted. Master Fu taught him never to settle for less.

"Marinette, Adrien? Is that you and together? I always knew you were made for each other." 

Marinette couldn't help the blush at Master Fu's words as Adrien let go of her and took the small Chinese man into a large, squeezing hug.

"It's so good to see you Fu." 

"You too Adrien, especially now you've got this beautiful lady on your arm." Fu looked over to Marinette and winked. He knew how she felt about Adrien, and this game they were playing felt like they were lying to Fu and for the first time since they agreed to this she didn't like it. 

"Oh, I'm definitely good." He looked over at Marinette and smiled, reaching out and grabbing her hand. Fu led them to a quiet booth at the back. 

"I'll personally serve on you two tonight, I'm so happy to see you together." 

Marinette and Adrien said their thank yous to Master Fu before looking down at the menu. As Adrien lifted his head to speak he heard a sound which made his insides crawl.

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."


	15. Friendly Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting times at Master Fu’s.

As Chloé stood in front of their table all Adrien and Marinette could do was look between her and each other.

"Nice to see you again, Chloé." Marinette finally broke the silence as the blonde stood with her hands on her hips facing Paris' newest lovebirds. 

Marinette would usually be intimidated, but considering they were in her third home, behind her own and her parents, there was some sort of instinct that told her to not fear the wrath of Chloé Bourgeois. It also helped that she was here with Adrien Agreste. She's the one that had tamed the beast, well fake tamed the beast. Ok, so she hadn't actually tamed anything but Chloé didn't know that.

"Chloé, is there anything we can help you with? You're kind of intruding on our date." Adrien was next to speak up. Looking at the blonde socialite with a raised eyebrow. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to come away with me for the weekend?" She spoke only to Adrien, blocking out the entirety of Marinette with her body. With her hand positioned on the table, Chloé leaned over to line her body up with Adrien. "I've invested in the new Gabriel lingerie line." 

She dropped Adrien a wink and he couldn't help feel the whole of his body quiver and then shrivel up. He couldn't believe how upfront Chloé was being and in front of Marinette too. 

He found it hard to control his laughter as Marinette moved her head to the side and pulled a face at him. She continued pulling faces and Adrien finally let himself laugh. Chloe's face changed to one of disgust as she took her hand off the table. Adrien was pretending to cough, covering up the laughing fit just starting up. 

Chloé looked over at Marinette to be met with a pearly white smile from the young designer. For once in her life Marinette felt comfortable, she felt secure and she felt like she was winning. Even though it was fake, it made her feel happy Adrien was here by her side.

"Sorry Chloé," Adrien spoke up, "but my weekend is going to be taken up with this nightmare sitting opposite me."

"Seriously Adrien! You're choosing a weekend of what? Playing video games with her? Over a weekend of hot, passionate sex with me?" Chloe turned her attention back to Adrien and the anger could be seen radiating off her. 

"First of all; she has a name and its Marinette. And secondly, to be perfectly honest with you, there's nothing I'd actually find more enjoyable than playing video games with my stunning girlfriend." He smiled a genuine smile in the direction of Chloé before she stormed off in a rage. 

"Wow! You sure you've made the right choice?" She looked over at Adrien, who seemed to be studying Chloé's rear as she stalked away.

"Family friendly Mari!" He responded. Still looking at the retreating blonde. 

Marinette felt herself shift in the seat at how uncomfortable she felt watching Adrien, watching Chloé. 

"You could kid me!" Adrien turned his head sharply back to Marinette.

"What does that mean?" Marinette sat back in her chair and looked over at her fake boyfriend. Her arms crossed tightly across her chest, defending herself from the possible heartbreak she was about to endure. This whole thing was not a good idea. Why did she agree to it? 

"You may as well been drooling the way you were looking at her ass!" Marinette stated looking Adrien in the eye. 

"Jealous are you?" Adrien sat back and mirrored her actions. If she was going to be defensive, he was going to be defensive too. 

Marinette looked away in silence, catching the back end of Chloé as she walked out of Master Fu's. Marinette gasped in shock and covered her mouth.

"Get it now!" Adrien stated, raising one eyebrow to Marinette. They both burst out laughing and she had to clutch her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed this much. This was unbelievable. 

"You need to give me some credit, Princess. I told you it was going to be no other women whilst I was with you." He was wiping his eyes with a tissue trying to control the bouts of laughter which still continued to come and go. 

"I can't believe she's wearing panties with your face on them!" 

"I know I'm an ass but I think she was taking it too far." Another round of laughter started up at their table as Master Fu made his way over. 

"I see you two also saw what young Miss Bourgeois was wearing. If only she hadn't tucked her skirt into her underwear." Master Fu's words broke Adrien and Marinette into another round of laughter. It shouldn't be this funny but something about it just kept making them laugh. 

"Ok, ok!" Adrien claimed taking deep breathes. "M'lady here would like to be put into a good mood. So can we please have two salted caramel frappes and a Chocolate fudge sundae to share?" Master Fu smiled at Adrien.

"Great choice as usual." With that Master Fu turned and left.

"You remembered!" Marinette whispered shocked.

"How could I forget? I'm surprised you're not the size of an elephant the amount of sundaes you used to eat." Marinette burst out laughing at Adrien. He was right. She'd have a sundae at least three times a week.

"You used to steal most of it!" 

"What? No I didn't! You kept slapping my hand away. Thinking about it, this could be quite an abusive relationship. I better keep a log of each time you hit me." He moved his head forward, leaning into the centre of the table. 

"I only slapped your hand away because you'd steal the cake." She replied, moving forward to.

"The cake was the best part." Adrien moved slightly more. He had no idea why he felt he needed to move his face towards Marinette, but again the magnetism of her was drawing him in.

"Exactly! That's why it should have been mine." Their faces were centimetres away from each other and the thought of a kiss was at the forefront of both their minds. 

As they stared into each other's eyes, the feeling became oppressive. They looked between their eyes and lips, before slowly edging forward. Hearts racing and lips wanting. They were mere millimetres away as Marinette closed her eyes, waiting for the pressure of his lips to meets hers. She could feel his breath, they were so close. It was going to happen. She was going to kiss Adrien Agreste. 

"Oh my God, Adrien! Is that you?" 

Both shot back as a voice interrupted their moment. As Marinette tried to control not only her heart speed, but also the disappointment in her veins, she looked up to see a beautiful woman standing near them. She was tall and gorgeous. 

Adrien jumped out of his seat to hug her. Marinette again felt her stomach take on a mind of its own and drop. Looking at Adrien next to this magnificent woman made Marinette feel inadequate. She looked down at her lap as Adrien and the female continued their niceties. Why had she agreed to this? She'd give anything to go back in time and slap herself hard round the face. She was right when she thought this was a stupid idea. 

"And this must be the Marinette." Marinette shot her head up. The Marinette, what did that mean?

"It is indeed." Adrien smiled down at her and offered one of his hands. Unsure what to do, she took it and stood up as he gently pulled her. 

"Nice to meet you." The woman said with a genuine smile across her face. 

"You too." Marinette replied, placing her best smile. 

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" The woman let out a little laugh as a blonde haired, blue eyed child came over and almost took Adrien down.

"Uncle Adrien! Uncle Adrien!" The little boy was almost the spitting imagine of Adrien and the woman he was standing with. Adrien lifted him up and began to tickle his tummy. The vision of Adrien with a child was enough to melt her heart. How did he think he couldn't have this? This kid obviously adored him.

"What you doing here Monkey Boy!" 

"I'm not monkey boy, Uncle Adrien. I'm Junior." The little boy chortled.

"No. That can't be right. Juniors a baby."

"I'm four next week! Daddy said you're coming to my party with your girlfriend. What's a girlfriend?" Adrien looked flustered as the woman covered her mouth suppressing a laugh behind her hand. 

"This is my girlfriend." Adrien pointed to Marinette, "her names Marinette. She's my special Princess." 

"Oh!" Junior replied as if he understood. "She's very pretty." 

This time it was Marinette's turn to blush. Luckily, Junior was cut off by a blonde male grabbing him out of Adrien's arms. 

"You ran off you cheeky monkey!" 

"Daddy, I just told Uncle Adrien I'm not a monkey, I'm Junior." The crowd around the beautiful little blonde boy let out another laugh. 

"Good to see you up and about Marinette. How are you feeling?" Recognition suddenly struck like lightning. This was Adrien's cousin, Felix.

"Much better thanks to you." Marinette smiled as she thanked the blonde male. 

"Adrien did a lot more than me. I only turned up and took blood out of you." Marinette smiled as she looked over at Adrien. He was smiling back at her with an emotion she'd never seen him display before. To be honest, she wasn't quite so sure what it was.

"Daddy, why did you take the girls blood?" 

"I had to make sure she was feeling ok." 

"My daddy's a superhero. He saves people."

"That he does, darling." The woman looked at her husband with such adoration, Marinette felt her heart flutter at the display. Suddenly she noticed the woman was also heavily pregnant.

"How far along are you?" Marinette asked. 

"Surprisingly only seven months. For some reason this one wants to turn me into a beached whale." She placed a hand over her perfectly round stomach. Even though her stomach was growing to a large size, the rest of her frame was tiny. 

"I'm Bridgette by the way." 

"Marinette." Marinette was shocked when she was tackled by the lady with the big belly. She wrapped her arms around Marinette.

"I'm so glad Adrien has found someone special. We've always heard a lot about you. Thank you for giving him a chance." 

Bridgette pulled back leaving a whirlwind of thoughts in Marinette's head. She'd always been open to Adrien, until today. For some reason she'd started judging him just like everyone else. She took a deep breath and looked over at Adrien in conversation with his cousin and nephew. 

"So kid, what do you want for your birthday?" Adrien asked the beautiful little boy, who smiled widely and began to bounce in his fathers arms.

"A Night Bird costume." The little boy responded with so much enthusiasm, he could have been asking for a million pounds. 

A groan came from Bridgette as she placed a hand of her forehead.

"Are you ok?" Marinette asked quietly. 

"He's got his heart set on this Night Bird Superhero costume but it's sold out everywhere. We don't know if we'll be able to get him one. His heart is set on it, and it's the only thing he's asked for." 

"I can make it." 

Felix, Adrien and Bridgette all looked at Marinette. 

"I can make it." She repeated. 

"Aren't you busy with commissions and your boutique collections?" Felix asked as his eyebrows creased together. Obviously Adrien had told them more than she thought he had about her.

"I can make time for this special little man. It's not everyday you turn the big number four. Plus I can make him one better than everyone else's." She smiled at Junior and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you." Bridgette and Felix chorused. Marinette was quite worried the pregnant woman was about to start a horrendous amount of waterworks. Instead she grabbed Marinette and hugged onto her.

"Thank you, Auntie Marinette." Junior was smiling and Marinette felt her heart flutter. Auntie Marinette. If only ...

"Yes, Auntie Marinette." Adrien stepped forward and took her hand in his. He lifted it up to his mouth and placed a delicate kiss on the back. "Thank you." He whispered. 

"Well we best be going. Let us know what we owe you Marinette?" Felix placed an arm around his pregnant wife.

"Nothing. It can be a present from us." The smiles on everyone's faces could have lit the entire Eiffel Tower. She felt worth while. She felt like someone. She felt like she mattered. 

As they said their goodbyes Adrien and Marinette replaced themselves in their seats. 

"What?" She said. He was sitting there smiling at her. 

"What?" She responded again with a slight laugh. 

"You're amazing." He stated. "Simply and utterly amazing." 

Marinette blushed and looked to the side, just in time to see Fu bringing their drinks and sundae.

"Bon appetite" Fu commented as he left the two fake lovebirds to enjoy their food and drink. 

Time had passed quickly and before she knew it Adrien was parked up outside her house.

"Thank you for this evening. I had another great time."

"Me too, Princess." Adrien agreed. He needed to tell her about the flowers, that she was beautiful. That she was beginning to matter to him more than anyone else in his life. But he was afraid. Afraid that she would leave him just like everyone else had. Afraid he wouldn't be enough. Afraid he couldn't ... 

For the first time ever he couldn't say to himself he couldn't give her the family she wanted. Seeing Junior again tonight made him wishful. Perhaps there was help out there for him. Perhaps his help was sitting directly beside him. 

Without thinking, he moved forward and pressed a soft kiss against her lips, tasting the strawberry from her chapstick. Before he got carried away he released the kiss and settle back in his seat. He had to take this slowly. He couldn't, and he swore he wouldn't hurt her. At the moment he was still unsure what he felt or what he wanted but he knew Marinette was part of the answer to healing his broken heart.


	16. A text from an ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien receives unexpected news from an ex.

Adrien woke up the next morning with a smile gracing his face. For the first morning since his injury he didn't feel like a let down. He felt good about himself. He felt good about his impending interview at SciencePro, and he felt good about his relationship. He was beginning to wonder if it was actually as fake as they both thought because that kiss last night felt real. It didn't feel fake in the slightest, and he'd enjoyed it to the point where he wanted to kiss her again.

Sighing, he placed an arm over his eyes. He needed to snap out of this. Marinette deserved more. She deserved a lot more than some washed up has-been. But he didn't want her to want more, he wanted her to want him. For the first time in his life he wanted a woman to want him, maybe even to need him. With another exasperated sigh, he made his way out of his bed and into the kitchen.

Perhaps it was the thrill of the chase with Marinette that was inspiring him? Knowing he couldn't have her. Nah, there's no point him lying to himself. It was her. Everything about her made him happy. Her smile, her laugh, her selflessness, her anger. He let out a laugh as he pulled his coffee cup out the cupboard. Ms. Dupain-Cheng was certainly something.

His phone vibrated against the granite worktop, where he'd left to charge the previous night. Leaving his coffee under the machine, he picked up his phone. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he was hoping the message was from a certain blunette. Unfortunately it was from another blunette. Kagami.

_Hello. When are you free today?_

Obviously Kagami still had her loving attitude, he laughed to himself. She was demanding and blunt. When he thought back to it, he couldn't understand why he'd taken the relationship with Kagami so seriously. Trailing through their past, he realised she was the one who he thought was going to change him. She was so adamant they were meant to be he believed it.

 _Not sure. Why?_ He responded.

If he had the choice he wouldn't see her again at all. Unfortunately, though, fate had other plans and she'd managed to wiggle herself into his friendship group. How had she made it there anyway? She'd been friends with Marinette, but no one else seemed to have liked her.

Making his way back to the fridge, he pulled out the cream to add to his coffee. Why would she be contacting him? They hadn't exactly parted on friendly terms. It had been almost a year since they had any contact at all. Plus it wasn't like he'd actually meet up with her until he'd spoken to Marinette about it anyway. Meeting up with his ex-girlfriend would not be seen as family friendly. His phone signalled again.

_There's things we need to discuss, for example your new relationship._

He quickly tapped his response.

_I'm not quite sure why we need to do that._

Placing his phone down again, he couldn't help but feel baffled. What had any of this got to do with her? Finishing his coffee creation he took it into the lounge area, along with his phone, before settling down and turning on the television. The first thing he saw was his fathers face on the news.

"What a bastard!" The urge to throw the coffee cup at the television was unbelievable.

"We always create the most original designs for Paris Fashion Week and I'm sure this year we'll be the talk of Paris again."

"Yeah right." Adrien sneered at his fathers televised face. He was interrupted from his rant by the sound of his phone receiving his next message of the day.

_Morning kitty! Just watching the news and want to smash my tv. Any guesses why? x_

He laughed to himself as he thought about how he was just feeling and thinking the exact same thing.

_You're not alone, Princess. I almost wasted a cup of coffee by throwing it at his smug, obnoxious face x_

One message from her and he was already smiling. He just couldn't help himself. Picking up the remote control he was ready to look for something a lot more entertaining. After going from top to bottom of his crazy amount of channels he decided to stick with an old episode of Criminal Minds.

As his phone signalled an incoming message he couldn't help the acceleration of his heart. Perhaps he should see if she was busy later? They could chill and watch a film, or go for a bite to eat, or a walk, or anything to be exact. No such luck. New message received from Kagami.

_I will be at the Café de la Paix at midday. I suggest you meet me. See you then._

Even when they weren't together he was being bossed around by her. What was it with women? He settled back onto the sofa as he watched a teenage boy kill another. Perhaps Criminal Minds this early in the day wasn't his greatest idea.

His phone sounded again. He prayed it wasn't Kagami messaging because he hadn't responded within eight point two-one seconds. Her usual game when it came to texting. He was shocked to see it was Marinette again. Opening the message he smiled.

_What a way to waste a coffee Agreste! And I thought you were better than that x_

_It had foamed milk too! 🤭 x_ read his reply.

_That's it Adrien, we're over! x_

He burst out laughing as he read the last message. He couldn't help it. She really did know how to put him in a good mood. Unfortunately he was about to bring that mood down to zero.

_I promise I'll drink it. No coffee being wasted here. Listen Mari, Kagami wants me to meet her today for a chat. I'm not sure what about but she seems to think it's important. I'll only go if it's ok with you though? xxx_

He squirmed as he placed his phone down next to him. She wasn't going to like this. She wasn't going to like it at all. Every scene played through his head. The tears, the tantrums, the aggression. He'd seen the way women had reacted around him before, he just never wanted her to feel the way they used to.

This was the exact reason why this "relationship" would end when they were both happy with the outcome. As his phone signalled to him, he froze. His heart felt like it'd actually stopped before beginning to aggressively beat against his chest.

_That's fine Adrien. Why wouldn't it be? Just no kissing or other antics please. It wouldn't look good for our family friendly prospective, which by the way seems to be working well. Have you checked out the tabloids this morning? We're hot news, Chaton xxx_

The relief he felt was overwhelming. She didn't hate him, she wasn't upset and she wasn't trying to trap him. But she also didn't seem to care about anything but their family friendly imagine.

Flicking onto a news app he scrolled down to the showbiz section. There they were again. Adrien Agreste and his girlfriend. They still hadn't got a name for Marinette, which is surprising as he truly believed his father would already be on the beat down. Adrien continued to scroll through the pictures and the story.

The final picture was of Adrien and Marinette kissing in his car. The paparazzi were following them everywhere. He needed to be careful nothing could be interpreted the wrong way.

_I must say Marinette, we're one hot looking couple! xxx_

Her response came instantly.

_Watch it Adrien. I might think you're coming on to me. Kisses and compliments, I'm a lucky girl xxx_

_Don't forget the flowers 😉 I'll message later with what happens. I need to make sure my girl is kept in the loop xxx_

He stood up and made his way back to his room. It was getting close to eleven giving him only a short time before he had to meet Kagami. Jumping in the shower, he had a quick wash over before shaving and making himself look presentable. A black 'V' neck tee and dark blue jeans. He looked the ever dashing model he was. With one last check on his phone he left the apartment and made his way to the cafe. There was one message waiting for him as he reached his destination.

_If you want, come around tonight. That's if you're free. I mean I don't want you to feel like I'm making you, the choice is completely yours. No pressure xxx_

Suddenly a thirteen year old Marinette appeared in his mind. Piggy tails, bright eyes, big smile and verbal diarrhoea. He spotted Kagami sitting at her table and he walked towards her, phone still in hand as it buzzed again.

_Just me again. If you did want to come round, which you don't have to if you don't want to, but I thought I'd let you know I'm making a lasagna. I'll stop messaging you now xxx_

He couldn't contain the laughter which escaped his mouth. How could a girl ramble on text? That was the hardest thing to do. Kagami stood to meet Adrien as he got near.

"You look well." She commented.

"You too." Adrien replied. He indicated for her to sit down before taking a seat of his own.

"So why have you called me here Kagami?"

"My-my Adrien. Pleasantries first."

Adrien let out a huffed breath and looked at the girl in from of him. She really was beautiful. A beautiful girl which contained a block of ice for her heart. Adrien thought back to all the times they'd slept together and truly he had no fondness of it. They both went through the actions with hardly any kissing. The more he recalled it all, the more strange it was. Passionate was not a word you would link to their past relationship.

He felt awful looking at her now that it went as badly as it did. He'd used her. She was the proof that he couldn't change, that he didn't deserve someone as sweet, pure and loving as Marinette.

As Kagami was explaining to Adrien about how great her fencing was going a waiter came round to take their drinks order. Going for just a cappuccino he continued to listen to Kagami. It didn't take long for the drinks to be served before Kagami sent the waiter on his way.

"You didn't want to eat did you?" She asked.

"No, I'm going to Marinette's for dinner."

Kagami nodded and looked over Adrien's shoulder before turned back to meet his eyes with her own.

"How's it going with you two? She's such a wonderful woman." Kagami spoke with so much adoration about Marinette he could feel himself deflate, perhaps this was going to be ok.

"Yeah she is." He broke out into a smile just thinking about the blunette he would be seeing shortly.

"That smile tells me everything I need to know." She ended that part of the conversation without cracking any part of her face. One thing was for sure, she'd never have frown lines, or smile lines.

"Listen, Kagami. I am sorry about everything, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I shouldn't have used you."

"That's why I wanted to speak to you." Kagami turned somber as she stared Adrien up and down. "You never used me, Adrien. I used you."

"What? How? No you didn't!" Adrien's speech came over rushed and all over itself.

"Adrien! Let me speak. I used you when we were on tour. You see I've had to keep something from my mother for quite a while and dating you was the perfect cover up."

"So you never loved me?"

"No." Kagami sadly shook her head to the sides. "You see, there's someone else. There's always been someone else. We were actually together the whole length of our relationship. We've been together for years."

Adrien felt quite hurt. So that's why she wasn't over enthusiastic with the sex or overly sad when they split up. He also now understood how the others felt when he'd used them for his own agenda.

"Oh ok. So what have you brought me here to tell me?" He asked.

"There's going to be a story out in the press next Friday. I'm engaged, Adrien."

"Congratulations Kagami. That's the great news." Adrien responded, not feeling quite as happy as he thought he would have been. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Her name is Chantelle."

"Sorry? Her?"

"Yes Adrien her. I'm marrying a woman." And for the first time ever, Adrien saw a genuine smile make its way across Kagami's lips.


	17. The Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets an unexpected visitor.

Marinette studied the pictures on her screen. She wanted to make the best Night Bird costume for Junior. Although he wasn't any part of her family and only linked to her through a fake relationship with his Uncle, she couldn't deny having him call her Auntie Marinette expand her heart to three times her normal size, and everyone knew Marinette's heart is already bigger than most. 

Scrolling down the screen she could tell two things. Number one; Night Bird needed crazily big wings and number two, she'd been insane to say she could make this in a week. Letting out an exasperated sound she stood up and walked into the kitchen. She set the kettle onto boil as she began to think what materials she needed. Black and blue heavy weight material, chiffon for the wings, feathers - the list was endless.

Adding her coffee and water into her cup before finishing it off with milk, she prayed she had majority of the material she needed in her studio. Not wanting to go out today she'd tied her hair up loosely in a ribbon and placed on her jean dungaree shorts over her pastel pink crop top. It was now the heat of summer in Paris, and hot wasn't nearly close to the feeling in her house. It was stuffy, oppressive and just damn right sticky. She may as well have been living on the sun.

Taking her coffee back into her studio she picked up her phone. It had been on silent since she'd last text Adrien. She couldn't help but wonder what was happening with Kagami. Slight fear ran through her body. Would he get back with her if that's what she wanted? She knew Kagami cared a lot about the blonde haired model, they'd spoken about him enough. Kagami was her friend. She appreciated their friendship a lot and to be fair Kagami had him first. She was there through the Olympics and his injury. She should be with him.

She needed to get out of this slump. Did it really matter if Adrien ended up back with Kagami? This wasn't real after all. Unconsciously she touched her lips. She wanted it to be real. For the first time since she'd marched into his apartment and attacked him with food, her teenage crush had reappeared. Though this seemed a lot more intense. For some reason a small part of her believed he wanted it too. She was actually going insane. This thought officially made her insane. Adrien Agreste did not want or need anything, especially her.

She dropped her head hard onto her design table with a thump. Resulting in a vibration coming from her phone. She picked it up; Adrien.

_Is the offer for lasagne still open? xx_

Simple but still heart racing. Marinette sat staring at her phone. How should she reply? Of course she wanted him here. She seemed to be in need of him around her. She was becoming slightly addicted. Smiling to herself she began to type a message.

_Perhaps you can stay for dessert too? xx <\em>_

__

Reading the message back she groaned and deleted it. That was too forward even for Adrien to receive. She started to type again.

__

_Perhaps I can keep your underwear before you leave xx_

__

Slamming her finger on her phone she repeatedly struck the delete button. Taking control of herself she began to type once again. This was it. Whatever she had text she was sending. 

__

_Only if you bring the wine xx_

__

Reading it back to herself, she smiled. Much better. 

__

Placing her phone back down on the sewing desk she began to head over to her wall of fabrics and pull them out. Nothing seemed to be the right feel, or the right shade. It was a child's costume. It not only needed to look good but to feel good too.

__

Gazing around the room, she began to pout as she looked at the different mannequins and rails. Black and comfortable. Black and comfortable. Black and ...

__

Suddenly her eyes were drawn to the cat hoodie Luka had modelled for her a couple of weeks back, the one that Adrien had also taken a liking too. Walking over to it she picked up a sleeve and ran it between her fingers. It would be the perfect material. 

__

Speeding back to her fabrics, Marinette set a mass attack on the black material. Finally finding the exact piece she wanted. Examining what was left of the luxurious material she smiled, just enough for a four year old. Seating herself at her design table so had one last check of her phone before getting to business. 

__

One new message, from Adrien.

__

_It's a date! See you at 6pm xx_

__

Marinette couldn't help the thrill of excitement passing through her body as she read his words. 'It's a date.' With a smile on her face and a glow in her cheeks it was time to get started. She had just under five hours until Adrien arrived. 

__

The material Marinette was using to work with was an absolute dream, flexing and draping exactly how she needed it to. She'd been completely consumed by the costume she'd forgotten to keep an eye on the time. 

__

The doorbell sounded through her house, followed by six angry sounding knocks. Removing herself from the sewing machine she checked her watch as she made it to the door. Five o'clock. She still had one hour before Adrien arrived. The person on the other side of the door broke her out of her thoughts as they began knocking again.

__

"Ok, ok! I'm coming!" Marinette opened the door and looked at the broken person in front of her. 

__

Unknowing what to do she went with the simplist option. To ask him.

__

"Hey Luka." Marinette used her smoothest, kindest voice. "What's wrong?"

__

Luka looked at her through a face of anger and disgust. She was actually quite fearful of him. More than when Adrien had stormed after her for throwing food. Adrien, no matter his mood, always had a soft gentle air about him. He's more of a 'use yours words to get your way' guy. Luka, on the other hand, was very emotive and made it blatantly clear when he is pissed off. Like right about now. 

__

Marinette felt scared with Luka sometimes. Scared of what his actions might be. He didn't deal with situations in the same way as Adrien, he was more volatile. He used his fists more often than his words, and his temper always ran short.

__

"Adrien! Really Marinette! What the hell is wrong with you?" Marinette looked over Luka's shoulder and saw a few cars with people looking over towards her house. She guessed they were paparazzi. 

__

"Luka, get inside you're making a scene." She moved out the way directing Luka into the house as she quickly shut the door and grabbed her phone. 

__

She looked in the lounge and saw Luka running his fingers through his hair. Before this continued Adrien needed to know.

__

_Heads up, Luka's just arrived unexpectedly and is slightly (a lot) pissed off at me xxx_

__

She closed her phone and walked into the lounge. She looked at the back of him, and for once she had no desire for him at all. She wasn't going to lie, before Adrien came back and before their crazy deal, she probably would have been very happy with him and his daughter. But Adrien is here, Adrien was back, and for her short term future he was all hers.

__

"You need to explain to me what the hell you're playing at!" Luka turned and looked at Marinette. His eyes were dark and intimidating, nothing like the sweet guy she'd spoken too a couple of weeks again.

__

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked. She knew exactly what he was talking about, yet for some reason she couldn't bring herself to discuss it. She didn't want Luka knowing anything about her relationship with Adrien. 

__

"Stop trying to be so innocent Marinette. You're not a teenager anymore so stop acting like one." Luka took a step towards Marinette. She instinctively took one back away from the six foot three giant getting too close. 

__

"You called off our date, Marinette, so you could go out with him! You do realise he just wants to take your virgin card right? Why do you think the guys have suddenly started messaging you again and talking to you? You have the one thing they all want! Especially now you've actually started to look pretty when you go out, though today you seem to have dressed like a toddler again."

__

Marinette felt stung by his words. Was that why he started talking to her again too? Was he thinking he could take her first time? And what did he mean 'started to look pretty'? Was he indicating that she didn't look pretty before? One thing for sure, Adrien always made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the room. 

__

She heard a revving noise on her driveway and knew Adrien had came early. There's no way he was going to let a crazy mad man be with her alone in the house. He was getting far too defensive for that.

__

"Is that all you wanted to do? Is that why you suddenly got back in touch with me? Let's be honest you could have brought Francesca a Princess dress without having to ask me to make one." Marinette continued staring at Luka with her arms crossed defensively over her chest. She didn't even move her head when the door opened and a large blonde model strode in, placing a bottle of wine on her side table before closing the door. 

__

"Oh look, the committed 'boyfriend' has shown up! Who were you with this afternoon? Lila? Chloé? Kagami?" Luka played with his fingers, inserting inverted comma's around the word boyfriend. Adrien didn't speak he just stepped besides Marinette and slipped an arm around her waist. 

__

"That's it mark your territory, Agreste. She would have been mine if it wasn't for you. You waltz back into her life and there she goes running again to the guy with the problems to try and fix him because that's Marinette. The girl who has to try and fix everyone!" Luka wasn't thinking. He knew he was just talking and by the look on Adrien's face he was only a couple of words away from an altercation. 

__

"Luka, get out of my house now!" Marinette spoke up. For once in her life she was standing up for herself. Why? Because Adrien believed she could and the supportive arm on her back made her feel invincible. 

__

"How dare you come here, insult my fashion sense, insult me, insult my boyfriend and pretend that the only reason you're back talking to me was because you like me. When did you ever contact me about designing costumes for Kitty Section? I was your original stylist and as soon as you became slightly famous it was your idea to ditch me. You ruined my career as much as Gabriel did." Adrien flinched slightly when he heard his fathers name. She knew how much he hated him, and felt bad that she'd bought him up in this conversation.

__

Luka looked shocked. He wasn't quite sure where he was going to go from here.

__

"Tell me the truth, Luka. Is the only reason you wanted me was so you could sleep with me?" 

__

Luka didn't know where to look. He could look sideways or at the two very angry individuals in front of him, who at this precise moment were blocking the only way to the exit. 

__

"Mari, you know I've always cared for you." Luka looked at the little blunette thinking she'd be the least intimidating out the two humans, unfortunately he'd made the wrong choice. Her glare could have killed him. 

__

"Answer the damn question Luka!" He'd never seen her like this and he couldn't deny it was quite a turn on. No wonder Adrien wanted her after she went all bad ass on him. She really did have something about her, but that wasn't going to save him from the truth.

__

"Yes." He mumbled as he looked down. "But that's doesn't mean I didn't care for you, I've always liked you a little. When you were a teen you were amazing and I truly believe I was in love with you, it's just ... well ... you never seemed to grow up after that. Well until recently." 

__

"You lost me the job designing for you, you slept around as much as him," she pointed to Adrien who stood stock still admiring his girlfriends attitude. "You got married on tour in Vegas, knocked up the girl and then abandoned her when she was five months pregnant. At least Adrien's never been that cold hearted." 

__

"How - h- how do you know that?" 

__

"Let's just say people talk. Now get out of the house before I get my incredibly fit boyfriend to do it for you." Adrien smirked at Marinette's words. He liked her being the brains and him being the brawn. It felt right. Very Ladybug and Chat Noir.

__

"You're making a big mistake Marinette. He's going to break your heart."

__

"Then it'll be my job to repair it." She pointed towards the door.

__

Walking slowly up to Marinette and Adrien he looked them both over with such disgust, before continuing on his way to the door. 

__

Slamming it behind Luka, Marinette turned around and rested her back on it. Neither her or Adrien had spoken yet. Adrien hadn't even spoken since he'd arrived but just having him there supplied her with an intense attitude. She believed she could do anything. They began to smile before laughing together. 

__

"I can't believe I did that."

__

"I can." Adrien responded. "You're a strong, beautiful woman." He opened his arms out and she walked into them. Wrapped her arms around his waist. 

__

"Hi." She said into his chest.

__

"Hey." He replied back. 

__

She began to break the hug and move away from him but he wasn't letting go. She looked up into his eyes. Serial killer black.

__

"Are you going to kill me?" Marinette whispered with a hint of a smile.

__

"You're being all cute again, it's getting tempting." He smiled down at the girl in his arms. An overpowered temptation filled his veins as he stood completely still staring into her eyes. He felt the smile drop off his face as he studied each section of hers. Her stunning eyes, the freckles on her nose, the rose pink of her lips. 

__

She slid her hands onto his hips and dropped her own smile. She studied every crevice in his beautiful model face. His gorgeous green eyes, his sunshine golden hair and his defined, strong jaw line. Her lips tingled in anticipation of what it would be like to place soft, gentle kisses down and around his jaw.

__

They stood and stared. Neither wanting to break the electric current building up between them. Adrien can't remember any women gluing him to spot like this before. He felt about twelve years old, about to embark on his first real kiss. He was sweating, everywhere. His heart was racing and he never wanted anything more in his whole life.

__

A similar ordeal was running through Marinette's mind, but she needed to break whatever this spell was he had her under. It wasn't going to end well. She made a deal with herself she wasn't going to get in too deep, she wasn't going to allow herself to be hurt by Adrien, even though she now knew she was still in love with him. He would never love her. 

__

Distancing herself from the situation, she pushed away from him. 

__

"I'll start preparing -" before she had chance to move too far he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Holding onto her wrist he moved it to his heart as his other hand stroked up the nap of her neck. His eyes were dark with complete focus on her.

__

"You're beautiful. So beautiful." 

__

He continued to look into her eyes as his lips reached towards hers.

__


	18. Parental Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another interruption for the lovebirds.

"Hello! Marinette! Are you in there?"

Adrien dropped his head onto her shoulder and they both let out a sigh. They were so close. So damn close. All the way over he'd planned firstly how he was going to get rid of Luka and then he wanted to speak to her about what this 'thing' was. He didn't care about the sex, but my God did he want to kiss her and he was so close. There was no way they could just continue being friends.

"Marinette, sweetheart. I can see you." 

Marinette let out a growl and Adrien felt positive she wanted the kiss as much as he did. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the front door.

"Maman, what you doing here?" Marinette answered the door with a fake smile on her face. She was so close to having her first real kiss with Adrien. It just had to be real this time, there were no camera's around to catch it. 

Her body was dying to be back in his arms but alas the world had other ideas for them both. Her mother stepped into her house taking her into a hug.

"We were so worried about you, we just had to come straight here as soon as we landed." Tom and Sabine had been away at a convention over the past couple of weeks meaning they'd missed all the drama their daughter had been through. 

"I'm fine now, maman. Adrien and his cousin took good care of me and the two guys who did it have been arrested." Marinette broke out the hug and indicated to Adrien who was standing behind her. 

Tom and Sabine had always been a big fan of Adrien. They believed he just needed to find his way, and they were always hopeful that way was with their daughter. The two would give them the most beautiful grandchildren. 

"Hi Mrs Dupain-Cheng." Sabine made her way over to Adrien and engulfed him in a hug. For a tiny lady she had a lot of strength. 

"I've told you before, Adrien, call me Sabine. Thank you for looking after our little Princess." 

Adrien broke away and smiled. Even though he didn't get to kiss Marinette, he couldn't deny the warmth of being around her and her family. They were always a second home to him, actually thinking about it they were his first. They were always there when he needed someone, perhaps he should have spoken to Marinette about his home problems more.

"I'll always be around to save her." Adrien looked directly into Marinette's eyes and she could have melted there and then. She was falling hard and fast, she really couldn't handle him when he was being this sweet.

"Where is he?" Suddenly a second voice echo'd in the doorway. A big powerful voice which could only belong to one person. Marinette's big teddy bear of a father.

Adrien gulped. He knew Tom was on about him. Perhaps Marinette's father wasn't too happy about their new relationship. Adrien wouldn't admit it out loud but the size of Tom Dupain terrified him. The guy could squash him in one of his big bear like hands.

"I saw his car outside." 

"Hey Papa." Marinette went to step forward with her arms open ready to engulf her father. However Tom had other ideas, he pushed past Marinette and made his way straight to Adrien. Marinette's blue eyes widen to double the size. Was he going to kill Adrien?

"There he is!" Tom exclaimed as he reached Adrien and engulfed him in one of his big bear hugs. Lifting the six foot model off the floor. "I'm so glad you've finally asked our little baby out. You two are made for each other." Tom continued his hug on Adrien as Marinette shut the door.

"So are you two staying or just here for a drink?" Marinette asked as she encouraged her father to put her 'boyfriend' down.

"We'll just have a cup of tea and then go. We don't want to be interrupting your evening together." Sabine smiled over at the two as Marinette moved into Adrien's arm. She wrapped both her arms around his waist and natural instinct told him to kiss her forehead.

"We don't mind if you stay for a while." Adrien responded, knowing just how worried her parents would have been at the situation over the past week. He liked Marinette's parents a lot, he'd spent a lot of time around them and was always welcomed warmly. He respected them, especially Tom, he respected him a lot more than his own father. He wanted to make sure they were happy with him being with Marinette, after all he was sure now that this 'thing' wasn't as fake as they'd planned.

"I've made a lasagne if you want any? There's enough for the four of us." Marinette looked between her parents and Adrien, wanting to kiss him even more now for being so kind and understanding. How could anyone think so lowly of this wonderful man?

"If you don't mind sweetie, that would be great. The food on the aeroplane was shocking." Sabine smiled at her only daughter, full of love. Seeing Marinette with someone and so happy was a blessing. She'd been praying for Marinette to find a boyfriend. She'd always been such a loner when it came to love.

"We'd love to!" Tom boomed out making his way over to Adrien again. Slapping the Olympian on the shoulder and pulling Adrien out of Marinette's hold, causing her to pout. She was enjoying their closeness. 

"Let's set up Ultimate Mega Strike, I'm sure you'll have got a bit rusty with all your touring." Tom slapped Adrien on the upper back and he smiled. This was just like old times.

"Whatever you say old man! I made sure it was on my coach every time I travelled. Prepare to get your ass kicked." Adrien replied.

"Big talk from a small man." Tom continued.

"Are sure you can hold a controller with those giant hands?" Tom laughed whole heartedly at Adrien, and Marinette swore he'd make the most perfect Santa. Her father was one hundred percent a jolly giant.

"I don't think those two will ever grow up." Sabine came and wrapped an arm around her taller daughter. Marinette was smiling as she watched the interaction between her father and Adrien. This was nothing like he ever had with his own father. As much as she idolised Gabriel's talent, the guy was a cold hearted asshole who didn't deserve Adrien as a son. 

She looked at the two men sitting, loading up her game console and carrying on their slam talk. This is what she'd wanted since she was a teen. This is what she wanted to be her family. Sighing, Marinette walked into the kitchen to start on the food preparation. She turned the oven on and found the lasagne in the fridge. 

"So you and Adrien?" 

"Yep." Marinette turned to look at her mother. The smile took over the older woman's face. 

"I'm happy for you sweetheart. You deserve to have someone you can depend on." She walked to the centre of the kitchen, settling at the table and looked at the roses. "Did he send you these?" 

Marinette looked over and smiled. He was always calling her beautiful and her heart would always skip a beat. The smile soon dropped though when she remembered what he'd said about she didn't need flowers. Did he mean he shouldn't have sent them? Or did he mean she didn't need them to know she's beautiful? These beautiful roses were playing with her heart strings.

"He did. The afternoon after the club incident."

"They're beautiful, Mari. How is he? He seems in a good place now." She walked over to a cupboard and pulled out some wine glasses. A meal in France was never complete without a glass of wine. 

"He's getting there. He's started to open up to me a lot recently."

"I think it's you. He's always been open and honest around you. He's always had a sparkle in his eyes too. I just want you to be careful though sweetheart." Marinette rolled her eyes at her mother's words. Here it goes again. Another Alya trying to get her to split from Adrien because of his bad boy persona.

"This is your first real relationship that we know of and I know how much you love him. Just don't put him on a pedestal. He's been through a lot in his life, he doesn't need the added pressure of being perfect from you. Let him discover things in his own time, he'll get there." Her mother continued. Marinette had thought of many different scenarios to this relationship, yet she'd never considered that she might be bad for him.

Did she put him on a pedestal? Had she got expectations about him? Suddenly she felt winded. 

"I've- I've never really ... you know ... thought about it that way." She bent down and placed the lasagne into the oven. 

"Well just remember he's human too, Marinette. He has, and will make mistakes, more than most thanks to the mess of a childhood he had. But don't give up on him. I can see how much he needs you at the moment." Marinette snorted.

"And how can you tell that?" She shut the oven door and turned to face her mother. 

"Just call in motherly instinct." Sabine winked at Marinette before grabbing two wine glasses and walking out the room. 

"Who wants wine?" She announced as Tom beat Adrien in the first match.

"Bo-yah! Tom style!" Tom stood up and pulled his usual winners pose as the others let out whoops and cheers. 

"Ok cupcake, come and kick your boyfriends butt." Tom motioned for Marinette to take his place.

"Literally or metaphorically?" Marinette asked as she handed a glass of wine to Adrien. 

"Come on, M'lady. Let's see if you still have the skills of a Mecha Strike Champ." Adrien took the glass off Marinette and held it up in a salute before taking in a big gulp. Marinette and Adrien were the top two Mecha Stroke players in their school with Max a very close runner up. They'd battled together a few times in the Paris Championships and dominated. They'd eventually been banned from entering as a pair to make it fair on the other teams. 

"Are you sure you can handle being beaten by a girl, Agreste?"

"You've got to actually win first, Princess." They smiled at each other before Marinette launched herself onto the sofa and took the second controller. 

"Bring it on." 

Tom went to stand by his wife as they watched the couple fight it out on the game. Tom put his arm around Sabine and smiled. 

"This is what we've always wanted." Tom said looking down at his wife, only to be distracted by what was happening on the sofa.

"Stop cheating, you jerk!" 

"Only if you stop knocking the controller out of my hand." 

"Are you sure Tom? I think they might start physically fighting in a minute." Sabine looked at her husband quite sure he had heart shaped eyes. Attention was quickly drawn back to Adrien and Marinette as she let out a piercing scream, followed by Adrien cheering loud. 

"Adrien, that's cheating!" Marinette said as she slapped his arm. 

"I don't think so. You should be able to battle through anything Champ. Perhaps I should have played with Max."

"You tickled me to the point of me passing out." Marinette's voice was high pitched and slightly full of aggression. 

"Don't be so dramatic." As the two continued arguing Sabine pulled Tom into the kitchen leaving the two alone of the sofa. Something made her leave. Something like mothers intuition ... again.

"You cheated." Marinette whined again, oblivious to her parents heading out of the room.

"Nope! Believe me if I was cheating you'd know about it." 

"Really? How?" He knew she was pushing him for a reaction and he was going to give it to her. Without a hesitant thought Adrien started tickling Marinette again, only this time, harder.

"Adrien, no!" He continued tickling her waist as he smiled.

"No what?"

"Adrien!" He looked at her again, his smile wider than his face. 

"Still not stopping, this Princess has lost her manners!" As he tickled her she did her best to restrict his access to her waist, ending up sitting on his lap facing him. Still both smiling and both laughing. 

Through the chaos of the tickling match, Marinette's ribbon had fell out of her hair leaving it wild and free. Sitting facing Adrien, her hair had fallen over her face. Stretching one hand up, Adrien brushed it out the way. Their smiles disintegrated from both their faces as they slowly moved in towards each other.

"Can I kiss you?" Marinette asked quietly.

"If you don't kiss me, I'm going to kiss you." Marinette took that as the go ahead to finally place her lips on her boyfriend. She positioned her arms over his shoulders and shuffled forward on his lap.

A mere millimetre from lip to lip contact, Marinette's phone begun to ring. She pulled her phone out the pocket and threw it next to them. The ringing had ceased and Marinette looked back at Adrien. They smiled and he let out a held breath. 

"Try again?" He asked. Marinette nodded in agreement as she replaced her hands on his shoulders and moved in again. Just as their lips met, Marinette's phone began to ring again. Quickly ending the kiss with Adrien she clambered off his lap and grabbed her phone.

"Hello."

"Is that Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Yes it is, who am I speaking with?"

"This is Vincent Fontaine, I am co-ordinating Paris Fashion Week."

Marinette sat next to Adrien and stared at him as she continued the phone conversation. He looked at her with bated breath. He had no idea what was going on but by the look on Marinette's face it was important.

"Oh, hello. How can I help you?" She responded into the handset.

"One of our regulars has dropped out of the fashion show and we are very impressed with what we've seen and heard about your work."

Whatever! Marinette thought, in other words they know Adrien has something to do with her.

"We were wondering if Adrien Agreste is one of your male models?" 

She rolled her eyes as she responded. How predictable. 

"Excellent." Vincent replied on the phone. "So how would you feel about presenting in Paris Fashion Week?" 

Marinette felt her heart race. Although one of the reasons they wanted her was because of Adrien, that didn't stop them from wanting her. She began tapping him on the thigh, excitement written all over her face.

"Of course. I'd love too." She responded. 

Adrien raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his stinging thigh. Whoever was on the phone was causing her some sort of excitement and in result he felt bubbling in his own stomach. What the hell was going on? Why was he getting excited not knowing what was happening? He looked her over as she continued to nod and talk into her phone. She looked exceptional this evening, and he knew it was because she was being natural. Just being Marinette. She placed the phone down and turned to Adrien.

"You ok, Princess?"

"They want me to present at Paris Fashion week." She looked completely awestruck.

"That's good news. Isn't it?" Marinette nodded to Adrien, still not blinking.

"Sweetheart, you need to blink or your eyes will fall out." Adrien stretched out and stroked her face.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "They want you to be one of the models." She said shyly, looking at the floor.

"Then it looks like I'm coming out of retirement." He was smiling brightly at her and her heart melted for about the fifth time that evening. She sprung onto him and wrapped him up tightly in her arms. 

"Thank you so much, Adrien. For everything." Continuing to smile at her, he could feel his lips edging in again. She was always so willing when he was. He was actually getting thrills off this one woman. 

Their lips met but again it didn't last long. A high pitched wail echoed around the house. 

"Marinette dear, I think the lasagne is burning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting. This story is now on the same chapter here and on WattPad so unfortunately updates will be a little slower. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story.


	19. Or something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally figured out what happened on Prom Night.

"Paris fashion show, uh? Do we need to get your autograph now?" Nino was putting the cakes Marinette had brought round onto plates ready for the final arrangement meeting ready for the bachelor/bachelorette party.

Alya was currently still at work and Adrien was meeting with the guy who's villa they were using. They should have their keys this afternoon ready for the trip to Monaco the following Friday. Marinette and Adrien had arranged to go one day earlier to set up some decorations and supplies. Marinette wasn't sure if she was ecstatic or terrified about the nine hour drive with Adrien. All the others were catching a flight. What was she thinking agreeing to drive with him? Perhaps it was the hope of another kiss? It'd been three days since she'd had the last from him.

"I can give you an autograph for sure, but it'll cost you." She went to the cupboard and started to pulling out wine bottles. 

"So how's things with you and my best pal?" Marinette smiled as she placed the drinks onto the table. Things were going well. When Adrien had left her house a few days earlier, he'd left her with a sweet, delicate kiss. To be honest she wanted more but she wasn't complaining. She'd had very pleasant dreams that evening. 

"It's good." She didn't want to go into anymore details. For some reason, as public as the relationship actually was, she wanted to hold it close to her chest. She didn't want everyone knowing everything, which was bizarre as the idea was everybody did know everything.

"Is he behaving?" Nino asked, setting the sweet treats around the wine glasses Marinette was currently pouring out. 

"Why wouldn't he be?" She looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders. 

"I was just checking. I know for a fact he hasn't been with anyone else whilst you've been dating which is amazing for that douche bag. He's usually sleeping around after date number two." Marinette's stomach became a washing machine. She didn't know whether she should have butterflies because obviously he was keeping his end of the deal, or whether her stomach should churn because she actually didn't know if he was sleeping with anyone else. 

She hadn't seen him in a few days perhaps he'd been going off with other women. After all he was a developed man with needs. Needs that she wasn't fulfilling.

She thought back to the texts and phone calls they'd had over the past few days. Unless he was texting during intercourse, there was no way he'd be able to meet a woman until about three am. They'd been talking for hours. Reminiscing about the past, thinking about their futures once this is sorted and, of course, Paris Fashion Week. Adrien had made her work on it tirelessly. Refusing to come around until this evening. Each evening he'd appear on FaceTime to check in on her daily progress. 

This would have been simple if he hadn't have always been lying fresh from the shower, and topless on his sofa. Many nights his naked torso filled her dreams, making her do an extra thirty minutes of working out the following morning to relive some of her tension. She must admit her body was looking good because of this. So good in fact that she decided to put extra effort in her outfit for today. She really wanted Adrien to want her as much as she wanted him.

She'd spent time straightening her hair so it fell in a silk river down to her mid back. The colour radiated blue from the sheen it was giving off. She loved it when it looked more midnight blue than black. She always felt unique and special, not just another number in a crowd. She'd created herself a new pink summer dress. It had a well fitted corset top, trailing into a delicate mini skirt. It was a cross between day fashion and night life, and she loved it. She loved it so much she created it in three other colours and uploaded it to her website.

"You're good for him you know. His life would be so less messed up if he had just had the guts to ask you out in lycée." 

"What? He didn't like me then. We were just good friends."

Nino sighed, he wasn't sure how much he wanted to give away without betraying Adrien's trust. They'd always talk about Marinette and even though he wouldn't ever admit it, the admiration in his voice was apparent. She was the one girl he would talk about. It was the one girl he actually cared about. 

Nino remembered back to prom night. Adrien had decided to ask Marinette out to see if they could actually work as a couple who dated. They were such great friends Adrien didn't want to mess up that one stability in his life. Nino remembered how worked up Adrien had been about it all and how he wanted everything perfect. 

Nino considered what would and would not help his friend. After all they hadn't had sex yet. That was something Nino was sure about, and he felt sorry for his friend. Everyone knew Adrien Agreste needed continuous loving.

"Why did you think he asked you to prom?" Nino stated. He believed he had approximately fifteen minutes to give Marinette this history before someone arrived at his house and kicked his ass. That could be either Alya or Adrien.

"Because I beat him at Ultimate Mage Strike and that was the bet?" 

"What if I tell you he made sure he could take you?" 

"Nino, stop talking in questions and tell me what the hell it is that you're on about." Marinette was getting annoyed. She sat down at the table and grabbed one of the glasses of wine. 

"He was too scared to ask you out straight so he planned it via a game." Marinette looked at Nino and her eyebrows pulled together.

"Ha! Yeah right. Come on Nino, stop making things up." 

"Mari, I swear I'm not. He wanted to take you. He wanted to try and date you, but then all that shit went down with Lila and he hadn't got a choice but to ditch you for her." Nino sat opposite Marinette and grabbed a pain au chocolate, taking a humongous bite and playing a game of staring with one of his best friends.

"What happened with Lila?" 

"You don't know? I thought someone would have told you. Everyone knew." 

"Nino, honestly stop this prolonging and tell me what the hell Lila did."

Nino sighed and placed the remainder of the pastry on his plate. He didn't know how he was going to phrase this without sending Marinette either straight into a fight, or straight into Adrien's pants. Every girl wanted to have a hero save her. Didn't they?

"Lila had ... well ... she'd some how gotten pictures of you." 

"Pictures? What type of pictures?" Marinette felt sick to her stomach this wasn't going to be a normal picture. She knew Lila. This wasn't going to be good.

"We believe it was from the trip to Italy we went on a few weeks before prom. You know when we all stayed in her aunts villa? Well Lila came over to us guys and said that she had naked pictures of you in the shower ..."

"What?" 

"And she wanted to know if we wanted to see how ..." Nino rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"How what Nino?"

"How undeveloped you were."

"What!" Marinette grabbed her glass of wine and downed it in one. Nino's eyes widened. Marinette was not a drinker.

"Why?" Marinette began to top her glass up again. What the hell was going on? How had she never been told?

"She wanted Adrien and as far as she was concerned you had him."

"So what happened next?" 

"Adrien said he'd do whatever she wanted to get rid of those pictures. He regretted it so much, I don't think he thought he'd hurt you as much as he had. He saw you leaving with Luka and just thought it was better for you. He always thought you two were kind of together anyway."

Marinette sat silently. This changed the whole of her past. This changed everything. He'd stood up for her - again. He was always there for her even when she didn't know it. The front door opened and closed as Marinette sat staring at Nino. She didn't know how to react. Adrien deserved so much from her. He'd been fighting for her all along. 

"Wow! Have you two fallen out or something?" Marinette turned her head to see both Alya and Adrien in the doorway. She let out a fake laugh which fooled no one. As Adrien studied her face he knew she was keeping something back from him. What had Nino told her? He moved forward and placed a kiss on her forehead as Nino went to greet his fiancée. 

"Let me go and get changed into something more comfortable and then let's move this party outside." Alya made her way upstairs followed by Nino, and Marinette was still yet to lift her eyes to meet Adrien's. She had no idea what to do, or to say, or how to react and she was now quite sure this 'thing' was more than just friendship. It had always been more than friendship. 

"Princess." Adrien crouched down beside her. "What's wrong?" He lifted her head up, placing his fingers underneath her chin. Her bluebell eyes met his green ones, lost in a moment that she was sure was going to change their relationship. Before he could ask her anything else she leant her lips in towards him, and kissed him passionately. 

He kept his one hand under her chin as the other positioned on her thigh. Completely taken aback by what she was doing, not that he minded it of course. To be honest it felt like Christmas had come early. She placed her small hands lightly on his shoulders, continuing to kiss. Pulling away she looked at his eyes which had gone their usual serial killer black. Smiling smugly, she leant in again and kissed him just as fiercely. 

A cough was heard in the doorway. The couple stopped their lip locking and looked over to the door. 

"Are we interrupting something?" Marinette's face went a bright shade of red as she looked over at her best friend currently crossing her arms inquisitively over her chest, and her fiancé raising his eyebrows behind.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen her in a couple of days. I couldn't control myself." Adrien stood up and covered for the pair. Marinette still sat in silence as they all began to move around her laughing and joking. What the hell had she just done? She hadn't even considered her actions, she just went for it. What an idiot? 

Remaining sat on the chair she covered her face with her hands, every now and then licking her lips to taste what was left of him. She already knew she was addicted. That once was not going to be enough. She eventually got her body to respond and move. 

She hadn't realised that Adrien was standing at the doorway watching her interaction with herself. The hand over the face. The continuous lick of her lips. He felt himself mirroring that action, wanted nothing more than a deeper taste. He had had the perfect opportunity but had been too slow to take it. Too slow to realise what he wanted. 

She stood up slowly showing the most gorgeous pink dress and her beautiful midnight blue hair. He'd seen the dress on her website. He was always looking at something related to her, or something that reminded him of her. It's a good job she couldn't see his Instagram history, we was quite sure he'd be had for being a stalker.

He watched as she grabbed the remaining plates from the table before walking towards the exit to the patio. She stilled when she saw Adrien leaning against the wall. 

"How long have you been there?" Her voice was quiet, breath like and embarrassed.

"Long enough." He replied. 

He stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips. For some reason she still wasn't looking at him.

"We need to talk. Can I come back to yours for a bit when we've finished up here?" Her head shot up to look into his eyes. He wanted to talk? That was never a good sign. 

"Not like that." He continued. Keeping a close eye on her, he saw her body relax. She nodded and walked around him out to the patio area.

"Come on then you two. What have you got planned for us?" Nino was sitting with his arm slung over Alya's shoulders. Marinette smiled as they made their was to the chairs opposite them. Adrien pulled her chair out for her before seating himself. He could be such a gentleman and her heart couldn't help but flutter. 

"Well, the villa is situated at the Fairmont which Bryce owns so he has given us vouchers and additional extras we can use up at the hotel. As long as we post socially that we're their. Apparently having such a group of "famous" friends staying at the hotel will do it tremendously good in the ratings." Adrien grabbed a glass of wine and took a drink.

"You've done good, Agreste." 

"I can't believe you ever doubted me, Césaire" Adrien raised his glass at Alya before taking another drink. Alya laughed before taking a drink out of her own.

"Myself and Adrien are driving down the day before so we can stock the villa with supplies and sort out a couple of the activities we have planned." Marinette continued, looking at Adrien.

"Activities?" Nino asked.

"Jet skiing, a boat trip, guys and girls separate nights out." Adrien continued. "Me and M'lady here make a pretty good team. You have nothing to worry about." Adrien winked at Marinette who could feel herself blush. 

"We just need to sort out rooms now." Marinette continued. There were seven rooms in the villa; five double beds and two twin rooms. After a lengthy discussion and a poster page, the rooms were planned. 

Nino and Alya would be taking the master suite, with Marinette and Adrien taking the room in the separate annexe. It seemed everyone had refused to sleep in the room next to them. 

Kim and Ondine, Kagami and Chantelle and Ivan and Mylene taking up the doubles. As shocked as everyone was to find out Kagami's news, everyone was very excited to meet Chantelle. Especially since she'd been putting a permanent smile on Kagami's face. The twin rooms would then be taken by Alix, Max and Luka. Unfortunately Rose and Juleka had to pull out, they were in the midst of adopting and it looked like next weekend could be the make or break for them.

Unfortunately for Adrien and Marinette, Luka was still planning on coming. Both knew he was only doing it to cause problems. As friendly as he is with Nino and Alya, they couldn’t really say he was more than an acquaintance. 

As the night began to draw in Marinette could feel the wine taking over, and a warmth flooding through her body. She said goodbye to her friends ready to began to walk down the path to her home, with her boyfriend by her side. As they reached the end of the path at Alya and Nino’s Adrien wrapped his fingers around hers.

“Is this ok?” He asked her as they began their two mile walk.

“Of course.” She responded. Again not looking at him. She didn’t want to be pulled into his grassy green eyes again. She knew once she was in, she wouldn’t escape.

“Why aren’t you looking at me?” He stopped. The join in their fingers stopping her too. 

“I can’t.” She whispered.

“Marinette please. Look at me.” In response to his demand she shook her head and looked away. 

Adrien noticed a park to the left. 

“Come with me.” Keeping a tight hold on her he began to pull her over the road and to the empty park, strewed in the perfectly positioned lights. He sat them down on a bench and kept Marinette’s hand locked with his, placing it gently in his lap. He takes a deep breath and lets it out.

“I’ve screwed up haven’t I?” 

She turned her head sharply to look at the beautiful man sitting next to her. How could he think he’s screwed up? He’s been nothing but perfect.

He raked his hands through his perfect hair and she swore she could hear the fabric of his tee ripping due to the movement. The tee lifted slightly and Marinette had a wondrous view of Adrien’s incredibly toned centre.

“Listen Marinette, I don’t know what I’ve done and I really am sorry but I don’t want us to fall out. I want us to be friends, or something.” 

“You’ve used an interesting word there. Or something?”

“I can’t keep pretending I’m not feeling more than friendly about you, Princess. I can’t deny that I don’t think about you a lot, but I know I can’t give you everything you need. I’m screwed up, Mari and I’m being selfish. But I need something, even if it’s just until we’re done what we set out to do. I just know I need you. This has become more to me than fake.” Adrien sounded needy, vulnerable. Something no one but Marinette ever sees from this sporting superstar. He looked away afraid of her answer. He didn’t want her to leave him, he couldn’t stand it if she did.

After a long silence, she finally broke it. His heart stopped waiting for the response.

“Kitty...” Adrien looked up into her bright blue eyes, that were filled with something “I-I want to. I want to try whatever this ‘or something’ is.”


	20. Or Something - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can their opposite personalities work together?

They walked back to Marinette's house in silence, neither knowing what to say or do. Completely out of their depths. His large hand was placed around her small one filling her with an over whelming feeling of protectiveness. She loved how big he was compared to her small size, everything about him made her feel safe. 

They walked down the path to her front door when she noticed his car was already in her driveway. She smiled thinking about how sure he was of himself, she wondered if he'd share the joke so she turned to look up at him. His face was deadly serious, and by deadly she meant he looked as though he was going to kill someone. He caught her eye and she looked straight down at the floor. Was he already regretting what he'd told her? Everyone knew Adrien Agreste didn't have feelings. 

Reaching the front door she fumbled in her little side bag looking for her keys. She'd become nervous, she was about to go into her home with her fake, now real boyfriend. He'd pretty much poured his heart out to her and now they needed to talk about how this way going to work. She was Adrien Agreste's girlfriend. He wanted her. If she didn't pull herself together quickly she was quite sure she was going to faint. 

With a shaky hand she reached forward trying to fit the key into the lock. After three failed attempts the keys ended up dropping onto her doorstep. As she reached down to grab them, so did Adrien. Their heads collided with a thunk, knocking Marinette over onto her bottom. 

"Geez, I'm sorry Mari. Here -" he offered his hand out to her helping her stand up. "Are you ok?" 

"Oh yes. I'm brilliant, good, great, fandabbydozy!" She was looking over to the side, she hadn't the guts to meet his face. 

She heard a rattling of keys and then a sigh. 

"You're not looking at me again. I'm getting impatient with this Princess." Placing a hand on the small of her back, he guided her into the house. 

Switching on the hallway light she turned around. Adrien had shut the door and was leaning against it. Arms folded and over all stance intimidating. 

"Kiss me." He said. 

"'Or something' has kissing involved then." Before she could say anything else he was on her. Pulling her into his arms and his lips pressing onto hers. For the first time ever she was making out with someone. As his tongue slipped into her mouth she quickly pulled away and position her hand over her lips. 

"Ok, y-y-yeah." She turned around and walked into the lounge dropping onto the sofa. Adrien remained in the doorway to the room unsure whether he would be sent packing. Had he taken it too far to fast. She looked up at him, hand still over mouth before dropping her eyes to the floor. 

Seeing this action he knew there was more too it. He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to Marinette. He sat next to her and placed one of his warm hands onto her bare thigh. Her dress had risen so high he could almost see what was underneath. 

"I've never ..." 

He looked at her as she began to play with her fingers in her lap. 

"I've ... well ... it's just -" 

He moved his hand from her thigh and placed it on her hands messing around in her lap. She stopped and looked at him. Every ounce of his soul encouraging her to go on. For her to let out whatever was troubling her. To share her troubles with him, to let him try and fix it. 

"I've never made out with anyone before." She whispered only just loud enough for Adrien to hear. 

"Well I'm honoured to be the first." He moved in towards her. Her automatic reaction was to move back, ending up toppling the two of them onto the sofa. Adrien's large body smashing into hers. 

Her hands were placed on his chest and he couldn't help but feel the burn through his tee at her hands warmth. He loved when she touched him. 

"Are you wearing a bulletproof vest?" She asked. 

"I’ve got to with you. Princess, we can stay as friends if this is an issue for you. At the moment you're giving me very mixed messages." He looked down at her praying to whatever Holy entities existed that she wasn't going to back out. For once he'd given his heart, he didn't want it broken within the matter of thirty minutes.

"What if I'm rubbish?" She said to him.

"Fucking hell, Mari! This is ridiculous! Stop putting obstacles in the way and let me kiss you. I will beg if you want me too." 

Marinette couldn't help the twitch in her lips. As much as she would like to be the reason Adrien Agreste begged for something he was right, she was being ridiculous. She moved her hands up his body looping them around his neck, nodding to him that she was ready.

Still supporting himself on his right arm he stroked down her face with his left hand. He was taking his time, making her want it as much as he did. Finally resting his hand cupping her chin he moved in. He started kissing her gently, listening to her reactions to decide whether to move more. Her hands began to trail into his hair, pulling it ever so slightly and he couldn't help the smile over taking his face. 

"Why are you smiling Agreste?" She opened her eyes and looked at his, as they broke for a quick breath. 

"Because I know you're enjoying it. Your little whimpers are so cute." 

"Shut up and keep kissing me."

"As you wish M'Lady."

Leaning down to her again their lips reconnected. She closed her eyes and got lost in the amazing taste of him. She was addicted. Completely addicted. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip and she gasped pushing him away off her body.

"I've heard of playing hard to get, but Mari this is getting unreasonable." He placed his head in his hands and dropped his elbows onto his knees. Sitting up next to him she straightened out her dress to cover where it had lifted on her legs. 

Adrien couldn't understand what was happening. She had agreed to this yet here she was pulling away. All he wanted was to kiss her. He wasn't asking for anything else. Just a simple way to show her what she meant to him. Ok so perhaps he wanted more than that. He wanted to make out with her until she was lightheaded and could only think of his name. That she'd beg him to take her over and over again. 

He felt a hand on his hair. Stroking through him, calming him. He was quite sure if he was a cat he'd be purring by now.

"Adrien. I'm sorry. I just don't want to disappoint you. I've been wanting this for years but now it's here and I don't know what to do." 

He lifted his head up from his position on his knees. Looking at her. Studying her beautiful blue eyes. He began to move forward again and she moved forward too. This time he let her lead. She kissed him on the lips, and pulled away. She kissed him again. Looking into his deep green eyes she suddenly got absorbed by their beauty. 

Marinette shuffled onto her knees. Still remaining next to him and took his face in her hands. Her soft small hands. Stroking along his cheek bones and his jawline she felt him gulp. This was it. This was the moment. She just needed to stop acting like such a teenager. She felt his hand on the small of her back, pulling her in towards his body. 

As their lips met again something was different. She was in control and she liked it. Perhaps she wanted to dominate. She licked his lip this time and it took him only a second to respond. Opening his mouth so her tongue could enter and meet his. One of his hands made its way to the back of her head, spraying his fingers through her luscious midnight glow locks. 

Pressing her chest forward she completely committed herself to the moment, letting her hands wrap around his neck. She could taste wine and pastries on his tongue from their evening with their friends. This night had gone completely different to what she had expected. Gradually she began to pull away, stealing kisses as she moved backwards. 

"Serial killer eyes again." She said with a gulp.

"I can't help it around you." He pulled her forwards again, manoeuvring her to straddle his lap and kissing her again. He twisted his head to make the kiss deeper and she willingly obliged. She pushed and pulled along with him, her tongue and mouth being the perfect sparring partner. This time he knew he'd got the right target.

Finally pulling away with a sigh, she kept her eyes closed. Living in the moment just a minute longer. That was until his phone started to ring. Groaning he pulled it out his pocket, seeing the name on the caller ID he rolled his eyes. 

_**Gabriel Agreste.** _

Looking at the name Marinette thought Adrien must be the only person she knew who put his fathers full name in his phone book instead of a word of endearment. The thought got her wondering what he had in his phone book for her. She motioned a drink to him as he took the call and he nodded. 

"What do you want?"

_Is that anyway to speak to your father?_

"To be honest, I don't want to speak to you at all so why are you calling me?"

_I hear you and your slut will be attending fashion week._

Adrien felt a lump form in his throat and he was so tempted to say something back to his paternal sperm donor but what was the point. His father didn't care and he would never care, but he would cause hell if Adrien disagreed with him. That's something he knew.

"Yes and ...?"

_I take it you'll be modelling. After all we all know she didn't get this job off her own credit._

"Seriously Gabriel, what do you want?"

_I'm sending you a friendly warning, as father to son. Whatever this thing is, it'll wreck your modelling career. She's a low budgeted wannabe designer. She'll never get you the money I used to. Plus, if you're still together by December you're out my will remember._

Adrien rubbed his brow, a headache forming in his front cortex. Why couldn't you choose family? He'd love to choose himself a new father, and a new mother as well. He hadn't seen her for years. Only the occasional letter along with an annual birthday and Christmas card.

"I really don't give a shit anymore to be honest."

_Don't use that language with me, boy! I deserve a lot more respect than that._

He couldn't believe his father still treated him like a child, after everything he'd done to him. The neglect, the constant locking up in his room, the working him to his bones. He just wished he could man up a little to tell his father where to shove it. But his father was right, he was still only a boy. He was yet to prove himself as a man. 

He looked to the doorway and saw Marinette walking back in holding onto two steaming cappuccinos. The worry and query in her eyes made his heart long for her. As if hearing his thoughts she placed the cups down gently and climbed up next to him, rubbing circles over his back. Soothing him the only way she could think of.

"You deserve nothing from me Mr Agreste. Now have you got anything else to say to me?" 

_No that's all._

"Good!" Adrien ended the call and threw his phone against the pillows on the end of Marinette's sofa.

"Don't let him get to you anymore. You're not a child, Adrien. You're famous, your a legend and a hero, your kind and sweet and caring. You don't need the likes of your asshole father to appreciate you. He's not even worth the time. You have the love from the rest of your family and friends. From Junior, who by the way will make you his favourite person ever after he sees the costume you've got him for his birthday tomorrow." 

"Have I got you?" He asks, broken and despondent. 

"For as long as you want me." Marinette responded, taking his face into another deep kiss. He acted instantly, a deep groan escaping his throat.

"You're getting good at the Princess." He pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. She smiles at him before slapping him on the thigh and completely changing the charged atmosphere into something a little lighter.

"Can I ask you something?" She tucked her feet under herself on the sofa and picked up her hot drink.

"Hit me." He grabbed his own leaning back onto the sofa, one arm on the back and one leg crossed over his knee. He turned his body to face her.

“How is this going to work?” She cradled her drink in both of her hands.

“Well to start with you don’t throw food at me.” 

“You’re still going on about that. Let’s just say it will happen if desperate times call to desperate measures.” She hid her smile behind her cup and she continued to look into Adrien’s eyes. He lifted one eyebrow.

“Do it again and I’ll be taking you down to tickle town.” He kept his eyes on her as he took a sip of his cappuccino. It was perfect. Just like the girl who made it. 

“Tickle town? Purrrrr-lease! You can’t use something against me that you knew from when we were kids. That’s sacrilege.” 

“I think I can and I think I will. Desperate times call for desperate measures.” He winked at her as he took another drink. He looked into his mug. Was there seriously anything this girl couldn’t do?

“I have a rule I would like to put in place. If this ‘or something’ includes sex. Then it’s a one time thing. It’ll only happen once. We will only have sex one time. Once.” 

Adrien smirked at the flustering girl in front of him. That’s more times than he thought it would happen, he hadn’t even considered it. He was sure he could play with her over this. 

“So I get to take your virginity? I better message the guys and tell them I won.” He reached for his discarded phone.

Marinette’s face dropped.

“What!” 

Adrien held a serious face for all of two seconds before he burst out laughing. 

“Sorry I just couldn’t help myself.” 

She placed her cup down then moved back to smack him on the arm.

“You’re an asshole, Agreste!” She stood up to leave. He placed his drink down quickly and pulled her back onto his lap. 

“I’m your asshole.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.” With that he took her mouth with his own, claiming her undivided attention for the remainder of the night.


	21. Always the same Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has never changed, and now Adrien is understanding that.

Marinette was finishing adding the bow onto Juniors present. Adrien had offered to take it home and wrap it as she'd done all the hard work making it, but there was no way he was adding his monstrous wrapping skills to Juniors perfect present. She remembered back to the last Christmas present she'd received from him, it looked like he'd wrapped it with his eyes closed. Apparently the staff were always in charge of wrapping presents but he wanted to wrap hers himself. She wished he'd given it to the staff to do. 

Marinette laughed as she stroked over the crease free wrapping she'd done, remembering how proud he was of himself. Very similar to when he finally left last night. Placing her fingers on her lips she could feel the swelling still there. They had kissed for hours. She smiled remembering the noises that came from his throat, she was quite sure he'd enjoyed it as much as she had. Looking down at her watch she squealed.

Running into into her bedroom she realised she only had about ten minutes until her boyfriend was here to pick her up. To say she was nervous about today would be an understatement. She was terrified. As if knowing Marinette was in the midst of a nervous breakdown, her phone began to ring. Alya. Thanking her lucky stars she answered and placed her phone on speaker.

"Alya! I'm having a heart attack I swear!" 

_Wow, chill girl! I'm glad I rang_ , she began to laugh down the phone and Marinette threw pretty much all her clothing out of the wardrobe.

"What do I wear?"

_It's the first time meeting his family, so what kind of people are they and what will they expect you to be, you know ... considering his past love life._

"Alya! Seriously!"

_I'm joking! Felix is a top class doctor so I imagine their going to be similar to him. Perhaps your pink knee high skirt with your off the shoulder white tee. Oh, and have you still got your gold gladiator sandals?_

"Yes!" Marinette shouted out rummaging around to find the clothing. Placing them on she had a spin in the mirror. "Perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Hair?" Marinette asked, running to her dressing table. It never took her long to do her make up, she was very lucky that her skin stayed pretty much flawless. Even in her teen years it was great.

_Braid it over one shoulder._

"Do you really think looking like Elsa is going to go down well at a kids birthday party?" Marinette positioned the braid over her shoulder.

_Marinette, your hairs black ... not blonde. You look nothing like Elsa._

"Ok ok!" Marinette moved out of her bedroom happy with the over all look. She hoped Adrien liked it too.

_So what time did lover boy leave last night?_

"Don't you mean this morning?" Marinette smirked as she started packing her bag ready.

 _You dirty bitch!_ Marinette knew it was a joke but couldn't help feel a little hurt.

"Alya! Get your head out the gutter! We didn't do anything ... but I want to." Marinette whispered out the last few words, luckily she was interrupted by shouting in the background of wherever Alya was. 

_Listen, Mari, I've got to go my sisters are at each other again. Let me know how the party goes. Bye lover girl!_

Alya ended the call and Marinette sighed. She looked down at her outfit again and gave it a brush before adding on her sandals. They took a while to get on, the criss-cross effect up the leg was always a challenge. Especially making sure they didn't slide back down. 

Standing up to look in her full length mirror she went to pick up her phone, only she managed to catch her arm on something and knocked off her bowl of random keys which sat neatly on her side table.

"Crap, crap, crap!" She bent down to pick it up, finding pieces sprawled everywhere across the floor.

Slamming the car door Adrien threw the keys in the air and then caught them. He'd woke up this morning fulfilled with a sense of being. Adrien couldn't help the spring in his step and the smile plastered all over his face. Last night had been something he'd never experienced before. He'd put out his heart and it had been accepted. Marinette cared about him. Not his past, not his money or his fame, or his body. Him. All him. 

Whistling he made his way to her front door, stopping when he heard the cursing coming from inside. Fear passed over him as his mind raced through what could be wrong. Opening the door ready to confront the situation, he was not prepared for what confronted him. Marinette was bent over picking up things from the floor with her butt to the door and consequently in his face. He couldn’t help the grin at the beautiful mould in front of him.

"Well hell-o Miss Dupain-Cheng! I'm quite sure this is classed as teasing." Marinette spun around ending up face planting the floor. 

"Ouch!" He commented, walking over to his girlfriend who was currently sprawled out like a door mat. "You ok?" 

"Embarrassed but I'm sure I won't have any bruises." 

Laughing, Adrien reached out to help her back up onto her feet. Once stable, she dusted off her skirt again not realising there was a piece of porcelain stuck in it. 

"Ow!" Looking at her hand the blood had already risen to the surface and began to stream down her arm, and unfortunately onto both her skirt and pure white top. Great! Just great!

"Mari, your hand." Adrien grabbed hold of her arm and led her through the bedroom and to the en-suite. As they entered the room he noticed the clothing thrown everywhere. What the heck had she been doing in here? Was she going for a complete wardrobe refurbishment?

Walking into the bathroom he placed her hand delicately under the cold water tap, washing away the streaking blood. 

"Where's your first aid kit?" He looked around the bathroom without letting go of her hand. 

"It's in my studio." Wincing through her words she could feel the sting of every drop of water hitting her cut. "Oh shoot! My clothes."

"I'll find you something." Adrien said as he released her hand and began to leave the room. 

"What? How will you know what to choose?" 

"Princess, you wound me! I'm a model and my father is the biggest bastard in fashion. I have an idea of clothes." 

For the first time since he'd arrived Marinette took a once over of what he was wearing. She had to hold herself back from drooling, yes ... he most certainly DID have an idea with clothes. No one should look that good in a sky blue shirt and jeans. His sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows showing off amazing muscular forearms. 

She looked them over and noticed they were showing muscular guy veins and tendons. His hands and arms were heaven. They were slowly becoming her favourite part of his body. She couldn't stop thinking about how his hands would feel on her body, groping her and touching her ...

"Marinette? Are you ok?"

"Um? I mean - What? I mean - yes, I'm hunky dory." 

"Hunky dory?" He questioned, shaking his head. She really was not typical of the girls he'd dated in the past. This tiny woman had so much about her, he couldn't wait to dive in deeper in the past two days he'd managed to get a fandabbydozy off her and a hunky dory. She was too adorable.

"Of course." She attempted to smile through her latest grimace. She had actually said it, hadn't she. She'd graced his presence with a hunky dory and a fandabbydozy all in the matter of days. Firstly she was sure she sounded about twelve and secondly, and more importantly, she'd now solidified the idea in his head that yes, she is an idiot! Great, great, great, great, great!

"I'll go and get the kit and find you something to wear. Try not to cause any mischief for the next five minutes if you think you can manage that." He winked at her before he left into the war zone of her bedroom. Seriously, he'd never understand women. It can't be that hard to choose clothing. Adrien thought about his morning routine. Wake up and choose a colour for the day, pair it with black or blue jeans, and BINGO! Sorted.

Working his way through the house he made it to her studio. In complete contrast, it was a picture of perfection. He began to wander around and noticed her designs plastered all over the walls; her Paris Fashion Show collection took pride of place and he couldn’t help the glow of pride, it was looking immense. He continued to look and found ... what was this? A picture of him? He moved closer to have a look. 

It was a picture from when they were sixteen. Just before their friendship crumbled. He was sitting in the park. On the fountains edge to be precise and he was laughing, smiling so widely he looked almost like a different person. He thought back to the day and there was no way Marinette took the picture. It must have been Alya or Nino. How did he know this? Because Marinette is the reason he was smiling so much.

If he remembered rightly Marinette had decided that it was going to be the day that she learnt how to judge. Kim could already do it so the plan was for him to teach her. She was that bad Kim went to swimming practise with the worlds biggest headache and a desire to never coach Marinette in anything again. 

As Adrien remembered the failed attempts, along with the arguments between teacher and pupil he couldn't help start laughing again. This had all happened the afternoon of when he found out he'd made the Olympic team with Kagami. This all happened the afternoon before they never spoke to each other the same way again.

_I don't understand! Why her? How has she supported you through anything?_

_Marinette, I don't understand what the big deal is. We're both the same, me and her, we match. She understands me, Mari. Please don't go, don't leave me ... I don't understand why you're acting like this. Please talk to me, Princess._

_I will always support you Adrien. But I can't talk about this at the moment. I just can't._

The memory of their last conversation played through his head. It made sense now, it all made sense. He'd made a massive error that day. He thought it was Kagami that he needed the support from, the love from, the encouragement from. But he was wrong. It was Marinette. It had always been Marinette.

Sighing he moved away from the picture and continued his search for the first aid kit. If only he could go back in time, there would be so much he'd change. Pulling out drawers he thought about last night. Kissing her was heaven. It felt like the one thing in his life he'd missed out on and needed. 

They'd managed to pull their friendship back; it was renewed, it was refreshed and, if he did say so himself, it was better than ever. Why? He knew why, he just wasn't ready to admit it. He needed to protect himself, he needed to be prepared for her leaving him just like everyone else did. So for the time being it was locked away. Pushed to the back of his mind.

"Adrien," his angel broke his thoughts and put him back on track. "Have you managed to find it? It should be in the drawer next to my machine, on my work surface." 

He moved swiftly to the location and pulled out what he was looking for. 

"I've got it." In the excitement of finding what he'd been searching for he'd turned around too fast and knocked over one of her mannequins. Positioned on it was the most beautiful pink lace dress. It had a thin white belt around the waist and a racer back with gold zip and frills. Picking it up he took the dress back with the first aid kit. 

"Here you go Princess." He removed her hand from under the tap and wrapped it in a towel. Pulling an antiseptic wipe out of the kit he wiped gently over the cut before placing on the plaster. She studied his concerned face as he fixed her up, smiling when he placed a gentle kiss on the wound. 

"All fixed. Now it's time for Cinderella to get changed." 

"Kitty I can't wear that, I didn't ... I mean .. it doesn't ... it's not finished. I haven't got the design right."

"Mari, please put it on." He held out the dress to her raising his eyebrows. 

"Fine." Taking the dress she shooed him out the bathroom and swapped her outfit. It actually looked a lot better on her than on her mannequin. Perhaps it would be ok. With one last look she exited the bathroom only to find Adrien putting her clothes back into her wardrobe.

"Who are you and what have you done with Adrien Agreste?" He started to laugh and turned to face her. His breath caught him his throat. Woah! He knew the dress would look good on her but this was something else. She looked like a model. 

"Why are you looking at me like that? Does it look that bad? I can change it if you don't want to be seen with me in it." He began to move towards her and she felt self conscious. That's when she noticed his eyes. She smiled widely knowing what his inner most thoughts were. 

"You're stunning. I'm sure a lucky guy." He placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I never gave you a proper welcome, Chaton."

"We have time now, M'lady."

Bending down, as she stretched up, their lips met in a passionate embrace. She wasn't nervous anymore. She was far from it. Thanks to last night she now felt like a sex goddess when she used her lips against his.

"As much as I would like to continue where we left off last night, we best go." She nodded at him before placing another swift kiss on his lips. 

Walking out her bedroom hand in hand, she carefully grabbed her bag off the side table, along with Juniors present. This time not smashing anymore of her fine porcelain accessories. Following Adrien out the front door she locked up and headed to his 4x4. He reached her car door and opening it for her. As she went to walk around him, he pulled her close again kissing her with desire and devotion. 

"Don't be nervous about this ok, Bugaboo?"

"I'll try not to." Smiling to herself and touching her lips she made it into his car as he shut the door for her.

The car ride was filled with chatter and laughter. Mainly at Adrien trying to sing along to whatever came on the radio. Marinette swore her ears were bleeding from the horrendous tones in his voice. 

About twenty minutes later they had reached Felix's house where the party was taking place. It was so traditional Marinette felt herself gasping at the beauty. It was a dream house and it made hers look like a garage. It was huge. 

"Woah!" Marinette hadn't realised the words had came out of her mouth and Adrien chuckled. 

"He's a bit of a show off really." She looked at him and smiled.

"You're both similar there then?" He pulled up and looked over at his girlfriend.

"Harsh Marinette! Felix is no where near as bad as me." She burst out laughing leaning over the handbrake to kiss him again. Adrien lifted a hand off the steering wheel and placed it on the back of her head deepening the kiss and turning it into quite a heated make out session. That was until her hand slipped and landed in the middle of his steering wheel, setting off the horn.

"Whoops." 

Adrien laughed at her as he unfastened his seatbelt and began to get out the car. Again walking around to Marinette's side to help her out. Taking Juniors present from her in one hand and her petite hand in his other, they began to make their way round to the garden where they could hear a lot of children screaming and splashing. Marinette guessed the Graham de Vanily family had their own pool, and also a lot of children were here. 

"You know your hand is like a dolls. So cute and tiny." He lifted it up to meet his lips, causing the bluenette to blush. For some reason his sweet, small gestures caused her more flustering than making out with him.

"Adrien! Sweetheart! Is that you?" Adrien tore his eyes away from the beautiful lady next to him only to be engulfed in a hug. The lady had golden blonde hair, exactly like Adrien's, and green eyes mirroring his too. Marinette was gobsmacked. Was this his mother?

"Aunt Amelia. It's great to see you." 

"You too darling, and oh my ... is this _your_ Marinette?" Marinette smiled at the female mirror to her boyfriend as she too was engulfed in a hug. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Marinette managed to speak as Amelia released the hold she had on Marinette. The woman had one hell of a hug. 

As Marinette stepped back, an incredible feeling of belonging came over her. People were happy to meet her. She was part of whatever this was.

Adrien looked as though he was going to speak when suddenly the words dropped out of his mouth, leaving his jaw agape. Standing behind his Aunt playing with the beautiful little birthday boy was the one person he didn't expect to see there, or to be honest to see ever again. 

"Mother?"


	22. Hello Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniors party progresses and a mother needs to speak to her son.

The two blondes froze staring at each other. It had been almost ten years since Adrien had last set eyes on his mother. The last time he'd spent a day with her, the last time his father allowed her near the house. He dreamed about it a lot. A lot more than he'd like to admit. The screaming still rang in his ears as his father yelled that she would never see him again. That was the day Emilie Agreste had walked out the Agreste Mansion, never to see her son again.

Adrien couldn't move. He couldn't feel his legs, and he definitely couldn't speak. His mind had short circuited. It seems he'd lost all power to do anything. That was until a warmth radiated through him bringing him back to the present and feeling safer than he'd ever done in his life. 

Marinette had placed her hands on his arm. He'd gone into a trance and she needed him to know someone was waiting for him to brake out of it. Someone who loved him, needed him, wanted him. She'd never forget the day after his fifteenth birthday, he had never seemed so dejected before. She'd found him hiding under the school staircase, hugging his legs, broken and crying. That was the day his personality changed, the day he he put up his harsh exterior. He turned from his sweet persona to one of charm, confidence and flirtatious qualities, that was to everyone apart from Marinette.

"Uncle Adrien, Auntie Marinette, is that present for me?" Adrien's attention was pulled from his trance and to the hyper little boy only seconds away from launching himself into Adrien's arms.

"Hey birthday boy." Marinette had luckily released her hold on Adrien before their little friend came to join the party. She ruffled his hair and gave him her biggest smile. 

"Hey Princess." Junior said, cheerfully.

"Hey monkey what do you think you're doing? She's my Princess not yours." Adrien tickled the boys sides causing him to giggle chaotically.

"If you ever need to borrow a child, I'm sure he could pass as yours." Bridgette came over and engulfed Marinette in a hug before turning to Adrien.

Junior began to bounce in Adrien's arms causing both him and Marinette to laugh. The continued chaos brought Felix over too.

"Woah! What’s happening here? I feel like I'm missing the party." He stated, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. 

Felix watched as Amelie went to Emilie, who was still standing watching the interactions with interest. Adrien seemed happy, Emilie thought. She'd heard stories about his past, it seemed he was following in the footsteps of his father, that was until recently. 

She'd always liked Marinette. She'd heard a lot about her over the years. Even to a point of following her career. Seeing Adrien with someone so stable and beautiful filled Emilie with hope. Perhaps he wouldn't come to the darkness both herself and his father did. 

Adrien placed Junior down and grabbed the present which had fell on the floor. 

"I believe we have something special for you little man. You see," he knelt down so he was face to face with Junior, "Auntie Marinette managed to find Night Bird and asked for one of his superhero outfits." 

"You mean?" The little boys eyes widened to three times their natural size as Marinette bent down next to Adrien.

"He knew all about you and said he wanted to make sure you had a very special gift for your birthday. Are you going to open it?" Adrien handed the wrapped parcel over to Junior before standing up and placing an arm around Marinette's waist. They both smiled at each other as Junior began to rip into the gift. As the black and blue fabric began to appear Junior began to get more and more excited. 

As the squeals of the little boy erupted around the poolside, his friends ran over to join him amazed by the ‘real’ Night Bird costume he was holding in his hands. Adrien couldn't help the tenderness over taking him. With his arm remaining around Marinette, he leant down to her level flicking her nose with his own, before placing a soft gentle kiss of her perfect Pearl lips, he was fully immersed in this woman. He couldn't careless about anything else but him and his Princess. He'd never felt this way before.

"Marinette, come with me there's some woman who would like to speak to you about possibilities of commissions." Bridgette looped her arm in Marinette's leading her away from Adrien. Marinette gave one last helpless look to Adrien, before being dragged away to a crowd of beautiful upper-class ladies. 

Laughing to himself he made his way to Felix, giving his cousin a slap on the back.

“Little man’s three already, bet you can’t wait for the new bundle off joy to be waking you up and puking all over you.” 

“Don’t diss it until you’ve tried it cuz, and by the way you look at Marinette I doubt it’ll be long.”

“What?” Adrien stared at Felix. What the hell was his cousin implying. 

“Come on. You’re head over heels and have been since you were fourteen. I’ve heard of moving slow but eleven years needs to be a new record.” Felix grabbed a beer and opened it smirking at his cousin.

“I haven’t - what I mean is - she is - I don’t know ...” Felix burst out laughing. 

“Adrien Agreste, ladies and gentlemen. The man of many words.” Adrien smiled at his cousin. He couldn’t deny it, the more he thought of Mari the more he wanted from her. He was staring at her again, he knew he was. It was like she was a magnet.

"She really is amazing, Adrien." Felix whispered into his cousins ear.

"Hey! No thinking about my girl that way. But I do have to agree ... she is amazing." Adrien grabbed a beer from the table and looked back over to where the group of women were fawning over his girlfriend. He had to admit there was something special about saying girlfriend, almost as special as when she said boyfriend. 

Marinette was being questioned left, right and centre about the dress she was wearing at the moment. Woman wanted to have copies but in their favourite colours and where wanting her website details especially when they found out she was exhibiting at Paris Fashion Week. Some women, though, they just wanted to know how she managed to pin down Adrien Agreste. She looked over and found his gaze baring into her. She smiled at him causing him to wink back. She felt her heart flip, he really did mess with her well being.

Seeing Marinette giving him such undivided attention made his heart flip, even in a crowd she found him out. He never thought he'd understand what people meant when they said about falling head over heels in love, but he was quite certain Marinette was having some sort of in body effect on him. Perhaps all this time Nino had been right, Marinette was made for him.

"She seems like she's good for you." The voice broke his smile. His eyes were still on Marinette and her face was a mirror to his emotions. 

"She is, no thanks to you and father." Adrien turned his head to face his mother. 

"Adrien, we need to talk."

"I don't think that would be the best idea. You see, mother, there's nothing I need or want to say to you." Adrien looked back to the opposite side of the pool where Marinette was still looking over to him. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she wanted to know if he needed saving. She would always be there to save him, even if he turned into a jackass again. All she needed was her sharp tongue and gone off food.

"Please Adrien, there's somethings you need to know." Amelia had worked her way to her sisters side. Unlike Emilie, Amelia had been a continuous presence in Adrien's life. He respected her and loved her more than his own mother. He looked at his Auntie and trusted her, but their was no way in hell he was doing it alone. 

"Mari, comes with us." Emilie nodded at Adrien's request knowing he was too stubborn to change his mind and she needed to talk to him. It had all gone on too long.

Adrien watched as she headed into the pool house before walking over to Marinette. 

"Sorry ladies but I need to steal my Princess for a moment or two." The women around them began to swoon as Adrien swooped his lady away, but not without a dramatic kiss on her lips. As they walked towards the pool house many ooo's and awww's could be heard.

"They were all asking how I tamed you." Marinette said as she moved closer into his side. 

"And what did you tell them?" Adrien looked back at her with a smirk taking over his face.

"That you're obsessed with my smokin' hot body and I won't have sex with you." Adrien stopped and looked at her.

"What?" She questioned.

"Did you - did you actually say that?" He stretched his right hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed it in nervousness. Marinette hadn't seen that action since they started this thing a month ago. Was she making him nervous? A thrill ran through her body.

"Yes, and by the way, they're all willing to volunteer to help you 'destress'" Marinette used her fingers to quote the word, before she started laughing. Adrien looked startled. He couldn't understand how someone so sweet could act like that? He couldn't move, he was completely shocked at what she just said. She turned back to look at him and burst out laughing. 

"I'm only joking. I just said I was the luckiest girl in the world to be with my high school crush." She walked up to him and slide her hands over his shoulders locking them behind his neck.

"Don't look at me like that. We're at a child's birthday party and that is not a family friendly look." 

"Just shut up Agreste and kiss me. Then tell me where you're dragging me off too." He'd completely forgot he was taking her to speak to his mother, that he was about to do another thing he never thought he would. It was quite comical how much his life was changing. How much she was changing him. 

If you asked Adrien Agreste at the beginning of the year what he this year held for him, he would have said nothing that had actually happened so far apart from his return home. When he came back to Paris in June he never thought he'd be clean, sober and with a girlfriend, who was his best friend in lycée. 

He also wouldn't believe he was about to speak to his long lost mother. To be honest that didn't just go for this year, that went for any year. Adrien pressed a soft kiss on Marinette's lips and he grasped onto her waist. He thought about everything he'd done since she came back into his life, and how much was yet to come. It was astounding how he'd pulled himself together, perhaps he was a lot stronger than he'd thought.

"My mother wants to speak to me, but I need you there with me." Marinette's breath caught in her throat. He'd used the word need ... not want ... need. Nodding at him, she slipped her hand back into his and together they walked towards a room where, unbeknownst to both the lovers, their lives were about to change.


	23. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Gabriel’s issues with Marinette as Adrien considers his mother being part of his life again.

"Come and have a seat. I need to speak with both of you." 

Adrien and Marinette walked into the pool house not only seeing Emilie there, but also Amelie. Perhaps his mother needed back up as much as Adrien did. Marinette couldn't help but grip his hand tighter as it began to shake. Did his mother have any idea what so ever she had put her son through? Marinette had been there. Marinette had picked up the pieces, along with Nino, when no-one else would. She'd left him abandoned with his father. Marinette hated thinking of that word for Gabriel, he did not deserve to be a father. Though if it wasn't for Gabriel, Adrien wouldn't be here with her today. She wouldn't have the memories, the heartache, the love she felt for someone so special yet so misunderstood. 

Adrien led her over to the sofa still grasping onto her hand as though it was his lifeline. This small hand in his made him feel like a man. It made him feel as though he had something to protect and more importantly it made him feel worthy. Worthy of his success, his fame and him. She liked him, puns and all. The real Adrien hadn't been around in a while but he knew this hand in his was bringing him back to the boy he once was, only this time he was mature and stable.

"Ok, what did you want to speak about?" He asked, unsure if he actually wanted to hear. No, he did ... needed to hear this. This was important. Marinette sat beside Adrien with her hand firmly placed in his. He was squeezing it a little bit, but there was no way she was going to tell him it hurt. He needed her and that was more important ... unless he broke it. 

"I don't know where to start." Emilie sat opposite the couple and placed her head in her hands. Amelie was quick to her sisters side, comforting her by placing a hand upon her back. Much to everyone's surprise Marinette - sweet, kind and caring, Marinette was first to speak up. She wasn't holding anything back either.

"You can start by how you destroyed him on the evening of his fifteenth birthday and left him with his asshole of a father."

Adrien placed a hand on her leg trying to calm her down but she was having none of it. This woman was one of the many instrumental in ruining Adrien's life. Who knows where he would be now without his mother leaving him and his father restricting him? She could even blame herself. She hadn't been honest with him, she hadn't been truthful. If she had, things might have been different he might have felt wanted and loved.

"You weren't there to dry his tears, to calm him, to let him know that regardless of everyone leaving him he was still worthy. None of us did enough for him." She could feel the tears pooling into her eyes when suddenly a hand cupped her face and turned it to face him. 

"Sweetheart, please calm down. I'm ok now." Adrien was so close to letting her know that she was the reason he was ok, but it wasn't time. They weren't there yet. He wasn't ready yet.

"Adrien, she's right. Marinette, I am so sorry for everything but it was out of my hands." Emilie let out a deep sigh and again Amelie encouraged her sister to continue.

"The night of your birthday, after you went to your room, I spoke to your father about taking you to live with me." 

Adrien's hand grasped onto Marinette's again. He didn't know this, he had no idea. He wasn't going to say anything, not yet. He wanted to hear everything out of her mouth first.

"Your father, Adrien, as you are probably well aware, is not a man to be reasoned with." Amelia spoke giving Emilie chance to catch her thoughts and her breath. She's came to Junior's party in hope of speaking to Adrien. Felix and Bridgette had mentioned bumping into him and Marinette, and how they were intending to come along. Marinette scoffed before placing her face into Adrien's shoulder. 

"As you probably guessed, he didn't allow me to take you. When you were ten and started modelling for his brand, I never realised but he had a contract drawn up. As he was my husband at the time and I loved him, I trusted everything he had done for you, and everything he intended to do. What I hadn't realised is that when I signed to allow you to model, I had signed over full custody to him, and if anything were to happen, like a divorce or separation, he would have full access to your care and well-being. The day I came to talk to him about you living with me he threw the contract at me, restricting me from seeing you until your eighteenth birthday. By then the poison had been placed and I guessed you wanted nothing do with me. The lack of letter responses from you confirmed that."

Adrien was astounded. Over the past few weeks his whole life was becoming a lie. Firstly Kagami and now his mother. 

"So you wanted me?" Adrien had lost his cool and calm facade. He was pulling into himself, he was shying away again and Marinette could feel the erratic tremble in his hand, bringing her second up to cover his and calm him. 

"Of course I did, Adrien! You were my life, my soul!" Emilie moved to the end of her seat looking closer at Adrien. Suddenly Marinette felt like an intruder in this moment between mother and son, but something still wasn't adding up right in her mind. 

"Why didn't you try and come back?" Marinette asked. "When Adrien turned eighteen?" 

"She did." Amelie spoke. "Gabriel had taken things to the next level though. We had arrived at the mansion only to be greeted by the new Mrs Agreste." Amelia spoke the name like venom. It wasn't a shock to anyone that only one year after the divorce Gabriel had married his assistant, Nathalie. They had been having a long blown affair and were one of the reasons for his parents split. Emilie had been mortified to walk in on them one day in a very compromising position.

"Nathalie wouldn't tell me where you were so I headed towards where I thought you would be. At the park with your friends opposite Marinette's bakery, and low and behold there you all were." Emilie now began to look between the two of them. Marinette truly believed she was going to be brought into this conversation sometime soon. 

"I followed you then to the school. To your fencing practice and heard you'd made the olympics. I was so, so proud of you."

Adrien looked at Marinette and then looked at his mother. That evening when he came out of school Marinette was waiting for him. That evening he'd made possibly one of the worst decisions of his life. 

"I saw you come out holding Kagami's hand and you were both smiling, but I knew you hadn't seen Marinette. I remember you there waiting from him for over an hour walking backwards and forwards practising how you were going to tell him you loved him." Adrien's head shot to Marinette who was now looking at her feet. 

"We were young Adrien, don't worry about it." She spoke softly, keeping her bluebell eyes away from his for safety. Marinette didn't want him to know or feel bad about her lycée feelings. They were young, and he thought it was just a crush. There was no need to bring it up now. Yes things may have been different but they're still here, they eventually got together.

Adrien looked her over. How had he not seen and understood this wonderful girl, and his best friend during his teen years and the love she would have given him. If he was being honest with himself he had seen her, he used to think about her a lot but he just couldn't drag her down with his messed up life. He had always thought she deserved the best.

"After you two had your disagreement and you stormed away, Adrien. Your father pulled up outside the school. He'd cornered Marinette -" Adrien again looked over at his girlfriend, he was to blame wasn't he? It was his fault. Her downfall had been all 'down' to him. If it hadn't have been for Adrien being such close friends with Marinette his father would have left her alone.

"What did he do Mari?" Adrien turned his full attention to the girl sitting shyly next to him. His voice was a lot harsher than he'd meant it to be and her flinch didn't go unnoticed. His mother kept looking as though she wanted to speak too. "Mother, please, I want to hear it from Marinette's mouth." He lifted his hand up stopping his mother, keeping his eyes firmly placed on Marinette.

"Princess?" Adrien had softened his voice and reached out taking both her hands in his. This was not the time for his emotions to get the better of him. "What did he do?" 

Adrien watched as Marinette looked at his mother and gulped. She didn't want to tell him this. He was never, ever meant to know. She hadn't realised someone else had bared witness to the most terrifying moment of her life.

"He just spoke to me about my business." She wouldn't look him at all. It still felt so fresh even though it was years ago. Gabriel Agreste was always looking out for himself, he must have already been wary of Marinette's talent and her relationship with his son. Her fingers left Adrien’s hands and she began to play with them in her lap.

"Marinette, you need to tell him sweetheart." Amelie was now walking towards Marinette, obviously Emilie had told her the whole story. Obviously she knew what happened, and obviously Adrien was the only one that hadn't been privy to the information and his temper was wearing thin. He watched closely as a tear began to streak down Marinette's face.

"What the fuck did Gabriel do?" Adrien looked between the three women surrounding him. Did he actually want to know this? He was on the verge of putting a hit on his father as it was, perhaps this would be too much and drive him over the edge making him do it himself.

"If you can't explain sweetheart, at least show him." Emilie stood from her chair walking over to Marinette and crouching down before her. 

"Marinette please, Princess? What did he do?" Adrien crouched next to his mother and for the first time in over ten years he felt his mother's comforting arm embrace him and it felt needed. Almost as needed as Marinette's.

"Everyone just thought I'd tripped up onto glass and cut myself. I was always so clumsy it was believable. I heard that Luka had found me bleeding out and managed to get me to hospital before I lost too much blood. I was there for a couple of weeks nothing too bad." Marinette talked down to the floor. She couldn't look into his eyes. She didn't want to place anymore guilt on him than he already felt about himself.

"I suppose Gabriel thought we were sleeping together. I'm guessing it had something to do with Lila as she was there too. He wanted to -" she took a deep breath and reached out for Adrien needed his comfort to continue. "He was just making sure - " she took a deep breath, it was time to come clean.

Marinette could truly say that day had been the worst day of her life. It not only effected her physically but also mentally. First the argument with Adrien where she’d felt like her heart had been ripped apart, but then the following event with his father.

She had no idea what she'd done to make Gabriel hate her so much, she knew he was a hateful man, but what happened was low even for him. But not only had he hurt her, it had came with a warning too. A warning to not tell anyone. A warning of complete destruction to herself, her family and his own son. Her next words came out, small, quiet and timid.

"He thought I was pregnant with your child and he wasn't happy. I didn't see he had anything in his hands until it was too late. I heard a lady screaming at him as I blacked out. I don't know what would have happened to me if this woman hadn't had been there." Marinette looked up at Emilie. "It was you, wasn't it."

Emilie nodded slowly releasing the tears she'd been holding since she first saw her son that afternoon.

"Thank you." Marinette whispered as she wrapped her arms around Emilie's shoulders, engulfing her into a whole body hug of thanks and gratitude.

Adrien had no idea what he'd just been told. His father had attacked Marinette, he'd physically harmed her because of him. If he wasn't so hot-headed and hung around to talk to Marinette after their argument about Kagami, he could have been the one saving her, he could have been her hero.

"I might not ever be able to have children. The knife went through one of my Fallopian tubes and severed it. Only one works." Marinette looked into Adrien's eyes and he crumbled. Weeping for her loss he wrapped her up in his arms and cried with her. 

Perhaps it was time to forgive his mother and let go of his anger towards her. She’d saved his girlfriends life when he should have been the one protecting her. Perhaps it was time to reconsider how he dealt with hardship as compared to Marinette he had none. 

His father had destroyed one of her dreams, had caused her upmost problems and most of all his father had done it to keep control of him. Adrien was honest when he said he didn't want children, but the thought of Marinette, one of the most maternal women he knew not being able to fulfil that fantasy broke his heart.

He knew in that moment he'd never he able to make it up to her, but he'd be damned if he didn't try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> A huge thank you for the kudos and comments so far, I am loving writing this story and knowing you’re all enjoying reading it is amazing.
> 
> The chapters may slow down a bit over the coming months. I am just entering my second trimester of pregnancy and baby brain, along with constantly being tired, is messing up my writing time.
> 
> I’m going to try and keep on it, and there’s no way I’ll be abandoning it.
> 
> Thank you everyone again.


	24. Migraine Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a POV from Adrien.

Adrien woke up with what could only be described as the worlds worst migraine. He would quite easily enter himself into the Guinness World Record Book and challenge anyone whom didn't agree. One thing Adrien never did was cry. He was a strong macho man, and macho men didn't cry ... that was until he was delivered life changing information. For the first time since he was fifteen, he'd cried uncontrollably until he fell asleep.

After speaking to Emilie and Amelie, Adrien had comforted Marinette in the safe solitude of Felix's pool house. He was surprised when Marinette managed to pull herself together in fifteen minutes and drag him back to Juniors party, acting her normal amazing self. She held his hand and acted like the perfect aunt and girlfriend. If only people could see beneath her sweet exterior.

He'd played many different scenarios in his head of what might have happened if he wasn't such an ass that fateful day. Each one ended with Marinette healthy, loved and with a family of beautiful blue eyed children causing mischief. For some reason the children he pictured also had blonde hair to compliment the blue of their eyes.

Marinette had continued to smile throughout the party and he was amazed at how resilient she was. There were just so many personality traits he adored about her. He just couldn't stop becoming more and more infatuated. Everything about her was incredible, and he was learning more by the day.

Adrien sighed as he rolled over in his bed to grab his phone. He had no alarm set this morning, knowing he'd need the extra rest. Tapping the screen, the phone lit up causing his brain rebounded against his skull. God he needed some sort of painkiller, and fast. 

He saw he'd had four new messages. One from Chloé, one from a one night standing eight months ago, one from Nino and one from Marinette. His heart picked up speed when he saw her name. He couldn't be bothered to check the others, he just wanted to know how his Lady was.

_Good morning, Kitty! Are you free Wednesday? I've got three pairs of underwear with your name on them (literally) xx_

He smiled at the message and tried to think of a witty reply to send back. He placed one hand over his eyes, blocking out the blue light of his phone. He considered his options and decided whilst a bulldozer was moving around in his head he'd just stick to a straight forward answer. Fuck, he really thought he was going to be sick. Perhaps this was more than just a normal migraine.

He opened his eyes again and quickly typed a response.

_Of course, Princess, say 6pm? I've got a magazine interview this afternoon, And I would like to make it known who m'lady is. Would that be ok? xx_

Placing his phone down again he headed into the bathroom. Staggering around until he hit his en-suite, he swore his head was going to explode. When he returned home from dropping Marinette off last night, he'd cracked open his laptop and began to search Marinette's condition.

She'd said she might not be able to have children and he wanted to check it out. Perhaps in the future when she was married and considering expanding her family, he could pay to make sure she had the best possible chances. The cost would be nothing to bring her happiness. 

A swirling went round his stomach and he felt sick. No wait, scrap that, he WAS going to be sick. Lunging towards his toilet he let out whatever contents were in his stomach. He couldn't decide if it was the migraine or the thought of Marinette getting married to someone that's not him.

"You don't want marriage and children, Agreste. You're not worthy enough to have that, you don't deserve it." He told himself as he sat back against the wall, eyes closed and head on the wonderful cold tiles. It felt so good against the vice like grip on his head.

After ten minutes in heaven he crawled to his under sink cupboard and pulled out the strongest painkiller he could find, without it being one to knock him out that is. He'd been given a great stash after his knee surgery. He was prepared for all painful occasions. 

Grabbing a glass and filling it with water he took the tablet before downing the remainder of the glasses contents. Hands braced firmly on the edges of the sink, he looked up into the mirror. His face looked awful. He was pale, his face was grey. His hair was a nest on his head and his face was streaked with tears. He touched his cheek. A grown man crying himself to sleep. He really was one messed up human.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before heading back to bed. Perhaps he'd go back to sleep for a bit. It wouldn't hurt, he wasn't needed anywhere until his interview at four that afternoon. Thank god they'd already done the photoshoot. 

He picked up his phone again. Two new messages; one from Marinette and another from Nino. What the hell did his best friend want at eight o'clock in the morning?

_Hey dude, I'm having a stress! The costumes still haven't arrived for the bachelor party, can we get them from anywhere else?_

_Seriously dude! Respond to me! I know you're awake, I'm at Marinette's and she's getting messages from you._

Adrien let out a small laugh. Perhaps he could mess with Nino a little more before he replied to him. He opened the new message from Marinette.

_I would be honoured for people to know I'm your lady. As long as thats ok with you? xxx_

Again she was thinking of him. Putting herself second, making sure she was helping everyone else.

_I want the world to know we're together, Princess xxx_

_Is that so? xxx_

Her reply came quickly and Adrien couldn't help chuckle. He loved knowing she was anticipating his message.

_Oh yes! You're a catch Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and lucky for me you're on my line 😍_

Reading back his message he winced. His migraine was throwing him off his game.

_And a big welcome back to the puns. Oh how I've missed their presence. I've got to get back to Nino's suit fitting, but I'll speak to you later? xxx_

Adrien laughed out loud. She loved his puns, she was his biggest fan of them, even if she didn't show it all the time.

_Sure thing Bugaboo. Tell Nino he's put on weight, it'll freak him out and he'll think Alya's going to kill him xxx_

Adrien placed his phone on his chest and closed his eyes. Slowly but steadily the tension was leaving him. Either the pain killers were kicking in or it was the joy of messaging Marinette. 

Smiling, he thought about what she'd look like in the fancy dress Alya had planned for the girls. Amazonian's. With Marinette being only about five foot two he couldn't help the laughter that escaped his mouth. She was going to look adorable, more Tiger-Lily than Amazon Goddess. Opening his eyes he decided to see what his other two messages were, still holding off the reply to Nino.

Chloé: Adrikins, what do you think of my new underwear? I'm not sure the colour suits me xxx

Under the message was a picture of Chloé standing provocatively in front of her mirror. She was dress in a red lace halterneck bra and matching French knickers. He cringed and deleted the message straight away.

"No, thank you." 

He opened the next message before immediately blocking the number, deleting the message and the contact. Nobody wanted to see that much flesh this time in the morning, especially when it's not their girlfriends flesh. His phone signalled another message.

_Haha, do you want Nino's death to be on your hands? Btw, please message him back. He's trying to confiscate my phone telling me it's bro's over hoe's xxx_

Rolling his eyes he pulled up Nino's message and sent a quick reply. This was followed by him going onto the 'Bachelor' chat group.

Adrien: Hey guys, our costumes haven't arrived. Are you all free to meet tonight at 7pm to check the fancy dress show at the mall? 

Kim: Yup, I'm in. 

Max: Sure. Do I still get to be Batman?

Adrien: Sure thing, Max.

Nino: Thanks dudes, and thanks Adrien for finally getting in contact with me 🙄

Luka: I'll come. Perhaps you need a new best man, Nino? Especially if Agreste isn't up for the job. Probably too busy sticking his dick in some cheap ass blonde prostitute. 

Adrien saw red. Obviously Luka just couldn't get over the fact that Marinette chose him, and the more time he spent with Marinette he was sure she'd choose him a million times over Luka. 

Adrien took a deep breath and calmed himself. There was no way he was letting Luka get to him. He was going to calm his temper and start acting mature. He reopened the group chat thinking of a way to reply. As he began to read the messages he was shocked.

Max: I don't think so Luka. I am 100% certain Adrienette is strong.

Kim: Fuck Luka! There's no need for that man. Adrien would never hurt Marinette.

Nino: That was harsh Luka! Adrien's been messaging Marinette all morning. 

Adrien: Thanks guys, and Nino I apologise for the late messages. I just can't help chatting with my beautiful girlfriend. 

Ivan: I don't know what's happening but I'm there. Btw Adrien, my sister was at Junior's party with her son yesterday. She said you and Marinette were so cute, apparently our ex-player here couldn't keep his hands off his girlfriend.

Adrien: What can I say? I'm one hell of a lucky guy. 

Adrien smiled. It seemed as though his friends views on him were changing. He read back over the conversation and sighed. Luka was going to be an issue and for once in his life he was determined not to let his anger take over.

Later that afternoon, Adrien's magazine interview had finished and he was waiting for the guys at the mall. He knew the girls were all meeting at Marinette's house for a dress fitting but he was hoping to speak to her for a bit before the others turned up. 

Adrien pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched for the contact he wanted 'Princess'. Placing his phone to his ear, he sat on a bench waiting for her to answer, completely ignorant to the tall male presence behind him.

_Hey handsome, how did the interview go? Should I start expecting hate mail?_

Adrien laughed. God he adored this woman.

"Not yet, but give it a week or so." 

She started to laugh and he could not control the butterflies swirling in his stomach. He was in deep shit with this. His life was beginning to revolve around her.

_Will you protect me, oh kind Prince?_

"I'll take anyone down who tries to hurt you."

_Well I'm glad to hear that, kitty._

"I hope this doesn't freak you out too much, Princess, but I've really missed you today." 

Adrien took a chance. Closing his eyes he placed his thumb and fingers on his brow. At this moment in time he was vulnerable, and he wasn't doing very good at hiding it.

_I've missed you too, but don't worry I'll see you and your cute tushy on Wednesday._

Adrien snorted out a laugh. 

"I thought you wanted me for more than my body." 

_I do. But I'm not going to lie, your bodies a fantastic added extra._

Laughing again Adrien looked up to meet eyes with his best friend. Nino lifted a hand in greeting as Adrien began to end the call. What Adrien hadn't noticed was Luka hovering behind him. 

"Thanks."

_What you up to tomorrow? That is apart from annoying me on FaceTime to finish my fashion week outfits?_

"I'm actually going to paint my bedroom. You'll have to come see it when it's complete."

_I can't wait, Chaton._

A doorbell was heard in the background and Adrien knew the girls had began to arrive at her house.

"I best go, Nino and the guys are here. Text me later?"

_Of course. Have a good shop, Minou._

"As long as you enjoy your girls night in."

_Oh, we most certainly will. We're going have run around in our underwear, drink some wine, watch a chick flick, and talk about our hot boyfriends bodies. Obviously I'll win._

"You're a little pervert when you want to be! Bye Bugaboo."

_Bye Kitty_

Ending his call and placing his phone back in his pocket he greeted Nino and the others. Luka appeared from around his back, arms crossed over his body. Adrien could tell he was trying to make himself larger than he actually was. No matter what he tried he’d never have the cut muscles of Adrien Agreste.

The guys began to move in the direction of the fancy dress shop when Luka placed his arm out in front of Adrien.

“Just so you know, Agreste, I haven’t given up on Marinette. I don’t believe this game you’re playing with her, and as soon as I find out what it is, I will expose you and take her for myself. Be prepared Adrien. You won’t stand a chance.”

As Luka stormed away looking smug with his threat Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“Bring it on, Couffaine.”


	25. Love or Lust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls began to quiz more into Marinette’s relationship.

"Alix, I swear - if you don't hold still I'm going to stab you with this pin!"

The girls were around at Marinette's place. She was onto the final fittings for their bridesmaid dresses and Alix was being her usual fussy self and creating a slow burning frustration within Marinette. Why couldn't the girl just stand the damn still? Alix moved again and Marinette let out a low growl, giving her a quick prod with a pin.

"Ouch! You're turning mean, Mari!" Alix whined, as she rubbed her side.

"I barely touched you." Marinette smirked as she continued to pull and manoeuvre the dress around the short girls body. Everything had to hang in the right places, and Alix moving around so much wasn’t helping. Due to Alya's sisters pregnancy, Marinette had decided to alter the shaping of the dresses for all of the bridesmaids. 

The design now stopped under the bust before flowing down to brush against the floor. The dress colour was the most beautiful lemon colour with delicate hand-stitched beads and sequins where the material of the too and skirt met.

"Alya!" Alix shouted at the top of her lungs causing Marinette to stumble backwards. For a small girl, Alix had some power. As much as Marinette loved Alix, sometimes their relationship was more of a sibling one. To be fair, most of her relationships with her friends where similar to that of family. It was just that Alix was the annoyingly hyper younger sister.

"What's wrong now?" Alya and Mylene made their way into Marinette's studio after seeing Rose and Juleka out. The young couple were heading home to sort more paperwork out about the adoption. The excitement of the two welcoming a baby into their beautiful relationship could make even the coldest of hearts melt, and the girls couldn't wait to be aunties.

"She stabbed me again." 

"I never thought Mari could be so aggressive. What's wrong?" Mylene asked full of concern.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Marinette said whilst positioning a pin in between her lips.

"She's not aggressive, Mylene." Alya looked over at Marinette with a smile creeping over her face.

"She's Agreste-ive." Marinette rolled her eyes and continued pinning the dress, as her friends all burst out into hardcore laughter.

"Ooooo Mari, sexual frustrations never good. You need to get layed." Alix grinned, wiggling her eyebrows as Marinette moved away. 

"No, I don’t. Nope, not at all!" 

"Your denial says it all." Alya laughs and begins to make her way out into the lounge. 

Eyes wide open Marinette signalled to Alix that she'd finished and to go and get changed. She followed Alya out and strode after her into the lounge area. As she went to her friend mouth open ready to state her innocence when Alya put her hand up.

"You protest too much! Just get him in the sack, everyone can see how much he wants you ... and of course, we all know how much you want him." She wiggled her eyebrows at her long time friend knowing just how deep her crush went on Adrien Agreste.

Marinette could feel her cheeks turn radioactive. Her friends had never spoken to her about anything sexual before and she wasn't quite sure how to react. Not just that, Alya had said that Adrien wanted her. She could have snorted at the comment. Of course he did, Adrien wanted any female that moved.

"We're taking it slowly." Marinette replied. She thought that would be a safest response. She couldn't actually say they were only going to have sex once during their 'or something' fling, which would probably be ending in a couple of months, once Adrien gets his job.

"Taking it slow? Have you not seen your boyfriend, Mari? Holy moly, I'd be licking those muscles as soon as we'd had our first date." Alix reentered the room and placed herself next to Mylene on the sofa.

"Oh yes! I mean I love Ivan but Adrien's body! Yikes!" Mylene continued.

"Stop ogling my boyfriend." Marinette grabbed her glass of wine and smirked at her friends. She couldn't help but agree. Adrien's body was that of a Greek God, every curve and cut beautifully defined in his torso but it was his arms. His arms and hands drove Marinette wild. Many times she'd dreamt about them hugging her and stroking her hair, and stroking a few other areas of her body too.

"Wow! Earth to Marinette. Come back to us please." Marinette snapped out of her gaze and looked at Alya offering her friend the most innocent smile she could muster up. 

"I can't believe how he went all hero mode for you as-well." Marinette shivered replaying 'that night' in her head. Thank God Adrien had been keeping a close eye on her and came to her protection. He really was her knight in shining armour.

She looked at her other two friends and noticed Alix flicking through one of her fashion magazines. When Alix stopped Marinette knew what she was looking at. Alix's face said it all. 

"Seriously Mari, you'll have to keep your eye on him the weekend because seeing this ..." she turned the magazine round and Marinette's face flooded red. It was Adrien dressed in black trousers, an open shirt and his bottom lip between his teeth. Marinette had a picture of this on her phone, which graced her many a nights whilst she was alone in bed. "... in the flesh." She continued, "well, I'm not going to lie. I'm going to want to jump him." 

"Touch Mari's man and I'll take you down." Everyone stared in shock as Mylene looked over at Alix. Mylene was the soft delicate friend in the group. She was all daisies and flowers. Soft and caring. Kind of like a mouse. Suddenly the girls all broke into laughter. 

"I'll get the treats, whilst you put the film on." Marinette stood up with a smile on her face. Her friends were treating her differently. They were treating her like an adult, involving her in the conversations they used to tell her she was too innocent to hear. 

"Thank you Kitty." She whispered to herself. Marinette grabbed the plates of pastries she'd backed earlier in the day and made her way back to the lounge. 

The girls all rushed around giggling as Marinette walked in. She eyed them curiously wondering which would break first and tell her what happened, and then it hit her. 

"Alya! What have you done?" 

"Nothing Mari, don't worry about it." The girls started to laugh again.

"Seriously Alya, tell ..." at that precise moment her phone started to ring. At that precise moment Marinette knew her phone wasn't where she'd left it. It was placed in the middle of the coffee table. She was sure she'd left it down the side of the chair cushion she was sitting on. 

Squinting evilly to her friends, she placed the pastries down and grabbed her phone.

_Kitty._

"Alya, what the hell?"

"Call it payback for the first couple of months myself and Nino were dating." Alya said, trying hard to hold in her giggles.

"We were fifteen!"

"I don't give a shit, Mari. Payback is pay back." Alya reached over and grabbed a macaroon as she smirked at a now fretting Marinette.

Marinette looked at her phone and for the first time in about ... three days ... she was panicking about this so called something with Adrien. She prayed to God Alya hadn't ruined it, but in all fairness she also knew she deserved it. Fifteen year old Marinette sent some very questionable messages to Nino from Alya's phone. What made them worse was the fact she and Alya were going through their 'Fifty Shades of Grey' phase.

"Hi ... Adrien ... look ..." before she could continue Adrien cut her off.

"So Bugaboo, you want to cover me in whipped cream and lick it off? I won't say no to that." Adrien's voice was calm and sexy. 

Marinette didn't know what to do with herself. On one hand she wanted to kill Alya, but on the other she was now thinking about what it would be like to lick Adrien all over. Her mind was in full pervert mode when suddenly she was brought too by the most musical laugh she had ever heard. He was laughing ... at her. She didn't know whether to be offended, or relieved.

"Don't worry Princess, I know it was Alya." She let out a breath and gave her best friend the evils. Alya shrugged before eying up the rest of Adrien's fashion spread with the other girls.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"I used to be with Nino when you sent the messages off 'Alya'. You two needed serious sexual relief reading those books."

"You're telling me." She replied.

"Perhaps we can look into that, kinky girl." Marinette couldn't help her cheeks turning a vibrate shade of red. Forget Fifty Shades of Grey; red was the new in colour.

"By the way, whilst I've got you on the phone. Which superhero is your favourite?" He continued. This was a strange change to the conversation, that was until she realised Adrien and the guys were out shopping for their fancy dress costume. It was still yet to be let out what the costumes were for. All she knew was the girls were doing the same, under the orders of Nino and Alya. This was the only part of the bachelor/bachelorette part that Marinette and Adrien had left the bride and groom to be plan.

"Spider-Man is my all time favourite ... but when it comes to you in a costume, I would have to say Thor." The girls all 'oooo'd at Marinette's conversation before laughing. Marinette gave them a wink knowing that they understood where she was coming from. 

Adrien was by far the most ripped out of the guys. Much to Kim's disgusted. Anytime she could get his arms out on display she wanted it. The thought made her wonder what he wears to the gym. She doubted he was a tee guy, after all with guns like that there's only one thing you could wear. A vest. How she would love to see him working out, looking all sweaty, hot and masculine, with his veins popping out his biceps. She could feel the drool pooling within her mouth.

"Guys, grab me Thor." Adrien shouted in the background. "M'lady likes a God then I take it." 

"Well you definitely fit the bill." She was flirting. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was flirting, and not just with anyone. She was flirting with hot model, sporting superstar and her long time crush Adrien Agreste. Oh how the tides have changed. She looked over at her friends who were staring at her gob smacked. Tucking her feet up under her bottom she gave them a big smile. 

"Say things like that and I might need to see you sooner than Wednesday."

"I know you want me."

"That I do, Princess. Errrrmmmm Mari, how much is Spider-Man your favourite?" Adrien's voice shot from playful to seriousness in about two seconds flat. The change in tone completely took Marinette off guard.

"Why?" 

"Well a certain blue haired guy seems to have picked up said costume, and I just want to make sure you're ok with that?" Marinette flinched, she knew exactly who that guy was. Again, she thought back as to why Alya had invited him. How had he managed to get one over on her?

"Well I like Spider-Man for Tom Holland, not so much the costume. It's more of a girly crush. Now Thor, king of Asgarde, that's a woman's dream." She could hear Adrien suck in a breath. Now that was a reaction she was looking for. 

"I better go and try on my chest plate and cape, although this conversation is far more riveting." Marinette laughed.

"We can have another soon. Talk later sexy."

"Not if I talk to you first." She could hear his smile through his words, and one crept onto her face too. They really were quite cute.

"Bye Chaton."

"See ya Princess." Marinette ended the call and placed her phone on the coffee table. 

"God you two are so cute it makes me sick." Alix stood up and left the room. 

"What?" Marinette giggled in reply. Mylene and Alya were sitting staring at her.

"Mari, you need to teach me this magic. Nino has never been that ..." Alya’s arms were flinging around trying to explain something. Marinette laughed again at her friends.

"No magic, just pure lust." She winked at her friends and picked up a macaroon. 

The weekend was going to be a good one.


	26. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovebirds can’t keep away from each other.

Marinette walked around tapping her phone on her leg. She stopped, looked at her phone, groaned and then repeated the walking again. She'd completed this sequence so many times she was beginning to annoy herself. 

She looked at her phone again, opened the contacts, looked at Adrien's smug face then closed the contacts. This became the added section of her phone dance routine she was trying to perfect.

Adrien had told Marinette to contact him if she was bored and they could find something to do. That was six hours ago. Six hours ago she'd last spoken to Adrien. Three hours ago she'd completed another dress for Paris Fashion Week and one hour ago, she'd started her insane phone dance.

Just call him for crying out loud! The little devil on her shoulder was screaming at her, along with her nice calm angel. It seemed everyone was pro Adrienette.

She pulled up his picture again and pressed call. It rang out. Quickly pressing the red button on the screen she threw the phone onto the sofa like a live grenade. Sweat coated her hands causing her to wipe them down the legs of her jeans. What was wrong with her? She couldn't understand why she was behaving like such an idiot. 

Her phone began to vibrate against the cushions. Incoming call - Adrien Agreste. She let out a ghastly breathe and answered.

"Adrien, hi!" Marinette dug the heel of her palm into her head.

"I had a missed call off you? It rang out once." Marinette could hear the hard beat of music in the background. He must be in a bar or a club surrounded by gorgeous young women. Showing they're big, fake boobs and nicely curved torsos, in teeny tiny mini dresses.

"Oh, ermmmm ... it sounds like you're busy. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Gym. I'm at the gym, need my Thor arms looking their best for the weekend." Marinette let out a giggle as she heard Adrien grunt and a clanging of metal.

"You ok, Princess? Don't tell me you pocket dialled me." Marinette scoffed, how the hell did she answer that one. She could hear noises within the background, including a zip and a door closing. The beats of the music had decreased greatly and Marinette could hear his deep breathing more. 

"There's no point in pretending, you know me too well."

"That I do. So, what's the reason for the call Princess? I thought you would have been able to hold off seeing me for one more day."

"It's been two days actually, Adrien. And you told me to ring if I got bored." Marinette was feeling more confident. She felt like she could begin to flirt a little. She could hear his footsteps as he began to walk. Where was he going? Home?

"I was calling because ..." I haven't seen you today. "Errrrmmm it's because ..." I hope that seeing you can get rid of the heavy feeling in my chest? 

"Yes?" He asks. The walking sound had stopped. He must be at his car.

"I'm hungry and I have no food, and I'm bored."

"Well lucky for you I have food and there's a film I want to watch on Netflix. I'm quite sure I could allocate a little one into my plans." Marinette could hear the teasing in Adrien's voice. He loved making sure she knew he was bigger, and oh boy, was he bigger. A beeping was heard in through the speaker followed by a click. He was placing his bag in the rear of his car.

"Give me an hour?" 

"I want to see you looking all sweaty and hot."

His laugh ran through the phone to her veins. Yikes she was falling hard. 

"Nobody wants to see that." The background noise was gone with a slam. He was behind the wheel. He was about to journey home.

"Do you want me to come and pick you up?" Adrien asked. 

Marinette stalled and they both knew why. If she didn't drive it would be too easy for her to stay the night at his place. The silent seconds ticked past like minutes as he waited for her to reply.

"No it's ok, I'll drive. Race you there."

"Mari, just give me ..." and like that she was gone. Whilst Adrien was finishing his sentence, to himself, Marinette had placed on her shoes and was running out her door giggling like a little school girl. 

Adrien laughed to himself as he began to drive home. She was a crazy little thing. The more she relaxed around him, the more she gave to him and the more he fell. In all his life he'd never rang someone back as fast as Marinette. The need to hear her voice was the most excruciating pain he'd ever experienced. She wanted to talk to him and he wanted to talk to her. 

He'd dreamt last night he'd proposed to her and it felt so real. The disappointment when he woke up was overwhelming, he would gladly spend the rest of his life with just her. As he painted around his room that morning all he could think about was Marinette, and he came to a conclusion. 

When all the drama was out the way; the bachelor weekend, the gala party and Paris Fashion Week, he was making it official. No more 'or something', no more 'fake girlfriend' he was determined to make it real, and he was determined to show her the love that was running through his veins. 

He was falling in love, she was becoming everything he wanted and everything he needed. He just needed to push back the fear of rejection and take her as his own, but not yet. She needed to know there were no strings attached. Just her and him, together against the world.

He laughed to himself again. He was starting to sound like a primal caveman. He could have pretty much any woman in Paris, but truly at the moment he couldn't give a shit. Marinette knew him. She knew the real Adrien Agreste, even when he was the broken down teenager she took him in and began to piece him together again. Then he made the most stupid decision of his life ... Kagami.

Driving towards his apartment, his mind was wondering to an alternate universe where he chose Marinette. Happiness, support, love, maybe even a family. Would it be too wrong of him to think that could happen now? They were both still young enough to create a new life together which would involve all their friends, and his mother. It would be heaven.

Before he knew it, he was parked and walking into the main entrance to his building. Pressing the button, the doors opened and he stepped inside. Selecting the fourth floor he turned to face the closing doors when a tiny woman launched herself on his waist.

"I win!" She announced. Finally pulling himself together, he realises the Koala wrapped around him was actually the girl he was falling madly in love with.

"Sorry Princess, I think you'll find I was here first."

"Nope! I win." Adrien let out a laugh as she tucked her head under his chin and hooked her legs tighter around his waist. How he hoped she couldn't feel what was happening underneath his sweats. 

"Fine. You win." The doors signalled their arrival on the fourth floor and Adrien walked out with Marinette still attached. 

"As fun as this is Princess, I need to put you down." She giggled as she dropped to her feet just outside his door. He smiled at her, before turning back and opening the door allowing her to lead the way in. She marvelled at how much the apartment had changed since her first visit. He really had cleaned up his act.

Adrien shut the door behind him and placed his bag and shoes in his little cupboard. Marinette was smiling as she looked around before laying her eyes on his. 

"Hi." She said walking closer.

"Hi yourself." Adrien began to walk forward too. 

The two stood staring at each other for approximately a point of a second before their lips were locked and their hands were wrapping tightly around each other's body. 

"I've missed you, Kitty." Marinette managed to say in between incredibly heated kisses. She truly had been missing out not having this all her life.

"Watch what you say Princess, I might think you're getting addicted to my kisses."

"What if I am?" Adrien pulled away and smiled. He knew exactly what she was doing.

"No, Mari." He let go of her and walked into the kitchen, switching on the kettle and pulling out two mugs.

"No, what? What have I done?" Marinette walked over to him and leant against the countertop. Crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am not wasting my one chance of hot sexy with you on a generic Tuesday night." Marinette rolled her eyes at Adrien, sometimes he could be cruel. She was horny and she wanted him. Why couldn't he be the Adrien Agreste the paparazzi had all promoted in the tabloids?

"Fine." She responded in a defeated attitude. Adrien smirked at her before carrying on making the coffees. 

"Can you at least take your hoodie off?" Adrien looked down and realised his top had slipped off one shoulder. The zip was half way down and wasn't holding itself together too well. He knew she liked his arms, and he was quite sure drool was about to spill from her lips.

Marinette's eyes were taking on Adrien's usual serial killer black and he couldn't help the giddy feeling inside his body. Leaning in towards her, she was taken aback by the faint stubble on his jaw. How had she not realised that when she'd kissed him? 

"Are you going to kill me, you little pervert?" He zipped the jacket up to the top and walked towards his room. 

"Make yourself at home. I'm just jumping in the shower." He stepped into his room and closed the door. 

Marinette could not wipe the smile off her face. He really was something. She grabbed the two mugs and walked over in front of the television placing both mugs on a coaster. 

She started to wander around having a look at the different areas of his apartment. She started in his kitchen looking at the meal planner he had attached to his fridge. Marinette traced her finger down the list stopping on Wednesday. 

Evening at the wife's 

A chill ran down Marinette's spine. She'd never seen anything which could throw her into such a crazed frenzy like this did. She knew it was only there as decoration for others venturing to Adrien's apartment, but still it made her undeniably happy.

The stalking continued as Marinette made it to the pile of books in the corner of the room. Thick book upon thick book. All physics related. 

"How does he understand all this?" Picking up the top text book she walked over to the sofa sitting down and beginning to skim through. She didn't understand this in lycée, she had no idea why she was looking at it again now.

"What you reading?" She jumped out her skin as Adrien spoke up behind her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you?" He stepped forward taking his coffee from the table back into the kitchen. She turned her head to watch him begin their evening meal. Which she had read was omelettes.

"How do you enjoy reading this stuff? It makes no sense." Marinette placed the book down and made her way to the kitchen wrapping her arms around his waist. He was wearing jeans and a tee which was softer than a babies blanket. She couldn't help rubbing her face into his back.

"You, m'lady, are like having a pet dog or cat!"

"I can't help it. Your tees so soft and you're so warm." He began to laugh and the vibrations were like a cats purr through his body into hers. 

She knew he was enjoying it. If he wasn't she would have been forced to let go by now. Instead he cooked the meal for two with her attached to his back. Finally, once it was done she let go and made her way to one side of his small dining table.

"Bon appetite." He exclaimed as he placed the omelette in front of her, and the other opposite. "I feel like we're missing the candles and flowers."

"You've cooked for me. That's very romantic in itself. I just hope I won't be poisoned for our shoot tomorrow." She smirked at him before placing her first bite in her mouth. She groaned at the delicious taste exploding over her taste buds. 

"Now there's a sound I want to hear again." He wiggled his eyebrows at her as they both continued to eat. 

"So Mr Agreste, tell me. If you were stuck on a desert island what would you take with you?" 

Adrien placed his fork down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

"Easy. A lifetime supply of croissants, my bed, and you."

"You can't take me. I'm not an object." Marinette chuckled at the dork in front of her. He looked very proud of himself.

"You never set that rule, plus it would be boring without you." He stood up taking the plates to the sink before returning with a small bowl for her.

"Ooooo what's this?" Marinette looked in the bowl.

"Cookie Dough ice cream."

"Where's yours?" Adrien sat down and rubbed his stomach. 

"You don't look like this from eating that." 

"It wouldn't hurt you to have a little. Plus, if you can't eat it why have you got it?"

"If I remembered rightly it's your favourite. I need to make sure my girlfriend has treats for when she comes round." He winked at her and she couldn't help blushing. How can he still have this effect? They snog each other's faces off now frequently. Yet a cute comment could cause her so many problems.

"Although," he moved around to end up next to Marinette, taking the spoon out of her hand and finishing what she'd left on it. "Your ice cream, off your spoon could become my new favourite sweet treat." There and then, just like her ice cream, she'd melted. 

Grabbing told of his tee she pulled him closer to her. She licked over his now cold lips before entering her tongue into his mouth. The movement caught Adrien out. He dropped the spoon on the floor as his hands fought to grab a piece of Marinette. Picking her up. Lips still attached. He walked her over to the sofa. Lying her down and climbing on top. 

He pulled away and looked at her beautiful blushing face. Oh, how he wanted to tell her right there and then just how much he loved her. How he wanted to take her to his bed and never let her leave. To pleasure her in ways she could only ever dream of. To have children together and to grow old together. But he couldn't say it. Not yet. So he did the one thing he could. He kissed her and loved her with his hands and mouth.

As they progressed to hotter kisses and deeper touching, they were pulled apart by Adrien's phone.

"Leave it." Marinette whispered as she pulled him down into another kiss, placing one hand on his back and the other on his ass. He slid one of his under her body and cupped her in response causing a groan to escape her lips.

The ringing ended as the two continued to make out. The silence lasted for about a minute before it started up again and again and again.

"Sorry Princess." Adrien climbed off Marinette carefully. Both of them were fully aware his arousal could cut through steel. She felt bad. He looked slightly in pain.

Adrien looked at the name on his phone - Nino.

As he answered the call Marinette sat herself up on his sofa. God, how she loved his touch. She was desperate to sleep with him, but nope! Apparently he had his own "perfect" ideas. She was so turned on at the moment she could barely think of anything other than what was in Adrien's underwear. That was until she looked up and saw Adrien's face.

He wiped a hand over his face and down the back of his hair. The call was not what he was expecting. He knew he had to speak to Marinette about this, but Adrien's nerves were on edge.

"Mari, sweetie. We have a slight issue." Adrien came and sat next to an extremely worried Marinette.

"Kim and Ondine have split up so Kim is going to share with Alix."

"Awwww that's sad. They were a great couple." Marinette looked at Adrien, that wasn't an issue. They had two spare spaces now Ondine is not going.

"That's not the issue. Luka wants to bring the girl he is seeing." Marinette gasped at the request. How could he think he can bring someone we don't know on a special weekend for our best friends. Adrien looked at her understanding her trail of thought. That wasn't the main issue though.

"Princess ... the girl is Lila."


	27. Tom Dupain's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette starts seeing Adrien in her dreams as Tom Dupain gives Adrien some "advice".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning in spicy!

_His hands brushed through her hair as she placed her lips passionately against his. Marinette had never kissed like this before. Having his naked body firmly against hers created a whole new experience to making out. Her hand trailed down his torso resting gently on his incredible abs._

_"I'm going to work you so fucking hard."_

_His words inspired her to grind her lower body against his as he pinned her hands down above her head. They were settled in a pile of fabric, grinding, groaning and tangling their tongues in a vicious way._

Beep.

_Marinette looked around the room, trying to find the noise._

Beep.

_She groaned as Adrien began to kiss down her neck pushing his hard member against her heat. Only the material of their underwear stood in the way._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_"Oh Adrien! Please!"_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Marinette shot up to a sitting position realising she was about to cum from her dream. Never in her life had she been so turned on from a dream, and not only that, but the one sentence Adrien had said to her in the dream. She threw herself backwards into her pillows and placed her hands over her face with a groan. It was fair to say there was no getting out of it now. She wanted Adrien physically, and she was quite sure he wanted her too ... well at least his body gave away that he did. Shaking her head she sighed. How was she going to face him later?

It was Thursday morning and Adrien was due to pick Marinette up in about three hours to start their journey down to Monaco. Originally they were going to travel on the Friday ready for the others to arrive on Saturday morning. However, due to the nine hour drive Adrien had decided to spilt it into two, four and a half hour stints meaning she was staying the night with Adrien Agreste, at a hotel. Just the two of them. No distractions. First item she added to the travel list on her phone was nice underwear.

Her mind flew back to the previous evening. It will be forever known as her most favourite photoshoot ever. Adrien in boxers, showing just how well endowed he actually was, she had to control the drool which pooled in her mouth. Marinette closed her eyes bringing up a memory of Adrien's junk in his trunk. She decided he must be least eight inches. Her boxers were skin tight on him, yet she had used average men sizes to create the size guides and templates. A shiver ran down her spine. He was going to be one hell of a guy to break her virginity, and she couldn't wait.

Their night together was pretty ordinary. Adrien said he had some phone calls to make before he could call it quits for the evening. So the itinerary was pretty much; photos, make out. Eat, make out. Make out some more and then he went home. She had missed him and his presence as soon as he had left. This was truly not a healthy addiction.

After a lot of coxing to herself she pried herself from the warm confides of her bed, grabbed her phone and made her way to gather together some food items for her breakfast. Hell, she was definitely going to need all energy she could muster to have a normal conversation with Adrien for that long. Yes, they'd spent a lot of time together recently but not in a none lips and tongues kind of way. Every meet included kissing, kissing and more kissing. Not that she was complaining of course.

Picking up her phone she looked at the Bachelor/Bachelorette WhatsApp group.

**Lila Rossi has joined the group**

Marinette was quite sure she had thrown up a little in her mouth. Lila was a bitch, and one Marinette didn't want to be around. Especially since Marinette was now with Adrien and was forming some kind of contact with Emilie Agreste, or as she's now know Emilie Graham de Vanily. Marinette had found out that Emilie was actually her biggest client for design commissions. She was shocked when Adrien had told her that his mother was actually EmDeVan, Paris' biggest female fashion house. Gabriel hadn't quite succeeded with the female designs allowing Emilie's previously unknown fashion house to take Paris' top spot. It had been that way for the past six years.

Adrien had been in continuous contact with his mother since Juniors party and she had been trying to make amends. She was working hard with it too, much to both Adrien and Marinette's joy. She had messaged Adrien and Marinette, and let them in on her little secret. Due to Gabriel's obsession to be number one, noone in the fashion world knew about Emilie's project. Not even her staff knew she was the CEO of the company. Marinette was shocked! His mother had been her main client since the Miraculous brand had started all those years ago. Even though she wasn't buying the outfits, Emilie was paying triple for designs from Marinette, plus giving her a healthy percentage of the sales. Her beautiful, little car had been the self bought gift after her first load of commissions had arrived.

Looking back at the phone she rolled her eyes.

_Lila: I'm so happy to be joining you on this celebration, Alya and Nino. You have been #couplegoals since lycee. Don't you agree, Lukapie!_

Marinette pretended to vomit as she grabbed a couple of croissant's and a glass of milk before heading back to her bed. Lukapie? What the hell was that? What a freak! Her phone buzzed and she opened up the message, leaving her croissant hanging from her mouth.

**Adrien: Shit! Look at the group!**

Marinette laughed at Adrien's message. It must be serious for Adrien to send something so short. What the hell did that mean? She reopened the group to see Adrien's dilemma and couldn't help the croissant falling out of her mouth.

_Alya: Thanks Lila. Although I do feel we're about to lose our couple crown thanks to the disgusting displays of Adrienette._

_Kim: I second Alya. Those two are gross!_

_Adrien: Excuse me, we are in this group you know._

_Lila: Oh Adrien, I'm so sorry they're being mean to you. But at least I have your number now to ask you and Marinette for tips. After all, I'm sure Marinette knows how to keep Luka happy._

Marinette slammed the phone down and jumped out of bed, stalking up and down the bedroom. What the hell was she implying? Firstly, she's going to be overly clingy to Adrien, and secondly having a dig about Luka. Was she trying to put trust issues between herself and Adrien? This weekend was going to be war. She could feel it already.

On her third lap of her room her phone began to ring. Grabbing it without a look at the name she answered it.

"What?" She abruptly said down the receiver.

"Good morning to you too, Princess." She let out a deflated breath and sat down on the bed.

"I take it, you've read the group chat?"

"That bitch!"

"Listen, Mari, don't let her get to you. That's how she wins. As long as me and you know what the truth is, it shouldn't matter."

"Adrien, let me just remind you she has your phone number." Marinette smiled when she heard his groan from the other side of the phone. She knew he would be cursing about this. He knew what Lila was like, he'd protected her from Lila before, and now she felt scared that he needed to protect her again. Damn, Lila! And damn, Luka! Both could disappear for all she cared.

"Can I come over? If you're packed already we could get out of Paris sooner rather than later."

"I'm still in bed and wanted to get some sewing done before leaving."

"Oh ok, no worries." He sounded deflated. It was his own fault for jumping in and cutting her off.

"You didn't let me finish, Chaton! I will start to get ready now and pack, then take the sewing in the car if that's ok. It's only some sequins and beads to go on a couple of items."

Marinette swore she could hear the excitement in his movements, and there were a lot of them. He must have been moving at speed through his apartment.

"Will an hour be enough?"

"Yes, that's fine. See you then."

"See you soon beautiful." and with that he ended the call. A thrill coursed through her body. Beautiful? He'd never called her that as an endearment before. She walked into her bathroom and began to get ready for Adrien. One thing was for sure. This weekend she was going to look good.

One hour later, she was unbelievably packed, dressed, showered and ready for Adrien. As he pulled up outside her house his heart began to race. Last night had been amazing and he was quite sure he would have gone all the way with her. He had to fake important phone calls to leave her house, or his one time with her would have been ruined on a Wednesday evening.

Parking his car behind Marinette's on her driveway, he climbed out and made his way to the front door. He was surprised that after only one knock it flew open and a short bluenette sprung into his arms. Laughing, he bend down and kissed her on the lips. She smiled up at him and his heart fluttered. Then he remembered who they were about to share a weekend with. In close proximities and the smile dropped off his face.

"You ok?" He asked her. She looked into his eyes and could tell exactly what he was indicating at. 

"To be honest, I'm really not sure." He wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny frame, embracing her in a way to try and remove her worries. Adrien couldn't understand how firstly Luka was still coming and secondly how the others had allowed him to bring Lila. Everyone knew about what happened in lycée. Everyone knew about what he did to protect Marinette. 

Unravelling himself from around her, Adrien followed her into her house to gather together everything she needed for the weekend. Picking up her suitcase, he made his way back to his car and loaded them in alongside his. The car was full with food and drink which they were to keep in the villa. He'd also swung by Sabine and Tom's bakery to grab them some treats for the road.

"Your mother says to call her when we arrive at our destination."

"Oooo what did you get?"

"Mari, think about your parents, not just your stomach." She let out a giggle as she locked her front door and walked to the car.

"Did my papa say anything?"

"No!" Adrien answered too quickly for Marinette's liking and she smiled at her lover standing opposite her. He caught the expression on her face and made his way to the drivers side.

"He did, didn't he? Tell me, Agreste."

Marinette climbed into the other side of the car and looked at Adrien. His face had taken on a deep shade of red.

"Seatbelt on Princess."

She pulled the belt down, not taking her eyes off Adrien. He was keeping something from her and she wanted to know.

"Done. Now tell me!" He groaned and placed his hands over his face to cover up what she was quite sure was embarrassment. "Fine! If you won't tell me, I'll just have to give them a call." She grabbed her phone out of her bag placed in front of her and pretended to call her parents.

"No! Please don't." He stretched over to her pinning her to the chair. A flashback arrived from the night before.

_"I'll work you so fucking hard."_

A shiver ran down her spine again, and the smell of him was making her dizzy. He took the phone out of her hand and placed in back into her bag. He took a deep breath and looked out of his window. Head turned away from Marinette.

"Your father told me the Dupain's don't have many males in their family at the moment." Marinette was confused, why should that cause embarrassment.

"Is that it?"

"Oh I wish it was Princess."

Adrien turned to look at Marinette with a face of regret.

"He said that we could help improve that." Adrien wiped his forehead. She swore she could see sweat dripping down to his chin.

"And that one way I could play my part was to ..."

"Yes?" Marinette asked. She had zero idea where this was heading. He took a deep breath to continue ... oh Lord he needed strength. He hoped this conversation would go to the grave with him.

"He said one way I could help the "wheel of fate" was to make sure I got you on your hands and knees."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the continued support and comments on this story. I love reading them and seeing what you all think. We're still a long way to go in this story so I hope you all keep reading.
> 
> Only two more chapters until we are on the bachelor and bachelorette weekend, it's going to be a doozy!


	28. Two friends ... one car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A car journey with Marinette and Adrien. Will they talk about Tom’s request to Adrien?

Marinette pulled her phone out her bag and pressed the logo to take her onto the internet, and ultimately onto Google.

**Sex positions for having a baby boy.**

The page loaded up and her eyes widened. She quickly turned her phone screen off and slammed the phone in her bag. Though not without a mouse like squeak. 

Marinette and Adrien hadn't spoken for at least two hours. All she could think about was what her papa meant, the curiosity got the best of her so she decided to Google it. There was no way she was asking Adrien. The way he was reluctant to tell her meant he knew full well what her father had implied.

"You looked it up, didn't you?" His masculine voice sounded croaky from the lack of talking over the past couple of hours. 

She looked towards him as he gave her a quick glance and a small smile. They both burst out laughing, and she covered her face groaning as she lay back into her slightly reclined chair. 

"So your papa wants us to do it doggy style? Is that how you imagined your first time?" 

"Adrien ... I mean this in the nicest possible way. Please, shut up." 

Adrien let out another bark of a laugh. She was too cute for words. He knew she wasn't as innocent as she made herself out to be. He also knew that most girls thought about sex positions and how they wanted to lose their virginities. Hell, he'd been the one to do it for them numerous times. Yet, he never cared to ask what he was about to ask Marinette. Usually he just wanted to make sure he'd fulfilled his own needs. 

"Well now you're finally communicating with me again, I wanted to ask you a question. But I want you to promise me you're not going to act all freaked out and ignore me until the others join us Saturday."

Marinette bent forward to pull out some of her stitching, she really needed to get the sequins on the outfits in her bag. They still had quite a while to go until they reached the hotel and to be honest she wasn't going to take her hands off him when they got there. 

She'd been watching him drive and, my, it was a sight for sore eyes. His car was big and masculine and it suited him completely. The leather on the inner workings just showed off how glorious he actually was. A knight in shining armour. Although she was quite sure a knight in shining leather would be more his part.

"Ok, go ahead."

"I was wondering how you'd imagined your first time." Adrien gave her a quick glance noticing she'd began to fidget in her chair. Hopefully, this was a good sign.

"You sure you want to know?" She questioned. 

"Yeah, I want to make it as special as possible for you. If you still want to do it that is?" Marinette turned to face him.

"You don't?"

"I never said that, Mari."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Adrien? I don't want to put you in a position you're not comfortable with?"

"I thought we'd been over this millions of times, Princess. I would do you wherever you wanted, whenever you wanted and however you wanted. I l-," he let out a sigh. It's not the time for him to be dropping out the 'l' word. It needed to be without any hidden agendas. Just them. Just the two of them. It was getting a bit too easy to almost say it. The more time he spent with her the closer he was becoming to saying it. It wanted to slip off his tongue so badly, he was terrified he was just going to spill it.

Yesterday, during his shoot for her, he'd almost dropped it out about eight times. Not that he was counting or anything. But they would just be sitting there, watching television and suddenly she'd snuggle into him or say something cute and he just wanted to say it. He really, really wanted to tell her, but he'd promised not yet. It had to be special.

"So, you think I'm just someone that's easy ... " She had a smirk on her face, she knew Adrien couldn't see it because of concentrating on the road. She wanted to see if she could make him freak out.

"I didn't say that! Damn it Marinette, stop putting obstacles in the way." 

"Wow! Slow down big boy." She let out a laugh. "I'm only kidding. I'm glad you find me that sexy. It does great work for my ego." 

"You have no idea how sexy I find you!" He stated with a groan. He turned his head to look into his blind spot, before changing lanes ready to pull off at the next exit. His knuckles were practically white from holding the steering wheel so tightly.

"I'm sure you'll show me."

"That I certainly will, M'lady." 

Again he gave her a quick look and they smiled together. As Adrien took the exit his eyes narrowed as he looked into direct sunlight. Being the amazing girlfriend she is, Marinette opened the glove compartment and found his sunglass. 

Opened the case she gave them a quick clean before handing them over to Adrien. It seemed like such a normal thing to do. Like they did this every weekend as they took a trip to the beach ... or somewhere similar. Although, perhaps there would be small blonde haired children talking and giggling in the back. Wow! Where had they came from? She scalded herself for thinking that way. It was just temporary. Her and Adrien were temporary. Yes, he was becoming the boy she once knew. The sweet, kind and caring boy, however he was still Adrien Agreste, sex God and un-claimable.

"So Princess, let me ask you again. How have you dreamed of losing your virginity? As I've already said, I want to make it as special as possible for you."

"That's sweet, Adrien. My idea is stupid though. It won't happen so don't worry about it." Marinette carried on placing the sequins on her design and hand stitching them in.

"Mari, stop avoiding it and just tell me." 

"Fine." She let out a huffed breath and placed the dress she was stitching in her lap. 

"I kinda, well ... you know in Pretty Woman when Richard Gere gets her all dressed up and then takes her to that fancy restaurant?" 

"You want to be wined, dined and fucked?" Adrien smirked at her fantasy. 

"No, not fuck ... " Marinette's voice trailed off as she spoke the last words. "make love." Her hands we're playing with each other in her lap. This was embarrassing, why did he need to know this?

"I didn't hear you. What did you say?" 

"Make love." Marinette's voice was quiet still. She decided to pick up her sewing and continue, hopefully it'll help Adrien understand that the subject is closed. She could feel her face progressing through the amazing shades of red. She had just about hit every colour.

"Make ... love?" Adrien questioned.

"Yes." Marinette exclaimed. Still not looking at his face.

"What's the difference?" He questioned, shrugging his shoulders and continuing his view on the road.

"There's a big difference." 

"And you would know ... how?" 

"I'm not an idiot, Adrien. I've read romance fiction stories, and seen films."

"But have you experienced it? No. Seriously Princess, sex is sex. There's only one feeling that comes with it and that's the relief of emptying your ball sack." 

Marinette began to laugh and placed her design back into her lap again. 

"I can't exactly say I know what emptying my ball sack is like."

"You're ovaries then, whatever it is you empty. My point is no matter how you do it, it's all the same."

Marinette sighed. No way was she letting him win this. She knew there was a difference. She'd spoken about it enough with her girlfriends to understand that as soon as they had became serious with their partner the feeling they experienced became more extreme.

"Perhaps you don't know because you haven't experienced it yet?" 

"Believe me I've fucked a number of beautiful woman, and every single one of them felt the same. A relief. A built up stress relief."

Twisting in her seat, Marinette looked Adrien up and down. He truly believed it was just a stress relief. God, he could be an ass sometimes. An unloved, used ass. She knew she had no idea how to actually make love, but she was going to try hard to give him a different experience to a one night stand. 

The thought registered about what the deal actually was. Could she just stick with the one night? Or would she need more? The thought of seeing Adrien repeatedly naked was questioning her reasoning. Perhaps she'd leave the choice to him. If she was crap in bed it was most likely he'd end it there and then. Maybe if he enjoyed it, he'd approach her to do it again. 

"Well, I'm glad I can be a stress relief for you. What has it been? Four months? You must be ready to burst."

Adrien scoffed. He actually didn't know what to say. He loved the sassy side to her. It had actually been five months and believe he knew about it. But was Marinette just a stress relief to him? Definitely not. She was way more than a stress relief. To be fair she caused most of the stress in his life. Adrien laughed to himself as he began to overtake a couple of slow moving vehicles.

"How can you be a stress relief, when you're the most stressful thing in my life?" 

She could see him smirking as he kept his eyes on the road, with his perfect teeth on his perfect face. She was just glad that she couldn't see his eyes. She would be a complete goner, she had no doubt his beautiful emeralds would be sparkling. That face of his and the way he teased her ... it's everything she ever wanted in a relationship.

"Rude!" She exclaimed. He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. His heart fluttered at the prospect of teasing her. He loved the way she responded to him. Just another reason to fall in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. When she wanted to be, she was sassy, she gave back as good as he gave. He'd found his perfect sparring partner and it excited him. 

Thinking about it now, he wasn't surprised that over half of his class at school had had a crush on Marinette at some point. Even Nino. 

Adrien remembered the way everyone used to discuss his and Marinette's friendship in the locker room at school. Everyone always wanted to know what they used to do in their spare time. People believed they were together. People wanted them to be together. They were voted most likely to get married by their class, yet they weren't even a couple.

"You are a lot more than a stress relief to me. I can't wait to show you what lust feels like." 

Lust? What the hell did mean? Adrien squirmed at his choice of words as Marinette hummed, continuing with her stitching. They were less than thirty minutes from their overnight destination and Adrien was yet to have the conversation with Marinette that was bouncing around in his head.

The sun was still high in the sky as it began to reach late afternoon. It shouldn't be too late when they reached the hotel and the prospect of having that time together filled both of them with excitement.

"Listen, Princess. There's something I need to speak to you about. Don't laugh but there's actually something I'm really worried about this weekend."

Marinette continued to sew, allowing wild ideas to run through her head. Was he worried about how her girly area was? She'd been for a wax with Alya ready for this weekend. Not because Alya knew she was going to have sex, but because they were going to be wearing bikini's for majority of their time in the villa.

"Yes?" The response was filled with fear. 

"I'm worried about the reason Luka and Lila are going to be there?" He responded. She could see his eyebrows creasing together.

"You and me both. I didn't think Luka was good friends with Alya or Nino, and then Lila? Well, you might have to be my alibi just in case I drown her."

Adrien's laugh echoed around the car and Marinette couldn't help but smile along with him. The butterflies in her stomach were truly awake now. She was counting the minutes down until they were in the hotel.

"I don't mind being your partner in crime, Bugaboo."

"Thanks Kitty. But still why have they been asked to come?" 

Marinette knew Adrien knew something. It was so obvious from his expression. 

"I know about Luka. Lila's a mystery to me though. We're almost at the hotel, when we get checked in I promise I will tell you everything I know. I just want to be able to see you when I do."

"Ok, I trust you." With that Marinette went back to stitching and Adrien kept his eyes on the road. 

He knew she needed to know. It was important that she did. Adrien knew for a fact both parties were going to be out to strike at them the weekend and he wanted to make sure they were prepared. He needed to know they were a team. Them against the world, again.


	29. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets injured, again and we finally find out the lengths Luka will go to be with Marinette.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the most beautiful hotel Marinette had ever seen. As they pulled up under the canopy, a bellhop came to take their suitcases and valet park Adrien's car. 

Outside of the hotel was swarmed with paparazzi. As they exited the car, Adrien waited for Marinette to join him and made sure they walked in together. Hands entwined and loving expressions on their faces. One month ago he would have said it was an act for the camera, but now his face always mirrored his exact feelings. It wasn't hard to do with Marinette by his side.

This was the first night they would be spending together and he had decided to book them one hotel room, with one bed. He didn't want to sleep with her just yet, well not in the sexual sense anyway, but there was no way he wasn't touching her as much as he could whilst he could. For once in his life spooning sounded like heaven.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Agreste. We have checked you in already and the key to your room is on your loyalty app. We've upgraded you to a suite, I hope it is to your liking." The manager had been waiting to greet Adrien and welcome him to the hotel. 

"Not bad for the has-been." Marinette climbed onto her tip toes and whispered into his ear. She placed a gentle kiss on his neck, just under his earlobe, and rested back down onto the flats of her feet. She could see his breath hitch from her action. She never felt more powerful than when Adrien responded to her touch.

"Awwwww this is a gorgeous mademoiselle. Is she your lady?"

"Yes. Jacques, this is my girlfriend Marinette."

"A pleasure to meet you." Jacques reached out for Marinette's hand and placed a kiss on the back. Marinette couldn't help the giggle in her throat as she looked over at Adrien's face. The expression masking his beautiful features was one of a predator who was about to pin his prey down and beat the shit out of him. Her Kitty could be possessive. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

"Jacques, please don't touch her."

"Yes, Monsieur Agreste. I do apologise." Adrien placed his arm around Marinette's waist and led her to the elevator.

"Possessive much?"

"You're mine." 

"I'm not an object you know." Marinette smirked up at him and he did the only thing he could think of. He took her lips with his own. It was meant to be a short, sharp kiss for him to show she belonged to him. Instead it turned into a long passionate kiss, and he couldn't hold back his moan as she licked his lower lip and entered her tongue in his mouth. 

It wasn't anything new for Adrien to be making out in the foyer of a hotel, but this time ... this seemed different. He didn't want others viewing this display, he wanted it to be personal. He wanted it to be just his. He broke the kiss and moved his head away from Marinette's.

"Not here, Princess. Too many people watching what we're doing."

Marinette nodded in understanding as the elevator reached the ground floor. The idea ran though her head that she could continue with him in the elevator, away from prying eyes, but fate had other ideas.

"Maman, Papa, quick!" A small child charged into the elevator along side Adrien and Marinette. Before anyone knew what was happening, the elevator doors began to close without this random child's parents. 

With quick thinking Adrien placed his foot into the almost closed doors and winced as the metal bounced off it. As Adrien moved the door back, Marinette jumped to the control panel and held the door open for the parents. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." The mother charged into the lift and gathered the small child in her arms. "Mia, don't you ever run off again! Promise me!" 

The small child whimpered into her mothers arms as the father ran into join them. He gave Adrien the once over before turning to his wife and child.

"Thank you both. I hope your foots not injured?" Adrien smiled to the man and informed him that he was fine, nothing to worry about.

The doors closed and Marinette reached out and hooked onto Adrien's arm. She knew he was in pain but of course being the big macho man he was there was no chance he would admit it. The door had rebounded off his foot causing his knee to turn in. He was quite sure his jeans were going to take some effort to pry off his now swollen part of anatomy.

"Oh my ... are you? You're ...? Oh wow!" The woman placed her child down and looked over at Marinette and Adrien. She was stuttering and both Adrien and Marinette couldn't quite decide what they were going to do. They were stuck inside a small place with no idea what was going through this random ladies mind.

"Just let them be, honey." The man said to his now incredibly bouncy wife. The way she was moving would rival Tigger.

"I'm sorry, but that's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The lady who designed and created my wedding dress and, you know, what was underneath." She spoke slowly and raised her eyebrows to her husband. 

Her husband jumped into action and grabbed Marinette out of Adrien's arms and into a tight hug. The poor girl was as stiff as a board whilst an unknown male hugged her.

"Thank you for not only saving my daughter but for helping give us the best day and night of our lives." The man was practically crying as he thanked Marinette, and Adrien was missing the warmth and support from his girlfriend. He was injured after all.

Marinette was finally able to step away and back into Adrien's arms. He automatically felt comforted having her so close. Especially now the throbbing pain was beginning to make its way up his body. He just needed to sit down so badly, and ice! A lot of ice!

"Your very welcome." She sweetly smiled to the couple next to them. Adrien felt his stomach drop. That smile. That God damn sweet smile, it was kryptonite to him.   
No woman should be able to look so perfect through a smile.

"You're a lucky man." The man standing by them stated.

"Don't I know it." Adrien looked down into Marinette's eyes and got lost. This view was his most favourite in the world. Forget every experience he had seen; the Grand Canyon, the Great Wall of China, the Sphinx ... none of them were are as awe inspiring as Marinette's bright Sapphires. 

She smiled at him again and his clothes became restrictive. He swore she could read every thought in his head. The elevator stopped and opened up allowing the young family to leave them alone. Both the mother and father gave the couple another thanks as they made their way out.

As the door closed, Adrien lost all self control. Grabbing Marinette's waist he slammed her back into the elevator wall and placed his lips on hers. Mouths open and tongues swirling. He was in heaven. Once they reached their floor, the lovebirds exited the elevator stealing kisses as they walked towards their suite. 

A bellhop was standing outside the door, signally them to their luggage which had already been bought up for them and placed conveniently in the bedroom. Marinette lead the way into the room as Adrien tipped the staff member generously and closed the door. 

They were suddenly alone. Alone to do whatever they wanted. Marinette placed her bag down before striding back to Adrien and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him but was quietly moved away as Adrien let out a winced breath.

"You ok?" Marinette looked at him carefully and saw the slight edge of crystals in the corners of his eyes. The tears in his eyes spoke wonders as she edged him towards the bed.

"Stay right here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Adrien watched as she grabbed the ice bucket and left the room. Sighing, he removed his pants and lay flat on the bed stuffing one of the pillows under his now balloon sized knee. So much for wooing his girlfriend this weekend, he would be lucky if he could walk. 

Looking down he placed a hand either side and felt the heart radiate off it. She was going to be so disappointed, this was such a big deal for the both of them. This weekend was meant to be magic. Laying back against the headboard he placed both his hands over his face. He really was a screw up. The door slowly crept open and the woman of his dreams made her way back to the bed, not without her cheeks turning a vibrant shade of red.

"You took your pants off then?" 

"Yep." Adrien smiled at her, knowing exactly how uncomfortable it would be making her feel. "I know these boxers aren't quite the standard of what you make, but I do like the comfiness of them. They are a nice material, want to feel?"

The noise that came out of Marinette's mouth could rival that of a pig. It was a snort mixed with a 'pah' sound. She covered her mouth instantly with one hand as she placed the ice down over Adrien's swollen knee. He winced as the bag of ice touched him. Marinette removed it quickly and made her way into the bathroom to grab a towel.

"It was sweet of you to injure yourself for that little girl." Marinette returned, wrapping the ice in a towel before placing it on his swollen knee. It didn't seem as big as after the dance lesson so positivity flowed through her body making her think he was going to be ok. All she needed was a nurses outfit and he was quite sure he'd died and gone to heaven.

"I'm a superhero. What can I say?" He smirked at her, causing the bluenette to laugh out loud.

"You believe that big boy." 

"Big boy? How would you know? Have you been perving on me, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" Her head shot to face him, eyes wide open and face continuing its journey through the many shades of red.

"No ... it's just ... I-I ... errrmm... woo! Is it hot in here?" 

Adrien's eyebrows lifted before his face cracked into a belly shaking laugh. The tears began to run down his face, how could she still be so unconfident around him. It wasn't like they were teens in lycée again.

"Now there's my old best bud. Stutter, stutter, stutter." He laughed again before indicating the space on the bed next to him. "Come here you crazy lady."

Shyly, Marinette climbed next to him on the bed. Snuggling up to his insanely hard chest and relaxing in his personal aroma. She buried her head into his armpit and let out a whimper.

"Hey Princess, look at me."

She shook her head in her secret hiding place, hoping he would just fall asleep and leave her be.

"Marinette, come on. Look at me."

"No! I'm too embarrassed."

"Mari, the stuttering is cute. Especially now I know you don't actually hate me when you're doing it." Marinette could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up Adrien." She grabbed the pillow from underneath her and whacked him around the head. 

"Me-owch! How dare you hit an injured man!" With that she hit him again. This time a little harder.

"That was for the damn cat pun."

"You told me you missed them." 

"Maybe I lied." The two sat in a face-off position, smirking at each other and eyes twinkling. 

"Do I need to start calling you Lila?" 

"Do and I'll drown you too."

"Bring it on shorty!"

"Shorty! You actually went there, did you?" Marinette remembered one flaw with Adrien, he was insanely ticklish in his ribs. Before he could react she jumped on top of him straddling either side of his hips, and started tickling him. His laugh was crazy, which only caused her to increase the pressure. 

"My knee, Mari! Be careful!" His words came out separated through the laughs.

"Oh my God, Adrien, I'm so sorry." As she was apologising he grabbed her hips and rolled her onto her back. Leaning down he took her mouth with his. Kissing it gently and meaningfully as she trailed her hands up his body. She finally rested with both her hands entwined in his beautiful blonde locks, and moaning into his mouth at the friction of his tongue against hers. 

As a moan escaped her mouth he moved his hands under her hips allowing one to stroke down her thigh, pulling her leg up and resting it against his hip. He pressed his weight into her groin, allowing her to feel the full effect her femininity had on him. Rolling his hips he heard her intake a breath. He wanted to hear her again so he repeated the action, this time feeling a whirlwind of butterflies as she groaned out his name. 

As he went to press down again he misjudged his movement and landed his entire weight on his swollen knee.

"Shit!" She opened her eyes when she heard him curse and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Do you want me to get more ice for you? Oh no, Adrien! Are you ok? I shouldn't have pushed you into it. I'm so sorry."

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him for another gently kissing. 

"I'll be ok. I just jarred it. I think I just got too into the moment. Not used to restrictions." He smiled at her and visibly saw her deflate. He kissed her again before slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his body.

"I need to talk to you about Luka and Lila." 

Marinette looked into his eyes and saw the fear on his face.

"Before I began I need to you remember that Lila will do whatever she needs to, to get her own way. Promise me, if she mentions anything about me to you, you'll talk to me about it before you react." 

"Of course Kitty. You know my thoughts and feelings on Lila. They haven't changed since lycée. I despise her!" Marinette twisted so she could look into Adrien's eyes. "I trust you to tell me the truth. Just like I'm sure you'll trust me."

He let out a sigh as he looked at Marinette. 

"I'm glad you do, Princess, and of course I will. You mean more to me than anyone." He didn't mean to say that last part and her reaction showed she was just as shocked by his response as he was for saying it.

"So what about Luka?" 

"Belt yourself up M'Lady, you're in for a bumpy ride." He stretched his arm out again and she huddled into it, playing with his opposite hand on her lap. He always wore a silver ring on his right hand. She'd never asked about it before but recently it had started to intrigue her.

"The reason you lost your contract with Kitty Section is my father. He offered Luka an insane amount of money to go with him as the designer rather than you."

Marinette nodded. He could tell this was hurting her and it was breaking his heart to do this to her. But she needed to know the truth.

"I get it. They needed the name to help them."

"I wish that was the end of this." Adrien sighed as he interlocked his fingers with Marinette's. 

"You know Gabriel isn't honourable and when you make a deal with him it's the same as dealing with the devil. Well, he'd made a deal with Luka to put a restriction on you and your dealings with other stars within the music business. Luka became too involved with my father and helped to blacklist you with celebrity stylists." 

He saw as a tear glided silently down her beautiful porcelain face, he kissed the top of her head and snuggling in closer trying to calm her and support her as much as possible. 

"My mother told me that she has been buying your commissions and selling them onto agents. That's why your commissions have been so high. She's been trying to take Gabriel down from the inside, not only for what he did to her but also what he's done to me, and to you." 

Marinette turned to look at Adrien, face streaked with tears and gave him a small encouraging smile to carry on.

"As that wasn't working to plan with Luka trying to blacklist you, plus my father and Lila continuing to bad-word your name, they needed to create a new strategy. I only found out about this earlier this week so please don't hate me for not telling you sooner."

"Adrien, I'm scared." She began to shake. He could tell she was minutes away from a panic attack. Lifting the duvet on the bed, Adrien motioned for Marinette to climb under before following and wrapping her tightly in his arms. He wanted her to feel safe and protected. That's why he was doing this. That's why he was finally sharing what had been plaguing him for the better part of a week. They could beat this together.

"After we got the costumes I managed to get Nino alone. Luka had been a bastard the enter time we were there and I needed to know why Nino thought it was a good idea for Luka to come. Considering I am his best man, I couldn't understand it. Luka was never someone in our friendship group." Adrien let out a sigh before continuing. 

"Nino told me that he was protecting us, protecting you. Luka, being so famous in the music industry, had managed to get Nino a lot of gigs. When I say a lot ... I mean a lot. Nino wouldn't be where he is without Luka's help. However, it came with a price. Nino had to help Luka get closer to you."

"B-b-but Nino is my f-f-friend." Her shaking began to increase in tremors and Adrien placed soft kisses over her face. 

"Please calm down, Mari."

"I feel so betrayed! Does Alya know?" Again Adrien sighed at Marinette's question.

"Yes. As long as Nino gives him opportunities to be with you, he can keep his contacts. He can't afford to lose it. He's terrified Princess."

"And I'm not! How can you let our friends do this to me? To us?" Marinette began to move away from Adrien, fire burning in the pit of her stomach. 

"Mari, please, you need to listen?"

"Listen to what? Huh? How our friends and your father are trying to ruin my life?" The tears began to fall thick and fast. Her heart was crumbling. Finally she was getting somewhere and in the matter of a week her life was flipped again. Everyone was out to get her. What had she ever done to make people hate her so much?

"Mari, calm down. You're going to make yourself ill."

"I can't, Adrien." She sobbed. "I ... just ... can't." With that she sat back against the head board knees up to her chest and tears streaming down her face. 

Adrien moved towards her, picking her up and bringing her onto his lap. She buried her head into his chest allowing him to caress her hair. How had they gone from such a high to such a low?

“Princess, I will never leave you. That’s not an option but we need to be prepared. They’re going to out to separate us ... both of them. Just please, trust me and speak to me.”

The soothing rhythm of Adrien’s heart beating was calming her down. It was as though he was purring at her. 

“I trust you Adrien, I think you might be the only person I do.”


	30. The Weekend Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have made it to the hotel for their one night alone before the others join.

Adrien fell asleep the previous night happy and content. Once the tears had subsided from Marinette, they'd managed to have a semi reasonable evening, ignoring the balloon which had decided to join them on Adrien's leg. They called room service, watched a film and talked into the long hours of the night as they cuddled next to each other in bed. 

They reminisced about everything in their past; the good, the bad and the ugly. He finally felt a weight lift off his shoulders and a calmness surround him that he hadn't felt in years. Curling up to Marinette was something else, it felt so right and they fit so perfectly together. He couldn't remember the last time a person made him happy. Not since he was young and, for want of a better word, loved. 

The next morning had been just as joyous as the night before. Adrien's knee swelling had decreased significantly and Marinette's mood had lifted. She felt powerful. She felt part of a team and she adored it. However, it did not come without consequences. She couldn't get over Alya and Nino. What had made them do this to not only her, but Adrien too. They were best friends ... or so she thought. Marinette was so grateful for the honestly Adrien was bestowing on her. They seemed to be falling back into their old ways, pushing their teenage past far behind them.

Adrien had taken Marinette out to a small cafe for breakfast. Unfortunately it had to be cut short due to paparazzi crowding outside. Again, Adrien and Marinette placed on their family friendly personas and left ready for the remaining drive to Monaco.

But the time they'd reached the villa it was mid afternoon, meaning both needed to go and attend their pre-arranged meetings with the event co-ordinaters for the weekend. Adrien set off to the boat they'd hired out as Marinette headed for the spa. 

Tomorrow morning, once the others had arrived, the girls would be starting with a full facial, manicure and pedicure treatment. Each girl had filled in a booking form prior to their arrival stating allergies and what colour polish they would like on their toes and fingers. Marinette was excited, she’d never had any of these before and it sounded heaven. 

Marinette thanked the beauticians as she left the spa. The hotel was spectacular. It made the previous look like the Bates Motel. She decided she wanted to have a look around the grounds before heading back to the villa and the annexe she was sharing with Adrien. She had been warned by Adrien that he could be a while, and she had nothing else to do so curiosity got the better of her. 

She made her way into the foyer and looked at the beautiful golden edging on the pillars and the staircase. She looked at the staircase and dreamt of walking down in, all dressed up and Pretty Woman ready. She smiled to herself thinking about how Adrien laughed at her dream. Of course he wouldn't accept it, he'd never felt love. He'd never been wanted in the correct way a man should. Marinette wasn't stupid, she'd never say she didn't want his beautifully sculptured body, but that was only one of the attributes which came along with loving Adrien Agreste.

The bar and restaurant were on the first floor with balconies overlooking the pool and the ocean. Apparently it was a Michelin Stared restaurant, and even the thought of looking at the prices gave Marinette serious heart palpitations. How the other half lived, was definitely different to how she did! She carried on her investigation to the onsite clothing boutique when something caught her eye in the window. A beautiful red alter neck sequin dress. The neckline was low with little to no back, and the skirt was full length with an almost hip high slit up the leg. What was more, she knew the designer. 

Walking into the boutique she saw the shop keepers looking at her. She thought it would be one of two things; firstly they knew she could afford absolutely nothing in there, or secondly they knew she was Adrien's bit on the side.

"That's Adrien Agreste's girlfriend."

"She's stunning, no wonder he was swooning about her in the magazine article." 

Marinette pulled her eyebrows together as she tried to think what they were on about. Magazine? Magazine? Magazine! The shoot he was at on Monday. How had that came out already? She continued to look around seemingly ignoring the conversation of the staff, where really she was listening in. 

"Apparently she's his dream girl. It seems she's put him back on the straight and narrow. He's so much more sexy as a loyal guy than a use and abuse kind."

"I agree. God, she's lucky. I heard they were high school sweethearts. I was told they couldn't keep away from each other but then he chose that fencer girl instead. That's when he lost it. He should have stayed with her."

“Isn’t that the one who recently came out as a lesbian?”

Marinette's stomach dropped and lifted at the same time. Yes he was loyal now, but the last still hurt. They'd spoken about it long and hard yesterday evening yet hearing others saying he chose Kagami over her hurt. It still hurt like hell. Adrien was very remorseful about the entire thing, knowing full well he’d made a colossal mistake.

Ignoring the drop in her mood, she continued to the red dress placed perfectly upon the mannequin. There for the world to see was the designer label, and straight away she understood why the dress was magnetising to her, and why she knew it so well.

It was her favourite dress that she'd commissioned for Emilie's company. It was her design. She looked at the price and winced, €1,500. It would be a dream to sell a piece for that amount from her own label. Her money troubles would be well and truly over. 

She continued to look at some other designs they had from Emilie’s company, which all again were her commissions, when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She smiled as she saw Adrien's name on the screen.

_Hey Princess, I've had to venture out again so left you the information for where we're eating tonight in the annexe. Grab the key from the lobby on the way down. See you soon beautiful xx_

Marinette felt the smile creep up on her face. She knew he had planned something for tonight. He had shot down every possible meal option she'd made during their car journey. She made her way to the lobby to grab the key thinking about what dress she could wear. Being a designer, Marinette had bought quite an array with her to make sure she was covered in every direction. Adrien called it packing for an apocalypse, she called it being prepared. 

As she reached the front desk she responded to her lover.

_Sure thing Kitty. See you later xxx_

As soon as eyes were laid on her, a member of staff came running over. 

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" 

"Yes." She responded.

"Mr Agreste asked to give you this." She looked down at his hand and saw a box wrapped up in beautiful pink paper and a key. 

"Oh! Thank you very much." Marinette took the key and the box before making her way out to the pool area. Their villa was a short walk away from the main hotel complex in its own private area. 

The walkway was on the beach edge and the view was stunning. She stopped to look at the sea, leaning her forearms on the cold metal edging of the glass divider. She let out a deep sigh not believing she was here. It was beautiful and something she never thought would happen to her. She played with the little box between her fingers wondering what Adrien had left for her.

The more she thought of him, the more she smiled. How can one person change your life? She began to play with the idea of what would happen when this was all over. Would Adrienette still be a "thing"? Or would she need to leave Paris? There was no way she could hang around and see him with someone else. It could cause her too much pain. Too much hurt.

Taking a deep fulfilling breath she began to open the box. The pink paper was removed leaving a shiny black cuboid. Marinette realised what she was holding. A jewellery box. A gasp escaped her lips. She'd only ever been brought jewellery by her parents or for herself. 

With shaky hands, Marinette opened the lid and peered in, only to place a hand over her mouth in a gasped shock. The most beautiful rose gold necklace sat upon a silk pillow. Resting in the centre of the box was the pendant. The most exquisite jewel she'd ever seen. A rose gold ladybug, complete with diamond spots. Stroking down the necklace and over the pendent, she couldn't believe he'd brought this for her. Marinette was completely overwhelmed. 

Without her eyes trailing from the open box, Marinette completed her journey to the shared villa, before edging to the side and the independent annexe where herself and Adrien will be staying for the next three nights. Together ... alone ... just them. She adored him and each day the adoration became greater. 

As Marinette opened the door she stopped short. There was something on the floor. A trail on something on the floor. 

"What's this?" Bending down Marinette grabbed a handful of red ...

"Petals?" She examined the rose petals in her hand and looked where they were heading. Into the bedroom.

Marinette stood up, still grasping her necklace and made her way over to the bedroom door. They continued up and onto the bed, where a bigger box was sat wrapped in the same paper as her necklace. A single red rose, complete with stem, was placed upon it. 

It was overwhelming. The room looked beautiful, and he'd completely woo'd her. A word she never thought she'd say. Creeping up to the bed she saw there was a note on top of the box addressed to My Princess. She pulled it off the box and from under the rose, opening it up and realising she didn't know half of what he had planned.

_Princess,  
You were my light during such a dark time and I cannot thank you enough for our renewed friendship. You mean the world to me and I hope I can show you that tonight._

__

I may not be Richard Gere and this may not be Pretty Woman but I swear you won't be disappointed. 

__

I am waiting in the bar for you, I hope you will join me wearing your gifts.

__

_Yours,  
Adrien _

Unable to wipe the grin off her face, Marinette opened the second package to find a dress and shoes. She couldn't believe he'd go to such lengths. Excitement radiated off her as she made her way to the dressing table and pulled out her make up bag.

Adrien couldn't stop his leg from shaking. He was perched on a bar stool just about to start on his second whisky. He hoped so much that she would show up. He hoped she hadn't been too freaked out by this gifts and his decoration in the annexe. He wanted it to be special though. The hotel was gorgeous and romantic, and he wanted tonight to be the night. He wanted them away from life, away from their normal life; family and friends, and just having the opportunity to enjoy each other.

As he sat, suited in his navy suit and silver tie he managed to waste some time by people watching. There were a lot of older couples around, along with what he thought were mistresses with their much older and wealthier husbands. 

He laughed a few times as he saw stunning blondes waltz in with their significant other, who must have been around thirty years their senior. What got him the most was how as soon as the husband left the room they would be straight over to him. 

Adrien must have turned away at least eight women. Why would he want anyone who wasn't Marinette? His beautiful blue eyed girlfriend, with hair as dark as night and the most perfect body he'd ever came into contact with. He smiled to himself as he remembered last night, curled up to Marinette in her soft cotton pyjamas as she fell asleep. 

What she didn’t know and he hadn’t told her, was that she talked in her sleep. She talked a lot! The heat radiated through his body and he took another drink as he remembered what she said repeatedly through the night.

_I love you Adrien. I always have and always will._

He was facing the bartender with his elbows resting on the counter top, moving his tumbler to create swirls in his whisky glass. With his back hunched and his head down to the glass his smile stretched, he was screwed. She had him hooked and there was no breaking free. When she turned up tonight there was no way he was not kissing the hell out of her, and hopefully more.

“Excuse me, are you waiting for someone?” A hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned his head to where the soft voice came from.

“Actually, I am.”

“Do you want someone to join you while you wait? You just look awfully lonely and a guy like you should never be left alone.” 

A woman wearing a tiny black dress had sided up to Adrien. She sat on the stool next to him with one hand on his forearm. He gave her a look over and winced. How had he ever found this attractive? Quickly he pulled away, he was not in the mood to battle another woman, especially when he was fantasising about his girlfriend’s lips ... kissing him ... loving him ... 

A gasp on the other side of him took his attention from his unwelcome guest. The guy on the next stall over looked like he’d just won the lottery. He was staring at the entrance with lust in his eyes. Adrien couldn’t help but nose over to where this man’s attention had been drawn. As he turned on his stall it seemed this guy wasn’t the only one to be taken by whoever was entering. Perhaps it was someone famous? Or royalty? 

Adrien’s eyes finally hit the door and he stood immediately. His feet moved slowly of their own accord to the woman paused in the doorway. She was looking around, trying to find a Pearl in the ocean of overly rich playboys. She looked confused, she looked lost, she looked beautiful, but most of all she was his!


	31. Beautiful View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful clothes, beautiful views, beautiful feelings.

Marinette stood in the entrance of the bar feeling more like Julia Roberts than she ever thought she would. After the shock of Adrien's first gift, followed by the rose petals and the note, she really thought her head was going to explode with the sheer fierceness of the love she felt for her blonde haired companion. He'd managed to then change the game again by what was placed inside the second and bigger box. 

The red sequinned dress.

She'd never felt excitement as powerful as she had that evening. Getting herself ready; hair, make up, perfume, her necklace. She was equal to a giggling school girl getting ready for prom. It wasn't too dissimilar to her own prom. Apart from this time she was certain she was going to get the guy. 

Searching from left to right she saw an incredibly attractive blonde seated at the bar. He'd locked eyes with her. Did he always look this stunning? She knew he was handsome but tonight there was something different. His face didn't crack as he began to make his way over to her, and the nerves kicked in. His serial killer eyes were back.

Reaching towards the low cut 'V' of her dress she grabbed her pendant and twirled it between her delicate fingers. She placed her lower flame thrower red lip under her upper teeth as she met Adrien's intense emeralds with her own. Blue met green in a battle of sheer lust, and she knew for sure there was no way this night was ending up with just a goodnight kiss. Butterflies circulated in her stomach at the expectations of this evening.

"Wow!" Adrien let out a breath. He couldn't stop looking at her. She looked divine, by far the most beautiful woman, not just that he'd dated but also that he'd ever seen, and furthermore she was his. 

"You look pretty amazing yourself, Kitty." She'd called him kitty for years, she called him kitty daily, so why was this time any different? His body really was responding in ways he'd never felt before and the scariest thing was that he loved it. If he had his temperature taken at the moment, he was quite sure he would be placed under bed rest for the rest the weekend for a soaring fever.

Placing a crooked arm out to her, she slowly slid her own into it smiling at the six foot God standing next to her. He began to lead her out the bar and from the prying eyes of the rich despicable men wondering what one night with this his beauty would cost. 

"I didn't start my conversation very well this evening." His right hand moved of its own accord to scratch at the back of his neck. 

Marinette couldn't suppress the giggle longing to escape her. His nervous twitch was still there. After all these years he still had it and she could still make him nervous. This made her feel equal for the ability he had to still make her stutter.

"Perhaps you could try again then." She smiled at him and he melted. There and then, he melted, losing all ability to walk. Her smile was going to kill him. 

He stopped and turned to face her. Unhooking himself from her beautiful body. He smiled his award winning grin before bowing in front of her. She placed her hand over her mouth letting out a sweet sounding giggle. 

"Bonsoir madam Dupain-Cheng. You are looking wonderful this evening." His smile echoed in his eyes. They flickered and glittered with excitement and happiness, something rarely seen in Adrien's wonderful emeralds. 

"Merci, Monsieur Agreste." Marinette curtsied back to Adrien. This was just how they used to be. Two dorks, enjoying the weirdness of each other. "Thank you for my gifts. Though, looking around at all the other males in this hotel. It makes me wonder if you're trying to be my sugar daddy so you can have your own dirty, rotten way with me." 

Adrien burst out laughing. 

"Well ... I am a couple months older than you, rich and I do want to get you into bed ... so perhaps I am your sugar daddy." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, enjoying the ease in their conversation.

"In that case. I would like a Ferrari, please."

"If you're driving skills weren't so bad I might have actually considered it." He placed a soft kiss under her ear before moving his mouth to speak into it. The heat of his breath drove her crazy, and she could tell there were goose bumps covering her from head to toe. "Anything to get you into bed naked and moaning my name." Stepping back he couldn't help but feel proud at the redness of her face, it rivalled her dress.

He laughed again as she swotted him with her clutch bag. He loved teasing her. Her responses were so extreme. 

"Ok, Sugar daddy, where are you taking me?"

As Adrien went to speak they were interrupted by a man in a three-piece suit and the craziest moustache Marinette thought she'd ever seen.

"Bon soir, Monsieur Agreste. We have a table for two on the balcony waiting for you." Marinette's eyes grew wide. The Michelin Star restaurant she'd looked at earlier. 

Not quite comfortable with what was happening she excused them from the maître d' and pulled Adrien to one side.

"Adrien, this ... all this ... it's too much!" She indicated to her necklace, dress and now restaurant.

"Geez, you want me to buy you a Ferrari but you won't let me spend a few hundreds on a date?" He raised one eyebrow at her keeping his smirk on his face. His teasing, lopsided, adorable smirk. How she wished she could slap it off his face!

Marinette screwed her lips together and looked around. This was her dream. He was pretty much delivering to her, her fantasied first time and to be honest there was no way he was having the dress or necklace back, she loved them too much.

"Fine! But I buy everything tomorrow."

Adrien smirked even more. 

"Of course you can. But remember we are all inclusive!" With a wink, he turned and walked back to the host keeping his smirk placed firmly on his face. He couldn't help but laugh as he heard the most delicate woman he'd ever met curse like a sailor as she dragged her feet behind him.

Marinette's walk slowed as she took notice of the restaurant. She'd never seen anything so fancy in all her life. The lights, the candles, the curtains ... everything just screamed expensive. She continued trailing behind taking everything in.

"Like what you see Princess?" Adrien's voice was in her ear and a shiver took over the length of her spine. 

"It's amazing." Her speech was breathless. 

She felt an arm snake around her waist continuing to walk her over to a pre-booked, pre-candle lit table.

"Your seat, M'lady." Adrien took his arm from around her waist to guided her into the chair. She smiled at him as she sat down and was pushed towards the table. He made his way to the opposite side of the table before thanking the maître d' and telling him to bring the arranged meal. 

Arranged meal?

"You've already ordered?" Marinette whispered in shock leaning forward over the table towards him.

"You wanted the pretty woman experience, didn't you?" He responded raising his eyebrows at her. She couldn't help but blush.

"I'm staring to get a little worried how this night might end." 

"Don't worry Bugaboo, I'm going to be the perfect gentleman. Although I may want to push our relationship further if you'll allow it." He threaded his fingers together and placed the on the table in front of himself, staring deeply into her blue eyes. 

If she was an ice cream she would have melted. A big gooey lump of nothing. The way he was treating her at the moment she would quite easily do whatever he asked. If this was the normal Adrien Agreste on a date, there's no wonder he had so many women throwing themselves at him.

"So is this an Adrien Agreste wine, dine and fuck date that I'm experiencing right now?" 

Adrien's eyes widened. Obviously shocked by Marinette's words.

"No, no ... I ... just ..." he unhooked his fingers and placed one to the nape of his neck. The nervous twitch was back and she felt like she'd won the lottery. Stretching one hand forward she placed it over the top of his remaining hand. 

"I'm just kidding, Adrien." 

"Madame and Monsieur, here is your first course and matching wine." The moment was interrupted by the arrival of the first part of their meal, the appetiser and the wine.

"Bon appetite." He walked away leaving an amused Marinette staring at Adrien.

"Oysters? Really?" She questioned.

"I don't know what you're implying." The smile on his face said else wise.

"They're an aphrodisiac, Adrien. I'm sure you know that."

"Are they? I had no idea!" Marinette continued to watch as he slipped the shell into his mouth. There was something highly erotic about watching him. 

"Do you need the additional help then?" 

"Pardon?" He almost choked on his food.

"Don't worry, if you can't keep it up we can always do something else tonight." 

"Are you seriously questioning my bedroom ability?" The playful side of Marinette never failed to amaze him.

"I'll let you know in the morning." Marinette swallowed her oyster and Adrien licked his lips in arousal. He was suddenly becoming jealous of anything that touched her mouth, he wanted it to be him and only him. Not the second shell she was now placing against her lips, or the wine glass she was now drinking out of.

He studied Marinette's profile as she looked out to the beach. The moon was high in the sky sending white beams down towards her face. The glow was glorious and he couldn't help being mesmerised by the serenity and structure of her face. Mindlessly, he pulled out his phone snapping a quick picture and posting it on his Instagram.

**When your view is enough to take your breath away.**

The photograph was the perfect positioning. Moon and her beauty. He couldn't take his eyes off it. 

"What do you think about those two over there?" Adrien looked up to see Marinette looking over his shoulder and directly at the couple a few tables down.

"Which ones?"

"The eighty something year old and the twenty year old with the big boobs." 

"Is someone jealous?"

Marinette let out a gasp. 

"Of course not. I like my breasts." She looked down towards where her breast sat. Small, pert and perfect.

"I like your breasts too."

Marinette laughed. He really was fun to be around.

"Thanks Kitty. So seriously, what do you think?" 

"Sugar daddy and I would say a sugar baby. I doubt she's more than some sort of escort. I doubt they have sex though, I think she would kill him, therefore ending their agreement and she needs the money to keep up on Botox and fillers."

"I agree, I bet he makes her strip for him though and perhaps masturbate for him." She took another sip of wine and looked around for her next victims.

"Perhaps he holds the vibrator?" Adrien looked at Marinette with a smirk, and they both laughed.

"Ok ok, Mari. Behind you to the right." 

Marinette turned around to see an older woman sucking on the finger of a younger very attractive man.

"Wow! He's hot!" Marinette commented without thinking.

"Excuse me, your boyfriend is sitting right here you know." 

"Sorry but he is."

"If you want to make me jealous it's working." 

"Awwww Chaton. You know I'm going home with you tonight." Adrien looked at the girl in front of him. If someone took her off him he swore to God he would kill them, she was his and he hoped it could be that way for the rest of his life. She continue talking as their next course was brought to them.

"He's gay and he makes her feel better because she doesn't actually want another man since her late husband. His name is Antonio and his boyfriend is called Ramone. They take it in turns to date Mrs Robinson and give her the companionship she desires."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Adrien asked, looking quizzically at her.

"I take it you don't agree then?"

"No way is that guy gay! Look at him. He's more attractive than me." Adrien was perplexed. There was no way in hell this guy was gay.

"Not as good looking as you, mon minou. But look at him; perfect hair, beard, tan, too many buttons undone ... he's at least bi."

"No chance."

"Try and catch his eye." Marinette placed her knife and fork down and glared at Adrien. He knew she was challenging him but he wasn't quite sure as to why?

"Fine." Adrien looked over to the couple as if he was just browsing the restaurant, suddenly the guy looked back and Adrien quickly turned his head to Marinette. "I still don't see it." He looked back at Marinette who was smirking.

"Well I'm going to quickly go to the ladies room before dessert." Marinette stood up from the table and placed her napkin next to her now empty wine glass. She walked over to Adrien, bending down to place a delicate kiss on his lips. "Try not to be hit on whilst I'm away handsome." 

She walked off back inside towards the restrooms leaving Adrien to just stare after her. It was a crime a girl could look so cute and innocent one minute and damn right sexy the next. She really was a dream come true.

"Excuse me, Sir." 'Antonio' was now next to the table.

"Errrmmm... hi ... yes?" 

"I couldn't help but notice you staring over towards me. You're the model aren't you? Adrien Agreste?"

"Ex-model yes." 'Antonio' began to move closer to Adrien.

"Well ..." he slipped a piece of paper over to Adrien containing a number. "If the girlfriend can't give you what you want, I'm sure I could deliver." With a wink the unknown man turned around and walked off. Adrien looked down at the number stock still. She had got it spot on. 

Marinette's angel like laugh pulled him out of his trance. She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and sat back in her chair. He looked up at her with his mouth slightly open. 

"He hit on me." The words came out slowly and hoarsely. 

"I'm never one to gloat but ... told you so." She stuck her tongue out at him as he flicked her the bird in response. This only caused Marinette to laugh wilder. 

As dessert arrived the two carried on in such comfort and ease both began to wonder how they got through one day without their other half. 

Adrien settled the bill before guiding Marinette out the restaurant. As they passed 'Antonio' he delivered Adrien a wink, sending Marinette into a flurry of giggles. 

"You're a bad influence Dupain-Cheng."

"You love it, Monsieur Agreste."

"That I do." His words came out without a second thought causing Marinette to feel cold. She wondered if he meant it, if perhaps this was more than one night. 

As they finally made it back to their villa Adrien led Marinette to the balcony outside their room.

"You really do look beautiful tonight."

She blushed hard at his words. It was one thing in public but after their date tonight and their closeness last night it just seemed so much more intimate. As Marinette placed her hands on the railing to look out at the sea, Adrien walked behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny waist. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere Kitty." 

"I hope so Princess." As they both stared out at the moon reflecting peacefully on the ocean, they knew their relationship was about to change. The atmosphere was tense and two hearts were beating hard in incredible anticipation. 

It didn't take long for the heartbeats to intensify as Adrien delicately placed his lips to the crook of Marinette's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a drill but ... the next chapter is the one ... they finally spend the night showing each other exactly what they mean to each other.
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> I’ve started posting a new story for Christmas. I am hoping to post a chapter a day and the story is going to be completely filled with Adrienette fluff ... similar to what was seen in ‘A Picture of You.” I hope you have chance to read it and enjoy the Christmas spirit filled within the story. With drama of course ;)


	32. One time only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette’s ‘or something game’ gets heated. But will their own rules finally play against them? Perhaps it’s time for a new game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WHOLE chapter is there one passionate night. If you don’t want to read about sexual related activities please wait until the next chapter.
> 
> Everyone else enjoy Adrienette finally ‘doing it’.

When Adrien was fourteen he believed in the whole soulmate idea, one person for each person. That was until his mother and father separated. It injured him in more ways than one. He couldn't understand that if you loved someone so much why you'd just up and leave. This changed his whole outlook on love. To him it didn't exist. 

As he stood, lips pressed to the soft delicate skin of his girlfriend he went back to his early teenage years, where Disney films taught you that all you need is love. 

He felt her arms wrap over the top of his and a slight moan leave her mouth. There was nothing more enticing than the sound of Marinette moaning from the touch of his lips. She moved her head slightly over to the right, allowing him access to the long line of her neck; up to her ear and down to her shoulder. 

He continued to kiss softly up, stopping when he felt her pulse under his lips. He couldn't help lick slightly, causing a gasp from his female companion. He let out a soft giggle before continuing up, kissing each and every bare part. 

Adrien then moved his journey south, bringing his lips down over her neck and to her shoulder. He opened his eyes and caught sight of the moon again, reflecting on the still night ocean and looking more like a fairytale than he ever thought possible. 

The colour of the moon was a bright blue, reminding him of the orbs which she called eyes. This was settled against the dark as night hair she wore in an exquisite braid, placed eloquently on the top of her head. He never wanted to leave. He never wanted this to end. He wanted to see the moon everywhere with her. Spain, Italy, Australia, Hawaii - wherever she wanted to go he would be there. He needed to be with her. 

As Adrien continued his painfully slow exploration of Marinette's left shoulder, she honestly thought she was going to die. Every nerve ending was at high arousal, and the intensity of what she was feeling scared her. Is this how it normally was?

His one hand began to move up her body and reached around her throat. His thumb stroked her collar bone as his lips continued to work on the side of her neck. She let out another moan as he turned his hand and dragged his finger tips down the open 'V' of her neckline. 

Using the hand still wrapped gently around her waist, he spun her to face him. Continuing his trace of her body, his finger brushed her bangs before moving down her face. All Marinette could do was stand and stare. This was more then she ever could have imagined and she could only wait in anticipation of his next move.

The hand trailing her face rested on the perfect curve of her jawline as the other hand slid down her back, resting on the curve of her bum cheek. He leant down and took a stolen kiss. Closing his eyes and surrendering to the power this woman gave him, he took a second slightly longer kiss. The hum from her throat was an encouragement, and he knew he was a goner. He pulled back and rested his brow gently against hers. 

"I don't want to stop." He whispered.

"Good! Because I don't want you to stop either." She slid her hands up his torso, resting one on each peck before stretching onto her toes and kissing him passionately. Tilting and twisting her head, she found their usual perfect connection where they moulded beautifully against each other. 

He met her challenge, dropping the hold on her chin and stretching behind her neck. Without breaking their connection he flipped the clasp and the top of her dress became loose, falling around her waist. Instinct told her to cover herself up and she placed on arm across her breasts. 

"Let me see you." He breathed into her mouth. "I want to see every beautiful part." He reached a hand out and positioned it on her arm. Applying pressure to cause her release. He gasped at the pure, perfect breasts staring back at him in the warm September moonlight. He was a fool for not having her sooner.

"I want everything tonight Marinette." He began to kiss down her neckline, hands continuing their exploration of her slender body. "I want your body," he kissed her cheek before continuing "and I want ..." he froze. Was he actually going to ask her for this? Was he going to be that selfish? Yes! Yes he was! 

"Whatever you want Adrien, you can have it." She breathed out.

"I want your heart." He placed a kiss centrally in her neck as her head dropped backwards. 

"You've always had my heart." He looked her in the eyes knowing full well she was speaking the truth. He had her. He felt like he'd won gold in the olympics, actually he knew how that felt and this was so much more. As his heart accelerated he dived in for a taste of her lips. This kiss was hard and passionate, and he grabbed the back of her head to keep her flush against him.

The more they kissed the more needy Marinette was feeling. God she wanted him! Naked and needing! She wanted all of him and was thrilled he wanted all of her. When Adrien pulled away she took the opportunity to push her dress down to the ground leaving her in her heels and panties. She heard the growl escape Adrien's mouth and his hands reached for her ass again and his lips searched for hers. 

Their tongues began their own dance, pushing and stroking against each other. 

"So beautiful." He let out a breath and went back for another kiss. This time taking his lips to her breasts. He kissed and sucked on her now erect nipples causing Marinette's head to fall back and her hands to find solace in his hair, keeping his peach lips pressed firmly to her sensitive buds. 

"Adrien!" 

His name sounded so good rolling off her tongue and he wanted to hear it again. Moving his head to the opposite breast, he licked around her nipple before sucking on it. The pressure was so intense she stumbled backwards against the cool railing of the balcony. To steady herself she grabbed hold of the bar with one hand, stroking his hair with the other. 

She looked down at her long time love, making out with her breasts and felt the slick heat multiply inbetween her legs. As if noticing the change in her stance, Adrien's lips worked their way down her toned stomach. He lowered onto one knee, level with her flushed wet heat taking in the smell as it aroused his already pulsating member to a point of agony. He needed to touch her, to taste her. He looked up to face her. 

Marinette looked at Adrien settled on one knee so close to the place she wanted him to touch. 

"Your eyes are black." She whispered to him. He quirked one eyebrow before concentrating on what was in front of him. 

He traced his fingers around every edge of her black lace panties. They were tiny, yet innocent even through their black apparel. Like a young girl trying out fancy knickers for the first time. After he'd felt every edge he went back to the crotch, stroking the sides of her pussy. She was wet and his movement only caused more fluid to pour from her body. Looking down she noticed him move lower, kissing the inside of her thighs before licking up to where his fingers left on her pants. 

His fingers pulled them to one side and his tongue licked up her slit coating his taste bugs in the sweet flavour of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. As he went to do it again she stopped him. 

"Adrien, stop!" He pulled away and stood to face her. His eyes were full of concern and she felt terrible for making him feel that way. She continued to explain herself. "I ... errrmmm... I ... d-d-don't think I'm r-r-ready for that yet." Adrien smiled at her and nodded.

"Can I use my fingers?" She nodded in agreement. Placing an arm around her lower waist he moved himself to hold her whilst letting his fingers play. He trailed his hands down her body, circulating around her rock hard nipple before reaching their destination at her panties. Adrien kept his eye contact firmly on Marinette making sure she was ok with his movements. She bit onto her flame thrower red bottom lip as he teased the side of her panties.

Slowly he pulled the pants out the way again and inserted two fingers into her wet folds. She gasped, unwilling to tear her eyes away from his as he wiggled and swirled his fingers inside her tight wet heat. Adrien continued to use his fingers as he looked at the beautiful blue in Marinette's eyes, which was slowly dissolving to black. He pumped his fingers inside her, causing gasps and grinding from the girl turning to putty in his hands.

Adrien continued the rhythmic speed of his fingers as he finger fucked her into a state of despair. Marinette began to make little groans and moans from her mouth and throat, moving her hips to try and reach her peek sooner. He continued to stare her down wishing his cock could be the fingers currently giving her intense pleasure. Tightening his hold on her waist he kissed her again. Putting all the love and devotion into the kiss. 

Placing both hands on his chest she pushed him away. He looked confused and went to pull his fingers out. At the last second Marinette caught the movement and held his wrist shaking her head, her eyes begged for him to carry on, to finished what he'd started. After the clarification from her eyes his fingers began to work again, this time introducing his thumb to her clitoris. 

"You're amazing!" She breathed out. 

"We're just getting started Princess." He continued to plunge into her as deep as he could as Marinette began to loosen his tie and undo his shirt buttons revealing his incredible body to the faceless moon. Whipping his fingers out of her he struggled to removed his jacket, shirt and tie before moving back in to his position. She began to feel the delicate muscles on his chest, stroking her hands over his incredibly toned abs and precise pecks.

"This is one hell of a disguise Agreste." 

"My personal trainer told me it would help me get women."

"Was he right?"

"I don't care as long as I've got you." His last words caused him to take her mouth once more fingering her faster and rubbing her clit. That was it ... she was a goner. She began to clench around him as he continued to milk everything out of her. Her breathing became hitched and he looked at her half lowered eyes. He wanted her to unfold on his hand, before he made it happen again whilst he was properly inside her. 

"Oh- oh - A-A-Adrien ... I'm ... I'm going to ..." with the last word her head threw back allowing him to suck her breast as he finished off her orgasm. He'd never seen anything so mesmerising in his life. All the women he'd been with he had no desire to watch the pleasure he was exerting, after all he was only in it for his own release. 

As she came down from her high, he looked her in the eyes. He could see all the love he'd ever wanted, all the love he ever needed and he was loosing the ice clenching around his lonely heart. 

"I'm falling for you Mari, so fucking hard. I can't bare to not be yours." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled into him.

"I'm not going to ask you to say it, but please, Adrien, make me feel it." She felt him nod as she hung around him. Within two seconds he'd hoisted her up, implying for her to wrap her legs around his waist. Marinette acted voluntarily exactly as he’d wished. No words between them, just a completely understanding.

She clung to him like a koala afraid of falling from a tree. 

"Kiss me! Please." Adrien spoke through rough breaths as he walked into their bedroom placing her delicately on the bed. 

Adrien lowered her back against the soft white sheets, treating her like a small fragile doll. She felt it, she felt everything he intended her too. The unannounced love, the unspoken words, the needs, the desires. She stroked one hand through his hair as she pulled his lips to hers. 

Positioning himself between her knees he felt powerful and confident. Again, he began his exploration of her body as his tongue circulated with Marinettes. Forgetting the size difference he lowered onto Marinette causing the small bluenette to gasp. He lifted up quickly and looked to her.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Adrien, I love the weight of you on me. That's not the reason I gasped." 

Marinette steeled herself, it was now or never. She stretched down in between them and groped over his very apparent hard on. Thick, long and hers ... all hers. He let a moan out of his mouth as he swore he was about to cum with as little touch as she had just given him. 

He moved away from her to remove her shoes before attacking his own lower half. Within seconds he was naked. Within seconds he felt like it was his first time again. He felt her eyes scrutinising his body and hoped to all Gods she liked what she saw. 

"Get back over here Agreste." She crooked her finger at him and he marvelled at her newly found confidence. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was as sexy as hell and he was about to take her virginity. If all went well he could be her first and her only, he couldn't hold back the smile. He moved himself forward and kissed from her stomach up to her lips. 

She wrapped her hands under his arm pits making sure he was pressed tenderly against her, skin-to-skin. Bending her knees upwards, she rubbed herself against his long, hard cock making sure he could feel her next arousal as much as she could feel his. 

His hand trailed down her body resting at the waistband of her panties and began to pull them off her delicate pussy. She moved his hands and thrusted her hips up into him to removed them completely from her body. They were both now face to face. Naked body to naked body.

They broke the kiss and moved away giving each other a warm lovely smile. She nodded to him indicating she was ready, causing him to stretch to the bedside table where he'd positioned the condoms earlier that day.

She watched each of his movements, as the trained professional captured and placed on the barrier to fend of unwanted accidents. Adrien lowered back to Marinette teasing his impressive display of manhood against the soft folds of her womanhood. This was it. It had taken long enough, but they were both finally here in the way they longed to be.

Grabbing hold of his ass, she pressured him to push in, not understanding that the first time usually came with some complications. He groaned as he completely entered her tightness, causing a hiss from the bluenette’s mouth.

“Easy Tiger! We’ve got all the time to go rough once you are use to my size.” As she bit down on her lip again, she nodded in understanding to his words. 

As the pain eased from her core she began to feel the effects of an eight inch cock inside her. She understood now that vibrators had nothing on the erect penis of a guy you’re madly in love with. 

“Ohhhh!” The noises from her mouth were beginning to come out somewhat primal. 

Adrien took that as a cue to begin. He began to pump his hip against her. Thrusting in and out with a slow cautious speed. He really didn’t think he would last long. It had been months since he’d felt the tightness of a woman, and she was so damn sexy. 

Marinette bent her knees up against Adrien’s hips allowing him to hold and hit into her. Noises were escaping her mouth, noises that she didn’t even know she could make. She was taking his full length, and it felt so damn good. With one last chaste kiss to her lips Adrien changed their position, slinging one of her porcelain legs over his shoulder.

He was loosing it. Adrien Agreste was with a woman and for the first time in his life he was loosing control ... big time. 

Kissing her calf muscle he rammed himself into her as hard as he could. The control was going and he needed to bring her to her second climax before he hit his own. He began to feel her clench around him. Grabbing her other leg he positioned that over her shoulder too, going at a mid speed but deep, very very deep. 

He looked down at the woman beneath him and he fell more in love. The way her eyes dropped. The way her hair was a mess and falling out her braid. The way her perfect lips were parting and letting out the most beautiful noises. He was a gone. No longer was he a professional man, but a primal one needing to make his girlfriend cum. Needing to make sure she was in love with him, and most of all letting her know he loved her.

Marinette’s breasts bounced pleasantly in the moonlight as Adrien sped up his hits. She could feel the tightening in her core as he hit the same incredible point over and over again. She could feel his cock twitching inside her. With every thrust he seemed to grown larger. The whole feel of him was heaven and she never wanted him to be out of her. He was right. There was no way they were only doing this once.

“Let me ride you.” She had no idea where the words had come from, but she felt strong and confident at the moment so went with it. 

Adrien grunted in reply, flipping them over and allowing her to reposition herself on his cock. Stretching up she removed her hair from its tight compound as she sat high on his dick. He was circulating his hips hitting a new array of nerve ends in her pussy. 

Shaking her head, her hair flowed free around her face and shoulders. It was time. Leaning forward, she placed her lips to his and began to move. 

Instinctively Adrien placed his hands on her ass, helping her get a rhythm as she rode someone for the first time. Marinette was a natural with amazing thighs. Leaning over him and guiding his mouth towards her breasts she began to bounce. Striking and stroking his cock in a way he never felt before. Her stamina was intense and the sight before him made him rethink his usual dominance in the bedroom.

As he licked and bit onto her erect nipple, she began to slam harder against him. He spanked her. He spanked her hard and the dirty girl on top of him smirked, slamming even more to create a skin on skin slapping sound. She twitching at the noise, squeezing him with the walls of her heat. He groaned out, so she did it again and again. Hitting and slapping, moving at a high speed as her clit rubbed against the blonde hair surrounding his dick.

She was loosing it. Her gasps were getting louder and more frequent. Adrien wasn’t going to let her finish her self off on him so with all the strength he had left, he flipped them again. Bringing one of her knees to his side as she lay beautifully beneath him. 

He was a goner and now it was time they finished it. He hammered into her at an intense speed using her laboured breathes as an indication on how she was feeling. Pulsing, pounding and providing her with everything she needed to finally get off. 

“Look at me.” He demanded.

Marinette quickly shot her eyes to Adrien’s, a split second before she came undone around him. As her insides clenched, her back arched and she screamed out his name, he followed. Loud. 

Placing his head in the crook of her neck he milked himself into the condom using her tight walls as a juicer. Finally his breath began to stabilise and her clenching relaxed on his cock. He was spent. He was done. He was in love. 

Lifting himself up onto his elbows, he looked down at the glow on his girlfriends face. A soft smile spread across her lips. She was happy and it warmed his heart just that little bit more. Adrien was reluctant to remove himself from her. When he did that was it! That was his one and only time done. Her rules to the ‘or something’ game.

It wasn’t enough. There was never going to be enough. He bent his head down and kissed her with everything left in his heart, only hoping that she could feel it too and maybe, even, change the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if there’s mistakes in this chapter it is currently 4am UK time and I’ve been awake for 2 hours finishing this off. One positive of having a baby squirming around in your tummy. I’m awake at silly times and need something to do = you all get your smut XD
> 
> Thanks again everyone for the support with this story and the comments. I love hearing what you all think.
> 
> Stay Miraculous and Happy Christmas Month.


	33. Bachelor Weekend Day Two: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a lot to get off her chest.

Marinette woke up in the familiar feeling of Adrien's strong hold. His head was buried into the back of her neck, allowing his breathing to slightly tickle her. Opening her eyes she looked around the room, suddenly noticing the pile of clothing on the floor next to her side of the bed. Underwear, shoes and Adrien's trousers. She sighed and snuggled backwards only to connect her bare ass with Adrien's 'not-so-hidden' morning feelings. How could he be so hard already? She'd heard of men having morning wood, but the sheer extent of this was insane.

She felt Adrien's arms begin to move as he snuggled in closer, pressing his lower half flush against her bare back.

"Good morning Princess." She giggled at the feeling of his breath on her neck. 

"Morning Kitty."

"I'm glad to see you haven't gone weird on me." Adrien let out a sigh before kissing her gently on the shoulder. 

"I'm still in too much of a state of bliss." He chuckled as he allowed his hand to trace over her beautiful flat stomach.

"Can I ask you something?" Adrien needed to know if this could continue. Last night was the best night of his life and he really didn't think stopping now would be safe for either of their mental well-being. He wasn’t just talking about the sex, but about the whole evening. She rubbed herself against his groin again causing a low growl to escape his throat.

"Ask away." 

"Was it ok? Like last night. Are you happy with how it went?" Marinette stopped her wiggle and turned around in his arms to face him. Adrien was glad to see the smile plastered against Marinette's pink kiss swollen lips, but he was even more happy to see her bare breasts exposed to him and that Marinette was showing no extent to cover them.

"It was amazing, Adrien. I couldn't imagine a better way to loose my virginity." Seeing his bare chest next to her own gave Marinette a thrill. She seriously could wake up like this every morning. Especially if there was a chance of a repeat of last night, and feeling what Adrien was pressing that very moment against her groan, she could tell he definitely felt it too.

"Good." Stroking down her back he cupped her ass cheek as his lips went on the search for hers. He couldn't give a damn about morning breath, all he knew was he needed it and even more shockingly, he wanted it.

He sighed as he pulled back from her, watching the movement of her slowly opening her eyes. 

"I don't want this to end. I want you again and again until you don't even remember your own name." 

"But Adrien, I don't want to do this knowing weeks down the line my heart is going to be broken. I already know I'm in too deep with this." Marinette looked into his eyes and could see the colour dull as he thought about breaking her heart. That was not an option anymore.

"I meant what I said last night by the way. You mean so much to me, I don't want to let you go. You need to stay in my life."

"I don't think I can." Marinette could feel her eyes beginning to well. God, she hoped this wasn't going to end the morning after it had just begun.

"Are- are you breaking up with me?" Adrien could see the tears reflecting in her eyes and was quite sure it mirrored his own. 

"I can't be just your friend anymore Adrien. Last night changed everything, which is the whole reason as to why I didn't want to sleep with you in the first place. I told you I loved you and I meant it." 

He reached up and dragged his fingers down her face, cupping her chin and moving his lips to meet hers. 

"I don't want to be just friends. Just friends won't cut it for me anymore." 

Her head shot up to look at him eye to eye. He moved forward again and kissed her on the lips. 

"What do you want to be then?" Her voice came out like whisper like, he was making her breathless. 

"I want ... I need to be yours. Please let me be yours, Mari." She looked into his eyes and moved towards him, kissing him with such intensity he thought he'd lose his mental capacity. 

Kissing her back with the same strength, he rolled her on her back and climbed on top pressing his rock hard member against her now slick heat. 

"Do we get to do it again?" Marinette asked as Adrien began to kiss down her neck. 

"We better." He growled back before she shifted underneath him and reached into the bedside table for a condom. 

For the second time in twelve hours Marinette was sent straight to heaven with an orgasmic blow she was sure would last until the following lunchtime. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The others had arrived slightly after midday giving Marinette and Adrien the chance to have sex twice before they arrived. As far as he was concerned he was never taking his hands off her again. He felt like an overprotective cat, eyeing anyone who got too close to his lady. 

They were all currently lying around the villa's private pool area sipping cocktails and eating fresh canapés. It would only be another hour until the girls were off to visit the spa for their treatments and then an evening out on the town as a full group. 

"You had sex didn't you?" Kagami came and sat next to Marinette. Since the others had arrived Marinette had kept herself to herself, not quite sure how to reach around Alya. Adrien had tried to convince her she needed to give her friend a chance to explain. That perhaps it wasn't as bad as they thought.

Marinette was still in a state of bliss. She looked over at Kagami who placed herself back onto the sun lounger next to her. They'd had a weird relationship. Both girls were after the same guy, but as they knew now, for completely different reasons.

"Yep." Marinette replied popping the last 'p' out. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Kagami. Especially as they could now compare notes on Adrien's moves.

"Doesn't last long does it? Did he even give you chance to cum?" Marinette turned her head and took her sunglasses off. What planet was Kagami on? He wanted Marinette to orgasm over and over again. He wasn't satisfied until she did, and wow did he tease to make it intense.

"Multiple times before himself." Marinette responded. What the hell was Kagami on? 

"Yeah right! All he cares about it getting his rocks off. He never used foreplay or let me ride him. It was a fucking bore. I hear Luka's one hell of a machine in the sack though. Perhaps you've chosen the wrong target, Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette couldn't believe her ears. How dare Kagami speak that way about Adrien! It seems she had no idea what the guy could be like. Marinette decided it was time to get up and move about. She went over to the pool and sat on the edge, letting the Luke warm water splash against the bare skin of her calves. This wasn't unnoticed by Adrien, who was currently kicking ass at water volleyball. 

He signalled to the guys before working his way over to the girl in the beautiful strapped bikini. It was black with bright green edging and she looked phenomenal. All the guys were starting at her, but lucky for him he was the only one to make her scream and by God did he enjoy doing it.

"You ok Lovebug?" Adrien rested his arms on top of her thighs, she naturally began to stroke through his hair taking notice of the many blondes naturally growing into his mane of hair. 

"Just talking to Kagami, that's all." He took in a sharp breath and looked at her.

"I know you're not together with her anymore, but it still pains me to know she got to experience you first." Adrien looked at Marinette's innocent face screwed up against the sun. 

"It pains me too, Princess. Come here." He reached for her waist pulling her into the water. "I only want you. There is nobody else who can compare to you and I will go to the ends of the world to prove it to you. Anyway, it doesn't matter who's first. Only who's last."

"You know you're amazing sometimes, Kitty. You have an exceptional way with words."

"Only sometimes, I'm offended." They smiled at each other before Adrien placed his lips firmly to hers. Moving backwards through the water he pushed her up against the wall, tilting his head to take their kiss into a heated make out session, completely oblivious to anyone else around them. That was until Kim sent a wolf whistle in their direction.

"Mari, can you please stop tongue wrestling with Adrien? It's spa time." Marinette pulled away from Adrien only to see his eyes had taken on their usually serial killer black. He kissed her gently one more time before loosing and letting her climb out the water, making sure he gave her ass a good view on the way out. He'd have to stay under the water for a while to calm himself down.

"So, have you slept with him yet?" Alya quizzed Marinette as she made her way to grab her robe. 

"I have." 

"And?"

"It was good." Alya watched her friend slip on her robe and flip flops before walking alongside her. The other girls were slightly in front, and Alya made sure she held Marinette at the back. Marinette had not been her normal self with Alya and she wanted to know why.

"What's with the attitude?" Alya's words came out sharp.

"Excuse me?" 

"Come on Mari, I wasn't born yesterday. Why are you acting like this?" 

Marinette didn't know where to start. She needed to talk to Alya about what Adrien had told her. It was a must, but was now really the time. After falling into deep thought Marinette decided that yes it was the time. She wouldn't make it through the weekend without doing this now. 

"I need to talk to you about something, Alya. I-I ..." she took a deep breath before continuing her words. "I know everything. About Gabriel's deals with Lila and Luka, and yours and Nino's too." Alya stopped. This was it. This was happening now. 

"Mari, please! I can explain." 

"Then please do because all I can see if you selling me out to get something for yourself."

"Mari please! We've got twenty minutes before our treatments, lets go somewhere private." Marinette looked at her friend. Alya looked desperate and for once in her life Marinette felt strong, powerful and stable. 

She was going to talk about this and get to an answer. There was no way she was staying this weekend without having the answers. Without the truth. And for once in her life, without sticking it to Lila Rossi.

They walked over to a small courtyard and sat on a bench. Marinette took off her sunglasses and stared at Alya. She could see how nervous her friend was at this moment in time but to be honest she didn't care. Adrien had managed to push strength into her, a strength she was ready to use. 

"After university Nino got into some issues. We ended up dealing with a loan shark. It was Nino's fault, he dealt with some dodgy people while he was starting out. Adrien had offered us the money to cover the debt we were in but Nino was too proud to accept. However, Luka came to us with a deal. Time spent with you in exchange for work for Nino. I thought you'd got over Adrien so we agreed to it. Honestly Mari, if I knew you and Adrien would end up together I would have NEVER agreed to this contract." 

"Alya, you sold me out! What makes it worse is you never told me. I would have helped anyway I could."

"Marinette, you were barely helping yourself! How the hell would you help us in a financial situation."

"Ouch!" Marinette exclaimed. That hurt, just another dig at poor old Marinette being incapable at her job.

"I'm so sorry Mari! I didn't mean it like that."

"Why didn't you take Adrien up on his offer? You know a lot of the time it's no strings attached with him, he's too kind and he cares so much for you and Nino."

Alya sighed and placed her face in her hands before looking over at Marinette again.

"Nino was too proud. Luka's offer meant he worked for his money, he wasn't just freeloading."

"So have the debts been paid off now?" Marinette asked her friend.

"Mostly. Yes!" 

"Then why are you still connecting to Luka. He's scum, Alya. He's a bastard who I'd like to castrate.”

Alya chuckled. Marinette's new found confidence was great. All the girls had spoken about her change since getting with Adrien. He was good for her and she was good for him. The perfect match.

"Adrien suits you well."

"I love him."

Alya could see the glow in the girls face, she prayed Adrien wasn't just going to eat her up and then spit her out. 

"I can tell."

"So what happens now, because I sure as hell am not going to run off into the sunset with Luka. I'd rather date Kim." 

"I don't know and we're both kind of worried about it."

Alya looked at Marinette. She'd done bad by her best friend. She'd done bad by Adrien. She had a lot of making up to do.

"But, Marinette. There is no way we would do anything to hurt yours and Adrien's relationship. We can see how much you care for each other and I really think you've found the one."

"I have found the one, and believe me as a team we're strong. It's going to take a lot to break us apart."


	34. Hit One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Gabriel’s minions down one at a time.

Adrien sat on the sofa in the living area of the annexe. He was dressed ready to go out. Black shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows, blue jeans and black dress shoes. Everyone would agree Adrien in black was a sight to behold, to be honest, most people would agree just the sight of Adrien was something to behold. 

He was leaning back pulling up his phone. They'd all been posting throughout the day making sure they were cashing in on their side of the deal, promoting the luxury of the hotel. Adrien looked though Nino's feed first noticing some pretty impressive scenic views of the hotel, beach and pool areas. As he looked through he noticed how Luka had been tagged in majority of the posts, more than Adrien had yet, both had appeared in the same amount of pictures.

Changing onto Luka's profile he pulled up a million selfies of the guy. Topless, posed in the swimming pool, and the worst of all 'Me and my new bae.' Firstly, Adrien couldn't believe how vain the guy was. Everyone knew Adrien could be a poser, I mean come on he was once a model and he knew he had a good body, but this was sheer embarrassing. He continued to scroll through and saw a picture with Lukas trunks almost revealing his little friend and Lila huddled beside him. 

"Why?" Adrien spoke out loud to no one, "just why?" 

Secondly Adrien couldn't believe the guy used words like bae. Call him old fashioned, but there was not a chance in hell he would call Marinette bae, or babe, or anything like that. It was just weird. He preferred his lady being a Princess. It made a lot more sense and to him, sounded more respectful. 

Following the Instagram tagged trail he ended up on Lila's profile next, quickly wincing and changing to his own. There were only so many fake duck faces he could take and the outfits ... well ... if that was what Gabriel was designing now, God help the company. The most recent post showed her straddling Luka in their bedroom, her ass pretty much on show and a tiny strapless orange dress. 

As he looked down his own feed he smiled remembering the previous evening. When he had finally returned to the world of normality after an incredible night with Marinette he couldn't believe how many likes were on his photograph from the restaurant. Fourteen thousand, and increasing by the minute. The comments struck him as well, everyone seemed to be in support of 'Adrienette' and he loved seeing the comments about how pretty and beautiful his bugaboo was. To him she was the most beautiful woman in the world. No one could match her beauty. 

His final stalking spot was on his girlfriends page. He always loved looking at Marinette's Instagram. The pictures were always natural and cute. She always looked so honest with them; #nofilter and full of life. A new post had appeared at the top of her feed, and he had to place a hand over his mouth to control the grin stretching from length to length.

_Maribug🐞: He's good at a lot of things, but cooking isn't one! 🤢_

Adrien laughed as he looked at the picture. It was the two of them, cheek to cheek holding up Adrien's burnt bacon strips. They looked adorable together and she was glowing a post orgasmic glow. 

It was after their second time and before they moved on to the shower. Adrien thought it would be a great idea to treat Marinette, however that idea didn't last too long when he was running around opening windows and fanning the fire alarm down. What was meant to be a romantic, and may he add naked, breakfast in bed ended up with breakfast for two on the balcony as it was the only place free from smoke. 

Marinette was only wearing Adrien's shirt from the night before and her shining hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail. Adrien matched Marinette's post coitus glam by appearing topless in the picture, much to Marinette's followers joy. They looked so happy and natural together, he decided he wanted in on the action and shared it to his story.

_Sometimes she's a drama Queen. She asked for it well done and I believe I delivered that. What do you all think?_

He added a comment box on the bottom of the picture and laughed to himself. He knew this could start a war between them and he was thrilled by the prospect.

He continued to look through her profile going back years on her feed. She wasn't an avid poster, she was more of a browser. It seemed she preferred to look and comment rather than post. 

His notifications already started to go wild with replies to his story. 

_AAfan001: You could cook for me anytime._

_MrsAgreste: Marinette is so lucky! Beautiful boyfriend who can cook 😍_

He had to laugh. How could anyone say he could cook? He began to share some of the comments, thanking them and responding to them. He'd always been grateful to his fans and made time to communicate with his reasonable comments. Suddenly a name popped up and his heart jumped. 

_Maribug🐞: I said well done, not cremated you dork!_

Adrien shared it to his story posting a comment underneath. 

_We were meant to be out with our friends 15 mins ago, yet she's now stalking my insta and insulting me! 🤣_

He had more comments coming in.

_WannabeMDC: Marinette, I hope you didn't eat that! Yuk!_

_IloveAdrien92: That looks terrible. It's a good job you have a pretty face._

_Adriensgal69: Who cares about his bacon when she can have his sausage! 😜_

Adrien's eyes widened and he turned his phone off, placing in back in his pocket. For every nice normal-ish message there would be five that made him cringe. He picked up a magazine from the table and began to flick through. He'd just found the page giving him tips on "The five top ways to get off during foreplay" when a voice pulled his attention from the 'lick and flick' technique.

"What do you think?" Adrien's head shot to the door way and he would have quite easily said he wasn't going out tonight. Instead he would stay here, with his girlfriend, practising the 'lick and flick' technique.

"You look ... woah!" Marinette giggled as Adrien made his way over to his incredible girlfriend. She could be a model. She was stunning. He took her hand and gave her a spin, leading her underneath his raised arm. 

She had made a dress especially for the evening, and it was everything that made Marinette such a top class designer. The dress was perfectly designed to suit her incredible body. The black fabric was embossed with silver glitter. One full arm traced up her body before sloping down across her chest and under her armpit, leaving one side of her collar bone free for Adrien's lips. 

The dress was short and cut off mid thigh, showing off her wonderfully toned legs, the tightness of the dress cupping her beautiful rear allowed Adrien to see the fine curves which belonged to him. How he wanted to lift the skirt up and lay himself into her grasping and pinching at her beautiful round buttocks. 

She was wearing high heels taking her almost to Adrien's height, and her hair was curled and allowed to roam freely down her back. 

"Have you lost your words again, Chaton?" 

"How am I meant to speak when you look so damn hot?" 

Marinette laughed and pulled him towards her, placing her red stained lips delicately against his perfect peaches. 

"We're now twenty minutes late so you ready to go?" Marinette whispered as she pulled away.

He placed his hands gently on her hips pulling her towards him. Once their bodies were in close contact he couldn't help but grind slightly into her. His expression changed to euphoria when he heard a groan from her lips.

"Come on, Big Boy. We promised our friends we'd be there, we are the maid of honour and best man after all. However, my promise to you is we'll definitely be seeing a lot of each other’s bodies tonight." Adrien groaned from her words and kissed her again. This time deeper with the declaration of what's to come. 

They made their way out the annexe and strolled hand in hand along the beach path. Many people were stopping to look at them. As much as Adrien was known and noticeable, it seemed the stares were a joint effort. They could hear the comments as they walked, beautiful couple, they must be rich, they must be models.

"Finally!" They heard a voice and turned towards it. Kim was stood outside with Luka. Both had a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. Marinette felt uncomfortable and for once it wasn't because of Kim. Luka was staring her up and down, his eyes challenging Adrien's serial killer transformation. 

"Fuck Mari, look at you all cleaned up and dressed like an adult. Hopefully you'll drop something and bend over later so we can all get a good look at your ass." 

Marinette felt Adrien's arm tighten around her body pulling her closer to him.

"Piss off Luka!" She responded. No way was she letting Luka talk to her like a piece of meat. 

"Sorry, is that not how Adrien got you in the sack? I'm still waiting for my turn now you've been broken in." 

Adrien stepped forward only to be held back by Marinette who was making an advancement of her own. She walked up to Luka and grabbed his shirt collar. 

"Listen here, Luka! I am sick and tired of your asshole comments. You have tried to ruin me in many ways but I swear to God you mess with me one more time I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life. Now leave me and my boyfriend alone or else."

As scary as Marinette could be, she wasn't believable. Luka took her hands off his collar and began to laugh. A loud crazy laugh pulling the attention of all pedestrians walking past the club. Adrien pulled Marinette back to try and calm her. He could see the anger and the fear running through her and he hated he couldn't help more. But his help wasn't needed. As Adrien engulfed Marinette into a hug Luka collapsed on the ground next to them shouting profanities into the night sky. 

Marinette broke away from Adrien to look at where Luka just was. Kim was standing just as shocked as the duo were, for it was Nino who had came to the rescue. 

As Nino stood near Kim he was rubbing his now bruised knuckles and looking down on the blue haired guy now sprawled across the floor.

"Enough Luka! She's happy and she's with Adrien, so fuck off to your own girlfriend and leave her alone." Nino didn't even wait for Luka to respond before turning and going back into the club, calling Adrien and Marinette to follow. 

Stepping over a whining Luka the couple made their way into the club and into the VIP area they had booked out for the evening. Adrien placed his hand on Marinette's lower back. Just the touch made him feel safer, knowing that she was there and he was with her.

As they reached the table, the girls, minus Kagami, Lila and Kagami's fiancée, huddled around Marinette fawning over her outfit. He couldn't blame them, she made them all look like cheap imitations. 

Adrien released Marinette, making his own way to the guys seated on the opposite side. Before he could make it though Kagami stopped him.

"Hey Adrien. We haven't had much chance to talk today." Kagami placed her arm around Adrien's and led him over to the two girls waiting for her to return.

"Hi, I'm Chantelle, Kagami's fiancée." Adrien shook her hand and looked the woman over. She really was the polar opposite to Kagami. Similar to Marinette but with blonde hair. The slender body and shocking blue eyes. 

Kagami walked to Lila and the two began a quite conversation with each other whispering into each other's ears. 

"So Adrien, you're the guy who was shagging my girlfriend, eh?" Adrien scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I would have stayed away if I had known. I don't steal other people's girls, I'm not a relationship wrecker."

Chantelle looked at him and pursed her lips.

"That's not what I've heard."

"Excuse me." 

"Well cheating on Lila, of course and with that wannabe. Such a shame you missed out on that beautiful Angel over there though, I suppose it's Luka's gain now and you're stuck with that bitch."

Adrien looked between Lila and Marinette what the hell had Lila been telling them. 

"Hummm... well, don't believe everything you hear." With that he walked off. Another one on the hate train, and another one Lila had gotten too. Hate was such a strong word but he couldn't help but hate Lila.

Breaking away, he ended up next to Nino.

"Thanks for that dude, outside with Luka. He's pushing it too far with Mari." 

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do after everything." The two guys gave each other a Bro hug before breaking away. 

"Listen Adrien, I know this is a random time to bring it up but I would love to take up your offer if it's still there. I need to learn to stand on my own two feet and after Alya's break down this afternoon we need to try and move away from Luka and Gabriel."

Adrien nodded. He'd spoken to Nino whilst Marinette was still changing. Apparently Alya hadn't handled Marinette's confrontation very well and broke down. Unusually Adrien wasn’t In his protective way, he didn't show any remorse to Alya's feelings. It was her choice at the end of the day and it was a bad one. It affected her best friend. 

"Did it feel good punching Luka?" 

"It felt great man!" The two fist bumped and went to grab a free beer to celebrate the up and coming marriage of Nino and Alya, and of course another bird flip to Gabriel and Luka. 

As the night progressed everything just got better. They had be laughing, chatting and singing most of the night and were now on the dance floor swinging and swaying to the beats from the DJ. 

Marinette made her way over to Adrien. Slightly tipsy but not unaware of what was happening. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to place his own on her arse. He bent down and gave her a kiss. Her eyes had dilated and he went for a second only to have her pull him close and begin to make out with him in the middle of the dance floor. 

They continued to kiss and feel each other's tongues before grinding their hips against each other's aroused states. Marinette was first to break the kiss. Pulling away from Adrien. He looked like a lost boy. She could tell he wanted more. Pulling him down to her level she placed her lips near to his ear.

"I want you to take me home and fuck me. No more sweet love making, I want to cum hard and all over you."

He gulped and nodded his head, grabbing her hand and leading her to the exit.


	35. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning - Sin / Smut ⚠️

Adrien held the door open allowing Marinette to enter into the annexe first. She strolled past him allowing her hand to wander and stroke delicately past his obvious arousal. She heard him hiss, smiling to herself with his reaction to her touch. The girl was turning into a tease, she knew damn well what she was doing to him yet didn't stop. 

The moon was once again at full brightness and the reflection from the water bounced into the room. He could see her quite clearly without having to turn any lights on. 

Adrien watched as she delicately placed her clutch bag on the table before closing the door behind him. He leant back against it and looked her over. She had her hands on her hips bringing his eye-line to the most perfect curves. He wished she would turn around. Nothing turned him on more than her ass. It was perfect; round, a good size and bouncy. As he was grinding against it in the club that evening all his could think about was slamming into her as he watched it hit onto his skin. 

His eyes continued to search over her body, down her beautiful shiny legs up to her round voluptuous breasts. He couldn't believe hers were real. Not because of the size or anything, but because they were so pert. As he played with them in bed that morning he was amazed how well they stayed put, and her nipples, well they stood like good girls waiting to be treated special by his tongue. His cock twitched again, especially once he reaching her neck, her lips and then her eyes. 

He stretched his hand out allowing her to place her small perfect hand into his. He pulled, causing her to run towards him and slam into his body. One hand on her lower back, and one hand supporting the back of her head, he began to kiss her. Full mouth, full heat. He gasped in shocked when she took it to the next level, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Both groaning deeply in their throats, they messed up each other's hair and rubbed their sensitive areas together. 

She pulled away first, staring into the beautiful emeralds of her companion. 

"Dominate me, and fuck me hard." She bit onto his ear lobe causing him to flip them. With a loud slam Marinette's back was now plastered firmly against the door. 

He growled before going in to lick and kiss her neck. He felt her gasp and her heart rate accelerate. He was so glad she wanted this as much as he did. 

"Whatever you say Princess." He winked at her before yanking the bottom over her dress up. Revealing her black lace panties. He moved back to kissing her mouth as he palmed over the delicate material covering her. As he hit her clit she let out a gasp. 

"You're very wet, Marinette, and everyone thinks your an angel." He laughed, deeply and darkly, "they have no idea." 

He continued to palm over her as he assaulted her collarbone with his lips and his tongue.

Marinette could feel the pulsing in her vagina at an uncomfortable level. She needed to be penetrated. Her confidence level soared when she reached down and felt exactly how hard he was. He'd expressed many times he was falling deep for her. He'd never came out and said the words but the meaning was always there. Perhaps she was willing to give him a little bit more. She opened her mouth to speak, instead feeling two of Adrien's fingers slip through the side of her panties and feel up her slit. 

"Ugh!" Marinette had no idea what noise left her mouth, but she hoped he saw it as a noise of pleasure, because my God was she turned on.

He pulled away from her neck and placed the two fingers he'd stroked her with into his mouth sucking on them and moaning like he was devouring the worlds finest fillet steak. The man loved his meat, but the sounds she was listening too made her feel like he'd found a taster option which he enjoyed more. 

"You're very sweet Marinette, you taste wonderful." He went to kiss her again, however he was stopped by a hand against his lips. 

"W-W-would you ... errrmmmm... would you like a better taste?" His eyes widened and his eyebrows lifted. 

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to push you Princess."

"I want to do everything with you, Kitty. You're mine." Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well then, let this kitty show you something else new. Purr-haps you'll find it purr-fect." 

She giggled pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. 

"Don't ruin the mood now, Chaton. Put that tongue to better use than making puns." 

He saluted as he moved down her body. Her skirt was still wrapped around her hips and he was face level to the delicate underwear she was wearing. He must search through her underwear draw at some point. They can't all be this hot! He rubbed his nose over the material breathing in her incredibly aroused scent. She must be dripping by now. She felt so damn wet. 

She placed her hands on his head and gently pulled on chunks of his hair as he removed her lingerie down and off her perfectly formed body. He was now face to face with her heat. He could see glistening where the moon was hitting the water droplets collecting around her womanhood. Marinette could feel her face heat, this was erotic, and something she never considered herself doing. She had no idea what had made her change her mind. 

She looked down to see him start to place kisses on the inside of her thighs, making out with the flesh and leaving his mark. Her hands still grasped onto his hair and stroke the soft silk of it whilst his head was still situated below her hip line. He kissed around her pussy before placing the kisses onto her slit itself. Without any thought she ground against his face, wiggling her heat at his mouth. 

"My my, someone's impatient. Don't worry Lovebug," he flicked his tongue over her slit, "it's all going to be worth it." As soon as the last word left his mouth he was on her. The intensified feeling she'd received from his breath as he spoke was multiplied as soon as he cupped his lips around her private ones. 

"Oh wow -" She stretched up trying to find something to hold above her head only to find a coat hook. Her head slammed back against the door causing an echo around the room. 

"Careful there, M'Lady." He chuckled before continuing to lick up her slit and make out with her clit. Keeping one hand holding the coat hook she placed the other back to his head, pushing him to go deeper into her sex. 

He lifted one leg over his shoulder and went in for deep access, causing the bluenette to scream out his name. He smiled to himself knowing he was hopefully delivering an orgasm she'd never forget. Her pussy was now fully in his face and he began to make out with her clit again knowing that was her favourite movement. She sighed out positive reinforcement as he continued his work on her, knowing that once this was over she'd be move than willing to let him slam into her from behind. He needed to see that gorgeous ass.

The thought made him loop one arm under her now raised thigh and rest it on her ass, his other fingers came to join the fun. He stroked her with two before easing them into her hole. Another spray of dampness coated them and he began to move them around. The room echoes changed. Marinette's deep breathing and words of encouragement, Adrien popping and sucking as he made out with her bud and the wet sloshing of his fingers inside her. Marinette swore she'd entered a porno film. 

She was getting closer to orgasm and again began to grind on him. As she got closer her moaning grew louder, praising every second of what Adrien was doing to her and how he was making her feel. He pulled away noticing she was moving a lot more than she had been.

"You ok?" The sweet boy she knew was once more staring with longing and desperation to check she was alright. Caring and protecting her. Though he never predicted her next movement. She grabbed his head and pushed it back onto her clit.

"Do ... not ... stop!" She spoke through broken breathes and he went to work harder, quicker and more aggressive. Before he knew it she was shaking underneath him, releasing her full orgasm onto his fingers and soaking them with her cum.

"Arrggghhh ... Adrien." He continued to finger her as she came down from her high, every now and then getting another shudder out of her. 

Carefully placing her foot back on the floor, and standing up with an erection he swore was going to burst through his jeans he reached up level with her. His erection was crippling. Had he ever been this turned on before?

His fingers remained in her as his eye-line finally met hers. She shocked him by grabbing hold of his collar and licking around his lips before pulling his fingers out of her pussy and sucking them off. 

"Fuck me, Princess!" He stared wide eyed at her. Never did he expect that.

"That's the idea, mon amour." She grasped his head again and pulled him in for a deep desirable kiss before moving her hands down to unbutton his shirt.

Once he'd shrugged out of his shirt he worked his hands around the back and unzipped Marinette's dress. It fell to the floor leaving her in a black strapless bra similar to the style of the panties already discarded. 

Reaching around her back he snapped the bra off, freeing her breasts to the cool atmosphere of the September evening. As their lips continued to join in harmony Adrien reached one hand to her breast, stroking his thumb over her nipple and weighing its full capacity in his hand. 

She was completely naked, all that was left were her heels. Her hands were currently positioned around his thick neck, playing with the hair close to his neck. Slowly, Marinette dragged them over his perfectly sculptured body before reaching for his jeans. 

To make her job easier he placed his hands either side of her head, leaning on the door. As Marinette concentrated on his jeans, Adrien paid full attention back to her neck. As soon as his jeans dropped he moved away yanking them off, along with his shoes, socks and boxers. 

His arousal sprung free, glad to be out of its tight confines of the boxers and the jeans. The air felt cool, calming him down a little taking an edge off the pain. 

"You are amazing, kitty." 

"I'm glad you like it." 

He walked back to his Princess and scooped her up bridal style. 

"How do you want this?" He asked.

"I want you to take control. I told you I want to be fucked tonight. Hard and wild." Adrien groaned at her words as he threw her on the bed, jumping on afterwards and pinning her hands down above her head. 

Suddenly her dream popped into her head and she was fully aroused again.

_"I'm going to work you so fucking hard."_

She licked her lips in memory of her sex dream, and anticipation of what was to come. Marinette was slightly nervous about this. She had only just lost her virginity and now she was asking a sex God to have his wicked way with her. 

"Turn onto your front and get on your hands and knees." 

"You trying to help my papa out."

Adrien groaned. 

"Marinette! Now is not the time to bring up your papa. Especially with what I'm about to do to you. Your father would kill me."

"Now I'm intrigued." She flipped herself over and shuffled onto her hands and knees at the edge of the bed. She could hear Adrien's loud breathing before feeling him insert his fingers again into her pussy. Deep and hard this time, ramming and ramming, almost knocking her off balance. 

Marinette heard foil ripping and knew he was about to insert himself into her.

"Now be a good Princess and let you knight take care of those needs and desires you have. I'm about to work you so fucking hard." 

He'd used the words from her dream and she felt herself pulse. She was so ready for him. Within seconds his fingers were removed and his cock entered in a harsh speed. Once he was in he began to massage her ass cheeks without moving. He stroked, grasped and finally spanked her before thrusting in and out. 

Adrien wasn't taking it easy tonight, he was so desperate to cum himself. She was gorgeous and he was obsessed. She began to make noises again only adding to the speed he was fucking her. Placing one of his knees next to her on the bed he changed his angle and hit her deeper.

Marinette swore she'd been taken to heaven. This was unlike any feeling she'd ever had. One thing was missing though.

"Squeeze my breasts." He groaned in response to the request, taking one hand off her ass and onto her moving breasts. 

He pinched and pulled at her nipples as he continued fucking her at a hard speed. His wish was coming true and the sound of her ass smacking against him bounced around the room, as did her cute little whimpering sounds.

"Oh yeah! Yeah! Ummm..." she was getting breathless, he could began to feel her pushing back as he plummeted forward, getting closer and closer to climax. 

“Cum for me baby girl.” He whispered finally pushing her over the edge. 

She began to ride out her climax squeezing and pushing against Adrien. He was close himself he just needed one more thing. Wiping his fingers across her heat, he coated them in her self made lubrication before inserting one into her ass hole. She screamed his name continuing to spasm as he picked up speed. Hitting faster and faster and faster until he released himself in the tight compounds of the condom. 

Removing his fingers from her ass, he allowed her to collapse on the bed before pulling out and flopping himself down next to her. He was spent and sweaty, and all he wanted was Marinette laying in his arms. Completing him and making him the most loved guy in the world.

“I’m starting to think getting rid of the one time rule was the greatest idea in the world.” She spoke up before yawning, burying her head into his bare chest.

“I have to agree, Princess.” He kissed her forehead before moving their position and placing her under the covers. Within minutes she was fast asleep. 

He smiled as he left her in bed to clean himself up and remove the ridiculously full condom. He looked in the mirror and smiled to himself. Life had never been this good. 

Making his way back to bed, he climbed in and wrapped himself around Marinette’s tiny body placing on last kiss on her head.

“Goodnight Bugaboo, I love you.”

As Adrien’s eyes closed, Marinette’s eyes opened, and finally she could smile knowing they were both helplessly in love.


	36. The Yacht Party

Captain America, Thor, The Hulk, Superman, Batman and Spider-Man sat around the table. Each protecting the precious treasure in front of them; an array of blue, red and white discs. 

As Cap, Hulk, Superman and Batman pulled themselves away from winning the next treasure, Spider-Man made a bold move. He placed his cards on the table announcing a full house; three tens and two two's. He smirked at his remaining opponent, he'd played a good hand, a very good hand. He was sure victory would be his. 

Thor's face dropped, a frown appearing on the usually stupidly perfect face, and Spider-Man knew he'd got him. He'd finally got God's Gift to women. The guy who stole his girl, the guy who'd taken from her was should have been his victory. So payback would suit it nicely. For now. Spider-Man wove his fingers together, resting his hands on the table. Victory was all his.

That was until Thor threw his cards down. 

"A straight flush!" Captain America striked his fellow avenger on the back as DC's Justice League commiserate with the fallen hero. Thor had won again. The guy must possess some type of lucky charm.

"I'm going to grab a beer," Superman, aka Kim, stood up making his announcement to the rest of the group. 

That had been a long game and he needed to get out the tense atmosphere. They were seconds away from an Avengers face off. Adrien, aka Thor, stood alongside him. Stretching his successful muscles above his head. Luka wanted to smack that smirk off his face, he was Spider-Man at the moment, perhaps he'd have more chance of doing it.

"I'll come too."

"You just want to see your girlfriend." Nino (Captain America) announced. Adrien winked back at his friend, making sure his eyes burned into Luka's, making sure he understood Marinette was his. Ivan, their big green giant, began to reshuffle the cards ready for the next inning.

"Too damn right. I've been stuck for five hours with you lot and not had a kiss. I feel deprived." 

"Come here God of thunder, I'll help you out." Kim placed an arm around Adrien's waist and began to try and kiss him. 

As the other guys laughed, Adrien pushed his slightly tipsy friend away from him.

"No one gets these lips, except for my Princess. Saved for one woman only." Adrien walked out with Kim on his tail.

"Honestly, Agreste, she's transformed you. We all knew she was magic, but for you to be a one woman man? Woah! She must be good in bed."

Adrien couldn't help but laugh. Kim wasn't wrong, she was dynamite in bed. He knew it had only been a couple of days but Marinette Dupain-Cheng definitely knew what she was doing. She was a natural. But that's not why Adrien was transformed. 

The personality change wasn't so much a change but a refresh. Adrien was slowly becoming who he was before the fake persona kicked in. Before he came more obsessed with people wanting him than truly being cared for. Marinette was one of the few who knew Adrien for who he was, the real dork who cared more about the episodes of 'The Big Bang Theory' than the girls he was sleeping with. She was his Utopia, he no longer needed to fake anything with her. He was himself and he loved it. For the first time since he was thirteen years old, he liked himself. 

"What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom." Adrien responds to his sex absorbed friend.

"Is she kinky? I can imagine her being very kinky." Kim stopped outside the bar area of the boat and turned to Adrien wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Is who kinky?" The voice Adrien would know anywhere spoke up from behind them and he wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Perhaps he could just dive to the left and plummet himself overboard... not too many people would miss him? Right?

"MDC!" Kim announced, "Adrien was just about to tell us your kinks." He walked up to her and threw an arm over her shoulders. Slowly edging away and pushed it off she eyed Adrien, in what he would only be called a 'death glare'. 

"Really now? And what would they be exactly?" Marinette questioned.

Adrien took in her outfit. She was wearing a tiny tan bikini and a brown wrap around her waist. Her hair was back combed with a crown like feature, and precious jewellery was wrapped around her upper arm. A true Amazonian beauty, if only eight inches too short.

"Well he never actually said but I'm not giving up missy. You're an enigma, and as the worlds greatest singleton, I am determined to work you out and steal you all to myself."

Adrien placed a hand over his eyes as his brain processed what was happening. Kim had had far too much to drink, and it was only five in the afternoon. This was going to be a long day. He felt hands wrap around his upper arm causing him to remove his hand from his eyes. 

"I'll have you know Kim, only one person gets to solve my puzzle and I've found him. I'm quite happy with Mr Womaniser here, even if he looks better than me in a skirt." Adrien blushed, Kim snorted and Marinette looked very happy in herself. She stood up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

That wasn't enough for Adrien though. He needed more. As Marinette was still wrapped around him he bought his other hand to her chin and tilted her head to place his lips on her own. Breaking away he could see the passion in her eyes. He wanted to take hold of it, so with a quick movement his lips were against hers again. Warmth flooded through both of them as they battled for dominance over the kiss. Adrien removed his arm out of her grasp and placed both of his large hands onto her hips. 

"For fuck sake, get a room you two!" Kim pushed through the door heading towards the bar as Marinette pulled away from Adrien out of breath and wanting so much more. Adrien bent down and placed his lips near Marinette's ear. 

"How about we have a quick adventure to the bathroom?" He moved backwards and wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

"As appealing as that is, Monsieur Agreste, I'm on Maid of Honour duty and I've been sent here on specific orders from the bride to be. She wants you to let her soon to be husband know that we will be eating together on our deck in thirty minutes time and then the night will be filled with fun filled games before heading back to port." She placed a kiss on his lips before turning and walking away, back to where the girls were partying. She stopped and turned her head over her shoulder, knowing full well Adrien would still be staring.

"Oh and Adrien, one more thing."

His emerald eyes remained firmly locked on hers. He could stare at her all day, she really was a beautiful sight.

"Perhaps later you can show me just how powerful your hammer really is." She winked before turning back and walking away, a slight saunter and sway to her hips. 

"Ok, Agreste, I heard that and not going to lie, she's one hell of a chick." Adrien elbowed Kim in the ribs before heading into the bar. 

"Stay away."

As the sun began to set, the group of young adults clustered around a table on the front of the yacht. After dinner they began a game of truth or dare. Alya was now spending the evening on her fiancé's lap, as was Lila with Luka, Adrien and Ivan were topless, Marinette and Alix both possessed pen drawn moustaches on their faces and everyone else was rather pissed. 

"Ok, ok! Enough of that game." Alya announced. "Myself and Nino decided it'd be fun to play a game of Mr and Mrs. Max has been left in charge of the questions and everyone else has to play."

"Mrs and Mrs, here." Kagami announced as she kissed her fiancée on the neck, causing the girl to giggle. 

A lot of chatter commenced around the group with the girls coaching their guys to make sure they were listening and answering well.

"Who can I go with?" Kim asked. 

"Alix." Alya stated without a second thought. Now Adrienette had set sail it was time for Klix to begin. Step one - this game.

"Alix, it looks like you're in my shoes now." Marinette giggled across the table, Adrien quickly joined in.

"Yeah, once Alya ships you ... game over."

All, except four, began to laugh. Kagami eyed up Lila, and Marinette caught their reactions. If they were going to be that way, she can play too.

Standing up Marinette walked over to Adrien and sat on his lap. Even though Adrien was shocked his face could only read one thing - pure happiness. When she began to relax around him her confidence soared and he adored her all the more. 

"But it'll be the best game you play. Unfortunately though, Alix, you'll need to kiss a few frogs on the way to your Prince."

"Or witches," Adrien joined in. He smiled into his girlfriends eyes, before pulling her head down to meet his lips. 

"Though I must say Miss DC, even with a moustache I'd gladly do you." Adrien continued.

"Amen!" Shouted Kim. Marinette annoyed by Kim's actions, again, picked a handful of peanuts and threw them at him sticking her tongue out to make a point. 

"Right, before everyone loses concentration this is how it works." Max began to walk around the table and place two whiteboards in front of them. One blue and one pink, along with two specially designed pens.

"I will ask a question and you will respond with an answer. For every matching answer with your partner you get a point. Those with the most points win." 

Marinette moved back to her own seat and collected her board. She noticed Lila had her phone out taking selfie's, not paying the slightest attention to Max's rules. She hoped they lost and lost bad! A sudden panic washed over her face as the fear struck. Were herself and Adrien going to get found out? Sure they were seeing each other now, but a week ago it was still just a deal. A friendly helping hand. 

As if sensing her nervousness Adrien reached out for her and placed his hand over her tiny one. She looked up and noticed his green emeralds were doing their usual supportive squint. He was by her side, they were in it together.

"What's the prize?" Mylene shouted out.

Nino and Alya smiled at each other. 

"You win this." Out they pulled the worst looking trophy anyone had ever seen. The whole table gasped before bursting into a chorus of laughs, including the couple who they were celebrating.

"Ok, we know it's awful but you also get bragging rights." Nino continued wiping the tears from under his glasses. 

"Here we go everyone. Ten questions to answer, ten questions to win." Max walked over to his backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper. He placed his Batman mask back on before he began, this was serious business.

"Question one - who is the messiest?" 

Everyone began to start scribbling on their whiteboards, a few laughing and a couple looking like their partner was sending them serious threats. 

As they began to answer it seemed everyone had gotten it correct; Adrien, Nino, Ivan, Lila and Alix. 

"Is it true Marinette uses your own messiness against you, Adrien?" Nino queried to his best friend. Everyone could see Nino was suppressing a laugh, obviously he just wanted to bring up Marinette and Adrien's encounter. Adrien flipped him the bird and Marinette began to laugh. 

"What's that about?" Chantelle asked politely. She was starting to get curious. She'd heard a lot about this relationship from Lila and nothing seemed to be piecing together. From what she could tell Adrien and Marinette had been together for quite a while with a rather big history. It just didn't line up. 

"Well ... Adrien was being a jerk and refusing to leave his apartment. So I went over and turned badass on him." 

"She threw three day old noodles at my head, followed by ice cream." 

"It worked though didn't it kitty." She kissed him on the cheek before they both started to laugh. "I actually had to go and get a tetanus injection once I left, his place was disgusting."

"I'm my defence I was depressed, and for future reference, everyone, my apartment is rosey fresh now."

"Yes it is." Marinette agreed, "our last meal at his place came from the kitchen not the floor." 

Chantelle couldn't help but laugh along with everyone. They really were perfect together. So natural and nothing fake. So why did Lila tell such horrendous lies about Marinette, and why did Kagami believe it?

"Back to the game," Max announced, "question two - who has had the most partners?"

Everyone uncapped their pen and began to write, however Luka had other ideas. He'd been waiting in the shadows, waiting to make a point and bring Adrien down. 

"Can we all write Adrien for that? I doubt any other of us get near his number, don't you think girls. I mean let's be honest he's slept with half the girls who are at this table." 

Marinette placed a hand on Adrien's arm. She knew Luka was trying to start something, it was obvious he'd just been waiting for his moment. 

"Not cool, Luka." Alix spoke out. She was loyal and feisty, and at the moment she looked as though he was going to beat Luka down.

"I don't think you and the 'she' devil have much to talk about when it comes to numbers." Marinette looked over to her best friend. Alya was defending them, she was on their side. Marinette mouthed a thank you as everyone else jumped in with their opinions, there were only two voices left to be heard. Hers and Adrien's.

"Guys just stop!" Adrien boomed out to stop the chaos taking over the game. "He's right, my past isn't anything to be proud of, shit I didn't even enjoy doing it." He looked at Lila and Kagami, giving them apologetic smiles. "But that's in the past. You both know why I slept with you, and we don't need to go into that now. Sorry for mentioning it, Chantelle, I know it's not ideal."

Chantelle looked over at Adrien and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. We all have past's right? Not all of us would be proud if we bought every little detail up." She looked directly at Kagami. 

Adrien smiled back. She was lovely and a suitable soft match for Kagami's harshness. He'd really regretted everything. If only he'd known at the time.

"Back to the game." Kim spoke up, breaking some of the awkward tension. Marinette winked to Adrien, she was so proud of the way he handled it. Professional and with dignity, but Luka's glares hadn't gone unnoticed. The intensity he was staring at Adrien made her shiver, malicious was the only word that came to mind.

As the game came to a conclusion no one was surprised to see it was the nearly weds that had won. Congratulating themselves with their own trophy, Nino stood to make a toast. 

"Thank you everyone for such a fantastic weekend, especially to our fabulous best man and maid of honour, who are taking their duties very seriously and even making sure they're having frequent sex with each other. I've never been more proud." Alya grabbed Nino by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back into his seat. 

"One more game before port?" Lila asked Alya. 

There had been a friction appear between them and Marinette couldn't have been happier. Lila was always tenacious when she had a plan and Marinette wasn't going to lie, she was slightly scared about what Lila held up her sleeve next.

"Never have I ever." 

The table made a collective groan. They were all very drunk at the moment and knowing the way the game went it could end up being one messy evening.

"Come on, you all chicken or something?" Luka announced over the table. 

"Fine, we'll play until we're docked." Alix said.

Adrien moved his chair closer to Marinette, he knew this was going to hurt him or her. He knew this was being played to hurt them.

"Remember what I said on the way down here, Princess," he moved in to whisper into her ear. "Any issues you speak to me about them. I don't want you to hold anything in." 

Marinette turned to face her one and only, and nodded. He was right of course, they'd both agreed to this. 

"Never have I ever been stabbed." Lila looked into Marinette's eyes. Pure venom and pure hatred. Marinette's body turned cold, she was using her past to hurt her. As she continued to stare, Adrien moved closer to her. No one there knew about the incident apart from Adrien and Lila, and she wanted it to stay that way.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want. We can just get up and leave." He spoke so softly, so gently, she thought she was going to cry.

"I can't let them win, Adrien. I've had enough." She grabbed a hold of his hand and locked her fingers through it before grabbing her glass and taking a drink. 

The whole table looked at her in shock. 

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, placing her drink back down on the table. 

"Probably because she's lying." Kagami huffed out.

Marinette stared at Kagami, jaw slack and eyes burning in rage. 

"Why would you say that? What gives you the right?" Marinette looked over at her once friend, once love rival. She thought everything was fine with Kagami, Adrien had spoken to her recently and came back with positive information. What had Lila been saying?

"It means I know all about your little game with Luka and Lila. I never thought you'd be like that Marinette and I'm disgusted! I don't know why Adrien left her to be with you, you must have just offered him your virginity on a plate, and we all know Adrien can't say no to a challenge."

Marinette was dumbfounded. What the hell was all this? Not one thing Kagami just spewed out her mouth was true. How could she believe such horrendous information?

"And poor Luka! You promised to help him raise his daughter, and then leave him high and dry! Lying to him that it was because you weren't ready for an intimate relationship, they you go off and have sex with Adrien behind his back." 

"Kagami, you're talking shit and you know it. What the hell has got into you? You know what, I don't care for your explanation. Nino, Alya, I'm sorry about this. I hope it hasn't spoilt your day." He looked at his best friend before reaching a hand out for his Princess. "We're going to go somewhere else, just ... we'll see you tomorrow." 

He helped Marinette up and they walked in silence away from the table, each placing a kiss on Alya's cheek and a hug around Nino's back. The rest sat there silently as Adrien saved his damsel in distress. Walking her to the other end of the boat. 

She continued walking until her arms were firmly resting on the cold, steel rail. The full moon was on its last leg before continuing to complete its cycle. They'd been lucky to have such a magnificent sight for the past couple of days. She looked at its reflection in the sea water, every now and then a wave breaking its perfection and distorting how it was seen. There was something so ironic about it all. 

Marinette could hear Adrien speaking to someone, but she didn't care who. Far too much was running through her head. The voice wasn't familiar meaning it had to be Chantelle. Soon enough the talking died down and Marinette had the warm welcome of arms wrapped around her waist and lips pressed to her neck. 

She closed her eyes, taking in the comfort of Adrien's arms and the delicate pressure of his lips against her bare skin.

"Do you think this is all a good idea?" Marinette spoke, keeping her eyes on the imperfect reflection of the moon.

"What? Us?" 

"No, at the moment that's the only thing I'm sure about." He kissed her neck again and flashbacks from their first time filled her mind. He made her feel so much more than what she was.

"Paris fashion week?" 

Marinette nodded. Had she bitten off more than she could chew? She knew she'd have to face Lila again, and Gabriel and to be honest she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to fight.

"I'm here for you, and I will stand by your side, but I swear if they try one more thing I can't be responsible for my actions. That was uncalled for tonight. I will not stand by and let them talk about you that way. You mean too much to me." Adrien rested his head on her shoulder and pulled himself in close to her body. 

"Thank you, Chaton."

"Anything for you, M'Lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this year has been my first year in the Miraculous fandom and I’ve loved it. 
> 
> I’m looking forward to seeing what next year holds in terms of story and I hope *fingers crossed* the idiots either get a reveal then can sort out their feelings, or get together without a reveal. 
> 
> Here’s to 2021 everyone. 
> 
> Have a safe and Miraculous year.


	37. A realisation from words gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When what you say isn’t always what you mean.

The next day went smoothly. Lila and Luka had left, it seemed after the verbal attacks on Adrien and Marinette, the gang wanted them gone. They were no longer welcome on the weekend, or at the wedding. Adrien and Marinette had missed it all. Once the yacht docked they exited hand in hand, making their way back to their room as the drama on board began. Surprisingly to both of them, Kagami and Chantelle were still there. They had been allowed to stay.

Marinette needed TLC following the day's events, and Adrien willingly gave comfort to his girlfriend. They'd spent the evening snuggled up against each other in silence. Neither willing to break the comfort and support they found between them. They would have to talk about it, to talk about their fears, but not at the moment. For now, they just needed each other.

As the following day broke into the night it was time for the last of the arranged activities before their journey home began in the morning. The boys were out separately to the girls and Adrien had felt uncomfortable allowing Marinette out of his sight. He was obsessed, he knew he was obsessed, and he never wanted to be cured. 

Once again he sat in the lounge area of the annexe waiting to say goodbye to Marinette. They'd just managed to have a quickie in the shower, and he wanted to see her in her dress before she met up with the girls. She'd been teasing him about it all day, telling him it was designed so that he'd think her and only her whilst he was out. After what she just did in the shower for him though there was not a chance in hell anyone could break through those thoughts.

He stood up and made his way to the full-length mirror checking over his outfit for the evening. Black jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows. He looked at his forearms and smiled. They were her favourite part of his body, along with his butt that was. He turned around to give it a quick viewing, followed by a little smack. 

Adrien couldn't help but laugh at himself, and the vision pulled his attention. He turned to look into the mirror again and checked his face. There was something so different about it. His smile was natural, the most natural it had in years, and it was thanks to his Lady. It was all thanks to Marinette.

His phone chimed indicating he was tagged in a post on Instagram. He looked at the name of the author. 

_Maribug🐞._

Adrien opened the post and looked at the picture. It was him. Just him. Leaning on the railing and looking out over the beach in his swimming shorts, hair slicked back from the pool water and shades on. He looked every inch the model he once was, and he couldn't help but grimace when thinking about his past.

_MariBug🐞 : Most people are stronger than they know. They just forget to believe it sometimes ❤️_

He couldn't stop the feeling in his heart. The feeling of such longing and love. He knew Marinette cared about him, she showed that every single day they were together with the littlest things. But now and then she could find a way to take his breath away. He needed to prove she meant as much to him. He was trying. He was trying so hard, but he knew it would never be enough for the way she made him feel. He pressed the heart icon and commented back against it.

_AdrienAgreste_Official: They are only as strong as the people who believe in them 😘_

He opened up a new post screen and scrolled through the pictures he'd taken that day at the pool. He had so many of her, so many were beautiful and he was tempted to change his phone home screen to one of her. Adrien scrolled back a bit further to in the morning. He'd found one of Alya and Marinette sitting on the sunbeds feasting on ice creams. They both looked so happy and the smile on Marinette's face was mesmerising. 

_AdrienAgreste_Official: There's a day when you realize that you're not just a survivor, you're a warrior. You're tougher than anything life throws your way ❤️_

It was cryptic! He knew that. But he also knew she would understand. He began to look through his photos again and found a full length one of just her. He couldn't help zooming in. Zooming in to the scar marking her perfect white milk skin, he placed a hand behind his neck and began to rub. 

He still was beating himself up about it. He could have saved her. He could have been her hero, but he was selfish and self-centred, and he most certainly didn't deserve her love.

"Stop looking at it, Adrien." Her voice pulled him out of his depressive thoughts. 

"I'm just looking at pictures of you." Adrien was a horrible liar, and she rolled her eyes walking behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It happened, you can't change time. You're not magic, and there's no Doc Brown's to create a Delorean for you."

He let out a laugh and shut his phone down. He hadn't looked up yet, he'd been so engrossed in her picture to take notice of the real model behind him. He sucked in her scent and placed his phone in his pocket. Finally, his eyes lifted to meet hers in the mirror. He gasped. 

Standing behind him was a goddess. He wasn't overreacting either. She was beautiful, stunning, sexy, incredible ... there weren't enough adjectives in the dictionary to match the woman behind him.

The midnight blue of the dress matched her hair and emphasised the light blue of her eyes. Her sun-kissed skin added a shine to her body and glowed in the lights currently illuminating the lounge. Her dress was halter neck with two panels covering over her small, pert breasts, allowing the indent of her cleavage to be on show for the world. 

Just below her belly button, the panels hit the statement of the dress. An ostrich feather skirt. It left her hip, protruding out due to the blue netting underneath the fragile feathers. She finished her look with matching blue heels, strapped in a cross over her ankles.

"When I think you can't make me want you more, you step out in a dress like that." 

She giggled as she spun around giving him a view of her completely bareback. Her hair was the only object gracing her spine, as it rolled down her back in curls. 

"Do you like it then?"

"You're incredible, Princess. Come here." He signalled her to come and stand next to him as he grabbed his phone back out his pocket. Stretching out, he flicked the phone into selfie mode and pointed it towards himself and Marinette. Lifting his arm to try and get as much of her dress in the picture as possible, he aimed the lens and began to snap away.

Adrien wrapped his other arm around her waist, as she leaned into his chest and placed a hand on his taut stomach. She loved being this close to him, she loved his smell, his body, his face, his soul ... everything. As he went to take another picture, both herself and Adrien had the same idea. They turned their heads and kissed. Both aiming for a cheeky cheek kiss and ending in a full lip lock. Adrien continued to take pictures as they laughed and rested their foreheads together, knowing this was going to be his new favourite selection of pictures. 

He bought his phone down as he pressed his lips to hers again. A small delicate kiss, taking her breath away.

"Perhaps if you're not too late back tonight, Kitty, we can try what you were telling me about earlier?"

"You sure? You've only just started with sex, I don't want to turn you off it."

"Adrien, I would try everything with you, mon Chaton. I feel safe and sexy, and I don't think I would mind you showing my body how to orgasm to a point of no return." 

He groaned at her words feeling his trousers tighten at the hardening of his cock. She was seriously going to be the death of him. He may have mentioned earlier, as a joke, that it would be fun to try something a little more risky, dominating. Truth be told, he'd never done it before in his life and he had no idea why he said it or if he could do it himself.

Marinette smiled at him, as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the door. 

"Come on lover boy, it's time to party."

"Hold up, Lovebug." He spun her around and pulled her body to him, slamming her into his chest. Her hands searched for stability and laid delicately over his pecks. Looking up into his eyes he enjoyed what he saw. As did she.

"Hummmm ... serial killer eyes." Marinette whispered.

He bent down and took her lips with his.

"When my girl is looking as sexy as hell I can't help myself."

She slid her hands up his body and wrapped them around his neck slowly brushing her groin against his., giggling as she kissed his neck, the reaction was delicious. Making Adrien go weak for her was her new favourite games.

"I want to promise you something, Marinette."

"It's never a good sign when you use my whole name, Adrien Agreste."

She kept her arms wrapped around him as she looked into his stunning emerald green eyes. She could stay like this for hours. She's felt the same way since she was thirteen years old. But there was something a little different, Marinette couldn't quite say what it was when she looked into his eyes? But she felt like she could read his soul. Every tiny detail that was playing in his body, his mind and his heart. 

Adrien's eyes said more than any other part of his body and Marinette could tell the way he viewed her was changing. His eyes were softening to her and the way his eyebrows moved said it all. His expressions now were different to when he was a teen, he was more defensive of her, more caring and more open. That was until he continued to speak.

"No need to get so defensive, Dupain-Cheng. I'm just trying to make my point." Adrien folded his arms over his chest causing her to drop her arms from his neck. He peered down at Marinette.

"Go on, hot stuff."

"Ok, keep this up and you won't be going out tonight." She giggled at him, placing her arms over the top of his which were still crossed over his chest, and stretched up to place a soft, delicate kiss on his lips. 

As much as Adrien loved her softness, all it did was make him want her more. He loved turning such a sweet caring girl into a loved up mess. 

"Now, seriously Mari, I just want to promise that I won't do anything with another woman tonight. It's still me and you against the world, plus I don't want to mess up the family-friendly persona we've worked so hard on. You have nothing to worry about."

Marinette moved back from him, distancing herself from what he just said. Nothing to worry about? Is that truly the reason why he wouldn't do something with another woman? To keep their family-friendly persona from being broken. Marinette felt sick. After everything they'd been through and after everything they'd done, the true reason for their relationship was still there. It wasn't real. They were having fun and she'd let her heart get in the way believing that he felt the same way too. She had tricked herself into believing he was falling. His damn soft words, and his overly caring attitude.

"Of course not, I mean, we've done well making sure that you'll look good for your interview. I wouldn't want to jeopardise that now, especially as we're only a week away." 

Adrien looked at Marinette as she backed away. The sparkle had left her eyes and he couldn't understand why she looked so sad. Had he said something? What had changed in the last minute? He thought they were getting somewhere, he'd just promised he wasn't going to do anything to screw this up, yet she seemed to be backing away. 

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you later." She swiftly turned on her heel and made her way out the door. Adrien stood frozen. What the hell had just happened?

Marinette could feel her heart palpating. She walked swiftly up to the main villa to meet the girls. Perhaps she was overreacting? Or perhaps her desires were getting in the way? She began to take deep breathes, having a very server conversation with herself. 

As she stormed into the villa through the patio doors in a tornado of thoughts, only stopping when her name pulled her back to reality. 

"Marinette? Can I speak to you, privately?" Stopping in her path of destruction, she looked to where the voice had derived from. Kagami stood in the kitchen area of the villa.

Not sure what she should do, Marinette stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"What do you want, Kagami? I'm not in the mood for a bitch fight."

"I don't know what you take me for Marinette? I know we had some issues in the past but right now I just want to apologise."

Marionette stood, mouth a gasp, staring at her once love rival. 

"Apologise?" Marinette queried.

"Yes," Kagami responded. "I may have been misdirected by yourself and Adrien's current situation. I should have spoken to you two about it first and listened to you two first, rather than go straight onto someone's team. I sincerely apologise and hope we could restart."

Flabbergasted was the only word coming to Marinette's head at the moment. She was utterly flabbergasted. Kagami continued to speak as Marinette tried to find the words to respond.

"Adrien looks at you the way I look at Chantelle. It was my own selfish desires kicking in when I realised he's never looked at me the way he looks at you. He's always loved you, Marinette, it's just taken him sometime to realise it."

Marinette didn't know how to respond. Her mind couldn't comprehend the different information fighting for storage at the moment. Before she could respond a notification signalled on her phone. Instagram.

_AdrienAgreste_Official: I've been searching for you ever since I heard my first fairytale 🥰_

Marinette stood in complete shock. He was good. He was very good. Everyone would believe every word as they looked at the loved up couple in the picture. The picture was one they'd just taken, forehead against forehead and smiled as wide as their faces would allow, ever so much the loved up couple. She needed to shake herself out of it though. This wasn't real. It was a family friendly love story. Adrien Agreste didn't love, he didn't commit. It was business with bonus', and in two weeks from now it would all be over.


	38. One step forward, twenty steps back

It had been two days since they'd returned from the bachelor/bachelorette weekend. The journey home had been interesting to say the least. Marinette couldn't talk to Adrien, her head was going through the typical 'brain in the washing machine' routine and she was confused. She just didn't know where she stood. So instead of doing the grown-up thing and facing it straight on, she decided to sit in the back of his car and sew. She continued to sew for the entire nine-hour trip home, limiting conversation with Adrien. Luckily, he had just thought she was deep in concentration on her work.

She couldn't blame Adrien. He had been nothing but perfect. The words though. Those words that he said just played and played and played on her mind. She could not escape them. Matters were only made worse by pictures appearing of Adrien with other girls within the club they had gone to. He had done nothing wrong though. Each picture posted of himself and a girl always stated how lucky Marinette was to have such a loving caring guy. One girl even went as far as posting that he bored her to tears with stories about Marinette. He adored her, she knew he did, so why was it playing so much on her mind.

Simple, the university gala was this weekend, meaning one part of their deal would be complete. One part of their two part deal and then ... she didn't know. She'd lost her control and that scared her more than anything.

She let out a sigh as she looked through her pictures from the weekend again. She'd had an amazing time and that was thanks to Adrien. To her fake? No ... real boyfriend? The confusion took over again and she slammed her phone down on the desk, continuing with the dress she was working on for the gala. 

As Marinette pushed the fragile fabric through the sewing machine she lost concentration, before she knew it her hand slipped and the material was shooting across the table.

"Crap!" She dived forward to save it and pull it back towards her. She needed to get a grasp on her thoughts and feelings. The gala was this weekend, followed by the Paris Fashion Show, and then Alya and Nino's wedding. Would she be going alone to the wedding? Who knew? But she knew she would give anything to be on the arm of the best man, of her best man. Why couldn't she believe that this guy liked her for her? For her quirks and her faults? For her friendliness and caring attitude? She was pushing him away and she knew she was.

Pulling the dress back and cutting the thread she looked over the disaster she had just caused. 

"Great! Great! Great! Great!" She cursed herself as she began to unpick the seam on her dress.

"Marinette, you're making a mess! Get your head in the game and sort yourself out!" Huffing a breath she continued down the stitches, delicately pulling each one out of the fabric, freeing the material from the disaster she'd caused with her machine. 

She was quite sure the dress was ruined. The material she had decided on didn't allow for mistakes. It didn't allow for Marinette to pull her usual 'Marinette' and have her clumsiness jump into her creating. She stretched out the fabric looking for blemishes, pulls or any other problems only to find it was all perfectly intact.

"Thank you." She looked up into the sky and bought the fabric into her chest, thanking whoever was looking over her for giving her a little bit of good luck. She began to stitch again, this time down the correct lines, as the doorbell rang. 

Marinette looked at the door to the room puzzled, she hoped it would give her an answer to who was at the front door. The answer never arrived. Sighing, she stood up and made her way to the door only to be completely shocked by those standing outside the door.

"Hi." She whispered to the five pairs of eyes staring back at her.

Looking outside at those standing on her porch she knew something was going on. Her mother, father, Alya, Nino and even Adrien, stood staring back at her. Waiting for an invitation to enter.

"W-w-what you all doing here?" Marinette cupped her hands together and placed them in front of her stomach. Had she forgotten something? Had she invited them all over? She was seriously confused.

"Can you let us in please sweetheart?" Sabine was the first to speak. Marinette quickly looked between all the faces looking back at her before nodding and directing them into the lounge area of her house. Adrien was last to walk in, and he made sure to hold back whilst Marinette was closing her door. Each face passed her with an expression similar to that of a funeral party.

"Adrien?" Marinette spoke quietly. She reached out and placed her small hand on his forearm, stopping him from joining the others. 

His head turned to face her. His eyes conveying such sorrow she thought he was going to breakdown in her arms. He stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. This was their first interaction since they'd arrived back in Paris, and she had to admit she'd missed it. She'd missed him a lot. In the past month, he'd become so fixed in her daily routine she never wanted to be apart from him. 

"Mari, just know I'm here for you, and whatever happens I'm sticking with you, fully devoted. I promised you that." As she snuggled into his arms he placed his lips to her head. Comforting her the best he knew how. She had no idea why he was reacting like the bearer of bad news.

"Adrien? What is happening?" 

He pulled away and looked down at her beautiful porcelain skin. He thought it was a crime how beautiful she looked. Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. Adrien stepped away and made to open it. He knew who it was going to be. He'd invited her here. They needed a team, and he knew she was the perfect person to have in this situation. 

Adrien kept his eyes on Marinette as he opened the door allowing the woman to step inside. 

She was dressed in the most perfect navy pencil skirt and suit jacket, with a cream shirt underneath. Her kitten heels added to her already healthy height and her golden hair fell down over one shoulder in a wonderfully neat braid. 

"Hi, Mother." Adrien greeted the lady with a kiss on either cheek. After everything that had happened in the last couple of hours, Emilie was the only person Adrien could think of to call. He prayed she had an idea of how they were going to get out of the mess they were in.

"Marinette." Emilie walked over to Marinette and scooped her into a hug. Now Marinette was more confused. Why was she here? What the hell was going on?

"What the hell is going on?" Marinette announced, sounding her thoughts to those around her.

Adrien sighed and then looked between his mother and Marinette.

"Can we have a moment please?" Emilie nodded and Adrien directed her to the lounge as Marinette remained planted on the spot, arms crossed defensively across her chest.

"Mari, can we go somewhere private?" 

She nodded and led him towards her bedroom. Stepping in first, she went and sat on the edge of her bed. Adrien soon followed and closed the door behind them. He began to rub the back of his neck as he paced across her room. 

"Just spit it out, Adrien."

"There are photographs from the weekend that have been sold online, along with a story." 

Marinette began to think about what they might be. Adrien was still pacing and it was doing nothing to help her think. 

"Will you stop that!" Her voice was harsh, but she didn't care. He'd been there five minutes and he had already driven her crazy. 

"Sorry." He stopped and sat next to her, pulling out his phone and handing it over. She could feel the tension radiating off him and it was making her anxious.

**Agreste back at it with his ex-lovers**

**Everyone knew ex-Olympian playboy Adrien Agreste wouldn't stay faithful to his new designer girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng for too long. We would have placed bets on it!**

**After only one month in a relationship with the up and coming designer, it seems Agreste is back to his old ways with lycée sweetheart, Lila Rossi. On a recent bachelor weekend, Agreste was pictured up close and personal with the model in a club as the boys partied separately to the girls. Miss Rossi is the female face of 'Gabriel', the company owned by Agreste's father, and fellow club goers told how the pair couldn't keep their hands off each other.**

**Many onlookers mentioned seeing a rift between Agreste and Dupain-Cheng as they lazed around the pool area of the five-star luxury hotel in Monaco. Our sources have described their relationship as 'strained' and 'distant', and uncomfortable to watch.**

**Instagram posts from both Agreste and Dupain-Cheng would make anyone believe their fairytale love is one to rival that of a Disney classic, yet Rossi has commented that it is 'fake' and mainly to help Marinette's Miraculous Design Label improve its popularity, especially with the new 'Gabriel' ranges going head-to-head with her at Paris Fashion week.**

**Neither Agreste or Dupain-Cheng have been willing to comment, and with Paris' favourite fashion event only a week away the question is will we see the couple together, or will Agreste return into hiding?**

**Luka Couffaine, Rossi's ex-boyfriend, posted a statement on his Instagram documenting the heartbreak both Agreste and Rossi have caused him.**

**"She is an extraordinary girl, clear as a music note, sincere as melody, and the song that I've been hearing ever since we first met. Agreste took my first love, and now he's taken my second. My heart cannot take much more."**

**Couffaine, the lead guitarist of the internationally successful band Kitty Section, has kept it no secret that his love has always been for the young designer. He suffered anxiety and depression from their break up, only to then find she was then seeing her childhood bully and his continuous love rival.**

**Couffaine told us how Agreste had left Dupain-Cheng to be stabbed when they were only 16 years old, causing her prolonged internal issues.**

**"Adrien never cared. He's always seen her as conquest and now he has had what he wanted she'll be thrown out with the other ex-lovers."**

**There have also been reports of him getting cosy with ex-girlfriend and recently announced bisexual, Kagami Tsurugi. Onlookers have mentioned that the two of them on Agreste's balcony experimenting with sexual play before heading into his room for the remainder of the evening.**

**It seems the Adrienette ship has sank, and we are yet to confirm whether Dupain-Cheng will have the will power to show her face at fashion week.**

Marinette handed the phone back to Adrien. She sat in silence thinking over everything she's just read, piecing it together and looking for anything true. That didn't take to long. The stabbing was true, but why would Luka bring that up. The one moment in her life she'd tried to hide from everyone had been revealed. It made sense why Emilie was here now, she knew more than her friends, and even her family. 

Blood was pounding in her ears. She could feel Adrien gesturing next to her as he spoke but she couldn't hear a word he was saying, she wasn't entirely sure if she actually wanted to hear it. 

"Just stop Adrien! I can't ..." she joined her fingers together before placing them in her lap. She kept her eyes firmly planted on them. Taking a deep breath, she did the only thing she could to protect herself.

"I can't do this anymore, Adrien."

He shifted down in front of her. Kneeling on the carpet between her legs. 

"Princess? What do you mean? You said we'd get through everything together." 

"It's too much Adrien, there's so much going on. I need ... I need a break."

"A break?" He echoed, only to be met by her nod. 

"Yes, a break."

"From what?" He placed his hand under her chin to lift her gaze to his. 

"From you." She heard him suck in a breath.

"Marinette, please. You told me we were in this together. You promised we'd talk about issues and sort them out. Why are you running away?"

"Adrien, you have no idea how hard this is." Marinette spoke with her broken voice.

"I don't know how hard? Marinette it's happening to me too. You don't think it hurts me to read those lies knowing they're out to destroy us ... to hurt you. I would give anything to make it right which is why everyone is here today. We're all here to come up with a plan. To try and fix this." Adrien grabbed hold of her hands, his eyes begging for her to think sensibly about this. To trust in him. To trust in them.

"This is going to destroy your chance of getting your job, Adrien. It would be better for us to just say we'd already split up and just acted together for the sake of our friends. It's not fair for you to look like the bad guy." Adrien stared gobsmacked. His face was the vision of a fish. Mouth open, closed, open, closed.

"Fuck the job, Marinette, at the moment I only give a shit about us. About sorting this out." Adrien stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's not what you said Sunday. You know, not tarnishing the family-friendly view we were portraying." 

"I don't understand." 

"You made it pretty clear on Sunday before you guys went out. You wouldn't do anything to ruin the persona we'd created, after all you need to get the job to rub it in your fathers face." Marinette stood and mirrored Adrien's stance. 

They stared at each other. She could see his chest rising and falling at a heavy pace. She'd pushed it too far. She shouldn't have said that, especially knowing what an asshole Gabriel Agreste actually was.

"So where does this leave us?" He spoke first. Breaking the first awkward silence they'd had since he'd crawled out of his cave. 

"We'll stick to the original plan." She was blunt with her reply to him. She was as mad at herself, as she was him. He nodded in agreement, knowing that at the moment there was nothing he could do. 

"Everyone will be waiting." He turned from her and walked out of her doorway.

She wanted to break down and cry. Marinette wanted to hide away and never come out. The new article did nothing but prove she was out of her depth when it came to Adrien Agreste. She didn't belong with him. They were from different worlds. Calming her nerves she walked out the door and into the lounge knowing this wasn't going to be easy. Not in the slightest. 

Three hours later everyone was leaving and plans had been set, mainly with the help of Emilie. She was going to be fundamental at the fashion show, and with Alya by her side reporting everything, they all knew Marinette would be protected. Adrien remained quiet keeping his eyes firmly placed on the girl he never wanted to be apart from, the girl who had made it clear she wanted a break from him ... after only a month. He really was screwed up. Gabriel was right, he was good for nothing. 

He was the last one to exit the house. Adrien slowly walked towards her, yet she refrained from giving him any sort of eye contact. 

"So I'll pick you up on Friday. Seven o'clock?"

"Yeah sure." She still wouldn't look at him. His heart was slowly breaking and he'd never felt so lost.

"I'll see you then." He lent down and dropped a soft gentle kiss to her cheek. With one last look at the girl who had changed him he left her house. Wondering if he’d ever have a chance again. 

Two young adults cried themselves to sleep that night. Thinking and hoping about what their future might bring.


	39. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien won’t take no for an answer.

_[Maribug: New notification: AdrienAgreste_official has tagged you in a post.]_

**AdrienAgreste_official: Heartbroken that people can believe such bullshit printed in the news regarding myself and @Maribug🐞. Those out there searching for the truth, here are a couple of facts.**

**1\. There is nothing going on between myself and Ms. Rossi. The picture taken was a group picture which had been cropped from the Friday evening. She is manipulative, and one of the reasons I no longer model for 'Gabriel'.**

**2\. Ms. Tsurugi did not spend any evening with me. The only girl sleeping next to me was my beautiful girlfriend @Maribug🐞 Kagami is in a committed relationship and I adore my girlfriend.**

**Please respect our privacy during this time, it has been very emotional and we are legally dealing with these matters.**

Adrien had been on calls all week to discuss the recent matter with a solicitor. Due to the lies it seemed as long as there was proof they could sue for slander on both himself and Marinette's behalf. He was going to fight for this. He was going to fight for her love, and he was willing to put everything on the line to console her and bring her back to him.

Adrien stood in the mirror and straightened his bow tie. He'd been messaging Marinette often over the past week with few and far replies from her. He hated it. He truly hated it. She had became part of him and he swore he couldn't function without her by his side, without her he felt like part of himself was missing. Not just any part though, the best part.

He sighed as he tugged the bow tie apart for the fourth time before threading his fingers around the straps of material and starting to manoeuvre them again to form the bow around his neck. It was the night of the gala and he was less then thrilled to be going. All he could think about was Marinette's words. The words that he was still only with her for the job. Adrien meant every word he'd in reply. He would forget the job if it meant he could forever devote himself to her. Loosing her had only confirmed what he was already feeling, he wanted her. He wanted her for the rest of his life.

Two days ago he'd found himself stopping and staring into jewellers as he walked the streets of Paris. His eyes were drawn to the pictures of men with incredibly happy women. Two people who had taken that step to join their lives together. Adrien was sure, for the first time in his life he had made a decision he wanted to keep. He was going to marry Marinette. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. No girl ever matched to this amazing woman he'd spent two months with. Yes she had annoyed the hell out of him the first day she came to see him, but would he go back and do it all over again? Without a doubt. She'd become his heart, the breath that he took each day.

With one final look in the mirror Adrien checked for dust before placing on his overcoat and heading out to the limousine currently waiting next to the sidewalk. He was treating her in style tonight. He had the money so why shouldn't he. His Princess deserved the best in life. His Princess deserved the world. Sliding into the back he signalled for his driver to advance towards Marinette's house. His heart was racing rapidly and he could feel the sweat beginning to soak through the armpits of his white dress shirt. Attractive, he thought as he opened a window and tried to calm himself down. This was going to be one hell of a night.

Marinette looked in the mirror and checked her eyes one last time. She'd hardly slept over the past week. With the fashion show a mere seven days away, plus not having Adrien around to support and comfort her, she felt like she could rival a zombie from 'The Walking Dead'. She couldn't believe how much his mood and motivations would inspired her. She had always loved having Adrien around when they were teens, but these past two months had made him a fundamental part of her life. It had reached the point that she could not function properly without him. Marinette had hardly slept, ate or washed over the past week. Too much was happening in her head to care. Too much was happening with Adrien Agreste.

Alya had been around that afternoon to try and sort out her grey skin and purple eyes, luckily the girl was magic with make up and managed to make Marinette look somewhere desirable. She'd tied her hair up into a messy bun and let a couple of strands settle either side of her bangs. She was happy with how she looked and couldn't help but want Adrien to like it too. 

She hadn't stopped thinking about the argument between them. She'd broken him. She knew she had. After all this time trying to protect his heart and her own she'd managed to break apart both, if it didn't feel so horrendous she'd laugh at its irony. She knew she was out of order, she knew it was her fault but she had no idea how to fix it. Fear struck her about whether they were actually compatible. 

He was famous and deserved so much more, she'd been selfish wanting him. She didn't deserve him, but God she wanted him. She wanted him so badly, that she had made sure he would be drooling at the sight of her. Heck, what was she doing? She isn't allowed to be messing him around this much, especially when his heartbreak was her fault. She gave herself one last look over and gave herself a nod. This would do, she just wanted him to see her as the woman she felt when she was with him. Desirable, wanted, beautiful.

Her dress was a pale pink tight fitting dress. The pencil skirt of the dress hugged her backside and was complimented by a small split up one of her thighs. The dress hung just below her knees and made her small doll like legs seem exceptionally long. Marinette knew Adrien liked her bum, the exact reason to why she'd chosen that certain material and style. It was all for him.

The top was simple. A sweetheart neckline where the material crossed delicately over each breast gathering itself in the point of her cleavage. The straps sat balanced on the top of her forearms. The dress didn't need them due to the tight fitting nature, but they added a nice aesthetic to the overall design. Her final item, the ladybug necklace. As she placed it around her neck she couldn't help but stroke down the chain and cup the pendant, placing it against her lips and closing her eyes tight. 

She missed him so much. Everything about him.

The doorbell rang pulling her from her thoughts before she could began to cry. This wasn't the time to cry. She'd promised to help Adrien get this job and she wasn't going to stop until she did. Taking a deep calming breath she walked to the door ready for the night to begin.

The limousine ride was painfully silent. Neither knew what to talk about, every now and then making small talk towards each other about the weather, his mother, her parents, her fashion week collection. It was awful and it was not them.

"Stop the car!" Adrien announced, shocking Marinette out of her daydream of 'what if's' regarding Adrien Agreste in a tuxedo. 

"Adrien, what are you doing?" Marinette inquired. They were going to be late if they didn't continue now.

"I'm not doing it this way Marinette. This ... whatever the hell is happening at the moment, this is not us. This is not how we act."

His glassy green eyes starred into her sky blue orbs. Neither were willing to blink, they'd both missed this eye contact. This closeness.

"How do we act?" She asked.

"Not like this Mari, and you know it! I can't stand you being so silent. Shout at me, insult me! Just don't avoid me. I can't bare the silence."

She looked him over unsure what to say without either bursting into tears, or giving away her heart only to have it smashed on the floor. 

"I'm sorry." Her voice was meek and mild when she spoke and he was so tempted to just grab her and shake her. 

"Don't you dare do that. That's what you always do! We've both fucked up here badly, Mari, and I will do whatever it takes to make it better. You must feel that way too, you're wearing my goddamn necklace after all."

Marinette gasped at his words. The passion poured out of him. A passion she hadn't seen in a long time, and it was aimed at her. His passion was all for her.

"Adrien, we cant do this now, but I agree we need to talk. Can we please just try and get through the night? We'll discuss it after next week." He looked her over as she spoke before letting out a scoffed laugh.

"How can you expect me to wait to talk later when you're dressed so sexy I just want to lift your skirt up and fuck you right here, Princess. Do you have any idea what you have done to me? I can't even watch porn anymore. Nothing compares to you. Nothing. I can't have you hate me, I need you. I need you so badly."

"I don't hate you Adrien, but please I need us to go back to our original deal just until Paris Fashion week is over. I just need time."

He shuffled over to her and placed his hands around hers. She had threaded her fingers together and was stroking her thumbs over each other. Her nervous twitch pulled at his heart. Marinette was reverting back, reverting back to the girl he once knew, and it was at that moment he realised the effect he had on her. His actions, his moods and his affections, everything about him played into her personality.

"So what's the game?" He asked. Going back to how he knew they both could work, how they both could work well and together.

"We act like a loved up couple and we can kiss. No more though. I-I ... errr ... I can't handle that at the moment." Marinette couldn't look at him as she spoke, knowing she was breaking her lovers heart.

"Do we get to discuss the 'or something game' again? After fashion week?" Marinette nodded at him. 

"Yes," she whispered out. She wanted nothing more than to return to the 'or something' game or, if he'd have it, a new game, 'The loving game'.

Adrien nodded before asking his driver to continue. He wanted her so badly, and it didn't help that she turned up tonight dressed like an absolute Goddess, again! He looked over at her. In a week he was going to fight. This time next week he was going to show her exactly what he felt. This time next week he'd be walking around with a ring in his pocket, solely made for her finger.

"You ready?" Her words broke him out of his thoughts.

"As ready as I can be."

Adrien stepped out the car before walking around to Marinette's side and opened the door for her. It was the first time that evening she'd looked at him in full. He really was stunning. Everything about him; his hair, his eyes, his clothes, and, of course, what was under his clothes. 

Marinette clinged onto his arm as if her life depended on it. The paparazzi were out in full force, shouting their names and taking many pictures of the couple. Adrien could feel her shaking beneth his grasp, her fingers clinging into him deeply.

"It's ok, Princess. We're in this together," he whispered, "us against the world."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She'd learned somewhere that happy thoughts can help you relax. All she needed to do was find her happy place. Her happy place? In all honesty her happy place was with Adrien. Sitting next to each other, playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III, and cheating. She loved it when he cheated. It usually involved kisses, cuddling and sometimes a little bit more. She tilted her head up to look at the God like creature standing next to her and finally took action. It was time to stop being so afraid and to start giving him back everything he'd done for her. She was quite sure now that she wasn't what saved him, he had been the one to save her.

As the flashes went off around them she stopped. Her sudden movement causing Adrien to be pulled to a very comical hault. He turned to look at her and was overwhelmed by the look in her eyes. He knew that look. He'd created that look on her many a times. She was showing how desirable he was ... more importantly, how desirable he was to her. Before he could open his mouth to ask if she was ok her lips were on his.

She was sweet, tasty and everything he ever wanted, and he knew this kiss meant more to her than just for show. Her taste was heaven, like a three course meal of his favourite dishes with a fine French wine cooled on the side. The kiss was sweet and he was savouring it. Savouring every moment she connected to him. Every moment she showed she wanted his body as much as he wanted hers. It ended far too soon. The kiss was gone, and he couldn't help but whimper.

Adrien looked into her eyes and couldn't stop the grin morphing his face into a brightness rivaling the sunshine. Then she did something that shocked him. Marinette winked.

"Let's go and get you your dream." 

Sliding her arm through his she led the way into the gala, smiling and looking every bit the worshipping girlfriend. He loved this, he loved everything about it. Most of all he loved her.


	40. Strength comes from others

Marinette took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage, arm threaded purposefully through Adrien's and smile plastered on her face. She'd done it. She'd completed her first ever Paris Fashion event and it had gone without a hitch. She looked around at the crowd noticing the screams and cheers as she entered with Adrien. She wasn't sure whether it was in gratitude to her designs, the handsome blonde on her arm, or the fact the two had became Paris' sweethearts. 

After the events of Lila's interview and Adrien's declaration of innocence on Instagram the two had become a power couple. Apparently the women were swooning at Adrien's protectiveness over Marinette. It seemed it was a very attractive trait in men, especially men who you wanted to love. And love him she did. 

After the day they'd had together Marinette had zero doubt in her mind that she loved him and she was going to tell him, then she'd worry about figuring out what was next. What would happen to them as a couple, and whether she would get her own happily ever after she had no idea. Marinette decided she had to get the courage, for both of them. It was unfair to keep wanting him if he didn't want this, and Marinette couldn't do that to him. She couldn't do it to the man she loved.

They were progressing steadily down the catwalk with no issues. Smiles plastered on their faces and confidence oozing from the incredibly attractive couple. Everything was going so well, it was exactly how she had dreamed. Once they finally reached the bottom of the runway Adrien took their actions into his own hands, reaching forward and pulling Marinette close to him before placing his lips firmly against hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and slunk into the depths of the kiss loving every minute of his lips against hers. She was his and only his, and she knew by his body that he would gladly take her now.

She'd missed the sex so much, she missed his body, she missed his mind and he missed the devotion he had to her that she always felt when he was around. They parted slowly, gazing deep into each others eyes. As far as she was concerned no-one else was here. As far as she was concerned he could strip her out of the hardest dress she'd ever had to make and ravish her on the stage. She knew he wanted it too. 

Like an electric bolt had been sent towards them, both young adults turned their heads to face the audience again, giving them a wave, and Adrien, of course, dropping his trademark wink. The girls in the front row looked as though they were about to faint, and to be honest if she was in the crowd she would have too. She began to spin in pure joy.

Breaking apart, they began to show off the finale creations of the Miraculous brand. Adrien looking as handsome as ever in a black biker jacket, complete with thick cuffs and studs. Slowly he peeled the leather away from his body showing an incredibly well fitting pair of black jeans and an asymmetric neckline tee shirt is khaki green. The look was completed with black boots that had fluorescent green paw prints attached to the bottom, inspired by Adrien's lycée creation, Chat Noir. He swung the jacket over his shoulder as he played to the crowd, before looking over at his Lady.

Marinette had stopped spinning and was giggling to herself, this was crazy. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, here she was modelling her own collection, stand beside ‘the’ Adrien Agreste who had just kissed her. The endorphins within her were going crazy, there was no way she would sleep tonight, or for the next month. 

Marinette looked down at her Ladybug inspired dress. The fit perfect for her tiny frame and a flowing skirt perfect for the up and coming Spring collections. Red faded through to pink as black spots appeared randomly over the material. The full sleeved top made her arms look toned and secure, with the cut of the 'V' showing off just enough cleavage to pass as a day dress not just an evening one. It was stunning and she felt stunning in it.

She waved to the audience before linking her arm back through Adrien's and leaving the runway. Her heart was thumping out of her chest. She was excited, tired, thrilled and exhausted all at the same time and she knew this would be her topic of conversation for the weeks to come. 

Finally she was backstage and just couldn't stop the empowering giggles from breaking free and releasing from her mouth. Adrien turned to smile at her getting completely swept up in the cute display next to him, before he was taken aback from the arms wrapping around his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"No need, you did this yourself. You just needed to believe in yourself." She began to pull back and their eyes sort for the answer of all their life questions. 

Blue staring into green, water glaring at grass. The one couldn't grow without the other. His hands still firmly held her in place, close enough to pull her in and place his lips against hers. They were finally getting back on track, she was trusting herself to him and God he wanted it, he wanted it so bad.

"Thank you for making me believe." 

Their heads began to gravitate towards each other, seeking the touch they've been waiting for, the touch they had been wanting. Yes they'd just kissed mere minutes again but that was for everyone else. Right now they needed one for themselves.

"Adrikins." A voice they hadn't heard in over a month suddenly broke them from their moment. The first moment they'd had since the end of the university gala last week. 

Adrien couldn't believe his luck when Marinette admitted she'd wanted more with him. He honestly thought he was going to fly. The only issue being she was drunk. Absolutely pissed. They'd had a great time with everyone from the university and Adrien had managed to persuade anyone who asked that him and Marinette were together, happy and in love. It seemed they were all a lot smarter than to believe random Instagram posts and the tabloid newspapers. Marinette just added to proving their innocence.

Her drunk state only enhanced his words as she wandered around the hall declaring her undying love for him and clinging to him like a limpet every time an attractive female got near. He was floored by her possessiveness and loved it. Every guy should have a Marinette. Someone who loved them to the point of becoming a wild lioness. 

The head of school loved her, and by relation loved him too. She'd got him the job. His dream job was finally his and he couldn't want his lady more. He thanked the heaven's that night for the free champagne going around the room. She couldn't hold her tongue and ended up spilling all her deep dark secrets to Adrien, although, he thought he could live without knowing the entire emotions of her menstrual cycle. Apparently it was something he needed to know when they were married so he could buy her the right sweet treat at the right time. The replay of that memory pulled his smile wildly onto his face. How he hoped they would get that far, the ring in his apartment proved it.

Marinette had promised that tonight was the night. They were going back to his to talk it out. She'd chosen his as she didn't have the heart to throw him out, also she could escape if she needed too. She'd made a fool of herself at the gala proclaiming her undying love for him, and bringing up married life. She wouldn't have been shocked if he had never spoken to her again after that. She didn't want to speak to herself to be honest, but the way he'd silently been everything she'd needed that week had been outstanding and today, well, she wouldn't have made it through without him. He was the constant support, and the constant ray of sunshine to keep her going. He was her backbone, her protector, the most amazing person she'd met in her life.

"Chloe? What a surprise?" Adrien spoke through his teeth and Marinette couldn't help but snicker at his expression. Nothing could match the look on Adrien's face. You'd think he'd just had his favourite sweet taken away from him and he was made to eat only kale for the rest of his life.

Adrien dropped his hands from Marinette's waist and internally groaned. They were going to kiss then. He was sure of it. That would have given him an answer, he would have known from the kiss how himself and Marinette would end up for the rest of their lives he was sure it was going to be the kiss to end more kisses. But unfortunately fate decided to cockblock him with a socialite who had the personality of a dung beatle.

"No it's not, don't lie." She looked over Marinette and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "My mama has sent me over to speak to you both. She was impressed with Marinette's collection and wanted to talk more about it. She's invited both of you to her end of fashion week dinner party. It's at the hotel, in the penthouse, and she expects you both to make the effort to be there." 

Marinette's jaw dropped. The Bourgeois end of fashion week party was legendary. Only the top designers were ever invited. Seeing his love in such a frozen position, Adrien wormed an arm around her waist, holding her up as he was quite sure she was going to plummet to the floor in full designer mush.

"What time, Chloe?" Adrien spoke for the two of them.

"Thirty minutes," she turned around and began to walk away before quickly turning back, "oh and don't be late." 

Marinette watched Chloe leave the backstage backstage area with her mouth still attempting to catch the rogue flies darting around the room.

"Did you hear that?" Finally Marinette found her voice, though it was a few octaves higher than usual. 

"You did it Princess, you've made it." Before he knew what was happening her lips were firmly placed against his and he was holding the entire weight of a twenty something year old woman. It's lucky he worked out because there was no way he was going to let her feet hit the floor. 

Twenty minutes later, Adrien and Marinette arrived at the hotel in the best they could do. Adrien in jeans with one of the shirts from Marinette's collection, and Marinette had found the matching dress would be ideal and not too showy. It was her clothing at the end of the day, she couldn't help but show it off. 

The two were directed to the only elevator which reached their desired floor before being bid good evening by the concierge of the hotel.

"Are you sure you’re ok with this, Adrien? I'm guessing your asshole father is going to be there." 

Adrien sucked in a sharp breath before leaning backwards against the elevators wall, his arms crossing defensively over his chest. A barrier he’d used year upon year to defend himself from his father.

"I need to face him sometime, Mari, and to be honest I feel like I can defeat the world when I'm with you." He looked straight into her eyes and she felt a shiver trace down her spine. How was it legal that he was such a smooth talker? 

"I'm with you all the way, Chaton." Adrien smirked. His nickname was finally back. For some reason having her say such a simple thing could make him feel undefeatable, his father wasn't going to stand a chance. Hopefully. 

Marinette stretched out her hand and he took it without having to think twice. This is where his power was, this is how the battled. Together.

The elevator signalled its arrival at the Penthouse and the couple entwined their fingers together, now there was only one thing left to do - it was time to face the music, it was time to face Gabriel Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is it ... the meet with Gabriel Agreste. It’s been a long time coming and I can’t wait to share it with you once I’ve finished writing it.
> 
> Thank you everyone again for the continued support, the kudos and the comments. Sorry I don’t respond to them all, but I want to say how grateful I am that you take the time to read and comment on my stories. 
> 
> You are all the best!
> 
> Keep safe, and hopefully the next chapter will be with you at some point next week.


	41. The after show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for another head to head.

As Adrien led Marinette into the suite the gathering was already at full swing. Designers from all over the world were talking about the different collections whilst models crowded around the free bar getting their monthly supply of alcohol. Adrien peered over and another wave of relief crossed over him. If he'd stayed with his father that would have been him. Drunk, antisocial, and probably alternating between drugs and sex with one of the other models for the rest of the evening.

A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of his past life. Over the years he'd made drastic changes and he was so glad he wasn't Glen Watts from London who was currently being stroked, for want of a better word, by Melinda Hancock from America. He looked down at the girl he was currently attached too and realised models had nothing on the true beauty of Marinette's soul.

The two stopped just inside the entrance and looked from one group of incredible looking people to another, each dressed in beautiful materials and frosted in diamonds and pearls. Marinette couldn't control her fangirling and began to shuffle her weight from one foot to the other.

"Adrien, I can't believe we're here."

He answered her with a throaty laugh. Only Marinette could look past the stuck up snobbery to be completely enthralled by the display of materials and designs.

"Adrien Agreste. Long time since I last saw you, darling. Haven't you grown to a fine young specimen." A lady in black and white had floated over and was currently placing kisses on both of Adrien's cheeks. From the intense grip now around her right hand, Marinette could tell Adrien was not at all comfortable in the present company.

"Aunt Audrey, it's good to see you again."

It was in that moment Marinette pieced together the lady in front. Audrey Bourgeois. Chloe's mother and fashion designer extraordinaire. Suddenly the room became stuffy and Marinette wasn't sure she'd be able to speak. She needed to pull herself together. She was a designer too, she was a strong confident woman.

"You are so handsome, darling. I don't understand why you stopped showing your amazing cheekbones and body to the world. The young girls would love to see you topless, you'd sell millions of magazines."

Marinette, extremely unladylike, snorted out a laugh. Adrien shot his head down to her just as she looked away. She was going to be the death of him.

"Only one lady sees my body now, Aunt. I'm strictly for her eyes only." Adrien remained staring at Marinette. Unspoken words of love and lust pulsing between them. Marinette was quite sure that if he continued looking at her that way she would strip him there and then before riding him like a cowgirl in the middle of the beautifully laid out table.

"Awwww yes! I've heard. Marinette, it's lovely to see your work finally where it belongs. I still believe you made the wrong choice in your earlier design career, however I fully support your endeavour. The Miraculous collection was inspiring, sweetheart. The colours, materials, the cuts ... everything was placed to perfection. I feel I need to discuss some of that Queen Bee attire with you. My Chloé would just look perfect wearing it."

The event Audrey was referring too included a young Marinette and the feather hat she had designed for Adrien. After her first appearance in a 'Gabriel' fashion show, Audrey had wanted Marinette to go with her to America. In usual Marinette style she didn't take it, persuading Chloé to go in her place and spend time with her own mother. She really was too selfless. The only time she felt selfish was when she was with Adrien and she could take every emotion from him, along with being spoilt in bed.

Geez, what was her issue? If she didn't sort her dirty mind out they were going to end in a compromising position, right here during her dream. Perhaps that's why the thoughts were there. He's part of her dream too.

As the conversation between Marinette and Audrey continued, Adrien couldn't help but look around the room. He loved being here to support Marinette, but the overpowering feeling was that he was being watched, and he was quite sure he knew who by. Scanning the area nearest to the windows his eyes locked upon another pair and suddenly the warmth Marinette delivered wasn't enough. An icy cold feeling shot down his spine and he felt like an useless adolescent again.

Gabriel Agreste is the one person in a room full of people who could hide in the background. He was very much a predator ready to attack his prey. Adrien had told Marinette he was strong enough to do that too, however standing here now he wasn't so sure. For the first time in almost ten years the Agreste males were face-to-face and all Adrien wanted to do was run.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please be seated and we will bring out the serving platters to your table."

The sounds around them didn't even break the cold glaze between the males. It wasn't until Adrien felt warm lips against his cheek that he began to thaw. He looked down to the small woman who was now wrapping an arm around his waist. She'd realised he needed a warm touch. She could read him better than anyone else.

"We'll have something to eat and then we'll go." She whispered delicately in his ear. Her voice was so soft against the harshness of how he just felt.

"Princess, this is your night -"

"Don't," she interrupted. He noticed her gaze was on his father and the look of disgust between the two of them was fierce. She was a lioness protecting what was hers from the eye and advances of a lion with no pride.

The two made their way to the long table and sat as far from Gabriel and Nathalie as possible. Nathalie looked uncomfortable, you could tell by her body language she didn't feel the same way as Gabriel, to be honest she looked scared and guilty. Almost to the point of embarrassment. As Adrien pulled out the chair for Marinette he noticed one other person come and join the new Agreste family, Lila. Great, that's all they needed, another one to one with the devil. Adrien could see Marinette's shoulders tease and swore he would do whatever it took to keep her safe and away from Lila's harsh words. Marinette on the other hand had her own issues.

She was preparing to battle. There was no way Gabriel would say another berating word to Adrien whilst she was here. She was ready to fight, to be honest she wanted a fight. She wanted to tell that stuck up bastard exactly what she thought of him. She was ready to defend what was hers, knowing he knew nothing about his own son.

"I'll be right back," Marinette stood up as Adrien took the seat next to her.

As she began to walk towards the ladies room Adrien stopped her, grabbing hold of her lower arm and rooting her to the spot.

 _Stay_ , his eyes were speaking to her, but there was no way she could hold this in. She'd be quick, she explained back with her eyes. 

"Just heading to the ladies room and I'll be right back," Marinette took longer than expected preparing herself in front of the mirror, after a quick lipstick upgrade and a fix of her hair she began to make her way back into the room only to be met with the sound of harsh tones. Realisation dawned and she rushed back to the table. As she reached her seat she noticed the looks of the other attendees around the table, and the uncomfortable situation they've been thrown into.

"What I want to know is why you'd give up all of this to become a teacher? I know you've made some stupid decisions in the past, Adrien, just so you could defy me, but this has got to be the all time greatest!"

Marinette stopped and stationed herself behind Adrien's chair, possessively placing her hands up on his shoulders. She could feel the tension in them as he was subjected to a verbal basing from his father. She had only been gone five minutes, how had this escalated so quickly?

"Father, I -"

"Seriously Adrien, sometimes you can be so selfish! I gave you everything you could possibly want and need, yet you run off to play sword fighting with your Japanese lesbian lover. I'm surprised you didn't come running back with your tail between your legs once she dumped your useless ass."

Gabriel's words had silenced the room. People staring between to the two grown men who were sat at either end of the table. Marinette was yet to move, the tension in Adrien was turning his muscles into solid rock. Marinette gave them a quick squeeze making sure he knew she was still there. She looked over to Nathalie who, with all fairness to her, looked mortified by Gabriel's outburst. Marinette watched as she placed her hand over her husbands wrist, just as Marinette was holding onto Adrien.

"Gabriel, I don't think -" Gabriel moved quickly, knocking his wife's hand from his. The glare he gave her was cold, harsh and unloving. Did this man actually feel anything? As much as she'd love to be an Agreste, being linked to the monster of the man currently belittling her love made her want to offer Adrien the Dupain-Cheng surname. 

"Nathalie, this doesn't concern you. This is between me and my disappointment of a son. You had fame, Adrien, you have fans and money, geez you could have been a multimillionaire, but thanks to that leech on your arm you're stuck getting a real job. It's her fault you decided to go for your own idiotic dreams instead of being happy in what I generously gave you."

Adrien sat there completely confused what to say. His father really was a bastard and he would do whatever it took to finally part from the Agreste name. He wanted nothing more to do with his father. Thoughts over ran his mind. Perhaps he could use his mothers name, or maybe even Marinette's. He placed his hand on his pocket, the ring was there. The ring had been with him everyday since he'd brought it. He didn't know when he was going to propose, he had no elaborate plan, however he was sure when the time was right he'd drop and let her know his complete devotion to her.

"Do you not understand how hard it is to get a PhD whilst touring the world? Your son worked day and night to get what he needed to reach his dreams, all whilst training hard enough to win a gold medal at the Olympics. Were you even there supporting him?" Marinette's voice broke Adrien out of his daze. Quickly he moved his hand and placed it over hers. She didn't need to be doing this. It was her first big fashion event and there she was putting her neck on the line and again it was for him. 

"I don't believe I was talking to you, Miss Dupain-Cheng."

"I don't care if you weren't. Adrien has worked his ass off to get where he is today and what's more - he did it without you. He did it of his own credit."

The faces around the table began to go one of two ways; either they were more interested in her outburst than Gabriel's or they became very interested in the set up of cutlery currently decorating around their plate. Gabriel let out a snort as Nathalie attempted to move away from him, and Marinette wondered where her new found confidence had arrived from. 

"We all know working in the public sector has its own issues, Marinette, forgive me for wanting the best for my son."

"Father, please -" Adrien spoke up before being cut off again by his father. 

"Shhh, boy. I'm trying to talk to this young lady. Although I'm not quite sure who she thinks she is." Marinette saw red at Gabriel's words. How dare he?

"I'll tell you who I am. I'm the girl that knows your son better than you do. I'm the girl who puts up with his shitty mood swings, and fucking awful puns. I'm the one who was there for every single one of his fencing tournaments, I'm the one who gathered his friends together at Uncle Fu's and cheered him on in every match regardless of the time difference, celebrating his win with the people who mattered the most to him. I'm also the girl who puts up with his commitment issues thanks to his bastard father who couldn't tie down a boat, let alone a decent wife and family," Marinette quickly looked towards Nathalie, "no offence." Nathalie answered Marinette with a curtsey nod. There wasn't anything she could really say against that, Marinette was right.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and threaded his long boney fingers together and placing them on top of the table. His eyes had turned to two balls of fire, red hot fire.

"Is that so?" He didn't look amused. It probably didn't help that everyone was now glaring at him waiting for him to respond.

"You have no idea what you have here, Mr Agreste," his name was spoken with such disgust, "you've missed your child's life by trying to make him something he's not. You kept him away from his mother and his friends, even trying to kill them for getting too close."

Sounds of gasped breaths echoed around the room as the audience went back to looking between the two warring sides.

"Marinette, I'm sorry you two feel this way. If I'd known things to be like this I would have put my foot down and stopped it." Nathalie spoke up again, earning a nod from Marinette in acceptance of her words. 

Gabriel turned to his most recent wife with his mouth gaped open. How could she betray him like this, and in front of his fellow colleagues?

"I'm sorry for the scene, Madam Bourgeois," Marinette spoke again, her voice still fierce with the wants and needs for the blonde model who still sat under her grasp. "I think we shall be leaving now. Actually, one more thing before we go Gabriel! There will be no more ragging on Adrien. I'm the only one allowed to do that because I can and he loves it."

Marinette took her hand off Adrien's shoulder allowing him to finally stand up again. He was still remaining silent, reminiscent of a lost boy wandering around Neverland. Marinette prayed he wasn't going to kill her after this. She knew she'd pushed a lot of boundaries, especially after everything he'd done to help her get here.

"Thank you all for allowing us to come along and join you all this evening. It's been a lovely day. Audrey, you've been as helpful as always with wonderful hospitality; Nathalie, keep well and maybe we can see you sometime; Gabriel," she made sure to no show any fear as she looked him directly in the eyes, "it's been real." 

Marinette threaded her fingers through Adrien's and began to walk him to the door. Just as they made it to their freedom, she stopped and turned around to face everyone again. The silence in the room was deafening, all eyes still open on her, mouths left ajar. She smiled and led Adrien out the door like a rabid lioness. 

They both were silent. Neither speaking until they were safely in the elevator and descending to the ground floor. All of a sudden Marinette's legs gave up on her and she began to collapse down the wall. Adrien was straight at her side supporting her, helping her to stand.

"My legs feel like jelly." She giggled, leaning into the strong arms of her lover next to her.

"You were amazing, Marinette." His voice was soft and gentle as he stroked his hand through her hair. 

"You're not mad?" She questioned.

"Men always say they don't need saving and that they should be the saviours, but this one did. I needed someone to save me. Thank you, Princess. Thank you so much."

He let his hand rest on the back of her head and she manoeuvred herself in his arms to connect her lips more comfortably to his. It was so soft and gentle, she could have cried for the man currently holding her and expressing his love to her. They pulled away as the elevator signalled there arrival on the ground floor. Both had so much more they needed to say, so much they needed to finally reveal, there was no way the night would be ending quite yet.

"The get away cars outside," Adrien stated, "who do you want to be Thelma or Louise?"


	42. This blue reminds me of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it in Adrien’s apartment that is completely orientated around Marinette?

Once Marinette had made it into his lounge he closed the door behind them and rested himself against it. Adrien had never felt nerves like this before. His stomach churned and he had no idea if he could maintain a cool whilst she was in his apartment. For a guy who had to take to the line for an Olympic Gold, his nerves at the moment were off the Richter scale. Perhaps he should just tell her he's tired and that it's been a long day? That way she would go home completely unscathed from what he was about to attempt to do.

"You've kept it clean! Well done, you deserve a gold medal." 

She turned around with her smile widely spread on her face. God, when she teased him he just couldn't hold himself together. She truly was perfect, and he was screwed. 

"Do I get a kiss with it?" He responded without thinking. Her face paled and he knew he'd pushed it too far too fast. "Sorry, I didn't mean ... I know we need to -"

His uncoordinated ramble was broken by soft lips touching his. It took him precisely two seconds to respond, but it was two seconds too late. She'd pulled away and began to play with her hands.

"I am so sorry, I just ... you and ... then I couldn't-" 

Adrien stepped forward to her and placed both his hands on her upper arms. She was shaking, and Adrien was terrified he'd blew it, again. 

"Mari, we need to talk this through. We can't keep walking on egg shells. I want to know where I stand with you. I want you to want me as much as I do you." 

She'd been looking at the floor as he'd began to speak to her. The gentle movement of this thumb rubbing against her bicep caused her to look up. Her blue sky meeting his green grass. His light and her light radiating off each other, showing exactly how love should be. The only problem being neither knew what to do to take it to the next level.

"I don't want to get hurt." Her voice was small. She was a shell of herself and he hated that he was one of the reasons this was happening. 

"I would never hurt you. I have no intention of hurting you. But I do want to be the one who stops anyone from hurting you ever again. Marinette, I love you. I always have and I always will."

Tears began to form along her lower lid as she tried to accept his words, but it was too much. She couldn't believe it. This was fake. They'd made a deal and her school girl crush had just got into her head again. Adrien was her first love, he'd taken her virginity and he'd been her knight in shining armour. It wasn't real. It was all part of the act, it wasn't real.

"No you don't." A stray tear poured down her cheek as she spoke. She couldn't let herself believe this. This would only lean towards a lot more pain and heartache. When he realised her imperfections were just that, he would be off. He would find someone better, someone more experienced and someone more attractive.

"You don't believe me?" He stepped back as though she had just scalded him. She missed his touch as soon as his hands released her, and mentally kicked herself for being the catalyst. She studied his expression whilst wrapping her arms around her chest. She needed to defend herself. This is not what she thought tonight would entail. Marinette had completely written the evening as coming back to his, making out like teenagers, having sex and then agreeing to something, she never expected him to say he loved her. It just couldn't be true.

His eyebrows creased together, his arms mirroring hers. She could tell he was considering how to prove to her everything he was saying. It felt like forever, she felt like she'd been standing and looking at him for a lifetime. As she noticed the frown lines deepen on his head she took her chance to look him over, to truly look him over. Marinette noticed every scare, every dot of stubble starting to align on his jaw. The way his amazing jawline and cheek bones could cut through glass at the sharpness of them. How his hair glows in the sunlight, how his eyes can change colour to reflect his mood. He was perfect in the most un-perfect way.

"Come with me!" He stretched a hand out and offered it towards Marinette. Hesitantly, she grabbed on and followed his lead into his bedroom. 

"Kitty, you can't just expect me to have sex with you and everything will be ok?" 

For the first time since they'd reached his apartment a smirk appeared on his beautiful face, and she felt like she wanted to smack it straight off.

"As amazing as that would be, that is not the reason for you coming into here." 

Pushing the door open he commanded her to close her eyes. She looks into his eyes and nods in agreement. His big hands wrap around the waist of her small frame and she can feel herself being guided towards the centre of the room and where she's guessing is his bed. Without a moments though a snort escapes her nose.

"You ok there, Princess?" 

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the last time I was in your bedroom." A deep hearty laugh escaped Adrien's throat and she felt herself melt.

"It's kind of hard to forget, but as I've told you before it could happen a thousand times and I would still be happy with the end result, well hopefully, maybe - it depends how this goes."

Marinette's hand reaches up and pokes around on his face before finally landing on his lips.

"Sorry, but you need to chill. You're beginning to sound like teenage me." 

They laughed together as he sat her down on the bed, crawling on and positioning himself behind her.

"Open your eyes." 

Marinette did exactly as Adrien wished and opened her eyes to see the newly painted bedroom of Adrien Agreste. She remembered he was doing it the week of the bachelor weekend, but with the way things went she never saw the finished article.

"I love the blue. It's such a stunning colour."

"It's my most favourite colour in the world." 

Marinette noticed that Adrien had opened one of the wardrobe doors. A full length mirror looked back at her and she could see their reflection. She turned her eyes to the ground. It was too much to look at them together, knowing they looked like the perfect couple. The opposites of their looks created something stunning, something other people longed to have had.

"Mari, look in the mirror. Please Princess." He ran his hands down either side of arms, edging her to take the leap and look up. To look at them both in the mirror. There was something important he needed to show her. Something important that she needed to know. She wasn't moving so he decided to take the leap and talk. This was going to go one way or the other. 

"You know, that first day at school you were the first friend I ever made by myself. You looked so adorable when the umbrella closed on your head, it was my happy moment for quite a while. The one memory that kept me going. You were a ray of sunshine Marinette and I was afraid to lose you. Afraid to lose you as I have done so many other important people in my life. You were such a special friend, you're the only one who never expected anything from me and I was too late to notice it."

She didn’t respond. Her head still hung on her chest. He continued to speak.

“You know, no one ever saw me Marinette. Apart from you. You’ve always seen the whole of me. From what I am to what I could be. You’re everything I never thought I’d have, everything I felt I didn’t deserve yet here we are being thrown together again and again. It’s us against the world remember. Ladybug and Chat Noir - super hero crime fighters.”

He felt the vibrations roll through her back into his chest. She may not have been laughing out loud but Marinette was most certainly laughing. The shuddering of her body was heaven to him. A whole tidal wave of realise. Slowly she lifted her head and gazed into the mirror. 

“You’ve chosen my favourite blue.” Her words were unsure and quiet. She was equivalent to a timid mouse. Not wanting to make herself to known to the cat behind her. No good came from a cat and mouse chase. Perhaps it was time to stop with the games.

“It’s my favourite blue too. Look closer.” 

Adrien indicated to the mirror and Marinette couldn’t help look at the reflection. She looked from their blushing, loved up faces, to the wall situated behind them. The blue was stunning. Marinette wanted nothing more then to steal the colour and make herself a whole array of designs using this blue. 

“The blue is the greatest colour existed, and I hope that I get to see it everyday for the rest of my life.”

Marinette let out a snort at Adrien.

“You going to live here forever?”

“You’re not looking closely enough again, Princess. Look deeper.” 

Rolling her eyes she looked forward and into the mirror again. It took her another couple of minutes before the gasp left her mouth. Her right hand shot up to cover over it. There was so much to say, so much he had spoken and so much he’d silently done - love. That’s the only word she could think about they loved each other and now he showed that he loved her true - the Adrien Agreste was in love, and with her. He wasn’t holding back either, he was letting her completely in.

“My eyes.” 

Time stood still as she looked between her own eyes, Adrien’s walls and his face.

“The best colour I have ever seen. Marinette blue.” Stroking down one of her arms he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips. Placing a kiss on the crevice of her fingers.

“I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and, if you’ll have me, I want to be yours for the rest of my life.”

A tear began to roll down her cheek as she looked at him in the mirror. One of his hands began to rummage in his pocket as he continued to speak.

“You put up with my shit, and never give up on me. Your so talented yet so humble. You’re beautiful, calming, a complete firecracker and you’ve stuck with me through thick and thin. You’ve stood up to my father a ridiculous amount of times and stuck by me when my life got tough. I’ll just be forever sorry I couldn’t do the same for you, but I’m hoping that maybe you’ll let me try to make it up to you for the rest of our lives.”

Keeping his eyes firmly on the mirror, he pulled out a white golden two carat diamond ring and held it in front of their bodies. Another bout of tears escaped her eyes as she looked straight for the glow of Adrien’s eyes. He looked so hopeful, but so anxious. Never had she seen Adrien so nervous. He took a gulp and closed his eyes briefly.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my lady, my Princess - please could you do me the honours of calling you my own? Will you be my wife?” 

Without a moments hesitation Marinette turned and jumped against Adrien’s body placing her lips firmly against his.

“Yes, yes, a million times, yes.”

—————————————————

[AdrienAgreste_Official] has tagged Maribug🐞 in a post.

My life is complete ... M’lady said yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has stuck with this story. Only the Epilogue to go until it’s complete. I hope you’ve enjoyed reading it was much as I have writing it.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support <3


	43. Epilogue- The Best Man’s Speech

"Nino Lahiffe was a good man. A kind man, a caring man and we are gathered here today to pay respects to our fallen hero. Supporting his beautiful wife, caring family and kind friends. Oh, excuse me. I'm reading from the wrong piece of paper. This is his obituary."

The room filled with laughter as Adrien stood alongside his best friend to give his speech. Marinette rolled her eyes. He mentioned doing this but she didn't realise he would actually go through with it.

"I met Nino almost ten years ago as I ventured into the world of public school. He welcomed me to the gang and encouraged me to advance my social skills. Unfortunately this also led to him pissing off my father and getting kicked out my house on multiple occasions, dressing up as a cat and a turtle to roam the streets as superheroes, and him hitting on my fiancee." Adrien raised his glass to Marinette, of course he had to get that in. They had been engaged now for weeks, she wasn't sure why Adrien was still hell bent on telling everyone he met. It was about the tenth time he'd mentioned it this evening.

"Nino and Alya are a perfect match. Their love for being locked in animal cages at the zoo, their love for that Penguin game, which no-one can remember the name of and for trying to match make as many of their class mates as possible."

"Here, here!" Kim shouted out to the room as he flung around Alix's shoulders pressing a sloppy kiss to her forehead. She shoved him back in his own chair as the rest of their friends laughed. The two had been inseparable since returning from Monaco. No one quite knew what they were, but they were definitely something.

"When Nino decided he wanted to make his life more complicated by marrying Alya, we all couldn't have been happier. That meant she'd leave the rest of us alone."

Again the room was filled with laughter, only for Adrien to be given the death stare from the beautiful bride and Maid of Honour. Though if Marinette was being honest, she did find that quite funny.

"Now as the best man here today, I'm meant to be the one to tell the embarrassing stories of Nino and he's many conquests leading up to his leading lady, however the closest story I have involves a trip Japan and a very pretty Ladyboy."

"Marisha!!!" Max shouted out from their friendship table raising his glass. Again a chorus of laughs circulated between all their friends, and a look of sheer panic shot through Alya's mother's face. 

"Don't worry Mrs Cesaire, I can honestly say the only person to end up with her in their bed was Kim!"

"Way to sell me out, Agreste!!" Kim hollered over the crowds.

"Seriously though, Nino and Alya. You are perfect together and undeniably soulmates. You are the heart of our friendship group and have been fundamental in making us all better people. Your love inspires so many of your friends and we are all envious of the life the two of you are creating together. The dream jobs, perfect house, beautiful wedding and hopefully one day you'll make me an Uncle."

Alya and Nino, stared at each before smirking. Alya laying her head on the shoulder of her new husband. They truly adored each other and their lives.

"I ask that we all raise a glass to the new Mr and Mrs Lahiffe. To Alya and Nino."

Around the room were chorus' of toasts as everyone sipped on their champagne. As Adrien set his champagne flute down on the table a smug grin took over his face and Marinette knew in that moment she was screwed. 

"Now if anyone wants to see embarrassing pictures of the groom, you'll find me trying to get up close and personal with the stunning Maid of Honour." 

The wink he threw at her ignited the fire already simmering in her stomach. He was going to have it when they made it back to their hotel room, and she was positive they'd both enjoy the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone following this story!! 
> 
> I’m sorry I haven’t responded to everyone’s comments but I am seriously so happy you’ve taken the time to respond. 
> 
> It’s been a big weekend for updates to my one shots and the epilogue to this fic, but now I can concentrate on making ‘The Other Part of Me’ an interesting read.
> 
> Thank you all again <3


End file.
